


I see fire

by Flooze3



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Sex, Fights, First time tagging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Invasions, M/M, Magic, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Soulmates, True Love, War, c'est parfois si guimauve que j'ai honte, contre l'ennemi, je ne sais pas tagger, mais j'aime à penser qu'ils le sont, mais ça m'amuse, parce que c'est la guerre quand même, parce que je ne suis PAS guimauve ok, pardon je m'égare, pas entre eux, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, warrior!newt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flooze3/pseuds/Flooze3
Summary: Une ombre s'étend sur les plaines, libérant ses serviteurs avides de sang aux trousses des peuples libres. La nuit, des flammes venues des enfers embrasent le ciel et au petit matin, c'est d'une rosée de sang que les herbes se mouillent. C'est en ces temps sombres que Thomas, dont le village a été détruit lors d'une féroce attaque, fait la rencontre de Newt, un jeune général à la tête de la puissante cavalerie de Laclos. Alors que le garçon lui sauve la vie, un lien unique semble se tisser entre eux.Dans cet environnement hostile, des souvenirs longtemps refoulés vont resurgir, et Newt, confronté à un combat intérieur, aura plus que jamais besoin de soutien pour sauver son peuple, ses amis, mais aussi pour se sauver lui-même de démons qui, toute sa vie, l'ont rongé.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, Bonsoir ! 
> 
> Alors, c'est la première fois que je poste sur AO3 et que j'écris une fiction Newtmas
> 
> Je voulais écrire une fiction Newtmas de type fantastique parce que c'est un genre que j'aime beaucoup. C'est aussi très difficile de créer un univers et j'avais envie d'écrire maintenant alors je me suis beaucoup inspirée de Tolkien dont j'aime beaucoup l'oeuvre et de la Terre du Milieu pour le monde dans lequel se passe l'histoire. Laclos et les Laceleaux son très comparables au Rohan et aux Rohirrims et Orgonath est plutôt inspirée du Gondor, tout comme l'idée de la citadelle dans les montagnes me vient du Gouffre de Helm, entre autres choses. Mais la ressemblance s'arrête là, pas de hobbits, de nains ni d'elfes et encore moins d'anneau unique !  
> (J'aurais presque pu appeler cette fiction "Newtmas, une histoire d'âmes sœurs en Terre du Milieu", mais c'était un peu trop...)
> 
> Newt et Thomas sont les personnages principaux, mais j'ai essayé de donner un peu d'importance aux autres personnages de la série, même si c'est assez inégal. Je voulais aussi essayer de donner de la consistance aux personnages féminins car je pense que c'est assez important, mais avec deux personnages principaux masculins ce n'est pas forcément évident, alors j'espère que la représentation est quand même là. 
> 
> J'ai beaucoup écouté Hate de Cat Power en écrivant cette fiction, mais I see fire est clairement LA chanson qui correspond à l'univers, donc si vous voulez écouter quelque chose en la lisant, voilà au moins deux idées...
> 
> La fiction risque d'être assez longue et est déjà bien avancée mais je voulais poster le premier chapitre dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques retours afin de savoir si l'histoire et l'univers vous inspire ? Alors n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si vous l'avez lue et comptez continuer à la lire, je ne sais pas s'il y a encore des français.e.s qui lisent du Newtmas...
> 
> Je pense que c'est tout ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à développer cette histoire et à voir l'évolution des personnages et de leurs relations alors j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant ! 
> 
> A très bientôt ! :)

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel malgré l’heure matinale. Sa lueur se reflétait en un millier d’éclats sur les gouttelettes de rosée mouillant encore les brins d’herbe des plaines de Laclos en cette fraîche matinée. Newt resserra son long manteau autour de lui alors qu’il s’aventurait sur la terrasse de la maison-mère. Il était rentré très tard la veille d’une expédition contre des créatures de l’ombre s’étant aventurées sur leur territoire. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait parcouru des kilomètres de plaines et de collines accompagné de ses cavaliers. Ils avaient poursuivi ces envahisseurs indésirables sans relâche des jours durant espérant qu’ils n’aient le temps de mettre à sac d’autres villages. Cela faisait bien longtemps que de tels ennemis ne s’étaient aventurés sur leurs terres, Newt de son vivant n’en avait jamais connu, et leur venue n’annonçait rien de bon. Son regard se porta vers le Nord et le sang se glaça dans ses veines sans que les températures matinales n’y soient pour rien. De la fumée s’élevait au loin, au-delà des collines. Il se précipita sur la muraille et s’enquit auprès du garde le plus proche :

-Quand cette fumée est-elle apparue ?

-Elle était visible aux premières heures ce matin, Mon Seigneur. Hier soir déjà, quelques heures après votre retour, le ciel s’est enflammé.

-Le Sud, maintenant le Nord, combien de ces créatures parcourent librement nos terres à l’heure qu’il est, détruisant tout sur leur passage ? 

-Dame Teresa est partie bien avant la première lueur du matin dès que l’alarme a été donnée, Mon Seigneur. 

-Que sa chevauchée soit vive et sa main impitoyable, marmonna Newt. Je devrais l’y rejoindre !

-Vous êtes rentré bien tard et il est encore très tôt… Votre vaillance n’a décidément d’égal que votre force, Mon Seigneur.

-Je pense t’avoir déjà dit de m’appeler Newt, Ben, fit-il, presque réprobateur face à la flatterie du garde, il n’était pas un seigneur. Et je peux te dire que si ton regard venait à croiser celui de ces créatures, ce que je ne te souhaite en rien, tu perdrais aussi le sommeil.

Ce n’était qu’un demi-mensonge. Leurs visages à eux seuls ne l’auraient sans doute pas empêché de dormir après une telle campagne sans le moindre repos, mais la possibilité désormais validée que ces créatures erraient encore sur leur terre, Teresa à leur trousse, le pouvait. Son regard se perdit dans les épais nuages de fumée grise obstruant le ciel et lui donnant un air menaçant que jamais un tel lieu n’aurait dû arborer. Laclos était une région verdoyante où les meilleurs chevaux étaient élevés en semi-liberté et un grand nombre d’hommes vivaient de leurs récoltes tandis que les plus hardis prenaient les armes et rejoignaient les rangs des Lacelaux, les cavaliers dont la simple évocation faisait trembler les ennemis du royaume comme les sabots de leurs chevaux faisaient trembler le sol lorsqu’ils s’élançaient dans un galop effréné, piétinant les adversaires que les lances de leurs cavaliers n’avaient déjà transpercés. Du moins, c’était ce qui avait longtemps été constaté et leur avait permis la paix. Les gobelins et autres créatures évitaient de s’aventurer sur leurs terres car trop vulnérables à la vue des cavaliers aguerris parcourant les plaines afin d’assurer la tranquillité. Mais les ennemis auxquels ils avaient eu affaire récemment… Ils ne les craignaient pas. Ni leur nom, ni le tonnerre que provoquait leur arrivée. Ils ne craignaient ni leurs lances ni les sabots meurtriers. Ils n’étaient peut-être pas assez humains pour craindre la mort. Newt avait même vu leur chef renverser le destrier d’un de ses hommes à l’aide d’un bouclier. Il n’avait jamais vue de telles créatures, aussi puissantes que hideuses, d’un aspect presque humain si de telles abominations pouvaient leur être comparés. Leur peau parcheminée tombait en lambeaux sur leurs silhouettes difformes, des yeux aux lueurs rouges et cruelles illuminaient leurs visages mauvais rongés par la bestialité. Jamais Newt n’avait posé le regard sur des créatures si repoussantes. Leur expression qui n’exprimait nul autre que la soif de sang accompagnée de leurs cris gutturaux hanterait longtemps ses nuits. 

Alors qu’il jetait un nouveau regard aux alentours, comme si couver cette terre du regard pouvait d’une quelconque manière l’aider à se débarrasser des maux qui la rongeaient, son attention se porta sur un point mouvant au Nord Est semblant venir tout droit des lointaines collines. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et interpella à nouveau Ben :

-C’est un cavalier qui avance par ici, n’est-ce pas ?

Le garde fixa la silhouette à l’horizon quelques secondes, essayant d’en distinguer les détails :

-En effet… Je me demande ce qu’ils font dans les collines de si bon matin, ce n’est pas vraiment un lieu très sûr ces derniers temps.

Newt acquiesça distraitement, le regard toujours fixé sur le cavalier à l’horizon qui approchait lentement. Il resta un moment ainsi, essayant de discerner sa nature. Il doutait qu’un cavalier seul avançant à ce rythme puisse représenter une quelconque menace, mais il n’en restait pas moins méfiant ; ces derniers temps, la tournure des événements avait eu tendance à étonner tout le monde. Alors que la monture continuait à avancer, il put discerner qu’il ne s’agissait par d’un cavalier mais de deux, et dans ce qui semblait être une position plutôt mauvaise.

-Viens avec moi, dit-il à Ben sans perdre une seconde de plus, ils ont l’air d’avoir besoin d’assistance. 

Newt s’élança en bas des marches et passa la porte sans plus de cérémonie, ordonnant à un autre garde de les accompagner. Il foulait l’herbe humide avec rapidité malgré la douleur dans sa jambe – il avait presque appris à l’ignorer à force de temps – et ne ralentit que lorsqu’ils se trouvèrent à une petite distance des voyageurs afin de ne pas effrayer le cheval. La voix fluette de la petite fille à l’avant de la monture s’éleva faiblement dans le silence :

-On est arrivés, Thomas, on y est !

Comme s’il avait été entrainé jusque-là uniquement par le mouvement régulier de sa monture, le jeune homme, le visage livide et le regard vague commença à tanguer dès que celle-ci s’arrêta. Ses lèvres essayèrent d’articuler quelque chose et Newt n’eut le temps que de se précipiter afin de le retenir avant qu’il ne s’écroule. Sa tunique de tissu déchirée était tachée de sang et son corps brulant de fièvre tremblait incontrôlablement. La petite fille commença immédiatement à pleurer et à tenter de pousser de faibles cris. 

-Aide-moi, il faut le conduire au médecin, que l’un de vous prenne le cheval et amènez la petite aux cuisines, fit Newt à l’attention des gardes. Ne t’en fais pas ma puce, on va s’occuper de lui ! On va te soigner, tiens bon ! fit-il finalement à l’attention du blessé. 

Il continua à essayer d’encourager et apaiser les deux arrivants sur le chemin sans vraiment y parvenir, reportant régulièrement son regard sur le jeune homme qu’il soutenait à moitié sur son épaule afin de vérifier que celui-ci restait parmi eux. Il essayait en vain d’articuler quelques paroles, et tout ce que Newt pouvait distinguer était une série de :

-Mina… Mina… 

Le pauvre garçon devait délirer, il semblait avoir perdu énormément de sang et souffrir d’une forte fièvre. Ils passèrent finalement la porte de la maison de soins et lorsque celle-ci se referma et que l’on garda la petite fille à l’extérieur, des cris perçants cette fois se firent entendre. Newt s’en voulut un instant de la séparer de ce qui semblait être un proche et de provoquer une telle détresse, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que la laisser assister à la suite des événements puisse être une idée très judicieuse. Ils installèrent le garçon sur un lit et la soigneuse arriva en trombe. 

-Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en toute hâte.

-Je n’en sais rien, expliqua précipitamment Newt, il a débarqué à cheval. Il a été blessé au flanc et il semble avoir perdu beaucoup de sang. 

La femme-médecin arracha ce qu’il restait de la tunique trempée de sang afin de pouvoir observer la blessure de plus près. La chair avait été profondément entaillée, laissant apparaitre une plaie béante d’où coulait en abondance le liquide vital. 

-C’est assez profond et il a perdu beaucoup de sang, en effet... Va chercher de l’eau fraiche, fit-elle à l’attention de Ben. Il va falloir que tu me le tiennes en place, ça ne va pas être agréable, dit-elle à Newt. 

En effet, lorsqu’elle commença à désinfecter la plaie quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon lâcha un hurlement de douleur tout en se contorsionnant et Newt eut toutes les peines à contenir ses soubresauts. Le blessé avait de la force, et la douleur ne semblait que décupler celle-ci. Newt ne se rendait même pas compte qu’il continuait à essayer de l’apaiser avec des paroles réconfortantes, inutilement.

-C’est bientôt fini. Je suis désolé, mais ce sera bientôt terminé. On va te sortir de là…

Newt fut presque soulagé lorsque le malade perdit finalement connaissance avant que la soigneuse n’ait le temps de planter la première aiguille dans sa chair afin de recoudre la plaie. Il n’aurait jamais pu garder le garçon immobilisé suffisamment longtemps pour que l’opération se fasse sans danger et il n’imaginait pas la douleur que celui-ci aurait ressentie et exprimée. Newt faisait partie de l’ordre de cavalerie. Il avait connu des blessures et arraché des vies lorsque c’était ce que son devoir lui dictait de faire, mais la souffrance des autres n’en était pas moins difficile pour lui à supporter. Plus d’une fois il avait souhaité prendre la douleur de ses hommes plutôt que de devoir les trainer jusqu’à leur camp sous leurs hurlements. Sa propre douleur n’était pas une chose qui l’effrayait, contrairement à celle des autres. 

Alors lorsque le travail fut terminé, il contempla un instant le visage du blessé, soulagé de le trouver presque serein dans son sommeil, malgré sa pâleur, après la douleur ayant tordu ses traits harmonieux quelques minutes plus tôt. 

 

***

Une chaleur étouffante l’entourait. La fumée l’aveuglait et lui brulait la gorge, rendant sa respiration laborieuse. Des cris lui parvenaient sans qu’il ne puisse en distinguer la source. Des cris de peur et de désespoir, des cris de douleur et d’incompréhension, et sourds à toute cette détresse, s’élevant par-dessus les voix des victimes de ce carnage, des cris de guerre et de plaisir cruels. Et au milieu de toute cette confusion, une voix appelant son nom, et dans son intonation il put lire la terreur : « Thomas ». Il connaissait cette voix, mieux que toutes les autres. C’était cette même voix qui lui parvenait la nuit lorsqu’il était étendu sur sa paillasse, cette même voix à la fois claire et fragile, prononçant son nom dans l’obscurité et cherchant son étreinte rassurante. Parfois, Thomas avait l’impression qu’il s’agissait là de l’unique chose qu’il pouvait lui apporter, à elle qui méritait tant. C’est cette voix qui le sortit de son état languissant. Il plongea à l’aveuglette dans cet épais nuage de fumée et une vive lueur frappa sa rétine. Une scène des plus atroces se révéla alors à lui. 

Des flammes menaçantes s’élevaient vers le ciel étoilé, déchirant la nuit, dévorant tout sur leur passage tandis que des ombres meurtrières qu’il ne parvenait à distinguer se précipitaient sur toutes les âmes vivantes affolées au milieu de ce carnage. Il ne lui fallut qu’un instant pour localiser la silhouette que ses yeux cherchaient avec angoisse. Mina se tenait au milieu de cet enfer de flammes, telle la plus pure des âmes égarée dans le plus profond des enfers, entourée de démons sans pitié prêts à la renverser. Il se précipita vers elle, mais un cavalier apparut derrière elle, et sans qu’il puisse en distinguer précisément les contours, il ne rata pas la lame qu’il brandissait dans la direction de sa protégée. Thomas se jeta en avant dans un cri de désespoir. 

***

-Doucement, doucement, ce n’est rien… Tu es en sécurité, fit une voix proche de lui. 

-Mi… na… Mina… Essaya-t-il d’articuler malgré sa gorge serrée. 

Des mains étaient posées sur ses épaules, le maintenant en place avec fermeté. Son corps était pris de sursauts incontrôlables alors qu’il reprenait lentement conscience. L’une de ses mains se referma autour du poignet qui le retenait, cherchant un point d’ancrage alors qu’il avait l’impression de tomber en chute libre, les yeux aveugles, un sifflement aigue lui perçant les tympans et son corps uniquement réduit à la douleur le transperçant de toute part. Il voyait le cavalier se ruer vers Mina, vers lui, vers eux… Ce ne pouvait qu’être réel, l’image ancrée bien trop précisément dans son esprit pour qu’il en soit autrement. Etait-il mort ? Il pouvait sentir la douleur courir dans son corps, était-il possible d’encore souffrir même dans la mort ? Est-ce que Mina… ?

-Elle va bien, Mina va bien… Elle dort… Elle n’attendait que ton réveil…

Encore cette voix, une voix masculine, pleine de douceur. Elle lui semblait d’une certaine façon familière sans qu’il ne puisse se l’expliquer. Il l’avait déjà entendu. Un tel timbre ne s’oubliait pas. Si une voix avait pu exprimer la bonté, sans aucun doute aurait-ce était celle-ci. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux alors qu’il retrouvait lentement ses fonctions motrices et se rendit compte que ceux-ci n’étaient pas fermés, juste aveugles au monde qui l’entourait. La lumière commença lentement à pénétrer ses pupilles et des formes floues et colorées dansèrent devant ses rétines avant que les contours ne commencent à se dévoiler. Un visage flottait non loin du sien. Un visage pâle sous une masse de cheveux blonds. Il lui sembla voir les lèvres remuer alors qu’il bougeait légèrement la tête. 

-Est-ce que tu m’entends ?

Thomas hocha vaguement la tête. Les traits se dessinaient progressivement sous ses yeux avides de prendre connaissance de son environnement. Il croisa des yeux sombres, mais d’une douceur infinie, baignés d’inquiétude, les lèvres entrouvertes dans l’attente d’une réponse. Il reconnaissait également ce visage. Il l’avait aperçu, il en était presque persuadé. Mais quand ? Quelque part, entre la lumière et l’obscurité. Il était venu le chercher. Peut-être était-il bien mort finalement, c’était donc ce à quoi ressemblaient les anges ? Il voulut articuler quelque chose, mais le son se perdit dans sa gorge alors qu’une quinte de toux le secouait. 

-Attends, il faut que tu boives de l’eau… Tu es sûrement déshydraté…

Il se rendit alors compte qu’il tenait toujours son ange présupposé par le poignet. Il hésita avant de le lâcher, puis se raisonna - il n’allait certainement pas l’abandonner - et celui-ci s’éloigna avant de s’approcher à nouveau, un gobelet à la main. Thomas essaya de se redresser mais un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu’une douleur lancinante lui transperça le flanc.

-Ne bouge pas, tu vas te faire mal. 

Thomas laissa échapper un grognement mais n’eut d’autre choix que de se laisser retomber sur les oreillers. Il se sentait atrocement faible. Une main vint se glisser dans sa nuque afin de l’aider à redresser la tête et le gobelet fut porté à ses lèvres. Sa gorge était si sèche que les premières gorgées furent difficiles à déglutir, mais il but longuement, la fraicheur de l’eau apaisant la brulure dans sa trachée et ses poumons. Celui qu’il aurait pu appeler son sauveur replaça délicatement sa tête sur l’oreiller avant d’essuyer le coin de ses lèvres avec une serviette. Dans quel monde était-il arrivé pour que l’on prenne tant soin de lui ? 

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, articula-t-il lentement, sa propre voix sonnant étrangère à ses oreilles. 

L’autre l’observait toujours avec attention, et Thomas détacha finalement son regard du sien afin de jeter un œil à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Très simple sans être austère, elle ressemblait à un dortoir aux murs de pierres solides, et au plafond plus haut qu’il n’y était habitué supporté par d’épaisses poutres de bois robuste. Plusieurs lits se trouvaient alignés en face et à côté du sien, et contre le mur du fond des étagères débordant de livres et autres objets dont ses yeux fatigués ne parvenaient à définir la nature. D’épais rideaux empêchaient la pièce d’être baignée par une lumière trop vive mais il pouvait deviner qu’il faisait jour. Son regard s’attarda sur l’un des lits un peu plus loin, une silhouette endormie lui faisait face, de long cheveux châtain tombant devant son visage de petite fille. Abandonnée au sommeil, son expression semblait enfin apaisée. Il n’avait que trop souvent vu se dessiner sur ses traits enfantins un air inquiet qu’elle n’aurait pas dû arborer à cet âge. 

-Mina, murmura-t-il.

-Oui, elle va bien. Elle t’a longuement veillé avant de s’endormir alors je l’ai couchée. Elle a besoin de repos, ces derniers jours ont été mouvementés pour elle… Mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles être en mesure de lui parler et de la rassurer sur ton état… Dit l’autre avec le même calme. 

-Non, il faut qu’elle dorme… Elle n’aurait pas dû se faire tant de soucis. 

-C’est une petite fille très brave.

-Oui, elle l’est… répondit Thomas sans pouvoir contenir une pointe de fierté. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? 

-Pas si longtemps… Vous êtes arrivés hier à l’aube, tu as dormi la journée et la nuit. Le soleil vient de se lever.

-C’est déjà bien trop longtemps, grogna-t-il en essayant de se redresser.

Le garçon à ses côté le repoussa d’un geste à la fois ferme et prudent et Thomas affronta son regard en un défi muet.

-Tu dois te reposer, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, lui expliqua-t-il. Si tu te reposes, tu seras sur pied dans quelques jours…

Thomas baissa les yeux et souleva le drap afin d’observer l’étendu des dégâts. Un bandage tâché de sang séché couvrait son flan gauche. Son estomac se retourna à cette vision alors que se dessinait dans son esprit l’image d’un guerrier sans visage sur une monture aux chairs rongées par la maladie brandissant une lame dans sa direction, prêt à charger. Un frisson le parcourut et il laissa l’autre le réinstaller confortablement sous les couvertures. 

-Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Nous sommes à Laclos. Plus précisément dans la maison de soins, comme tu peux t’en douter… 

Il semblait donc qu’ils soient encore tous en vie dans cette pièce. Que la vie après la mort soit aussi douloureuse lui aurait semblé quelque peu cruel, mais n’ayant jamais vraiment prié de sa vie les Dieux, ni les anciens, ni les nouveaux, peut-être était-ce ce qu’il aurait mérité ? Un certain nombre de personnes auraient pu penser ainsi. 

Laclos. Il y était venu quelques fois, le plus souvent pour le travail. A l’époque, son père l’y envoyait parfois afin de pratiquer avec les meilleurs forgerons de la région. En effet, c’était ici qu’étaient forgées les épées, lances et autre équipement des Lacelaux, la célèbre cavalerie de Laclos. Il s’agissait d’armes simples mais efficaces. Leur travail n’avait rien à voir avec celui des elfes ou des nains, ni même avec l’extrême raffinement des hommes de la capitale, mais les forgerons de Laclos étaient des professionnels efficaces et rigoureux, et leurs créations s’avéraient fiables. C’était aussi ici que plus jeune, son père l’avait envoyé quelques fois pour prendre des leçons. Il voulait que son fils reçoive une éducation autre que celle réduite à laquelle il avait accès au village. De la même manière, il y avait emmené Mina afin qu’elle puisse apprendre. Ils s’en étaient toujours sortis d’une manière ou d’une autre. 

Il hocha vaguement la tête et son regard croisa à nouveau celui de son interlocuteur. Il y avait chez lui quelque chose de familier. Pas uniquement car il se souvenait l’avoir vu avant de s’évanouir ou dans la douce lueur qui était venue baigner son sommeil entre deux cauchemars. Car il le voyait encore lui tendre la main dans un halo de lumière et lui murmurer quelque chose, quelque chose qui l’avait fait se battre malgré la douleur presque insoutenable, malgré la fatigue et le désespoir. Au-delà de ces images, il lui semblait l’avoir déjà aperçu. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, sa blessure lançait des salves de douleur dans son corps et son esprit était en pleine confusion. Mais il avait besoin de réponses.

-Le village… Que s’est-il passé ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’il y a d’autres rescapés ? Demanda-t-il, posant finalement la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. 

-J’espérais que tu pourrais me le dire… Tu viens d’un village au Nord, n’est-ce pas ? Par delà les collines ? Nous avons vu la fumée… Une troupe de cavaliers est partie dans cette direction la nuit où… le feu a été déclenché, mais ils ne sont pas encore revenus.

-Oui… Il y a eu une attaque. Je… Tout est un peu confus mais… Ils ont mis le feu aux maisons, ils étaient partout et Mina…

-Tu lui as sauvé la vie, fit doucement le garçon en face de lui. C’est comme ça que tu as écopé de cette blessure. Tu t’es interposé au moment où la lame plongeait vers elle, elle me l’a raconté.

-Ils ont tué sa mère, dit-il brusquement alors que ses souvenirs lui revenaient à mesure qu’il sortait de son état de choc premier. Il prit un instant pour les remettre dans l’ordre, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure dans une tentative désespérée de saisir tous les éléments à la fois. Je n’étais pas avec elles, je me suis endormi dans la forge… Et lorsque j’ai trouvé Eliane, elle était au sol, dans une marre de sang… Son sang. La vie la quittait et elle… Elle m’a demandé d’emmener Mina. Je… Je n’aurais jamais pu la laisser. Mais… J’ai abandonné les autres à leur sort. On ne pouvait pas se défendre, ces… Créatures nous sont tombées dessus. Je n’avais jamais rien vu de tel. Mina ne peut pas monter Tucker toute seule, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Mais je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de les avoir laissés, j’aurais dû essayer de protéger les autres. S’ils sont… S’ils sont tous morts…

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues et il perdait son souffle à mesure que les émotions l’assaillaient. La tristesse, la culpabilité, quelque part une sorte de soulagement, parce que Mina était toujours là, et au fond de lui cette question, pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi s’en étaient-ils sortis ? 

-Eh, ce n’est pas de ta faute, d’accord ? Reprit l’autre. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour sauver Mina et tu n’aurais sans doute rien pu faire de plus pour les autres. Peut-être que certains ont pu s’enfuir, mais si tu étais resté pour essayer de sauver tout le monde, tu y serais sûrement resté aussi… Et vous ne seriez plus là à l’heure qu’il est. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. S’il y a des survivants, nos troupes les retrouveront. 

Sa main s’était posée sur la sienne dans un geste rassurant, son regard cherchait le sien, comme pour essayer de le convaincre de la sincérité de ses paroles et Thomas aurait presque pu le croire. Il était de ces personnes qui inspiraient une confiance absolue. Peut-être à tord. Après tout il ne le connaissait pas, mais Thomas croyait en la bonté des gens. Il ne soupçonnait pas tant qu’il n’y avait pas de raisons et il savait pardonner les erreurs aussi bien que les fautes. Mais ce garçon était autre chose, et il ne savait se l’expliquer.

-Tu dois avoir faim, dit-il, je vais te faire apporter quelque chose, et faire quérir le docteur Cooper pour qu’elle t’examine. 

Thomas acquiesça vaguement et le garçon se dirigea vers la porte. Il interpella quelqu’un dans le couloir et lui donna ses ordres avant de revenir s’installer à ses côtés. Le blessé l’observa avec attention, sa longue silhouette mince se déplaçait avec aisance dans l’espace malgré une légère boiterie qui aurait pu échapper à un regard moins avisé que le sien. Il se tenait droit bien qu’adoptant une posture décontractée. L’esprit plus clair, il essaya de se souvenir où il l’avait déjà croisé. Le souvenir lui revint facilement grâce aux quelques indices dont il disposait. Un tel visage ne s’oubliait pas si aisément. 

-Tu es un commandant des Lacelaux, déclara-t-il finalement.

Le garçon releva la tête, un léger pli interrogateur se formant entre ses sourcils. 

-Je me souviens t’avoir vu la dernière fois que je suis venu ici… expliqua-t-il, avec une certaine gêne se devait-il d’avouer, bien que ce ne soit pas quelque chose qui lui arrivât très souvent. Je suis forgeron et ils avaient besoin de renfort car deux d’entre eux étaient partis pour la capitale, et ils me connaissent je suis déjà venu travailler avec eux. Je me souviens t’avoir aperçu, et maintenant que ça me revient, ta voix aussi, tu entrainais l’un des jeunes sur la place et tu es venu discuter avec le maître forgeron. Il t’appelait « mon seigneur », lâcha-t-il après une légère pose, ce dernier détail lui revenant seulement en mémoire à cet instant. 

Peut-être que Thomas avait tendance à être un peu trop familier avec les gens qui l’entouraient, ce dont l’autre ne sembla pas s’offusquer puisqu’il laissa échapper un rire avant de dire :

-Je lui ai demandé un millier de fois de ne pas le faire, je ne suis un seigneur. Appelle-moi Newt, tu veux bien ?

-D’accord, Newt. Mon nom est Thomas.

-J’avais cru comprendre, ta fille me l’a dit, répondit-il en désignant Mina d’un signe de tête.

-Ma fille ? S’étonna-t-il.

-Mina ? Fit Newt en haussant un sourcil.

-Ce n’est pas ma fille, répondit-il, et un sourire, bien que faible, vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres face à l’erreur du garçon. Sourire qui s’évanouit bien vite. C’est une triste histoire… Son père était un alcoolique. Un jour il est parti, et il les a abandonnées à leur sort. J’étais encore un peu jeune moi-même lorsque tout ceci est arrivé, Mina était un bébé, et sa mère, Eliane n’en parlait jamais. Elle était seule et ce n’était pas toujours facile pour elle, je me suis attaché à elles. J’allais souvent les voir. Et lorsque mon père est tombé malade Eliane m’a aidé aussi. J’étais à la fois son grand garçon et un soutien quand les temps étaient difficiles. Quand mon père est mort et que j’ai récupéré la forge, elles ont accepté de venir vivre avec moi. Mina s’est attachée à moi, je l’ai vue grandir, et à part sa mère, je suis la seule famille qu’elle ait. 

Le garçon le fixait de ses yeux noirs et pénétrants. Son visage, propice aux expressions songeuses, laissait deviner une profonde émotion, mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la femme médecin entra dans la pièce et commença son examen. La soigneuse leur jeta un regard curieux, comme si elle sentait qu’elle venait d’interrompre une scène peu banale mais ne s’en formalisa pas. Thomas ne savait pas vraiment dire s’il lui en était reconnaissant ou pas. Cette discussion n’était pas des plus simples, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Newt qui l’apaisait. Il aurait aimé entendre sa voix le rassurer un peu encore, lui dire que tout irait bien, parce que cette voix lui donnait envie de le croire. Peut-être aussi qu’il aurait saisi sa main entre les siennes dans un geste rassurant. Le contact du garçon le soulageait étrangement. Pas seulement parce qu’il le faisait se sentir soutenu et en sécurité, c’était également une réaction plus physique. Il lui semblait que la douleur s’amenuisait au contact du garçon, ce qui ne faisait que le renforcer dans l’idée qu’il avait définitivement quelque chose de spécial. Ou peut-être qu’il délirait simplement. 

Le médecin lui retira son bandage et Thomas regretta presque de l’avoir regardée faire lorsque la plaie rendue poisseuse par l’onguent qu’elle y avait appliqué se présenta sous ses yeux. Il détourna le regard et Newt lui adressa un pauvre sourire désolé.

-On aurait dû faire ça après que tu aies mangé…

Mais s’il préférait garder les yeux loin de sa plaie et de son aspect peu engageant, cela ne l’empêcha en rien de dévorer le bol de ragoût qu’on lui apporta. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte jusqu’alors qu’il avait si faim. Ses sombres pensées furent finalement totalement mises de côté lorsque Mina se réveilla et vint se coucher à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les pleurs qu’elle avait versés depuis cette fameuse nuit ayant entraîné la perte de sa mère, mais au moins était-elle saine et sauve. Après les événements de ces derniers jours, c’était tout ce qui importait.


	2. Chapter 2

-Il me semblait bien aussi que cela faisait longtemps que je ne t’avais vu fixer l’horizon de la sorte. 

La voix grave le fit sursauter. Newt salua le nouvel arrivant d’un léger signe de tête avant de reporter son regard sur l’étendue des plaines. 

-Seigneur Agnes.

-Je ne pensais pas à vrai dire que tu serais capable d’en détacher le regard un instant avant le retour des troupes, en l’état actuel des choses, reprit-il.

-J’étais auprès des blessés qui nous sont arrivés hier, expliqua Newt. 

-Et tu as su être patient, comme à ton habitude.

-Ils avaient besoin de soutient… Ces gens ont tout perdu. Me donnerez-vous l’autorisation de retourner en campagne ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, ne pouvant retenir la question plus longtemps. D’autres de ces monstres doivent parcourir nos terres, plus nous serons nombreux à patrouiller, plus les chances de les arrêter seront grandes. Ils détruisent les villages, en exterminent les populations…

-Je sais ce qu’ils font, l’arrêta le seigneur. Teresa, Alby et leurs troupes y travaillent déjà. J’ai besoin de toi et du reste des cavaliers ici, nous avons besoin de vous si la ville est attaquée, et tu le sais. 

Newt soupira. Il le savait, bien sûr. Laclos ne pouvait rester sans protection, mais une part de lui était rongée par l’envie de rejoindre les autres et de savoir ce qu’il se passait, là-bas, au-delà des collines. Il voulait servir son peuple, les protéger. Laclos avait ses gardes et une cavalerie de réserve, il se sentait à l’étroit et inutile entre ces quatre murailles de pierres. Peut-être que d’autres avaient besoin de lui. Comme Thomas et Mina. Il aurait voulu aller s’assurer que tout allait bien, mais avant d’être le protecteur de son peuple, il était le sujet de son seigneur, et celui-ci, alors que le poids des années pesait sur ses épaules, devenait plus prudent, gardant toujours l’un de ses généraux à ses côtés. 

Newt ne s’en faisait pas trop pour Teresa, la jeune femme était une guerrière avertie. Quant à Alby, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le comparer à un roc que rien n’était en mesure de faire trembler. Mais la même angoisse muette persistait toujours dès lors qu’il voyait la croupe des chevaux s’éloigner, à se ronger les ongles dans l’attente de les voir revenir la tête portée haute. C’était les nuits à veiller en espérant entendre le bruit des sabots claquer sur les chemins de cailloux accompagné des voix fatiguées de leurs cavaliers que seul l’appel du pain et du vin tenait encore debout. Des journées à guetter l’horizon et à souhaiter les rejoindre, à s’occuper autrement, car il y avait toujours à faire. Des heures à se demander à quoi tout cela rimait. Des souvenirs se rejouant devant ses yeux. Des batailles, des épées frappant des boucliers et des cris de guerre. Mais le plus souvent encore, du sang. Une dague dans sa main d’enfant et des yeux qui s’éteignent, plongés dans les siens pour l’éternité. 

-Ils seront bientôt de retour, dit finalement l’homme à ses côtés. Tu devrais arrêter de te torturer l’esprit Newt. 

-Vous m’avez nommé commandant de vos troupes, c’est mon rôle de m’inquiéter au même titre que le vôtre.

-Tu es encore si jeune… Parfois je me dis que j’ai eu tort de mettre un tel poids sur tes épaules. Pas que je ne sois pas satisfait de ton travail, loin de là, s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter lorsque Newt braqua sur lui un regard blessé. Aucun seigneur ne pourrait demander plus à un général que tu ne le fais déjà. Mais ton esprit était suffisamment tourmenté sans que j’aie à t’infliger cette responsabilité. Penses-tu que tu aurais pu être heureux Newt ? Demanda-t-il finalement après une légère pause.

-Je suis des plus heureux ici et dans ma position. Au regard de mes commencements dans la vie, jamais je n’aurais cru pouvoir aspirer à de telles choses. Vous m’avez offert une famille, un toit, une éducation et un but…

-Peut-être que je deviens un vieux gâteux… mais j’aurais aimé pouvoir t’offrir autre chose. L’insouciance, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblerait. Mais qui suis-je pour me targuer de pouvoir faire une telle chose ? Ce n’est pas le rôle des monarques de soulager leurs proches, nous passons notre vie à affliger nos propres enfants de responsabilités qu’ils n’ont jamais demandé à avoir. Et ce, plus encore dans la mort. 

C’était les paroles d’un vieil homme qui voyait sa vie le quitter lentement et prenait conscience de choses qu’il était impossible de voir autrement. Ses réussites, ses échecs et ses regrets, tous alignés devant ses yeux fatigués. Le Seigneur Agnes ne devenait pas fou; mais la maladie le rongeait lentement et le fatiguait. Elle le rendait aussi mélancolique par moment. Peut-être était-ce le cas de tous les monarques. Certes, ils possédaient un pouvoir, mais n’était-ce pas là la raison même de cette brume qui transformait son regard d’un bleu vif en un écran opaque. 

Newt n’osait pas imaginer ce qu’il se passerait lorsque la maladie l’emporterait sur le vieil homme. Déjà, il ne menait plus ses troupes, mais viendrait un jour où il ne serait plus en mesure de prendre les décisions. Alors ce serait à sa fille, Teresa, de prendre la relève. Guerrière adroite, meneuse respectée de tous, elle semblait certes avoir toutes les qualités pour régner, mais la pratique s’avérait souvent bien différente de la théorie. Peu importe les difficultés et la nature de leur relation parfois conflictuelle, Newt serait à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Elle avait été une sœur pour lui et le resterait à jamais. 

Les Agnes avaient été sa famille lorsqu’il avait perdu la sienne et ce, même s’il ne faisait pas partie de leur peuple. Il ne savait pas par quelle chance un gamin comme lui, à qui tout promettait un sombre avenir avait pu se retrouver dans une telle position, mais il ne les remercierait jamais assez de ce qu’ils avaient fait pour lui. 

-Un éclaireur, fit brusquement Newt alors qu’un cavalier aux couleurs de Laclos apparaissait au loin. 

Alors qu’il s’approchait à un galop régulier, d’autres silhouettes firent leur apparition à sa suite. D’autres cavaliers, mais aussi des personnes à pied, habillés semblait-il comme des paysans et non des soldats. Newt fronça les sourcils en marmonnant et descendit de son poste d’observation, le Seigneur Agnes sur ses talons, à la rencontre de l’éclaireur qui ne ralentit qu’une fois la porte de la ville passée.

-Que s’est-il passé ? S’enquit-il avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de mettre le pied à terre.

-Mes Seigneurs, fit-il en s’inclinant bas. Dame Teresa a décidé de faire évacuer les villages du Nord… Il y avait trop de ces créatures, et elles risquaient d’attaquer n’importe quel village à tout moment. Dame Teresa a jugé plus judicieux de les réunir ici afin d’éviter plus de massacres. Nous avons séparés nos forces afin de gagner du temps, le Général Alby et ses troupes devraient revenir avec le reste des villageois plus à l’Est d’ici quelques jours. 

C’était un jeune cavalier que Teresa avait dû entraîner avant qu’il ne rejoigne ses troupes et à qui ce devait être la première fois que l’on donnait une tâche. Cela sa voyait à la manière dont il répétait son nom comme s’il s’agissait de celui d’une divinité ou d’un héro, les yeux brillants d’admiration. 

-Est-ce qu’il y a beaucoup de blessés ? Demanda Newt, conscient qu’il y aurait de toute façon un compte rendu de leur campagne en compagnie de leur commandant dans quelques minutes mais incapables de patienter plus longtemps. S’inquiéter pour les autres était dans sa nature.

-Un certain nombre, oui. Ces créatures sont rapides et vicieuses. Je n’avais jamais rien vu de tel… Ils sont… Vous en avez déjà vues n’est-ce pas Mon Seigneur ? Demanda-t-il s’adressant à Newt, et la seule raison pour laquelle le garçon ne tiqua pas à l’entente du titre était parce qu’une moue de dégoût avait déjà pris place sur son visage à l’évocation des créatures malfaisantes. 

-J’en ai déjà vues, oui… Répondit-il. 

Il invita le garçon à ramener son cheval à l’écurie et à se rendre aux cuisines pour un repas chaud, et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, non sans s’incliner une fois de plus devant ses Seigneurs avant de s’éloigner. Quelques minutes plus tard, des membres de la troupe portant leurs blessés commencèrent à passer les murs de la ville. Newt reconnaissait les visages livides ou déformés par la douleur, il connaissait chacun de ces hommes. L’un d’entre eux, tiré par un brancard et la jambe bandée de linges ensanglanté tendit une main vers lui sur son passage que le jeune commandant s’empressa de saisir. Il s’appelait Georges, Newt et lui s’étaient longtemps entraînés ensemble, et si le garçon l’avait toujours beaucoup admiré. Newt, pour sa part, l’avait toujours apprécié pour sa sincérité et sa bonté d’âme. Il s’était toujours demandé pourquoi le jeune homme avait voulu rejoindre les rangs des guerriers alors qu’il semblait peiné à la simple idée de blesser la moindre créature appartenant au monde des vivants. Newt le félicita pour son courage et lui glissa quelques paroles rassurantes. Le guerrier rassembla ce qui devait être ses dernières forces pour serrer sa main dans la sienne et lui adresser un sourire de remerciement. Newt ne pensait pas mériter une seule de ces choses. 

Une nuée de villageois fit son entrée à leur suite, munie de bétails chargés de vivres. Fermant la marche, une charrette tirée par deux bœufs entra dans la cour, prenant une direction différente afin de ne pas pénétrer plus avant dans la ville et le garçon sentit son cœur se serrer. Entre les planches de bois, il pouvait voir un entrelacs de membres sans vie : les dépouilles de leurs compagnons. Il semblait y en avoir beaucoup trop. Il ne pouvait y en avoir que beaucoup trop. Teresa apparut bientôt à son tour et mit rapidement pied à terre avant de les saluer comme il se devait, en prenant son père dans ses bras, et Newt d’une main sur l’épaule comme le faisaient les soldats.

-Avant que tu ne me harcèles de questions, j’amène mon cheval à l’écurie, le prévint-elle. Tu peux faire venir de la nourriture dans la salle du conseil par contre, je suis affamée !

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, quelles que soient les circonstances, Teresa n’en faisait toujours qu’à sa tête. Peu lui importait les morts ou les inquiétudes ou encore que l’avenir dépendît de cette conversation, elle n’aurait pas lieu tant qu’elle n’en aurait pas décidé ainsi. Tous les enfants de monarques avaient sans doute cette vilaine habitude. Quoiqu’il ne se souvint pas de ce trait de caractères chez les frères aînés de la jeune fille. Son regard se posa sur le roi à ses côtés, qui regardait défiler, l’air inquiet, ses sujets. Le Seigneur Agnes avait peut-être des dispositions pour les maladies de l’esprit, mais la perte de sa femme et de ses deux fils aînés n’avaient sans doute pas aidé à maintenir sa stabilité mentale. Personne n’en parlait, car il était encore capable de prendre les décisions de la vie quotidienne et que les dernières années avaient passé sous le signe de la stabilité. Ainsi, seuls ses proches pouvaient s’apercevoir de ses inattentions, de ses excès de fatigue et des tremblements dans ses doigts et dans sa voix, mais Newt le voyait glisser lentement vers le bord de l’abîme. Il n’en parlait pas cependant, et il se demandait si Teresa en était aussi consciente qu’il l’était. Certes, la jeune fille était plus que lucide et prête à affronter les vérités se présentant à elle sans rechigner, mais il s’agissait de son père, et qui plus est, de son unique parent encore en vie. Newt n’était pas sûr que pour sa part, il eût été si prompt à se confronter à la réalité si c’avait été le regard de sa mère qu’il avait croisé à cet instant, et ce même si cet homme l’avait aimé comme un fils. 

Comme prévu, Teresa les retrouva dans la salle du conseil où une assiette de nourriture l’attendait sur la table. Peu de personnes étaient présentes, le roi et quelques-uns de ses conseillers les plus proches – il n’en possédait cependant pas un grand nombre, Laclos étant une ville relativement petite – dont le père d’Alby qui était son premier conseiller, Newt et Teresa. Elle commença à manger avant de se lancer dans son récit :

-On est arrivés au Nord, où le village a été dévasté et on a cherché à suivre les coupables, ce qui n’a pas été très difficile avec les traces qu’ils laissaient derrière eux. Seulement, nous avons croisé d’autres pistes avant de les rattraper, des cavaliers qui ne font pas partie des nôtres. Nous avons pu rattraper le groupe que nous poursuivions, mais bien qu’à pied, ils se déplaçaient plutôt vite

Son ton était calme, presque froid. La jeune femme était loin d’être dépourvue de compassion ou de peur, mais c’était la façade qu’elle n’avait eu d’autre choix que d’adopter en vue de son rang. En tant que commandante des armées et future monarque, elle se devait d’apparaître comme une personne forte et imperturbable, d’autant plus maintenant que son père commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Etre une femme à Laclos ne lui valait pas de préjugés. En cette contrée, les femmes étaient respectées, bon nombre d’entre elles rejoignaient les rangs des guerriers Lacelaux et elles avaient la même reconnaissance que les hommes, quelle que soit leur profession. Teresa n’était pas la première dame protectrice du royaume, et elle n’en serait pas la première reine non plus. Ce n’était malheureusement pas partout ainsi, et Newt avait connu trop de femmes victimes d’un système patriarcal de là où il venait. 

-Je n’ai pas besoin de vous les décrire, reprit-elle, Newt l’a déjà fait, et le portrait qu’il vous en a donné est plutôt fidèle, bien qu’il soit difficile de trouver des mots appropriés pour qualifier de tels monstres… 

Newt crut voir un frisson d’effroi la parcourir à ce souvenir et c’était bien la première fois qu’il voyait sa carapace d’impassibilité se fendiller depuis bien des années. 

-Vous avez vu la jambe de Georges ? L’une de ces bêtes la lui a presque arrachée avec ses crocs et ses griffes, elle est en lambeaux et je doute qu’il puisse un jour marcher à nouveau. 

Newt ferma les yeux un instant afin de digérer l’information. Personne ne méritait une telle chose, et Georges peut-être moins encore que les autres. Sa propre jambe le démangea, comme si ses os étaient prêts à se briser à nouveau, rappel d’un moment de faiblesse passé. Il aurait voulu donner sa jambe au garçon, il la méritait plus que lui qui n’avait eu que bien trop de chance dans sa vie et définitivement pas assez de courage pour en être digne. 

Elle continuait à leur raconter comme ils avaient ensuite suivi d’autres traces, remonté jusqu’à un autre village prêt à être incendié et évité la catastrophe de peu, mais n’avaient eu d’autre choix que de laisser la cavalerie maudite s’enfuir afin de soigner les blessés. En parcourant les environs, ils avaient découvert d’autres traces ainsi que des éclaireurs à qui ils n’avaient réussi à tirer aucune information. Ils n’étaient même pas sûrs que ces créatures parlent leur langue, ne laissant échapper que des sons gutturaux et des cris de rage.

-Je ne sais même pas comment ils peuvent encore être vivants, si vivant est le mot approprié… Ils ne sont que des spectres de ce qui un jour a peut-être été humain. Nous connaissons peut-être mieux le territoire qu’eux, mais ils peuvent être n’importe où, parcourant notre territoire comme bon leur semble… C’est pourquoi nous avons décidé de mettre la population à l’abri. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser les villageois se faire exterminer. Ils brûleront les villages s’ils le veulent, quoique je ne sois pas sûr que ce soit ce qu’ils cherchent… J’ai l’impression que c’est après ce qu’il y a d’humain qu’ils en ont. On peut voir dans leurs yeux… Ils aiment tuer. Ils aiment ça, c’est là leur seul but. 

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel chacun digérait ces informations et se demandait quoi en faire. Ils se trouvaient face à une situation des plus périlleuses. Aucun ennemi n’avait pénétré leur territoire depuis bien longtemps. Les dernières guerres avaient eu lieu aux frontières du désert lorsque les hommes de sable avaient cherché à prendre les villes du sud. Des troupes avaient été envoyées de tout le continent afin de repousser l’ennemi. Les batailles avaient été sanglantes, les hommes de sable étaient de puissants ennemis. Mi-hommes, mi-démons, eux aussi avaient soif de sang. Ils pouvaient survivre aux conditions extrêmes du désert d’où ils venaient et ne connaissaient pas la peur. Leur seule faiblesse était l’eau dont ils ne supportaient pas le contact. Ils auraient pu envahir une bonne partie du sud du territoire sans que ceci soit un problème. Il avait fallu faire appel à un grand nombre de professionnels afin de dévier une rivière afin de séparer le désert du reste du territoire. Aujourd’hui, cette frontière était hautement surveillée afin de s’assurer qu’ils ne cherchaient pas à la traverser. C’était lors de cette guerre que le roi Agnes avait perdu ses deux fils aînés. Aujourd’hui un nouveau danger venait rôder directement sur ses terres, plus proche que jamais. 

-Combien de nos hommes sont tombés ? Demanda finalement Newt bien qu’il ne soit pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-Dix, répondit-elle, amère. 

-Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’il y avait des survivants ? Dans le premier village qui a été attaqué ?

-Non, le visage a été totalement détruit, il ne restait plus âme qui vive. Et je pense que si certains ont essayé de s’enfuir, il n’a pas fallu longtemps à l’ennemi pour les rattraper.

-Il y a des survivants, intervint son père. Un jeune homme et une petite fille. Ils sont arrivés le lendemain de l’attaque, à l’aube, sur un cheval.

-On peut dire que c’est un miracle… Ils ont dû réussir à échapper à leur vigilance.

-Le garçon était blessé, ils ont dû le prendre pour mort, fit Newt, essayant de reconstruire ce qui avait dû se passer après que Thomas ait été blessé avec les bribes de souvenirs qu’il lui avait donné et les informations confuses de la petite Mina. Leurs souvenirs avaient été rendu quelque peu imprécis par la blessure du jeune homme et la panique qui régnait sur les lieux. 

-Il faudrait envoyer des troupes au plus vite au sud afin de réunir la population. Si leurs attaques semblent désormais être concentrées au nord, peut-être que certains d’entre eux rôdent encore un peu partout sur le territoire, suggéra le premier conseiller du roi. 

-Newt, tu feras envoyer une garnison directement au sud dès que cette session sera terminée. 

-Je peux y mener une troupe, proposa-t-il. 

-Non, je vous veux ici, toi et Teresa en attendant de voir l’évolution de la situation. Le sud devrait être sûr, les hommes connaissent le chemin et il y a peu de villages, on pourra y envoyer de petits groupes. 

Newt s’inclina face à la décision de son monarque. Il détestait l’idée de rester entre ces quatre murs pendant que d’autres partaient au devant du danger. D’autres qui étaient ses frères d’armes et dont il était responsable. 

-Et ensuite, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demande Teresa.

-Ensuite, on attend que tout le monde soit réuni ici. Il faudra patrouiller dans les plaines afin de savoir si l’ennemi devait menacer notre ville, et s’il le faut, nous quitterons les lieux pour les montagnes. 

Newt et Teresa échangèrent un regard. Jamais de leur vivant une telle mesure n’avait été évoquée. Ils savaient qu’une vieille forteresse et des chemins à travers les grottes des montagnes au nord-est existaient et avaient été utilisés comme fort de défense et refuge lors de périodes plus obscures, mais de telles mesures ne s’étaient pas avérées nécessaires depuis plusieurs décennies. 

L’organisation à adopter quant à l’arrivée dans la ville du nombre non-négligeable de villageois fut discutées, puis le roi clôtura la session, et chacun s’en retourna à ses occupations, le cœur lourd et soucieux de ce que leur réservait l’avenir.

***

La brise faisait danser les hautes herbes le long des flancs des collines et les feuilles des arbres au dessus de leurs têtes. Les oreilles des chevaux s’agitaient par moment, prêtes à capter le moindre son suspect avant de retrouver leur position de repos et, par ce simple mouvement, permettaient à leurs cavaliers de relâcher un souffle qu’ils n’avaient pas conscience de retenir. Les Lacelaux étaient des cavaliers, mais plus que tout, ils avaient été élevés parmi les chevaux, et plus que des montures, leurs destriers étaient leurs fidèles compagnons en toute circonstance et ils savaient les écouter et interpréter leurs moindres réactions. 

-Toi non plus, tu n’entends rien, murmura Newt à Atlas, sa jument à la robe d’un gris sombre. 

Ses oreilles se déplacèrent à l’arrière comme pour mieux l’écouter avant de se dresser à nouveau, aux aguets, alors que le vent faisait siffler les branches. Lorsqu’elle se détendit à nouveau, il lui caressa distraitement l’encolure, ses yeux scannant l’horizon, songeur. 

-On va se diriger au sommet de la plus haute colline. De là-haut, on aura une vue sur une bonne partie du nord et on sera à tout juste deux heures de Laclos, on sera rentré bien avant la tombée de la nuit, déclara Newt à la poignée d’hommes qui l’accompagnait. 

Il serra les mollets et cela suffit à Atlas pour partir dans un petit galop régulier à travers la plaine. Atlas avait été son premier réel destrier qu’il avait reçu peu avant de rejoindre les rangs des Lacelaux alors qu’il était à peine âgé de seize ans. C’était alors une toute jeune jument et il avait été responsable de son débourrage, mais ils s’étaient tout de suite entendus et Newt avait peut-être été plus honoré encore de se la voir confier que d’être autorisé à prendre les armes. Les chevaux étaient presque sacrés à Laclos et en recevoir un à soi était une grande responsabilité. Elle venait d’une très bonne lignée de chevaux et avait hérité de leur rapidité et de leur intelligence. 

Pouliche prometteuse lorsque le Seigneur Agnes l’avait sélectionnée, elle avait fini son développement de manière spectaculaire et Newt ne se lassait jamais de l’admirer. Haute au garrot, le poitrail large et les membres puissants, elle semblait inépuisable. Sa belle tête soigneusement sculptée aux grands yeux d’ambre brillants d’intelligence était fièrement portée par une encolure à la fois forte et élégamment arquée arborant une masse épaisse de crins sombres. 

Le vent venait doucement effleurer le visage de Newt et il pouvait sentir les moindres mouvements de la jument sous lui, la souplesse de son allure et la force de ses muscles puissants. C’était un sentiment indescriptible de plénitude. C’était comme si l’infini se déroulait devant lui et qu’il n’avait qu’à se laisser bercer jusqu’au bout du monde. Parfois, il avait véritablement l’impression qu’il n’en reviendrait pas. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui l’heure n’était pas à la détente et ses yeux ne cessaient de balayer l’océan infini de verdure à la recherche du moindre détail suspect. 

Atlas bondit en avant lorsqu’ils commencèrent à gravir la pente de la première colline. Ses membres postérieurs la propulsaient avec force vers le sommet dans une mécanique régulière et bien huilée. Il la rassembla avant de parvenir en haut d’un simple pianotement des doigts sur les rênes : « Doucement ma belle, il faut se préserver et préserver les autres, nous avons encore du chemin à faire. » Peut-être était-ce les longues heures passées en solitaire à parcourir ces interminables plaines qui les rendaient si proches de leurs destriers, qu’ils considéraient plus comme de réels compagnons de route que comme de simples montures. On racontait que dans le désert, certains peuples nomades dormaient avec leurs chevaux dans les tentes. A les imaginer parcourant ces étendues hostiles et sans fin, Newt pouvait le comprendre.

Ils s’arrêtèrent au sommet de la plus haute colline comme ils l’avaient prévu et y restèrent à guetter l’horizon un petit moment, se séparant sur les différentes collines alentours pour couvrir plus de distances. Ils descendirent de cheval, examinèrent le sol à la recherche de la moindre trace, mais ne voyant aucun signe suspect, ils finirent par rebrousser chemin. Ils étaient de retour à Laclos alors que le soleil déversait encore ses rayons sur les étendues verdoyantes de l’ouest et Newt libéra ses hommes pour la soirée. 

Il s’apprêtait à amener Atlas à l’écurie afin de faire ses soins lorsqu’une voix l’interpela :

-C’est une belle jument que tu as là ! 

Il fit volte face et trouva Thomas, debout non loin de lui, en train de descendre précautionneusement le long chemin en pente menant à la maison-mère. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être au lit, tu vas te blesser, s’inquiéta immédiatement Newt.

-J’ai l’autorisation du docteur Cooper, répondit-il dans un sourire.

-C’est beaucoup trop tôt… Marmonna le jeune commandant.

-Eh bien écoute, elle était également surprise de mon rétablissement en vue de la profondeur de la blessure mais elle m’a dit que je pouvais recommencer à me déplacer.

-Je ne pense pas que cela signifiait t’aventurer seul en dehors de la maison-mère, en bas de ces marches au milieu de l’agitation générale… Fit remarquer Newt en haussant un sourcil. 

-Je veux me rendre utile, moi aussi.

Son regard se plongea dans le sien et la détermination qu’il y lut lui rappela à quel point la volonté de chaque être lui était propre et qu’il ne servait à rien d’essayer d’aller à son encontre. Newt aimait protéger les gens autour de lui, il se faisait du souci pour eux sans jamais vouloir leur en causer. Il aurait voulu que Thomas se repose mais le garçon n’aspirait qu’à une chose, c’était s’occuper d’une manière ou d’une autre et plus encore de pouvoir participer à l’effort collectif en ces temps de troubles. L’arrivée des paysans dans la ville fortifiée avait créé une certaine agitation. Heureusement, il y avait bien assez de place pour tout le monde en se serrant un peu et ils avaient apporté autant de provisions qu’ils avaient pu afin que personne ne manque de vivres s’ils devaient demeurer dépourvus de terre pour une plus longue durée. Mais les gens avaient peur, et ils comptaient sur leur seigneur pour prendre les bonnes décisions quant à la situation. Même si bien souvent, il n’y avait ni bonne ni mauvaise décision en ces temps obscures, ou du moins ne pouvait-on s’en rendre compte qu’après coup. Il s’agissait d’essayer avant tout d’agir pour le bien collectif.

-D’ailleurs je vois que ta jument aurait bien besoin que l’on s’occupe d’elle, je peux m’en occuper puisque je ne pense pas que forger soit vraiment une bonne idée pour le moment, reprit le jeune homme, le tirant de ses pensées. Ce sera aussi pour moi l’occasion de revoir notre bon Tucker. Il nous a sauvé la vie… Finit-il dans un souffle. 

-J’aime m’occuper d’Atlas lorsque je rentre, je ne comprends pas les gens qui n’assurent pas cette partie de l’accord. Mais tu peux m’accompagner si tu veux, lui dit-il. 

Il hésita à aider le garçon, puis se rétracta voyant qu’il se débrouillait très bien tout seul et ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries. Atlas le suivait calmement sans qu’il n’ait besoin de la guider, venant parfois poser délicatement ses naseaux contre son cou, peut-être pour sentir son odeur, peut-être pour lui rappeler qu’elle était là ou encore lui démontrer son affection. Peut-être aussi parce qu’elle non plus n’aimait pas se sentir seule. Et plus encore, certainement pour un peu de toutes ces raisons et bien d’autres. 

-Elle t’apprécie beaucoup, remarqua Thomas une fois dans l’écurie alors que la jument continuait à suivre ses moindres mouvements et à chercher un contact dès qu’elle le pouvait. 

-On dit que les enfants apprennent à monter à cheval avant de marcher ici. C’est presque vrai… Ce sont nos seuls compagnons lorsque les cris des gobelins envahissent les collines à la tombée de la nuit. Les collines n’ont jamais été si dangereuses, alors j’imagine que plus que jamais, j’ai besoin d’elle. J’espère qu’elle pourra me le pardonner… Une légende raconte même que lorsque l’on rentre trop soûl de la taverne, là où nos partenaires risquent d’être en colère, le cheval au moins nous fera toujours une place dans sa litière, finit-il sur une note plus légère. 

Lorsque Newt eut retiré son harnachement à Atlas, Thomas commença à la bouchonner avec des poignées de paille afin d’absorber la transpiration. Newt prit un instant pour l’observer alors qu’il s’abaissait en prenant garde à ne pas trop étirer son flanc blessé. Il avait passé une bonne partie de son temps libre au chevet du garçon avec Mina lorsque le roi lui assurait qu’il ne pouvait rien faire de plus une fois ses rondes terminées. Lorsqu’il ne pouvait pas dormir le soir après avoir rendu visite aux soldats blessés qui n’aspiraient qu’à se reposer, il venait tenir compagnie à Thomas qui n’était pas capable non plus de trouver le sommeil alors qu’il passait ses journées alitées. Newt comprenait son besoin de bouger, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu’il devait se battre avec lui pour qu’il accepte de se reposer. Depuis son tout premier jour, à vrai dire, alors que sa blessure était encore un trou béant. Ils étaient parvenus à le maintenir couché la plupart du temps, cependant. 

Il avait quelque chose de plus impressionnant, en quelque sorte, maintenant qu’il se tenait debout. Surtout parce qu’il avait paru si faible dans le lit de la maison de soins. Déjà dans cette posture, il dégageait une sorte d’énergie. Il semblait déborder d’une certaine manière, comme s’il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de ses membres. Debout, cette énergie se ressentait d’autant plus. Il était un peu plus petit que Newt, mais ses muscles saillaient sous la chemise beige qu’il avait revêtue et même s’il portait parfois une main précautionneuse à son flanc, il n’y avait plus rien qui puisse sembler faible chez lui. 

-Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas te blesser ? S’assura tout de même Newt en le rejoignant. 

-Je vais bien, ça me fait du bien de bouger un peu. 

-Je ne comprends pas comment c’est possible après si peu de temps…

-C’est presque refermé, ça tire juste un peu mais dans quelques jours ça devrait passer, fit-il en haussant les épaules, et pour appuyer son propos, il souleva la chemise pour laisser voir le bandage dont la taille avait réduit et ne présentait plus de traces de sang. Votre soigneuse a dit quelque chose, reprit-il après une légère pause. Elle m’a fit que je devrais sûrement te remercier pour ça… Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle entendait par là, bien que je ne remette pas en cause ta faculté à apporter des soins. Sans compter le temps passé à mon chevet, mais… Merci, Newt, fit-il en venant poser sa main sur son épaule, y appliquant une légère pression et Newt put sentir la chaleur émanant de sa paume même à travers l’épaisseur de son gilet. 

Ses yeux d’ambre vinrent chercher les siens, et il pouvait y lire une immense reconnaissance. Ce regard était brûlant comme du feu liquide et il pouvait y voir bouillir des centaines d’idées et tout autant de questions et d’esquisses de réponses. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu’il sentait cette énergie le traverser. 

-Je n’ai rien fait, finit-il par murmurer en baissant finalement les yeux.

Il aurait voulu se perdre dans ce regard, mais quelque chose dans ses paroles le rendait mal à l’aise. Thomas ne pouvait pas savoir bien sûr, mais Newt pouvait parfaitement déchiffrer le message du médecin. Et ce n’était pas une chose qui lui plaisait. Qu’elle veuille bien le croire ou non, elle se trompait. Et de loin. Newt n’avait rien fait, si ce n’était s’inquiéter pour leur invité et s’assurer qu’il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. 

-Je peux t’assurer que tu as fait beaucoup, tu ne devrais pas être si dur avec toi-même. 

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, répéta Newt pour ce qui devait être la centième fois depuis que le garçon était arrivé.

-Tu n’y es pour rien. Tu sais… je ne te connais pas vraiment, mais j’en ai suffisamment vu même en ce court lapse de temps pour me dire que tu es quelqu’un de bien et que tu te soucies des autres. Ça saute aux yeux, et tu ne devrais pas te blâmer pour ce qui arrive. Je sais que tu aurais arrêté ces monstres si tu avais pu. Mais personne n’est infaillible, tu ne pouvais pas surveiller tous les recoins du territoire à la fois. Tu fais ce que tu peux et c’est déjà beaucoup. 

-Mais ce n’est pas assez pour autant. 

Newt fut pris de court lorsqu’une poignée de paille lui arriva en pleine figure. Il lança une expression outrée au garçon devant lui qui, les poings sur les hanches arborait un petit sourire quelque peu satisfait.

-Je ne t’écouterai pas plus longtemps te flageller, d’accord ? Fit-il, la voix dépourvue du moindre jugement ou de la moindre colère malgré sa fermeté. 

Newt secoua la tête pour faire tomber les brins de paille restés accrochés dans ses cheveux trop longs. Atlas lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, comme pour se moquer de lui, elle semblait lui dire quelque chose comme « Alors, on a trouvé plus agaçant encore que soi ? ». Newt n’était pas agaçant. Il était l’exact opposé d’agaçant. Et peut-être que Thomas ne l’était pas vraiment non plus, ce qui n’empêcha pas le cavalier Lacelaux de lui faire remarquer :

-Tu viens vraiment de jeter de la paille à un commandant des armées ? Tu sais que tu pourrais avoir des problèmes ?

-Désolé, je n’ai pas vu votre insigne, commandant… Vous arrive-t-il souvent de sortir sans ?

-Ces tenues sont horribles, répondit sincèrement Newt. L’armure pèse des tonnes dans tous les cas.

-N’est-ce pas dangereux de sortir sans en ce moment ?

Newt ne portait qu’un veston de cuir souple par-dessus une chemise. La plupart du temps il ne portait que ça, ou alors il revêtait une cotte de maille en anneaux de métal léger. Certains des Lacelaux portaient des armures lourdes afin d’optimiser leur protection lors des charges. Il avait toujours favorisé celles légères qui lui permettaient de se mouvoir avec aisance et rapidité. Il ne supportait pas d’être limité dans ses mouvements. Peut-être était-ce imprudent en ces temps-ci de sortir sans protection, mais Newt ne pensait pas souvent à sa propre sécurité. Il se contenta d’hausser les épaules.

-Tu as définitivement besoin de quelqu’un qui se fasse autant de souci pour toi que tu t’en fais pour les autres. Tu sais, même les plus grands chefs ont besoin que l’on veille sur eux, fit remarquer Thomas alors qu’il commençait à démêler méticuleusement les crins d’Atlas. 

-Je ne suis pas un grand chef, loin de là. 

-Comment devient-on commandant si jeune ? Je veux dire… C’est plutôt un bel exploit, non ?

-Je ne sais pas… On montre qu’on en veut, on passe son temps à s’entraîner et à apprendre comment fonctionne le monde et on a la chance d’être bien vu par le roi, j’imagine. Je n’ai rien de spécial, conclut-il, se détournant à nouveau. 

Newt n’était pas très à l’aise lorsqu’il devait parler de sa personne. Il aurait lui-même aimé en savoir plus sur le garçon, mais il n’osait pas vraiment lui poser de questions de peur de lui évoquer de douloureux souvenirs. Thomas avait tout perdu à l’exception de Mina à peine quelques jours auparavant. Lui parler de sa vie ferait forcément resurgir des tas de souvenirs, et il n’était pas sûr de vouloir lui faire endurer une telle chose. 

-Puisque tu ne m’as pas l’air très enclin à parler de toi, j’aimerais au moins savoir ce qu’il se passe dehors. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu’ils sont encore là, à rôder ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils veulent ? Est-ce qu’on va attendre qu’ils viennent nous chercher ?

Thomas avait à nouveau concentré toute son attention sur lui, son regard le transperçant de part en part. Il pouvait à nouveau voir cette agitation en lui. Ces derniers jours, le garçon n’avait eu de cesse que d’essayer de lui soutirer des informations. Newt n’avait malheureusement pas beaucoup de réponses, et il aurait préféré que le garçon se repose et recouvre ses forces plutôt que de se torturer l’esprit avec des questions auxquelles personne pour le moment n’avait la moindre réponse.

-Tu poses trop de questions, fit remarquer Newt.

-C’est normal, tu ne crois pas ? Ces créatures veulent sûrement quelque chose. Et on dirait bien que ce quelque chose, c’est nos vies. On va attendre bien sagement les bras croisés ?

-On fait ce qu’on peut pour mettre tout le monde à l’abri pour le moment… On essaie de surveiller les environs pour pouvoir être défensif, on ne veut pas prendre de risques inutiles tant que l’on n’en sait pas plus.

-On ?

-Le roi, ses conseillers, les commandants. Bien sûr c’est le roi qui prend les décisions finales. 

-Le roi Agnes… Ce n’est pas l’un de tes parents ?

-Non, je n’ai pas de sang noble.

-Vraiment ? Tu as pourtant tout d’un prince. La démarche, la posture, les intonations… 

-J’ai dû m’y faire, répondit Newt. 

Ça n’avait pas toujours été facile. Il était arrivé à Laclos couvert de sang, le corps brisé, sans le moindre repère ni famille. Tout ce qu’il lui restait de son passé était un lourd traumatisme, quelques haillons et un fort accent qu’il lui avait fallu parvenir à dompter afin de pouvoir s’intégrer plus facilement parmi les autres. Chose dont il n’avait même pas vraiment envie au premier abord. Mais il l’avait fait. D’une certaine manière, il était revenu du côté de la vie, même si elle l’effrayait toujours par moment. C’était pour cette raison qu’il dormait toujours si mal, il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu’il avait dormi sur ses deux oreilles après que sa mère ne l’ait couché. Il se souvenait aussi du moment où elle l’avait réveillé et où tout avait basculé. 

-J’aime ta voix, ton accent… Tu me parlais pendant que je délirais, je me souviens. Les souvenirs me reviennent et je t’entends de façon de plus en plus claire. C’était rassurant. Pour Mina, aussi. Elle n’arrête pas de me parler de toi et d’à quel point tu es incroyable, je vais finir par être jaloux que tu ne me remplaces.

-Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer à ses yeux, fit Newt, baissant la tête afin de cacher la rougeur qu’il pouvait sentir lui monter aux joues sous les compliments. 

-Je suis tout ce qu’il lui reste, fit sombrement Thomas.

-Vous n’êtes pas seul, répondit-il, reprenant contenance. Vous êtes les bienvenus ici et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, fais-le moi savoir. Vous ne serez jamais seul, d’accord ?

-Merci.

Il y avait quelque chose comme de la confusion dessiné sur les traits du garçon. Comme s’il ne comprenait pas comment c’était possible, et pourtant Newt aurait sûrement fait la même chose pour n’importe quelle personne arrivant à Laclos totalement démunie. Il avait un jour été dans ce cas, et c’était une chose qu’il ne souhaitait à personne d’autre. On l’avait sauvé lui. Il avait eu la chance, et il voulait offrir cette chance à d’autres. Thomas et Mina le méritaient amplement. Thomas, qui avait dû grandir si vite à s’occuper d’une forge et à aider la mère de cette petite fille à l’élever. Ce n’était pas une tâche facile à son âge, mais à la manière dont il en parlait, tout ceci n’était rien d’autre qu’une évidence à ses yeux. Newt voulait lui dire comme il le trouvait courageux. 

-Ta voix… reprit Thomas, cherchant ses mots. Je l’entendais quand je délirais, mais aussi… J’ai comme l’impression que tu…

-C’est un beau cheval ! Fit une petite voix depuis l’entrée de l’écurie, interrompant le flot de pensées du garçon. 

-Hey Mina ! Fit Thomas en sortant du box.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, Mina dans les bras et un sourire aux lèvres. La petite fille rejeta ses longs cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et lui sourit en retour avant de reporter son attention sur Atlas puis sur Newt.

-C’est ton cheval ? 

-Oui, elle s’appelle Atlas. 

La petite fille commença à lui poser des questions sur les écuries et la vie des chevaux et ce questionnement fit doucement sourire Newt. Elle ressemblait étonnamment à Thomas sur ce plan, le garçon n’avait eu de cesse de lui poser des questions depuis son réveil, comme un besoin irrépressible d’apporter une explication à tout ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. La petite fille semblait aussi curieuse que lui, bien que plus candide, même si Thomas lui rappelait parfois un petit garçon qui aurait pu être bien plus jeune lorsqu’il posait sur lui ses yeux d’ambre plein d’interrogations. Il restait chez lui une part de l’enfant qu’il avait été malgré toutes les épreuves, et c’était peut-être là que reposait sa force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez si vous en avez envie. A bientôt et bon courage pour la semaine à venir :)


	3. Chapter 3

-Je veux sortir d’ici et aller voir ce qu’il se passe à l’extérieur.

Thomas avait posé sa fourchette sur la table et fixait avec insistance le garçon en face de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans la grande salle où le repas du midi venait d’être servi. Un bon nombre de gardes et de cavaliers revenus de leur ronde étaient assemblés sur les bancs autour des longues tables soigneusement alignées alors que le roi, Teresa et ses conseillers se tenaient sur l’estrade, plongés dans ce qui semblait être une importante conversation. Thomas avait été étonné de voir Newt s’installer avec eux à cette table alors que sa place aurait dû être auprès des nobles et des personnes du conseil. Il semblait après tout être l’une des personnes les plus importantes de Laclos à voir la façon dont tout le monde, y compris le roi s’entretenait avec lui. « Je préfère être avec mes hommes lorsque l’on revient d’une garde, c’est important pour la cohésion. Et puis je me sens plus à l’aise ici… Donc j’imagine que c’est là qu’est ma place », s’était contenté de lui répondre le garçon dans un haussement d’épaules lorsqu’il l’avait interrogé à ce sujet. 

Il ne parvenait à comprendre le jeune homme. Il était si généreux avec chacun et si dur avec lui-même. Il leur avait offert une chambre dans la maison mère à lui et Mina, dans les mêmes quartiers qu’où se trouvait la sienne « si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésitez pas à venir m’y chercher, même si j’y suis peu souvent », avait-il ajouté. 

-Tu es blessé ! Répondit-il presque aussitôt à sa demande avec fermeté, ses yeux si sombres qu’ils semblaient presque noirs se plantant dans les siens. 

-Je n’ai plus mal, j’ai retrouvé ma motricité et j’ai besoin de sortir d’ici. 

-Je ne sors qu’avec mes cavaliers… Je ne vais sûrement pas emmener quelqu’un d’autre en exploration en ces temps de troubles !

-Je sais me battre ! A force de forger des armes, j’ai appris à m’en servir, précisa-t-il face au regard suspicieux que lui lança Newt. Je ne suis pas un expert, certes, mais je suis capable de me défendre. Laisse-moi te montrer, si tu ne me crois pas.

Le garçon se passa une main lasse sur le visage en laissant échapper un soupire exaspéré mais cela ne suffit pas pour cacher le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Thomas trouva cette réaction quelque peu dramatique adorable. Il avait conscience de pouvoir être tout à fait exaspérant parfois, mais Newt semblait prêt à endurer son obstination puisqu’il n’avait pas encore pris la fuite. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il lui faisait cette demande, mais jamais il ne l’avait poussé plus avant face au refus du commandant. 

-Est-ce que la dernière partie de ta phrase était un défi ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, je… Juste, j’ai comme l’impression qu’il y a des raisons de ne pas me croire et… C’était une simple suggestion.

-Bien, dans ce cas, finis de manger et tu me montreras si tu es à la hauteur ou non d’affronter ce monde plein de dangers, fit-il, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres. 

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, ce n’était pas de la moquerie, plutôt une sorte d’amusement. Il y avait toujours quelque chose au sujet de ses expressions, peut-être était-ce à cause de la profondeur déconcertante de ses yeux sombres, du pli entre ses sourcils ou aux coins de ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière de bouger, dans chacun de ses mouvements. Dans la façon dont il croisait parfois les bras ou plaçait les poings sur ses hanches étroites. Quand il se redressait de toute sa hauteur ou au contraire baissait la tête comme s’il voulait se rapprocher des personnes qui s’adressaient à lui pour mieux entendre leurs propos. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon, sans qu’il puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Il semblait à la fois si jeune et pourtant assurer tant de responsabilité, si fort et pourtant si fragile à la fois. Thomas aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour mieux comprendre. Il avait l’impression que Newt avait tant à dire, tant à vivre, et d’une certaine manière, sans pouvoir se l’expliquer il ne voulait rien en rater. C’était une sensation étrange, et qui semblait se propager bien trop rapidement en lui et dominer toutes ses autres fonctions sans qu’il ne comprenne vraiment ce qu’il se passait. Thomas avait toujours agi en suivant son instinct. Il faisait ce qui lui semblait juste sans toujours beaucoup réfléchir à la question. Mais cette fois, il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer ce qu’il ressentait si ce n’était faire confiance au jeune général. 

Ils sortirent rapidement après avoir fini et Newt le mena dans la cour inférieure où il avait l’habitude d’entraîner les recrues. Il prit deux épées et lui en tendit une avant de se placer face à lui.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Thomas hocha la tête, il avait vaguement envie de retirer cette expression emplie de doutes du visage de son compagnon. Il n’était peut-être pas le meilleur des guerriers, mais il savait se débrouiller. Il le lui prouverait. 

Newt approcha prudemment et lança la première attaque. Thomas para de sa propre lame avant de contre-attaquer rapidement. Ils se tournaient l’un autour de l’autre, occupant l’espace sans jamais beaucoup s’éloigner ni se rapprocher, enchaînant coups et parades sans empressement. Le combat se déroula ainsi pendant quelques minutes et Thomas voyait que Newt cherchait à le préserver. Chaque fois qu’il essayait d’accélérer le rythme, le jeune homme parvenait à réinstaurer une cadence raisonnable. 

-Tu veux bien réellement combattre ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je voulais être sûr que tu sois échauffé, il ne faudrait pas se blesser, fit l’autre dans un sourire avant de bondir en avant.

Thomas ne regrettait pas son affront. Il ne le regretta pas pendant aux moins quelques secondes, avant que Newt ne se mette à le harceler de tous les côtés, virevoltant autour de lui comme si la gravité n’avait aucun impact sur lui, et ce malgré sa mauvaise jambe. Celle qui était parfois raide lorsqu’il descendait de cheval après une longue chevauchée et qu’il pouvait le voir masser discrètement en essayant de masquer une grimace d’inconfort. Il pivotait comme si rien ne retenait son corps, comme s’il dansait dans le vent. Telle une marionnette pourvue de volonté que l’on aurait délivrée de ses fils, il semblait un nouvel être, sans retenu et sans limite. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour désarmer Thomas, et celui-ci avait parfaitement conscience qu’il avait eu une centaine d’occasions de le faire auparavant sans les avoir saisies. Son épée toucha le sol dans un bruit d’éclat et lorsque son regard remonta le long de la lame pointée sur son torse, il rencontra le visage presque juvénile de son redoutable adversaire. Un sourire dansait dans son regard. 

-Tu m’as peut-être désarmé, se défendit aussitôt Thomas, mais ce ne serait pas juste de me juger là-dessus et tu le sais !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda l’autre, essayant de cacher son amusement sans y parvenir. 

-Je me suis défendu, non ? Et toi, tu… C’est ton boulot, non ?

-Et c’est le boulot de tous mes gars… C’est également le boulot de ces monstres dehors, même s’ils ressemblent davantage à des bouchers, fit-il remarquer. 

-Je peux me défendre, l’implora-t-il presque en dernier recours. 

Il ne supportait plus d’être gardé l’intérieur à ruminer les événements et à s’inquiéter de l’avenir sans être capable d’y faire quoi que ce soit. Il savait que Newt pouvait le comprendre, ils en avaient longuement discuté. Il savait aussi que le jeune commandant se faisait un devoir de protéger chaque personne autour de lui, mais il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter pour lui. Thomas aurait voulu le lui dire, il aurait voulu lui prouver qu’il pouvait se rendre utile, et même le soutenir si seulement il lui en donnait l’occasion. 

-Ecoute, fit sérieusement Newt, l’air partagé, on n’a encore jamais rencontré de véritable danger depuis que l’on a évacué les villages. Tu peux nous accompagner, parce que je vois que ça te tue de rester ici. Mais si ça venait à se corser, je veux que tu restes près de moi et que tu écoutes ce que je te dis, d’accord ? S’ils nous tombent dessus, ça peut s’avérer vraiment dangereux, et je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose parce que j’ai pris cette décision. 

-Merci, Newt ! Fit sincèrement Thomas en posant une main sur son avant-bras, sans lui laisser le temps de revenir sur sa décision. 

-Non, mais c’est une blague ! Fit une voix derrière eux. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Gally ? Demanda Newt en se tournant vers un grand gaillard musculeux qui s’avança un peu plus, venant bousculer Thomas d’un simple coup d’épaule en prenant place en face de Newt. 

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser ce nouveau sortir avec nous, si c’est bien là le sujet de votre discussion. 

-Ça l’est en effet, et c’est ma décision, répondit fermement Newt en croisant les bras. 

Son regard avait pris une lueur de défi, et bien que le prénommé Gally soit plus impressionnant que lui physiquement, plus grand encore que Newt et d’une stature bien plus robuste, le jeune général dégageait une force toute autre. C’était une confrontation entre la force brute et la finesse d’une autorité naturelle que possédait Newt. C’était comme une aura qu’il arborait, engendrée d’abord par sa vivacité d’esprit, son charisme naturel ainsi qu’une volonté de fer. Sa capacité à être à l’écoute des autres, à réfléchir et à toujours essayer de prendre les meilleures décisions pour chacun sans le moindre égoïsme avait dû faire le reste. C’était ce que voyait Thomas et ça ne rendait cette opposition entre les deux que plus spectaculaire encore. 

Thomas aurait voulu intervenir, s’il n’appréciait pas la manière dont Gally l’avait bousculé, il supportait encore moins la manière dont il défiait l’autorité de Newt ni comme il semblait essayer de le dominer de sa taille. Son instinct lui hurlait de s’interposer afin d’assurer la protection du jeune commandant, mais Newt ne semblait pas vraiment en avoir besoin et pour une fois Thomas eut la sagesse de se refreiner un peu. Newt savait ce qu’il faisait. Il se contenta de serrer les poings à en faire blanchir ses jointures. 

-Il ne peut pas venir avec nous, il ne fait pas partie de nos rangs ! Reprit Gally. 

-Certes, mais il peut se défendre, et il s’agit seulement d’un tour de garde, ça ne dérangera personne qu’il soit là. 

-Tu lui fais confiance mais on ne sait même pas d’où il vient, ni qui il est, toute son histoire n’est peut-être qu’un mensonge, il pourrait très bien être avec l’ennemi ! S’écria presque le garçon.

-Ça suffit Gally, fit Newt avec fermeté. Tu as très bien vu à quoi ressemblaient nos ennemis. De plus, des gens ont beaucoup perdu ici, alors je te prierai de leur montrer un peu de respect. Et j’apprécierais également que tu évites de protester mes ordres à l’avenir. Compris ? 

Un silence pesant s’ensuivit. Le jeune homme lança un regard mauvais à Thomas avant de reporter son attention sur Newt et de hocher la tête à contre cœur avant de s’éloigner, non sans laisser une dernière remarque planer dans son sillage :

-Si l’on commence à faire confiance à n’importe quel nouveau, je ne sais pas où l’on va ! 

Thomas sentit son corps se relaxer à mesure que l’autre s’éloignait et de la même manière il put voir les épaules de Newt se relâcher alors qu’il laissait échapper un soupire.

-Désolé pour ça, fit-il doucement. Gally est un peu caractériel et très méfiant envers les personnes qu’il ne connait pas. A cheval sur les règles, également. Il s’emporte assez facilement… 

-Que de qualités, ne put s’empêcher de plaisanter Thomas. 

-Ce n’est pas un mauvais gars à part ça… Il est plein de courage et de ressources, fit Newt sans toutefois retenir un sourire à la remarque du garçon.

-Tu ne saurais dire du mal de qui que ce soit, n’est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Si tu savais tout le mal que je dis de toi, tu comprendrais pourquoi les gars ne veulent pas de toi dans l’équipe, rétorqua Newt.

-Pardon ? Feignit-il de s’offusquer. Je suis donc le seul à avoir le droit à ce traitement ? Devrais-je m’en sentir privilégié ? Demanda-t-il finalement après réflexion. 

-Quand tu auras fini de faire l’idiot, on a des chevaux à préparer si tu tiens toujours à sortir d’ici, lança Newt par-dessus son épaule alors qu’il s’éloignait déjà vers l’écurie.

Thomas ne se fit pas prier pour suivre le garçon, il ne manquerait cette sortie pour rien au monde.

***

Le vent soufflait sur les collines, couchant les hautes herbes, faisant siffler des notes claires entre les branches des arbres et se dresser fièrement les crinières des chevaux telles des bannières dans les plaines interminables. Thomas se mit en équilibre sur ses étriers et accueillit avec reconnaissance une autre bourrasque revigorante. Il faisait bon sentir le vent sur sa peau sans la moindre barrière pour le retenir et parcourir à nouveau ces étendues verdoyantes sans fin. Il sentit le cheval sous lui allonger l’allure, réceptif au changement de position de son cavalier et il se redressa afin de le rassembler. Thomas avait l’habitude de monter à cheval. Sans être le meilleur des cavaliers, il avait souvent parcouru les collines sur le dos de Tucker, que ce soit pour le travail ou par simple plaisir. Mais le destrier que lui avait confié Newt n’avait rien à voir avec le vieux Tucker qui s’avérait aussi doux que sûr. Argos était vif et réceptif au moindre de ses mouvements. Mais s’il pouvait paraitre quelque peu impatient, il n’en restait pas moins parfaitement discipliné. 

Alors qu’ils se trouvaient dans les écuries, Newt avait laissé son regard vagabonder du cheval au jeune homme avant de déclarer : « Je ne sais pas vraiment si c’est une bonne idée que je te confie cette flèche, mais il a besoin de sortir, et puis il n’est pas capricieux, juste un peu nerveux parfois. Lui et Atlas sont presque inséparables, au moins si quelque chose arrive, il saura te ramener à moi. » Le garçon avait dit vrai, si Thomas lui laissait les rênes, le palefroi tendait à se rapprocher toujours plus encore de la jument du commandant, bien qu’elle ne se trouva qu’à une légère longueur d’avance. Il avait vu de nombreux chevaux élevés à Laclos et avait toujours reconnu leur beauté, mais en chevaucher un était une toute autre affaire que de l’admirer. Il en état honoré, et avait conscience que cette expérience était une chance. Les muscles bien entretenus roulaient avec une aisance déconcertante entre ses jambes, inépuisables. Il pouvait sentir toute la force dans les simples mouvements de l’encolure qui se contractaient à chaque foulée, allant chercher toujours plus loin, survolant le sol et filant comme une flèche que rien ne devait arrêter dans sa course après le soleil. 

Thomas reporta son attention sur le chemin se dessinant devant eux et son regard se perdit dans la chevelure claire de Newt. Ses mèches trop longues s’agitaient au vent dans une danse folle et le tissu de sa chemise trop grande voltigeait autour de sa silhouette élancée. Maintenant qu’il le voyait chevaucher, il se rappelait l’avoir déjà vu parcourir les alentours de son village avec quelques troupes lors de leur ronde. Il se rappelait la mince silhouette sur sa haute monture grise, les cheveux au vent. Il en était sûr. Il revoyait ce sourire, aussi. Et ses yeux. Ils avaient dû s’arrêter au village pour les saluer quelques fois. Maintenant qu’il avait tout le temps de l’observer, il reconnaissait toutes ces petites choses qui l’avaient interpelé à l’époque sans qu’il ne sache mettre de mots dessus car elles lui étaient trop étrangères. Son port de tête inconsciemment altier que lui procurait sa nuque gracile, ses longues jambes descendant le long du passage de sangle, imperturbables, qui ne laissaient en rien deviner la boiterie dont elles souffraient, ses yeux sombres scrutant l’horizon s’offrant à eux comme s’ils voulaient en embrasser les moindres détails, l’intelligence et la souffrance qu’il pouvait y lire, peut-être aussi un peu de crainte s’il regardait assez longtemps et avec suffisamment d’attention. 

Il ne se rendit compte qu’il s’était perdu dans sa contemplation qu’au moment où les yeux en question vinrent rencontrer les siens. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Newt. Un sourire rassurant, mais qui portait aussi une trace de bien-être. Le grand air lui faisait du bien. Peu importait d’où le garçon venait ou quel était son passé, même si tout ceci intriguait beaucoup Thomas car Newt ressemblait vaguement à une énigme. Dans tous les cas, il était né pour parcourir ces plaines et défier le vent dans une course infernale. Le garçon lui adressa un clin d’œil complice avant de bifurquer sur la gauche afin de gravir une colline plus importante que les autres, emmenant le reste du peloton dans son sillage. Thomas sentit Argos tirer légèrement sur le mord et ses foulées s’emballer alors qu’il essayait de rattraper la jument dans son ascension. Newt lui sourit à nouveau par-dessus son épaule comme s’il savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Le soleil perçait avec difficulté à travers les épais nuages gris qui chargeaient le ciel mais les quelques rayons qui parvenaient à filtrer à travers la grisaille suffisaient à illuminer son visage et à faire resplendir sa chevelure d’un éclat d’or. Il n’essaya pas de retenir Argos et se trouva bientôt à la hauteur du garçon. Il aurait pu tendre la main et frôler son profil du bout des doigts comme s’il en avait le droit. Ce geste lui apparaissait insensé, comme dévoiler un secret trop longtemps protégé, comme s’il risquait de le briser… Mais il n’en était pas moins un geste particulièrement tentant.

Newt se redressa et tout le monde ralentit jusqu’à revenir au pas. Argos imita la jument à ses côtés et Thomas sortit de sa songerie. Il secoua la tête, reprenant contenance. Il devait rester concentré sur sa mission, tous ces changements brutaux dans sa vie chamboulaient tous ses systèmes. Il devait se ressaisir. 

Il reporta son regard sur l’horizon. Ils se trouvaient au sommet de la colline qui leur offrait un poste d’observation sur le nord-est. Loin au-delà des collines et des plaines se trouvait la rivière Limagne. Elle longeait les collines de Laclos à l’Est avant de traverser le royaume d’Est en Ouest plus au Nord aux frontières des plaines menant à la capitale d’Orgonath, la citadelle du Nord, siège de pouvoir où il était dit que les plus grands rois avaient régné et dont le règne continuerait jusqu’à la fin de ce monde si elle devait un jour venir. Il pouvait deviner les montagnes par-delà la brume qui se formait dans le lointain. Les étrangers disaient des plaines de Laclos qu’elles étaient infinies. Dans le cœur des Lacelaux, c’était certainement le cas. 

Les cavaliers étaient entrés en plein discussion quant au chemin à prendre et Thomas s’était légèrement éloigné afin de guetter l’horizon avec toujours plus d’attention, ses yeux essayant désespérément de percer à travers la brume s’épaississant. C’est alors qu’il vit une silhouette se dessiner, peu précise. Il crut d’abord à une création de son esprit. Il avait tant souhaité sortir et voir quelque chose, n’importe quoi, avoir un indice quant à ce qu’il se passait à l’extérieur, dans les plaines et au-delà… Mais en quelques instants une autre silhouette apparut et elles se firent plus nettes, avant que d’autres ne suivent. Le cœur de Thomas fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ces poursuivants, contrairement aux précédents, n’avaient pas une démarche humaine.

-Il se passe quelque chose là-bas, hurla-t-il à l’attention des autres, sans vraiment savoir s’ils l’écoutaient avant de serrer les talons, faisant bondir Argos qui s’élança sans hésitation à travers la plaine. 

Il entendit quelqu’un crier son nom derrière lui, et malgré le tonnerre que provoquait les sabots d’Argos et le bourdonnement assourdissant du sang dans ses oreilles, il crut reconnaître la voix de Newt. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner, il n’en avait pas le temps. Lancé à toute allure, la vitesse parvenait à lui arracher des larmes aux coins des yeux. Les créatures réduisaient la distance les séparant de leurs victimes à vue d’œil, et Thomas ne préférait pas penser au sort qu’elles leur réservaient. Il vit l’une d’entre elles saisir la jambe d’un des fugitifs et le clouer au sol et il talonna Argos qui bondit en avant, accélérant encore l’allure si c’était possible, foulant le sol à une vitesse irréelle. Le paysage défilé, rendu flou par la vitesse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et tout son corps tremblait d’impatience, et peut-être de peur aussi, s’il avait en lui une once de bon sens. 

Thomas dégaina l’épée qu’il portait au côté et comme s’il avait senti le déséquilibre, Argos se redressa, ralentissant légèrement l’allure afin qu’elle soit plus soutenable. Thomas ne réfléchit pas plus, il plongea sur la créature qui luttait au sol, l’emportant dans son élan et la séparant de sa victime. Il n’avait malheureusement pas prévu le prochain mouvement et alors qu’il se redressait, la créature lui plongea dessus. Ils roulèrent au sol et plus encore que la première fois qu’il avait été confronté à ses semblables, il put en détailler les moindres traits, prendre conscience de toute l’atrocité de ces êtres. Le corps rongé par la maladie n’était que difformité, la peau fondait sur les os, laissant apparaitre la chaire putréfiée. Le visage monstrueux était déformé par une expression de rage pure, les lèvres maculées de sang retroussées dans une grimace découvrant des dents anormalement pointues. Un cri de douleur lui échappa lorsque les griffes crochues s’enfoncèrent dans ses épaules et il repoussa la créature d’un coup de pied. Il se redressa en vitesse, prêt à la prochaine attaque, mais alors que l’être en face de lui se redressait également, un cavalier passa à toute vitesse et le transperça de sa lance.

-Thomas, est-ce que tu vas bien ? S’enquit immédiatement Newt d’une voix blanche, mettant pied à terre et s’approchant à grandes enjambées.

Il dégaina son épée d’un mouvement brusque et vint se placer près de lui, plaquant un bras protecteur contre son torse alors qu’il se plaçait entre lui et le danger. D’autres créatures déferlaient dans la plaine et les cavaliers galopaient en tous sens, faisant siffler lances et épées avec une précision époustouflante. Une autre créature bondit devant eux, toutes griffes dehors et Newt brandit son épée, la forçant à reculer. Il n’hésita pas un instant, s’avança d’une grande enjambée et se fendit, évitant les griffes qui se tendaient vers lui avant de le transpercer de sa lame. Thomas relâcha un souffle qu’il n’avait pas conscience de retenir mais lorsque Newt se tourna vers lui, une expression horrifiée prit place sur le visage du garçon alors qu’il s’écriait :

-Attention Thomas, derrière toi !

Le garçon fit volte face et se retrouva face à une créature bien plus grande et robuste que celles que Newt venait d’éliminer. Si les précédentes ressemblaient à des êtres humains en décomposition, rongés par la maladie et affamés, celle-ci apparaissait prête à soulever des montagnes, ou à arracher des membres à main nue, bien qu’elle ne semblait pas pour autant moins intéressée par un peu de viande fraiche que ses congénères. L’épée que l’être portait à la main ne semblait pas vraiment nécessaire alors que son apparence criait qu’il était une arme de guerre à lui seul, mais il la brandit pourtant et Thomas eut le réflexe de lever la sienne au dessus de sa tête, parant le coup d’estoc qu’il sentit cependant résonner jusqu’au plus profond de ses os. Un autre coup s’abattit qu’il parvint également à esquiver et alors qu’une pluie d’autres attaques se préparait, il sentit une main le tirer à l’arrière, hors de portée de l’arme fatale et Newt se dressa sans peur ni hésitation devant la montagne de muscles et de férocité. 

Il paraissait si frêle, à peine plus petit que la créature mais bien plus vulnérable dans sa chemise et son léger gilet de cuir alors que la peau tuméfiée de son adversaire ressemblait épouvantablement à une sorte de carapace forgée par les forces les plus obscures. Thomas avait senti la force de la poigne de ce monstre, il avait senti sa carcasse vibrer sous ses coups d’estoc malgré les heures passées à frapper le fer. Il allait briser Newt et son ossature fragile. 

L’épée s’abattit avec force et le jeune commandant l’évita en rejetant l’épaule en arrière, se tendant pour riposter mais déjà l’épée fendait l’air pour le prendre à revers. Il plongea au sol, roula se redressa et se fendit sous le bras de l’autre qui essaya de le repousser d’un massif coup de poing qu’il parvint à nouveau à éviter avec une agilité effarante. Sa rapidité le sauvait face à cet adversaire redoutable. Il plongeait, virevoltait, évitait ses coups et le harcelait de toute part sans parvenir toutefois à lui assener de coup critique. Il parvint à se glisser à nouveau sous la garde, évitant la lame malveillante de peu et son épée s’enfonça dans la cuisse épaisse. La créature lâcha un cri, mais sa réplique ne se fit pas attendre, un coup de poing massif vint s’abattre sur le jeune homme qui se retrouva au sol. Aussitôt il roula hors de portée de l’ennemi, reculant afin de reprendre ses esprits alors que l’autre le chargeait, fou de rage. Une peur panique envahit Thomas et sans même qu’il ait le temps d’y réfléchir, il s’élança à son tour et rassembla toute sa force et sa rage pour enfoncer sa lame jusque la garde dans le flanc de l’ennemi. Celui-ci lâcha un hurlement de douleur et s’arrêta dans sa course, esquissant un demi-tour afin de confronter son nouvel assaillant. Thomas tira avec force sur la poignée de son épée afin de la déloger et frappa de nouveau, en plein dans la poitrine cette fois, ignorant le sang coulant le long de ses phalanges et le bruit écœurant des chairs se déchirant. Le monstre laissa échapper un dernier râle alors qu’il essayait de lever le bras pour frapper en retour mais ses yeux jaunes et écarquillés, aux paupières dénuées de cil s’agitèrent avant qu’il ne vacille et ne s’écroule, sa lourde carcasse touchant le sol dans un bruit sourd. Thomas recula et son regard se fixa sur ses mains maculées de sang d’un rouge si sombre qu’il paraissait presque noir. 

Il rassembla ses esprits comme il le put et se précipita vers Newt qui était à nouveau sur pieds, son regard scrutant le champ de bataille, vérifiant que tout était rentré dans l’ordre. Thomas essaya de calmer sa respiration. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains tremblaient incontrôlablement. Son corps et son esprit étaient en état de choc, mais ses pieds le guidèrent instinctivement vers Newt bien que sa démarche soit peu assurée. 

-Tu es blessé ? lui demanda-t-il. 

Le garçon posa son regard sur lui, son arcade sourcilière était légèrement ouverte et un peu de sang avait coulé, mais il ne semblait pas blessé outre-mesure. 

-Non, je n’ai rien. Tu es blessé toi ? 

Thomas s’apprêtait à lui répondre que non, mais le garçon s’était approché et avait posé une main sur son bras. C’est alors seulement qu’il se rappela la douleur dans son épaule là où les griffes de la créature s’étaient enfoncées.

-Ce n’est rien, murmura-t-il car le visage de Newt se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres du sien maintenant qu’il examinait sa blessure.

Le garçon tira sur son col à moitié déchiré par son altercation avec l’ennemi afin de mieux pouvoir observer l’étendue des dégâts et l’envie de prendre le jeune commandant dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui le saisit subitement. C’était ce que son corps tremblant et son esprit encore bouleversé par les événements lui dictaient. Il n’avait pas les idées claires et ses envies étaient celles d’un homme qui avait frôlé la mort mais avait à peine eu le temps de s’en rendre compte, ce qui n’était peut-être pas plus mal. 

Mais il avait eu le temps d’avoir peur. Peur pour sa vie, pour celle de Newt. Tout était confus. Son cœur n’avait cessé de bondir alors que le garçon combattait cet ennemi mortel et il ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer maintenant. L’adrénaline, l’odeur du sang et les cris de guerre et de souffrance. Il n’avait rien eu le temps de prendre en compte, seulement un combat. Un mouvement unique passé dans un souffle. 

-Il faudra désinfecter ça en rentrant, fit doucement Newt en se reculant légèrement, et son souffle vint effleurer le visage de Thomas et un autre tremblement incontrôlable le parcourut. 

Il y eut une légère pose et Thomas se perdit un instant dans le regard songeur de Newt avant qu’il ne se retrouve brusquement projeté sur l’herbe. Son dos entra brusquement en contact avec le sol et il en fut à moitié sonné, mais pas suffisamment pour rater l’imposante carrure de Gally qui s’approchait dangereusement de lui à grandes enjambées traduisant sa fureur :

-Ca va pas ou quoi le nouveau ?

-Moi ça ne va pas ? S’écria Thomas en se redressant. J’ai plutôt l’impression que c’est toi qui a un problème !

-Vraiment ? C’est moi qui me suis lancé comme un demeuré au milieu d’un champ de bataille, peut-être ? Est-ce qu’il t’arrive de réfléchir parfois ?

Thomas carra les épaules, prêt à encaisser la prochaine charge de Gally, mais Newt attrapa le garçon par l’épaule afin de s’interposer.

-Ca suffit Gally !

-Ca suffit Gally ? C’est à moi que tu dis ça alors que cet idiot a failli te faire tuer… Tu comptes prendre sa défense c’est ça ?

-Je ne compte pas prendre sa défense, mais je ne vais certainement pas te laisser le brutaliser de la sorte. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu’il y ait de bagarre dans mes rangs, je pense que l’on a assez de problèmes comme ça, tu n’es pas d’accord ? 

-Toujours la parole qu’il faut, hum, fit Gally avant de reporter son attention sur Thomas. S’il était arrivé quelque chose à Newt… Ou à n’importe lequel des autres d’ailleurs, je peux t’assurer que j’aurais eu ta peau ! Fit-il dans un grognement mauvais avant de se dégager de la poigne du commandant qui le retenait toujours et de s’éloigner. 

Newt se passa une main sur le visage d’un geste las en regardant le garçon s’éloigner puis il releva les yeux vers Thomas, et son visage arborait une expression contrite. 

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi… Commença-t-il dans un soupir. Sûrement pas te rabrouer comme Gally était prêt à le faire, mais merde… Qu’est-ce que tu n’as pas compris dans « tu restes près de moi et tu écoutes ce que je te dis » ? Putain Thomas, tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! 

Thomas déglutit, Newt devrait être en colère pour jurer de la sorte. Bien sûr, Newt était en colère. Il s’était inquiété pour lui, s’était assuré qu’il allait bien, et un instant Thomas avait presque cru qu’il s’en sortirait. Mais il avait sûrement agi de manière totalement idiote. En vérité, il avait agi comme un parfait idiot. Gally n’avait pas tord, dans le fond, il devait le reconnaitre. Il pouvait comprendre la colère du jeune commandant qui le fixait, les sourcils froncés en une expression contrariée et ses yeux d’un noir profond avaient pour la première fois perdu la douceur infinie qui s’y devinait toujours lorsqu’ils se posaient sur lui. Cette chaleur là, douce et rassurante lui manquait déjà, et Thomas sentit aussitôt ses fonctions lui revenir dans leur totalité. Plus encore que les cris et bousculades de Gally, c’était la déception de Newt qui lui fit prendre conscience de son erreur. Puis il se rappela les raisons de ses agissements.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser ces gens se faire tuer, déclara-t-il avec fermeté. Je suis désolé si je t’ai mis en danger, et si j’ai mis tes troupes en danger. J’avoue que je n’ai pas réfléchi avant d’agir. Je ne nierai pas ma responsabilité, mais regarder d’autres innocents se faire abattre sous mes yeux sans agir, c’est au dessus de mes forces. Je suis désolé, finit-il. 

-Thomas… fit Newt dans un murmure après quelques instants d’un silence lourd de sens. 

Un instant, il leva la main, comme s’il voulait l’atteindre, puis il suspendit son geste, mais son regard disait tant de choses, certaines contradictoires, mais Thomas pouvait y lire un tourment sans fin et un instant il s’en voulut d’en être la cause. Mais au fond de lui, il avait conscience de ne pas l’être. Newt avait juste cette sensibilité qui lui était propre, et rien ne pourrait le changer. Il aurait fallu être un fou pour vouloir le changer. Peut-être que Thomas l’était, fou, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir apaiser l’âme du garçon, même s’il n’était déjà pas capable d’apaiser la sienne. 

-Allons les voir, fit finalement le jeune cavalier. 

Thomas hocha la tête et le suivit vers les personnes dont il avait voulu venir à la rescousse au dépend de tout le reste. Son cœur se serra à l’idée que Gally puisse avoir raison, il avait mis tout le monde en danger. Il avait mis Newt en danger alors même qu’il lui avait accordé sa confiance. Gally avait paru inquiet pour son commandant, et Thomas aurait dû l’être aussi. Newt méritait que l’on se soucie de lui, et pas qu’on le poussa à risquer sa vie. Il n’avait pas hésité un instant à s’interposer entre lui et l’ennemi, et il n’avait pas décelé de peur chez lui lorsqu’il avait affronté la redoutable créature. Comme s’il ne craignait pas pour sa propre vie. Cette simple pensée lui glaçait le sang. Les temps étaient trop obscurs pour que Newt ne coure au devant du danger sans crainte. 

Ils s’approchèrent en silence du groupe qui s’était formé autour des deux évadés et c’est alors qu’ils s’approchaient pour en découvrir l’identité une tornade brune se jeta presque sur Thomas qui recula sous le choc.

-Thomas, je savais que tu serais là, je savais que tu t’en étais sorti ! Fit une voix féminine en l’agrippant par les épaules pour mieux le détailler.

Ses immenses yeux noirs le scrutaient comme pour vérifier qu’il allait bien. Son beau visage à la peau brunie par le soleil était couvert de boue et de poussière et ses yeux brillaient de fatigue, mais Brenda était toujours aussi vaillante, comme un roc que rien ne pouvait faire vaciller.

-Brenda, souffla-t-il. Je… je pensais que personne n’était parvenu à s’échapper du village…

-On ne se débarrasse pas de nous si facilement, fit-elle avec un sourire. 

Il put distinguer la silhouette sombre et trapue de Jorge derrière elle. Il ne les avait même pas reconnus lorsqu’il avait accouru à leur secours, bien trop préoccupé par leurs assaillants et la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pour essayer de distinguer les visages. Il était plus qu’heureux de les retrouver en vie, lui qui avait cru que personne n’avait réchappé de l’attaque. Mais il aurait dû faire confiance à ces deux là pour s’en sortir. S’il était des personnes capables de survivre à toutes les épreuves, c’était bien eux. 

-Nous nous sommes réfugiés dans les montagnes afin de leur échapper, reprit-elle rapidement, puis nous avons remarqué que certains avaient suivi notre trace, et j’ai une petite idée sur la manière dont ils s’y sont pris… Nous leurs avons tendus un piège afin d’en capturer un, j’en avais besoin… Pour savoir. J’ai recueilli d’importantes informations, mais elles ne sont pas très claires. J’aurais besoin d’assistance pour ça, et il y quelqu’un ici qui peut m’aider, fit-elle en regardant derrière lui.

Thomas suivit son regard et rencontra Newt qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, suivant attentivement le discours animé de la jeune fille, les bras croisés sur son torse étroit. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur à leur attention.

-Si je te montrais ce que j’ai vu, tu pourrais retrouver les détails qui ont échappés à ma vigilance mais que j’ai tout de même recueillis. Et tu en auras besoin pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Ils vont avoir besoin de toi, conclut-elle avec fermeté. 

Thomas était quelque peu confus par les paroles de la jeune fille. Newt ne semblait pas beaucoup plus avancé que lui à en croire son expression. 

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Comment ça, tu ne vois pas ? Reprit la jeune femme dans une exclamation exaspérée. Tu as le don, enfin… un don si l’on veut être exact. Je suis sûr que tu es au moins capable de voir, de lire avec clarté, j’ai juste besoin que l’on éclaire un peu les zones de flou !

-Non, désolé mais tu t’adresses à la mauvaise personne, répondit-il lentement, mais il semblait avoir compris les allusions de la jeune fille si la tension dans ses épaules en était un quelconque indice. 

Thomas laissa son regard glisser de l’un à l’autre. Newt, les bras croisés et le corps tendu dans une position de défense et de rejet évident, l’expression plus butée que jamais et Brenda, l’air presque scandalisé par sa réaction. 

-Qu’est ce que c’est que ces conneries ? S’exclama-t-elle dans un mouvement d’humeur, esquissant un pas rageur dans sa direction.

En un instant elle se retrouva confrontée à la haute stature de Gally qui s’était interposé entre la jeune fille et son commandant, la main sur la garde de son épée et son regard lançant des éclairs. Il avait sûrement suivi toute la scène avec la plus grande attention, prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvement, sa méfiance attisée par l’agitation de la jeune fille. 

-Tu vas commencer par t’adresser avec un peu plus de respect au Seigneur de Laclos, fit-il sombrement, et la majuscule pouvait presque s’entendre dans sa voix. Ainsi que prendre un peu de distance.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit reculer de Brenda de plusieurs pas d’une simple main sur l’épaule. Thomas ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette situation à laquelle il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Ou du moins qu’il ne comprenait que partiellement. Il connaissait Brenda, et elle devait savoir quelque chose pour agir de la sorte. Brenda était de ces personnes pourvues d’un don. Un don de voyance, en quelque sorte. Sa mère appartenait à un ordre de magiciens mineurs, et elle lui avait transmis un certain nombre de pouvoirs. Elle avait dû voir quelque chose chez ces créatures, il pouvait le comprendre. Ce qu’il ne comprenait pas cependant c’était la raison pour laquelle elle s’adressait de la sorte à Newt. Son regard se reporta sur le garçon dont les yeux semblaient s’être perdus dans le lointain. Il ne l’avait jamais vu si fuyant, et une ombre était venue obscurcir son regard comme les nuages assombrissaient le ciel avant l’orage. Mais il n’y avait pas de colère chez le garçon, et ces nuages n’apportaient sûrement que de mauvaises nouvelles venues de loin. 

Thomas n’eut pas beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre le propos de la jeune fille, mais un peu plus à le croire. D’un autre côté, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses au sujet du garçon. S’il était bel et bien un magicien lui-même comme semblait l’affirmer la jeune fille, et il devait avouer qu’elle se trompait rarement, alors Thomas comprenait mieux pourquoi le passé du garçon semblait si obscur. Tous les silences autour de son arrivée à Laclos et de son ascension au poste de commandant à un si jeune âge, l’attitude de chacun envers lui… la manière dont il esquivait toutes ces questions prenaient leur sens s’il était un magicien refoulé, si une telle chose existait. Est-ce que les gens de Laclos le savaient ? Comment aurait-il pu le leur cacher si longtemps ? Thomas n’avait que de vagues notions sur la magie, Brenda étant la seule personne pourvue d’un don qu’il ait jamais côtoyé et il ne savait pas vraiment comment tout ceci fonctionnait. Il comprenait aussi mieux les tours qu’il avait pensé que son esprit lui jouaient mais qui en réalité n’en étaient pas. Il avait vu Newt, il en était persuadé désormais. C’était bel et bien lui qui était venu le chercher alors que son corps l’abandonnait. Il fut sorti de sa songerie lorsqu’il entendit Gally prononcer son nom :

-D’abord le nouveau qui débarque de nulle part, ensuite elle. Et comme par hasard ils se connaissent et ont tous les deux miraculeusement survécu à une attaque de ces monstres. Je sens de plus en plus que toute cette histoire est un coup monté, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance Newt. Ils vont tous nous mettre en danger, et nous n’avons pas besoin de ça ! 

-Toi, d’abord, tu vas commencer par t’éloigner de Brenda, et arrêter de parler d’elle de la sorte, ou tu vas le regretter lorsque tu n’auras plus de membres ou de langues pour pouvoir insulter ou essayer d’impressionner qui que ce soit d’autre ! Cracha Jorge en s’approchant, la main sur le pommeau de la dague à sa ceinture.

Gally dégaina son épée, le regard fou et tout le corps tendu prêt à bondir tel un prédateur. 

-Ca suffit, intervint finalement Newt. Tout le monde va commencer par rengainer les armes, et on va gentiment laisser à chacun son espace vital, fit-il à l’attention de toute la petite troupe qui s’était instinctivement resserrée autour des deux inconnus, tous prêts à intervenir.

De la même manière, ils se reculèrent à ces simples paroles, si ce n’est pour Gally qui resta planté où il était, l’arme certes rengainée, mais la main toujours sur la poignée, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect, tout comme Jorge qui le dévisageait avec hargne. 

\- Je ne me trompe pas, je le sais car je l’ai vu et… Je peux le sentir émaner de toi d’ici sans même essayer… Et de lui aussi d’ailleurs ! Reprit Brenda plus calmement en désignant Thomas de la main. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé mais tu lui as transmis de ton énergie. 

Thomas haussa les épaules en signe d’incompréhension lorsque Newt lui lança un coup d’œil interrogateur. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Brenda entendait par cette affirmation. Il ne dégageait rien du tout, il était toujours le même, toujours aussi humainement normal et dépourvu de toute énergie autre que celle qui l’avait toujours habité à sa connaissance. 

-C’est une question de vie ou de mort, insista la jeune fille à l’attention de Newt, sans oser s’approcher cependant, mais son regard l’implorait de la croire. Il s’agit de notre monde et de sa destruction. Il faut que tu acceptes de me croire…

-Si tu refuses, on va tous y passer, c’est ce que tu veux mon garçon ? Intervint Jorge. 

-Tout ça est…

-Silence Gally, le coupa Newt. Une chose est sûre, en tant qu’humains, nous avons tous un ennemi commun ici. Je veux bien te croire, et te ramener à Laclos afin de présenter la situation au conseil du roi. 

-Je me fous de leur conseil, c’est toi qui dois accepter de voir ! S’exclama Brenda

-Je ne peux pas accepter de faire une chose dont je ne suis pas capable. Tu es mal renseigné sur mon compte, mais le conseil saura décider de ce que l’on doit faire de tes informations. Qui plus est nous serons plus à l’abri à l’intérieur des barricades de Laclos qu’au milieu de ces plaines pour discuter. Nous avons tous besoin de nous éclaircir les idées et de faire redescendre la tension d’un cran.

-Ce n’est pas ici que ton véritable combat aura lieu, lui dit Brenda.

-C’est ce que nous verrons. Mettons-nous en route si nous voulons rentrer avant que la nuit ne tombe. 

Il demanda à deux de ses cavaliers de prendre Brenda et Jorge en croupe et se hissa lui-même en selle d’un mouvement souple. Thomas suivait ses moindres déplacements des yeux, tiraillé entre le questionnement et l’admiration. Il connaissait bien Brenda et Jorge. Beaucoup les avait longtemps pris pour des fous, mais Thomas savait qu’elle voyait des choses, et que ces choses s’avéraient vraies. Elle avait vu la mort de son père, le retour du père de Mina. Mais elle n’avait pas vu les flammes, ou en tout cas, elle ne lui en avait pas touché mot. 

Il observa Atlas volter sous la demande invisible de son cavalier. Ils se mouvaient tous deux en parfaite symbiose comme s’ils ne formaient qu’un seul et même être partageant la même conscience. Un observateur étranger aurait pu se demander lequel des deux initiait le mouvement. Thomas les avait observés et il commençait à comprendre que peut-être que les impressions n’étaient pas toujours trompeuses. Peut-être qu’ils ne formaient vraiment qu’un, que le vent balayant les plaines de Laclos qu’ils avaient tant foulé était parvenu à mêler leurs énergies jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient indissociables. Lorsqu’il les observait s’élancer d’un même mouvement à travers cette mer verdoyante, dans ce même élan venant du plus profond de leur être, il pouvait vraiment y croire. 

Alors qu’ils entamaient la chevauchée du retour, il se mit à espérer que Newt ferait les bons choix. Au fond de lui, il avait la certitude que le garçon saurait prendre les bonnes décisions. Quelque chose en lui inspirait la confiance. Quelque chose que Thomas ne pouvait expliquer mais qu’il pouvait sentir en lui. Lorsque Newt était là, il n’avait plus peur et il comprenait que des hommes soient prêts à mourir sous son commandement. Mais lorsqu’il jeta un regard au profil du garçon, il le découvrit plus fermé que jamais, et au fond de lui il sentit quelque chose se serrer à la simple idée que quelque chose ait pu le blesser. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, il se sentait lié à lui comme jamais il ne l’avait été avec qui que ce soit et il se fit une promesse muette de tout faire pour le protéger. Car il pouvait le sentir, un danger les guettait. Le sang coagulait sur ses mains et s’il voyait encore les yeux du monstre se figer alors qu’il le transperçait de l’acier de son épée, il savait qu’il n’hésiterait pas à recommencer si c’était la seule manière qu’il avait de le sauver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, mais les choses commencent à bouger dans le prochain (et celui d'après, et encore d'après), toujours plus de sang !!! (pardon, je m'égare). J'espère que c'était une agréable lecture... A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsqu’ils passèrent les portes de la ville, Newt mit pied à terre et ordonna rapidement à Ben d’emmener Brenda et Jorge à la salle du conseil et de leur faire servir un repas chaud puis de réunir le roi et ses conseillers. 

-Georges est réveillé et il va bien, lui indiqua rapidement le garçon après avoir reçu ses consignes. Il va pouvoir marcher à nouveau. Le docteur Cooper est venue me l’annoncer et elle m’a aussi dit qu’il souhaitait te voir. Il était assez insistant apparemment, et elle aussi...

Newt, qui avait senti une vague de soulagement l’envahir aux premiers mots du garde, fronça les sourcils à la suite de son annonce. Il était soulagé de savoir que le garçon s’en sortirait, il n’avait eu de cesse que de demander de ses nouvelles depuis que la soigneuse lui avait annoncé que son état n’était pas des plus stables. Il revenait de loin, avec la blessure dont il avait écopé, et que ses deux jambes soient sauves relevait presque du miracle si une telle chose existait. 

-Elle ne t’a pas dit pourquoi ? 

-Non, juste qu’il fallait que tu passes à la maison de soins aussi rapidement que possible. Elle semblait assez agitée.

-Bien. Préviens le docteur Cooper de mon retour, j’y vais dès qu’Atlas sera installée au box. Et dis au conseil que j’arriverai dès que j’aurai fini de m’entretenir avec elle. Et Ben, ajouta-t-il alors que le garçon s’apprêtait à escorter les nouveaux arrivants à l’intérieur, merci. 

Le garde lui adressa un salut courtois qui ne suffit pas à cacher le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Newt montrait toujours le plus grand respect envers les gardes et les cavaliers, envers chacun, à vrai dire, et ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien. Ils l’appréciaient et c’était sûrement pour cette raison que son passage au rang de commandant malgré ses origines obscures et son jeune âge lui avait toujours valu plus de bienveillance que de jalousie. 

Il entraîna Atlas jusqu’à son box qu’elle partageait avec Argos que Thomas était déjà en train de déharnacher. 

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda le garçon dès qu’il l’eut rejoint.

-Oui, juste quelques indications à donner. Tes amis vont être reçus par le conseil.

Il baissa les yeux sur les mains de Thomas que celui-ci fixait avec une sorte d’appréhension, elles étaient peintes du sang séché de son ennemi. Il se demanda un instant si c’était la première fois que le garçon se voyait en tueur, et il sentit son estomac se nouer à cette simple idée. Il pouvait encore sentir son sang se glacer alors qu’une scène de son passé se rejouait pour ce qui devait être la millième fois devant ses yeux. Ses yeux qui étaient toujours ceux d’un enfant lorsque l’image des draps et du tapis couverts de sang s’imposait à lui, les cris, ses mains d’enfant sur la poignée de la dague et des yeux aussi noirs que les siens qui se fermaient pour l’éternité. Mais ce n’était pas ces yeux là qui importaient. Ces yeux qui n’étaient pas les siens, jamais. Peu importait la ressemblance. Ces yeux ne l’avaient jamais regardé autrement que dans la mort. 

-Il faut te laver les mains, fit-il en enroulant ses doigts sur le bras du garçon pour l’emmener à sa suite jusqu’à un seau placé à l’entrée des écuries à cette fin. 

Il observa le garçon retirer méticuleusement le sang de ses mains alors que l’eau se teintait d’un rouge sombre. Une autre marre de sang, comme tant d’autres. S’ils continuaient à s’entretuer peut-être qu’un jour il se mettrait à pleuvoir des gouttes vermeilles alors que les nuages prendraient la teinte du corail que recelaient les océans. Comme un monde à l’envers. Un monde où plus rien ne se trouvait à sa place. Peut-être que c’était le genre de monde dans lequel avait grandi Newt. Tout avait toujours été décalé, il n’aurait jamais du être là où il se trouvait. Et pourtant... 

-C’est la première fois ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Thomas lui répondit d’un rapide hochement de la tête, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Ce n’est pas comme s’il était humain, mais… Je n’ai même jamais tué un animal de mes mains alors… J’imagine que ça me fait quand même quelque chose ?

-C’est normal. Mais tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir ou à te voir différemment. C’était sa vie, ou la mienne, à vraie dire. Je devrais te remercier, mais je suis désolé que tu aies eu à… Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se contenta de désigner vaguement le seau d’un geste de la main. 

-C’est à moi de te remercier, tu es celui qui est venu à ma rescousse. Et je ne regrette rien. C’est juste un moment désagréable, j’imagine. 

Newt connaissait bien ce moment désagréable, il se le rejouait presque chaque jour sous ses paupières, et malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvenait à l’ignorer. Les images le maintenaient parfois éveillées tard le soir, le réveillaient le matin dans des cris silencieux. 

-Je n’avais même pas dix ans lorsque j’ai tué mon père, lâcha-t-il soudain, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. 

Il regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles et ne releva pas la tête, trop effrayé de l’expression qu’il allait découvrir sur le visage du garçon. Il prit une profonde inspiration, il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant qu’il avait lancé l’assaut. 

-Je viens d’Azalan, la ville portuaire aux milles richesses, disent-ils. Je dirais plutôt la ville où les commerçants et les puissants s’enrichissent et où les pauvres sont laissés à leur sort. Ils sont doués pour cacher la misère. Personne ne les voit, ceux qui meurent dans la basse ville. S’ils essaient de sortir la tête pour respirer un peu d’air frais, on les plonge un peu plus profondément dans la boue d’un coup de botte. Et puis on achète une autre paire de chaussures, parce que c’est plein de maladie ces trucs-là. Ses rues les plus sordides sont pavées d’enfants morts. 

Il fit une légère pause, osa un regard vers le garçon, la gorge nouée. Thomas l’observait avec attention et dans ses yeux dansaient mille questions et émotions, mais aucune d’elles ne trahissaient le dégoût, la déception ou la colère auxquels il s’était attendu. Son regard était à la fois empli d'horreur, mais surtout doux et attentif,conscient de l’importance de ce que le garçon s’apprêtait à lui révéler. Il était aussi ouvert qu’il semblait toujours devoir l’être et Newt sentit une vague de soulagement l’envahir. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il s’était décidé à lui raconter son histoire. Il l’avait sûrement su dès le début. 

-Ma mère était une prostituée. Je n’avais jamais connu mon père, bien sûr. J’étais un accident, mais j’étais son seul enfant et elle m’aimait. Oh oui, elle m’aimait plus qu’elle n’avait jamais aimé aucun homme, elle ne cessait de me le répéter. Elle en avait tant connu, et pourtant, même si je lui avais été imposé, j’étais le seul pour qui elle aurait tout donné, fit-il sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire au doux souvenir de sa mère et de son amour sans limite. 

Il aurait aimé pouvoir l’aimer plus. Ou plutôt, l’aimer différemment. Pas comme un enfant dépendant. Mais comme une personne capable de la soutenir comme elle le méritait. Elle n’avait été que trop seule. Malgré la présence dans ses draps de tant d’hommes, elle avait été destinée à la solitude. Il aurait tant aimé en savoir plus à son sujet. Des choses simples, mais qui auraient fait la différence. Des choses qui auraient donné plus de saveur encore à l’image qu’il gardait d’elle. Autre chose que sa peau de porcelaine, la douceur de ses yeux immenses. Il aurait aimé savoir si elle avait des rêves, pour elle, pas uniquement pour lui. Pour eux. Si elle avait peur, parfois. D’où elle venait. Elle n’en parlait jamais. Il était trop jeune à l’époque et il n’avait pas su poser les bonnes questions. Il n’avait pas non plus su la sauver. 

-C’est ce qu’elle a fait, reprit-il. On avait de grands appartements là-bas. Ma mère était encore jeune, et très belle, alors elle avait le droit à un traitement de choix. Certains de ses clients étaient très riches, et elle était leur favorite, alors ils lui offraient des tas de cadeaux. C’était comme ça que ça marchait. C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne toujours d’ailleurs, j’imagine. Enfin, ça fonctionne un temps, car un jour, les femmes en tant qu’êtres mortels vieillissent et se fanent. C’est alors elles perdent tout, car cette profession est cruelle. Mais ma mère n’a pas eu l’occasion de vieillir. Elle sera éternellement jeune dans ma mémoire. Elle m’a tout donné, tout. Elle voulait que j’aie une belle vie, une vie autre que la sienne. Elle me répétait qu’un jour je serais un prince. Et puis il y a eu ce soir… 

Il ferma les yeux un instant alors qu’un frisson d’effroi le traversait. C’était cette scène qu’il revoyait toujours en boucle. Il pouvait encore entendre le bruit étouffé de ses pieds nus sur le sol, la peur dans sa voix et la prière silencieuse dans ses yeux. Tout était arrivé trop vite et à l’époque il n’avait pas eu le temps de comprendre. Aujourd’hui encore, des détails lui échappaient. Mais ceux dont il se rappelait, il se les était si souvent rejoués qu’ils n’en étaient qu’un peu plus précis chaque fois. 

-J’étais couché, dans la chambre arrière et elle est venue en panique me réveiller. Elle m’a dit que l’on n’avait plus le temps, qu’il était là. Elle a voulu me faire sortir par derrière, elle m’a dit de m’enfuir, de me cacher et de ne revenir qu’au matin. Mais je ne suis pas parti. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Je me suis caché à l’arrière de la maison, et j’ai entendu les cris. Il y avait un homme et il ne cessait de lui demander « Où est-il ? » et elle refusait de le lui dire. Il parlait d’un enfant, de son enfant… d’héritage, d’ordre respectable… J’ai vite compris qu’il parlait de moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu’il nous voulait après tout ce temps. Il a commencé à perdre patience, à avoir des gestes violents et il a sorti un couteau, alors je suis entré dans la pièce. S’il y a bien une chose que ma mère m’a appris de la vie, et à vrai dire elle m’en a appris un certain nombre, c’est qu’il faut savoir agir vite dans certaines situations. Celle-ci en faisait partie. J’ai saisi le poignard qu’elle cache toujours sous l’oreiller. Il me tournait le dos, ils étaient en train de se battre, ils en étaient venus aux mains, alors ils ne m’ont pas vu. Ma mère a crié, alors j’ai attaqué. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de penser, tout ce que je savais c’était que ma mère était en danger, alors j’ai plongé la lame. Déjà à l’époque je devais avoir compris sans le savoir, comment tuer, elle s’est enfoncée à la jonction entre le cou et l’épaule. Il s’est vidé de son sang en quelques secondes. Il avait les yeux noirs. Comme moi. Le seul instant où il a vu mon visage, il a dû comprendre qui j’étais. Nous ne devions pas nous rencontrer autrement que dans la mort. Je n’y ai pas pensé, tout ce que je voyais, c’était que ma mère saignait. Elle était étendue sur le lit, dans une mare de sang, un poignard plongé dans la poitrine. Je n’ai pas été assez rapide. Elle ne m’a pas laissé le temps d’aller chercher du secours. Elle m’a serré, faiblement, elle m’a murmuré qu’elle m’aimait, m’a glissé ces paroles que jamais je n’oublierai et elle n’était plus. J’ai perdu mes deux parents ce soir là, et j’ai l’impression de les avoir tués tous les deux, dit-il avec amertume. « Mon prince, tu brilles comme une étoile », voilà ce qu’elle m’a dit. Et si je me concentre assez fort, je peux encore l’entendre. 

Il resta un moment le regard planté sur le mur au fond de la pièce, à éviter le regard du garçon. Il n’avait jamais raconté cette histoire dans sa totalité. Il avait répondu aux questions qu’on lui avait posé, avait donné les informations, mais n’en avait jamais fait un récit complet de cette manière. C’était trop difficile. A l’époque, il était trop jeune et tout le monde le pensait traumatisé par ce qu’il avait vécu. Peut-être qu’il l’était. Mais ils étaient malgré tout parvenus à reconstruire son histoire. Pour sa part, il avait appris à vivre avec. 

Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne là où il avait agrippé le rebord de pierre de la table. Il laissa son regard s’attarder un instant là où la main rassurante à la peau bronzée de Thomas s’était posée sur la sienne, pâle et tremblante. Newt ne considérait pas avoir des mains particulièrement délicates, plus depuis qu’il avait dédié sa vie à manier les armes en tout cas, mais sous les paumes larges et calleuses de forgeron du garçon, sous la légère pression à la fois ferme et rassurante de ses doigts sur les siens qui parvint à en stopper le tremblement, il se demanda si c’était de ces mêmes mains qu’il avait fendu tant d’ennemis. Il sentit une agréable chaleur se répandre le long de ses phalanges et remonter dans ses poignets et le long de ses avant-bras comme si une énergie nouvelle courait sous sa peau, dans chaque fibre de son corps, un élan nouveau. 

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard infiniment doux de Thomas. Son regard était toujours le même, et à la fois différent, mais pas comme Newt s’était imaginé qu’il le serait. Peut-être qu’il devait arrêter d’essayer d’anticiper les réactions des gens qui l’entouraient. Thomas n’était pas comme les autres. Il l’entendait. Il l’entendait vraiment. Pas seulement comme l’on entend un bruit ou même un discours, pas comme une consigne ni même une histoire. Pas comme l’on entendait un son. Il l’entendait avec tout son corps et toute son âme. Et c’était de cette manière-là que Newt ressentait sa peau contre la sienne et son regard plongé dans le sien. 

-Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire pour la protéger, tout comme elle l’aurait fait pour toi, murmura le garçon. 

-Ce n’était pas assez, répondit Newt sur le même ton, et il était à peu près sûr que s’il avait essayé d’élever la voix, il n’y serait pas parvenu. 

-Malgré ton jeune âge, tu as été plus courageux que bien des hommes ne sauraient l’être. Tu ne peux pas blâmer l’enfant que tu étais de ne pas avoir pu la sauver…C’est déjà assez atroce d’avoir dû assister à ça. 

-Parfois, d’un autre côté… Je me dis que tuer était déjà dans ma nature, et ça m’effraie. Je ne me souviens pas avoir réfléchi et pourtant le coup a été mortel. 

-Peut-être que c’est ce que l’on appelle l’instinct de survie face au danger, et ce n’est certainement pas une chose que tu dois te reprocher. Tu as agi pour vous sauver tous les deux d’un homme violent et dangereux. Qui sait ce qui serait advenu si tu n’étais pas intervenu ? Vous seriez peut-être tous les deux morts à l’heure qu’il est.

Newt déglutit avec difficulté. Les mots lui manquaient autant que les larmes. Parfois il avait cette impression qu’elles allaient affluer à tout moment et que les vannes allaient s’ouvrir et sa tristesse se déverser comme les torrents dévalant les flancs des montagnes. Mais jamais il ne connaissait de tel débordement. Il n’avait pas appris à pleurer, il n’en avait pas eu le temps. Le contact des mains de Thomas autour des siennes et son regard d’ambre plongé dans le sien l’ancraient à la réalité et au présent, lui rappelant qu’il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Malgré les images défilant inlassablement derrière ses paupières, véritables cauchemars éveillés. Malgré la blessure qui ne se refermerait jamais tout à fait et qui le lançait parfois sans prévenir comme un coup porté à la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle et le laissant pantelant. Comme si c’était contre lui que se retournait cette lame qu’il avait brandie ce jour-là. C’était ce qu’il avait fait, en quelque sorte. L’enfant en lui était mort plusieurs fois. Son père l’avait poignardé ce jour-là en lui arrachant sa mère. Plus tard, Newt avait détruit ce qu’il restait de lui de ses propres mains. 

Thomas entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par le claquement de la porte des écuries et ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre d’un même mouvement. Newt ne s’était pas aperçu qu’ils étaient si proches. Gally passa en trombe devant eux, prenant à peine le temps de glisser un regard noir sur Thomas avant de pénétrer dans la sellerie. Newt retint un soupir d’agacement. Gally pouvait s’avérer difficile parfois, et même s’il ne s’en rendait pas compte et qu’il s’agissait sûrement de sa dernière intention, il mettait le jeune commandant dans des situations difficiles. 

Ce n’était pas si facile pour Newt de formuler ses reproches ou son mécontentement. D’abord, parce que ce n’était pas dans sa nature, mais aussi parce qu’il connaissait Gally, et qu’il savait que le garçon ne voulait aucunement nuire à qui que ce soit. Il souhaitait au contraire protéger sa patrie. Sa nouvelle patrie, celle qui l’avait accueilli. Newt pouvait comprendre ça mieux que quiconque, car il était dans la même situation que le garçon, et il savait à quel point il pouvait être difficile d’essayer de prendre les bonnes décisions afin de protéger les autres, aveuglé par ses propres craintes. 

Ils avaient accueilli Gally quelques années auparavant. Fils d’un chef de clan, il avait été laissé pour mort lorsque l’un des guerriers de son père avait assassiné ce dernier afin de prendre sa place. C’était Newt qui l’avait trouvé alors qu’il menait sa première excursion en tant que général. Il l’avait amené à Laclos où des soins lui avaient été prodigués, et malgré son état critique, le garçon avait survécu. Newt lui avait accordé sa confiance bien que d’autres aient été plus méfiants. Il avait écouté son histoire et avait cru à son récit. Plus encore, il avait su faire preuve d’empathie et lorsqu’il avait compris que le garçon avait vécu pour les armes, lui avait permis de rejoindre son bataillon. Ainsi, Gally avait su retrouver sa place quelque part, grâce à Newt. Il lui en serait sans doute éternellement reconnaissant, mais ce qu’il avait vécu l’avait rendu extrêmement méfiant, et également particulièrement protecteur à l’endroit du garçon qu’il considérait comme son sauveur. 

Newt le comprenait bien plus encore que le garçon ne pouvait l’imaginer. Lui aussi avait été abandonné par celui qui aurait dû être sa famille et avait été adopté par d’autres. Il avait connu le danger là où il aurait dû être entouré de la sécurité familiale et recueilli par d’autres qui avaient su lui faire une place. De la même manière, il aurait tout fait pour protéger Laclos car il ne serait rien sans cette ville et ses habitants qui avaient su le ramener à la vie alors qu’il avait frôlé la mort et perdu tout espoir. L’attitude de Gally n’en était pas moins incorrecte, et c’était à lui de le lui faire comprendre. C’était sa responsabilité en tant que commandant, qu’il le veuille ou non. Il fit signe à Thomas qu’il revenait et se saisit de la selle et du harnais d’Atlas avant d’entrer à son tour dans la sellerie. 

Newt s’attela à ranger son matériel afin de rassembler ses esprits et de prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer. Il détestait devoir faire ce genre de choses, mais il n’avait parfois pas d’autre choix. Il se redressa et se tourna en direction de Gally, les bras croisés sur le torse dans une tentative de se donner une contenance. 

-Ton comportement aujourd’hui m’a beaucoup déçu, Gally. Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience… Commença-t-il.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, l’air penaud. Le jeune commandant pouvait voir que ses paroles affectaient le guerrier. C’était pour cette raison qu’il les avait choisis, certes, mais il ne pensait pas que Gally se laisserait affliger par de simples mots. Il semblait bien moins impressionnant tout à coup, comme s’il avait rétréci. Toute tempête finissait par un retour au calme et toute bête, un instant en furie pouvait celui d’après se comporter comme un agneau au premier jour aux côtés de sa mère. Newt avait connu des centaines de chevaux que les moins aguerris des gardes avaient dits indomptables ou encore jugés habités par le diable à leur arrivée, et auprès desquels il s’était allongé l’après-midi même dans un signe de paix. Les êtres humains n’étaient pas bien différents des éléments ou des autres animaux, finalement. Il avait vu la tempête se déchaîner dans les yeux de Gally plus tôt ce jour-là, mais il n’en restait plus désormais qu’une brise fragile cherchant désespérément un repère ou un soutien dans un environnement désert et hostile. 

Newt essaya d’ignorer la détresse de ce regard. Gally n’était qu’une âme brisée de plus, il ne souhaitait que son bien, mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il devait le laisser remettre en cause son autorité. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il reprit avec une fermeté qu’il ne se connaissait pas: 

-Il va falloir que tu changes d’attitude Gally. Je sais que tu as de la colère en toi et que tu as du mal à la contrôler parfois. Mais un conflit au sein de notre armée, c’est vraiment la dernière chose dont on a besoin en ce moment. Donc je compte sur toi pour te ressaisir maintenant, d’accord?

-Newt… Je… Je suis désolé, d’accord ? Je ne veux pas te mettre en mauvaise position ou créer des ennuis, c’est juste… Je n’ai pas confiance en ces gens et tu as bien vu, tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Je ne le supporterais pas.

-Gally…

-Non Newt, vraiment. C’est ce qui m’a mis hors de moi. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité et…

Newt ferma un instant les yeux, refoulant toutes les émotions qui déferlaient sur lui. Elles venaient le frapper de pleine fouets et il n’était qu’un vulgaire galet que les vagues emportaient dans leur sillage pour mieux le rejeter l’instant d’après. Il aurait pu se laisser emporter par ce courant jusqu’à ce qu’il ne s’y noie. Ça n’aurait pas été une mauvaise fin. Mais il devait se faire roc pour sauver ceux qui lui avaient toujours tendu la main lorsqu’il en avait eu besoin. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Pas aujourd’hui.

Il sentit une présence toute proche avant qu’une main ne vienne timidement frôler la main qu’il avait portée à sa tempe dans un geste las.

-Newt… Murmura Gally. Je suis désolé, mais ne sois pas en colère, s’il te plait. 

Sa voix était presque suppliante, et il avait prononcé son nom avec une douceur que nul autre que son commandant ne lui connaissait. Gally était un bon guerrier, il avait le sens du devoir et tenait plus que tout à l’unité du groupe. La moindre menace l’effrayait plus qu’il ne l’aurait jamais admis. Thomas était une menace à ses yeux. Inconnu au bataillon, impulsif, et plus encore, capable d’influencer leur capitaine jusqu’à mettre celui-ci en danger. Gally n’hésiterait pas à donner sa vie pour l’un de ses frères d’arme, mais plus encore pour son capitaine. Newt en avait conscience quelque part au fond de lui, même s’il ne voulait pas l’admettre. Gally pouvait se montrer vulnérable devant lui comme jamais il ne l’aurait été devant qui que ce soit d’autre. Gally jalousait ceux qui l’approchaient de trop près et gardait toujours un œil sur lui comme s’il avait peur de le voir disparaître. Newt soupira, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il serra un instant les doigts de Gally entre les siens avant de les relâcher et de reculer d’un pas pour mieux planter son regard dans le sien. 

-Ce n’est pas en remettant sans cesse mon autorité en cause que tu m’aides Gally. J’espère que je n’aurai plus à te le répéter. La prochaine fois que tu me tiens tête devant les autres, je serai obligé de te sanctionner. Je compte sur toi pour que ça n’arrive plus, hum ? 

Gally baissa les yeux. Ses doigts s’agitèrent là où Newt les avaient touchés un instant plus tôt, caresse fantôme qu’il ne pouvait ignorer. Puis il hocha la tête.

-Bien, mon capitaine. 

-Rejoints les autres, vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos, fit Newt, plus doucement, en s’éloignant. 

Le mauvais moment était passé. Gally allait réfléchir. Il s’avérait être un garçon sensé, lorsqu’il n’était pas aveuglé par son impulsivité et sa colère. Thomas s’était occupé de leurs deux montures pendant son absence et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maison de soins. Newt en profita pour lui poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. 

-Je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps, Thomas, fit-il après une légère hésitation, mais je te fais confiance, à toi et à ton instinct. Tu les connais, ces gens que l’on a récupéré tout à l’heure, et est-ce qu’on peut leur faire confiance ?

C’était la vérité, il avait confiance en Thomas. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le garçon, et celui-ci avait toujours paru honnête et sans une onde de malice. Il avait fait de son mieux pour se rendre utile malgré sa blessure, et s’il pouvait être quelque peu entêté parfois, sa présence lui était agréable. Bien que la situation soit des plus agitées, les moments passés avec lui l’apaisaient toujours d’une manière ou d’une autre. Peut-être était-ce l’intonation de sa voix, si sincère qui lui répétait qu’il n’avait rien à se reprocher et qu’il faisait ce qu’il fallait pour son peuple, peut-être encore était-ce la douceur de ses yeux d’ambre ou la main réconfortante qu’il posait sur son épaule pour mieux lui faire comprendre qu’il le pensait réellement. Quelque chose chez lui criait la sincérité et la générosité. Depuis qu’il était là, Newt se sentait moins seul. Il avait quelqu’un à qui parler de ces choses qu’il préférait toujours garder sous silence en temps normal. Et avec les troubles qu’ils traversaient, il n’avait jamais tant eu besoin qu’une telle personne soit à ses côtés. 

-Je les connais depuis des années, et ils ne m’ont jamais donné de raison de douter d’eux. Ils ne se mêlaient pas forcément beaucoup avec les autres, il faut comprendre que les dons de Brenda n’étaient pas forcément vus d’un très bon œil par tout le monde… Mais ils nous ont permis d’éviter plusieurs catastrophes. Sans elle, Mina ne serait sûrement pas là en ce moment. Un jour où elle jouait avec elle, elle a eu une vision. Le retour de son père, si elle ne m’avait pas prévenue, sa mère et moi n’aurions sûrement pas pu empêcher son père de venir la chercher. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il la voulait, ce n’est pas comme s’il avait un jour été un bon père… Heureusement que Brenda était là ce jour-là pour me raisonner aussi, je pense que j’aurais pu faire quelque chose de stupide lorsque je l’ai vu passer le pas de la porte. Je ne sais peut-être pas de quoi je parle, et je ne veux pas paraître hâtif en jugement, mais si j’avais dû avoir un enfant, je n’aurais jamais pu abandonner ma famille comme il le faisait, et encore moins lever la main sur eux. 

-Tous les parents ne sont malheureusement pas aussi consciencieux… 

-Mina méritait mieux. Tout comme toi, Newt. 

-Tu as su être là pour elle et tu lui as sauvé la vie de plus d’une manière. Elle a de la chance de t’avoir. 

-Je ne la laisserai jamais tombé. Et toi non plus d’ailleurs, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur des guerriers, mais je t’aiderai autant que je le peux. J’espère que tu le sais. Je suis désolé pour les soucis que je te cause, mais… Avec tout ce qu’il se passe en ce moment, c’est difficile de garder la tête froide.

-Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, on est tous un peu chamboulés, lui répondit Newt avec un sourire. Juste, si tu pouvais éviter de faire quelque chose de stupide qui pourrait encore te mettre en danger, je t’en serais reconnaissant. Sinon je vais devoir te briser les jambes afin de te garder alité, car je pense vraiment que c’est le seul moyen de te garder en sécurité… Mais j’aimerais vraiment éviter d’en arriver là…

Thomas s’apprêtait à répliquer, mais ils venaient de passer le pas de la porte de l’infirmerie et le docteur Cooper s’était immédiatement précipitée vers eux.

-Newt, George est réveillé et il veut te parler. Il faut que tu entendes ce qu’il a à te dire.

La soigneuse semblait agitée, mais pas d’une mauvais manière. Elle semblait au contraire, plutôt excitée par la nouvelle. Ils passèrent rapidement dans le fond du dortoir, où George était alité, occupé à feuilleter un vieux livre pour passer le temps. Lorsqu’il releva les yeux et qu’il découvrit Newt à ses côtés, il s’agita à son tour.

-Oh Newt, tu es là. Tu es encore là… Tu as été si présent à mes côtés… Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier Newt… Tu m’as sauvé ! S’exclama le garçon en lui adressant un sourire sincère. 

-Pardon George, mais… je n’ai rien fait… Répondit doucement Newt, la confusion se lisant sur ses traits. 

-Je savais que tu dirais ça, le docteur aussi. Mais si, je t’assure ! Je t’ai vu. Tu es venu me donner la main, tu es venu me chercher. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais pu revenir sans toi, je n’avais pas la force… Tu m’as sauvé la vie et tu as même sauvé ma jambe. Je suis vivant et je vais pouvoir marcher à nouveau ! Tout ça grâce à toi… Je voulais te remercier ! 

Le regard du garçon brillait de reconnaissance et d’admiration et Newt ne savait que faire. Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait le garçon. Il avait dû halluciner à cause de la fièvre causée par la blessure. Alors pourquoi la soigneuse l’avait-elle fait venir jusque-là, et pourquoi lui souriait-elle comme si elle approuvait les paroles du blessé. Il s’excusa auprès de George, et fit signe à la professionnelle de le suivre dans son petit cabinet. 

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ? Lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc. 

-Tu l’as très bien entendu, Newt. George n’aurait jamais dû s’en sortir, en tout cas pas avec ses deux jambes. En à peine quelques jours, il a recouvré le plus gros de ses forces. Tout comme Thomas. Sa blessure n’aurait jamais dû se remettre aussi vite, et pourtant aujourd’hui il se porte comme un charme. Tu sais quel est le point commun entre ces deux cas ? Tu les as tous les deux veillés. Et à leur réveil, tous deux m’ont admis t’avoir vu apporter la lumière dans les ténèbres. 

Newt se tourna rapidement vers Thomas qui se trouvait derrière lui. 

-C’est vrai, admit le garçon. Au début tout était un peu confus, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi ton visage m’était si familier… Et puis les nuits suivantes j’ai eu des cauchemars, et je te voyais apparaître au milieu de flammes ou amortir mes chutes dans les entrailles du monde. Tout ceci me semblait familier. Parce que je l’avais déjà vécu. J’ai pensé aussi, que ce n’était qu’une hallucination… Mais après ce que George vient de dire… Et les paroles de Brenda plus tôt… 

-Je ne me serais pas alertée de la sorte sans raison, Newt. Mais en vue de ton histoire et de ton ascendance, je ne peux qu’en venir à cette conclusion… Tu as le don, Newt, déclara la doctoresse. Toutes ces années, nous avons cru que ton pouvoir ne se déclarerait pas, mais nous avions tort. Il était toujours là, à l’intérieur de toi, et aujourd’hui le voilà prêt à s’exprimer.

Newt serra les poings, désorienté et toutes ses défenses en alerte. Cette conversation prenait une tournure dangereuse. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ces choses. Il s’agissait de sa vie, et d’un passé dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler. Il avait volontairement supprimé tout ce qui s’y rapportait. Tout ce qu’il en gardait, c’était ces souvenirs pénibles qu’il ne parvenait à réfréner malgré lui et qui pesaient sur ses épaules comme un fardeau dont il ne pouvait se délester tout à fait. Il n’avait pas besoin de plus, ses nuits hantées de cauchemars sanglants et la douleur dans sa jambe, souvenir de son enfance brisée étaient suffisamment de peines que lui avaient infligé sa parenté. 

-Non, vous faites erreur, répondit-t-il avec obstination, refoulant le malaise qui cherchait à prendre possession de lui. Mon père était peut-être magicien, si l’on en croit les recherches menées par le général à cette époque. Mais j’ai prouvé plus d’une fois que ce n’était pas mon cas. Ce pouvoir n’existe pas. Peut-être parce que ce géniteur ne s’est justement jamais avéré être un père pour moi. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n’ai pas le temps pour ces choses-là, docteur Cooper. Je suis désolé, mais on nous attend en salle du conseil.

La soigneuse semblait prête à répliquer, mais elle se ravisa. L’air contrarié, elle les raccompagna cependant jusque la sortie. Le cœur de Newt battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Tout ceci était de la folie. Il n’avait jamais eu le don. Ils avaient tous cru que c’était le cas lorsqu’il était arrivé, mais ils s’étaient vite aperçus qu’il ne se déclarait pas. Ils l’avaient envoyé à la capitale afin d’essayer de le faire examiner par de puissants magiciens, dont la reine elle-même, mais ils n’avaient rien obtenu de plus de lui. Certes, un pouvoir semblait avoir été présent à un moment, ils en voyaient quelques traces. Mais il était désormais inactif, introuvable dans sa réalité propre. Un simple souvenir qu’il avait préféré enterrer auprès de tous les autres cadavres qui jonchaient son chemin et qui revenaient parfois le hanter s’il baissait un peu trop la garde. 

***

La ferme se referma derrière eux et la dernière chose que Thomas vit fut la mine pincée de la soigneuse. Son expression témoignait des reproches qu’elle ne pouvait exprimer. Thomas ne comprenait pas tout à la situation, mais Newt à ses côtés ne semblait pas plus serein. Les épaules effroyablement crispées, son attitude laissait entrevoir un mélange de colère, de frustration et de peur refoulée. 

-Je préférerais que l’on évite d’évoquer cette conversation devant les autres, fit-il d’une voix ferme qu’il ne lui connaissait pas. Ils finiront éventuellement par le savoir, mais le plus tard sera le mieux. Il y a assez à faire sans devoir se soucier de vieilles histoires sorties de nulle part. 

Thomas hocha la tête, peu convaincu mais moins enclin encore à attiser le feu qui consumait le garçon à ses côtés. Il aurait dû le sentir plus tôt. Newt était comme la braise qui alimentait la forge. Ses émotions sous contrôle, il rendait tout autour de lui aussi solide qu’une lame de maître, les hommes comme les bêtes, il les grandissait comme nul autre ne pouvait le faire. Mais un instant d’inattention et une étincelle pouvait s’échapper et réduire tout ce qui l’entourait à néant. Thomas avait vu un atelier de forgeron brûler un jour qu’il travaillait chez un maître-artisan que la boisson rendait peu précautionneux. Il avait l’impression de voir le reflet de ce désastre flamber dans les prunelles du garçon à ses côtés. Celui-ci s’était arrêté et le fixait avec intensité, les lèvres serrées.

-Pourquoi tu as soutenu ce que George a dit ? Lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Parce que c’est vrai et… Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi et je pensais halluciner mais s’il l’a vu aussi je me suis dit que ça devait être lié. Je ne voulais pas te porter préjudice, Newt… Je voulais seulement aider, se défendit-il, conscient de ce que sa contribution au débat pouvait représenter aux yeux de celui qui lui avait accordé sa confiance. Je n’aurais jamais inventé quelque chose de pareil, et je ne pensais pas mal faire. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que tout ça représente pour toi, ou pour eux… Je ne sais rien. Il y a bien trop de choses passées sous silence ici, et crois-moi quand je te dis que j’aimerais comprendre !

Il leva les mains en signe d’impuissance, et il se souciait peu que son ton puisse paraître implorant. Les engrenages dans son cerveau tournaient à toute allure, et bien malgré lui, il avait comme l’impression que le garçon était dans le déni. Il y avait trop d’indices convergeant vers la possibilité que Newt ait bel et bien un don pour que ce ne soit qu’un hasard. Il n’y connaissait pas grand-chose en magie, si ce n’était quelques lieux communs, si une telle chose existait lorsqu’il était question de magie, ou des paroles qu’avaient pu lui confier Brenda et Jorge. Mais justement, la jeune fille semblait convaincue qu’il était pourvu du don. C’était une chose qu’un certain nombre de magiciens était capable de percevoir chez les autres, et la jeune fille semblait plutôt sûre de ce qu’elle affirmait. Quant à l’ascendance du garçon, il ne pouvait en rien savoir si son père était lui-même magicien, mais la soigneuse semblait en être convaincue. Si tel était le cas, il y avait de grandes chances qu’il en ait hérité, bien qu’il ne s’agisse pas là d’une réalité absolue. Tous les fils de magiciens n’étaient pas strictement pourvus de magie. 

Pour le reste, si ce qu’il avait vu lorsqu’il était inconscient était confus, son instinct lui rappelait incessamment que ce n’était pas anodin. Et plus encore, ce qu’il ressentait en présence de Newt. Dès lors où il avait eu l’occasion de l’observer et de passer du temps avec lui il avait ressenti qu’il y avait quelque chose chez lui. Un quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait expliquer, mais qui était bel et bien là, à la surface et plus encore en profondeur. Il ne pouvait l’ignorer ni le nier, mais s’il s’agissait de magie, il n’aurait pu le déterminer. Il n’avait pas beaucoup d’expérience en la matière. Il connaissait Brenda, elle était une personne tout à fait spéciale à sa façon… mais ce n’était pas la même chose. 

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par murmurer face à la détresse qu’il sentait émaner du jeune commandant. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t’aider…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit Newt après un instant. 

Il inspira profondément et reprit contenance. En un instant, il redevint, en surface, la personne qu’il était, imperturbable. Mais sous cette carapace d’illusions, Thomas pouvait encore sentir toute la tension sous-jacente. Il l’invita à rejoindre le conseil avec lui et ils s’y rendirent sans plus de cérémonie. 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, le roi était assis à sa place sur sa haute chaise de bois. Le siège à ses côtés, réservé à l’héritière était vide. En effet, Térésa était debout un peu plus loin, nonchalamment appuyée contre l’un des piliers de la salle, Alby à ses côtés. Le père de celui-ci se tenait tout près du roi. En tant que l’un de ses plus anciens et fidèles conseillers, le roi aimait à l’avoir tout proche afin de pouvoir écouter ses suggestions tandis que leurs enfants, plus entreprenants, leurs exposaient leurs idées ou requêtes. Les quelques autres conseillers étaient assis les uns à côtés des autres le long d’une lourde table de bois, prêts à intervenir. Une autre table, plus petite, avait été placée de l’autre côté de la salle, à laquelle Brenda et Jorge étaient attablés, des assiettes vidées de leur contenue attendant d’être débarrassées. 

Thomas adressa un sourire qu’il voulut rassurant à Brenda lorsqu’il croisa son regard, mais celle-ci semblait agitée, ce qui ne l’étonnait pas le moins du monde. Brenda était une femme d’action, et devoir attendre que des seigneurs ou autres conseillers soient enclins à l’écouter puis à prendre ou non une décision quant à une situation qu’elle savait urgente devait lui mettre les nerfs à vif. 

-On va pouvoir commencer ! Lança-t-elle à l’assemblée.

Toutes les discussions cessèrent aussitôt et chacun posa un regard surpris ou réprobateur sur la jeune fille avant de reporter leur attention sur les nouveaux arrivants. Thomas ne s’était jamais senti si reconnaissant que la cour du Seigneur Agnes soit si ouverte car ailleurs, cette simple remarque de la jeune fille aurait pu la faire mettre dehors. Personne ne releva, mais il sentit des regards interrogateurs se poser sur lui. Il pouvait comprendre leur réaction, il n’avait sûrement rien à faire là. Il oublia ce détail lorsque Newt l’encouragea à s’engager vers le centre de la pièce en plaçant une main dans son dos. Ils s’arrêtèrent brièvement devant le trône du roi et Thomas imita le garçon en sa tête en inclinant la tête en signe de salut avant de se laisser guider jusqu’à l’endroit où se tenaient Térésa et Alby. 

-Très bien, puisque nous sommes désormais tous présents, j’aimerais que tu nous racontes ce qu’il s’est passé aujourd’hui, Newt, commença le roi.

Le jeune commandant expliqua brièvement l’itinéraire qu’ils avaient emprunté, leur rencontre avec l’ennemi et le sauvetage de Brenda et Jorge et les nouvelles urgentes qu’ils tenaient à apporter. Il n’évoqua pas son comportement stupide lorsqu’il s’était jeté au devant du danger, mettant la vie de l’un de ses meilleurs éléments en danger et Thomas lui en fut reconnaissant. 

-Vous avez donc réussi à attraper l’une de ces créatures et à lui soutirer des informations ? Demanda le roi, s’adressant aux étrangers. 

-En effet, Mon Seigneur, répondit Brenda en se levant afin d’être mieux entendu de tous. Nous sommes parvenus à capturer l’un de leurs éclaireurs qui était à notre poursuite dans les montagnes. Cette créature ne parlait pas un mot de notre langue et j’ai dû lire son esprit, mais mon don étant peu puissant, je n’ai accédé qu’à peu de détails, tout se brouille lorsque j’essaie de les analyser. Mais je suis à peu près sûre qu’un magicien plus puissant pourrait parvenir à reconstituer les détails à partir de ce que j’ai recueilli. Chaque don est unique, mais je pense que vous avez ici quelqu’un capable de faire une telle chose. 

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Newt, et Thomas sentit le garçon se crisper à ses côtés. Les bras croisés, il redressa le menton et son regard balaya la salle d’un air de défi. 

-Nous n’avons… malheureusement pas de magicien en possession de ces capacités ici, répondit le monarque avec une certaine hésitation.

-Je peux vous assurer que si ! Répliqua la jeune fille, et son opposition aux dires de leur seigneur lui valut une salve de murmures et regards réprobateurs que le concerné fit taire d’un mouvement de la main. Veuillez m’excuser, Mon Roi, mais je l’ai senti… Chez votre commandant… Tu ne peux pas le nier, je le sens, fit-elle finalement en s’adressant directement à Newt cette fois, le regard dur. 

Le garçon se contenta de secouer très lentement la tête en signe de dénégation, le regard sombre et les lèvres serrées, son visage fermé ne dévoilant rien des émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Thomas aurait voulu tendre la main et laisser ses doigts glisser sur ses traits tendus jusqu’à ce que le pli soucieux entre ses sourcils ne disparaisse pour laisser place à la paix. 

-Newt avait bel et bien un ancêtre pourvu du don, mais lui-même ne l’a pas développé. Il a été envoyé à la capitale afin de côtoyer les meilleurs magiciens de l’académie, mais même eux ont avoué être incapables de le faire s’exprimer, il était à peine détectable. Pas que je doute de vos capacités, mais si même ces hommes…

-Les choses ont dû changer, répliqua Brenda sans se laisser démonter. La magie n’est pas quelque chose de stable ni une science exacte. Déjà, qu’un magicien refoule son don de la sorte est un cas rare, mais qui s’est déjà observé. Ce qui ne veut pas dire pour autant que le blocage est permanent. La magie est étroitement liée aux émotions mais aussi à l’instinct, raison pour laquelle même avec un entraînement intensif on ne connait jamais réellement ses propres limites. C’est aussi pourquoi malgré des millénaires de ressources et de recherches, il y a encore tant d’incertitudes… Laisse-moi te montrer, dit-elle finalement en se levant brusquement pour s’avancer à grands pas vers Newt.

Alby réagit en une fraction de seconde, se plaçant entre la jeune fille et le commandant, véritable muraille vivante.

-Laisse-moi passer. S’il n’a vraiment aucun don, il n’a rien à craindre de mon contact, fit-elle fermement, tenant tête au général sans se laisser impressionner par sa carrure impressionnante. 

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel les deux se toisèrent en silence, puis la voix de Newt retentit dans l’assemblée.

-C’est bon Alby, tu peux la laisser. 

Le jeune homme s’exécuta après un instant d’hésitation et un sourire quelque peu satisfait fit son apparition sur le visage de la jeune fille avant qu’elle ne s’avance, à nouveau sérieuse. Elle échangea un regard grave avec Thomas avant de se placer devant Newt.

-Même si tu n’y crois pas un instant, tu voudras bien faire l’effort ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement afin que seul le concerné et Thomas, qui était à portée de voix puissent l’entendre, et son ton était lourd de sens. Pour le peuple de Laclos, pour ton peuple ?

Newt la dévisagea un instant, et la tension était presque palpable. Thomas ne savait pas exactement quel combat prenait place à l’intérieur de lui-même, mais le garçon semblait se préparer à affronter quelque chose de plus effrayant que les ennemis de chair et de sang auxquels il était habitué sur le champ de bataille. Il hocha finalement la tête, l’air résolu. Brenda tendit les mains vers lui et lui donna des instructions.

-Prends mes mains, il faut instaurer un contact. Puis essaie de te caler sur ma respiration. Laisse-toi aller et écoute le son de ma voix. Il faut laisser tomber les barrières mentales. Pour ça il faut te détendre. Ne pense à rien d’autres qu’à ma voix, et au contact de nos mains. Ressens la connexion…

***

Newt essayait tant bien que mal de faire ce que la jeune fille lui disait, mais le simple contact de ses mains dans les siennes le mettait mal à l’aise. Il ne la connaissait pas le moins du monde et elle lui parlait de connexion mentale, de lien et de confiance. Il se concentra sur ce qu’elle lui avait dit « pour ton peuple ». Peut-être qu’elle avait raison après tout. Ses pouvoirs ne s’étaient jamais révélés, mais on lui avait fait remarquer qu’ils étaient bel et bien là, quelque part. C’était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, pouvoir aller le chercher. Il pouvait détester cette part de lui autant qu’il le voulait et la renier, si elle permettait à la jeune fille de lui en dire plus sur la menace qui pesait sur son peuple, alors il devait tout faire pour l’aider. Il se laissa bercer par sa voix, ne se concentra sur rien d’autre, se laissa porter jusqu’à sentir ses jambes s’engourdir sous lui. Seule sa voix se frayait un chemin dans son esprit, et plus il était conscient du silence autour des notes claires qu’elle formait, plus il s’en emplissait. Puis il se sentit basculer dans le vide. 

Mais vide il n’y avait plus. Il se tenait dans une plaine surplombée d’un ciel gris chargé de nuages lourds et menaçants. Au loin, une armée d’envahisseurs marchait plein Nord s’il en croyait les montagnes qui se dessinaient à l’arrière-plan, perdues dans la brume. Des milliers de créatures se déplaçaient en ligne. Il y en avait bien plus qu’il ne le pensait possible. Elles affluaient de partout et leurs pas lourds venaient troubler les plaines comme l’écho d’un chant funèbre. Son regard croisa celui de l’une d’entre elles, solidement bâtie. Son regard jaune et cruel sembla passer à travers lui alors qu’il balayait l’horizon du regard avant de se détourner. Il ne pouvait pas le voir. 

Le décor changea brusquement et il en eut presque le tournis. Il se trouvait désormais en ville et les toits enflammés se dessinaient sur le ciel obscur comme des torches éclairant un monde qui touchait à sa fin. Les cris des habitants lui déchirèrent les oreilles après le silence. Les enfers se déchaînaient. Des envahisseurs déboulaient de partout, derrière chaque mur, émergeant de chaque ombre. Ils ne laissaient pas âme qui vive sur leur chemin. Hommes, femmes, guerriers, commerçants ou artisans, vieillards et enfants, tous périssaient sous leurs coups impitoyables. Newt voulut intervenir, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger et ses cris semblaient se perdre dans le vide. Il pouvait seulement observer autour de lui, les corps s’écrouler et le monde brûler. En levant les yeux, il découvrit une haute citadelle taillée à même la roche. Orgonath. L’intouchable capitale dévorée par les flammes et ses pavés inondés du sang de ses habitants. 

A travers la fumée, il pouvait voir un groupe de personnes descendre depuis l’allée principale. Les pieds et les mains enchaînées, des hommes et des femmes mais également des enfants avançaient en file, encadrés par leurs bourreaux. Leurs longues capes bleu nuit ne laissaient aucun doute quant à leur identité. Des magiciens. 

Tout à coup, Newt se retrouva seul au milieu de ce décor. Les flammes aussi s’évaporèrent alors que d’un bon, le temps se dérobait. Il était debout au milieu d’un champ de ruines et de corps consumés. Il les vit approcher. Ils venaient pour lui cette fois, il le savait. Il croisa à nouveau le même regard impitoyable que plus tôt dans la plaine. Mais cette fois, il ne se contenta pas de regarder à travers lui, il le transperça de part en part et son sang se glaça. Il reconnut les chaines qu’ils avaient placées aux poignets des magiciens. Un reflet rougeoyant miroitait à la surface du métal qu’il avait pris pour le chatoiement des flammes, mais toujours présent maintenant qu’elles n’étaient plus.

Quelqu’un cria son nom, et lorsqu’il releva la tête, il vit Thomas se ruer vers lui. Les pieds du garçon foulaient le sol à une vitesse impressionnante, il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait en répétant son nom, les bras désespérément tendus dans sa direction dans un espoir fou de l’atteindre à temps. Newt voulut lui répondre quelque chose, lui dire de s’enfuir, de courir pour sa vie. Mais aucun mot ne pouvait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Un détachement du bataillon ennemi se sépara des autres pour aller à la rencontre du jeune homme. Il vit les créatures se précipiter afin de couper sa trajectoire. Newt voulait bouger, hurler, faire quelque chose afin de venir en aide au garçon. Les chemins de l’ennemi allaient rencontrer le sien, il vit l’une des créatures lever son arme, prête à frapper. 

Dans un effort désespéré qui fit trembler tout son être, Newt parvint à bouger les bras qu’il tendit dans la direction du garçon dans un geste désespéré et ses lèvres laissèrent échapper le cri d’horreur si longtemps retenu. 

Il sentit ses jambes se dérober alors que sa vision se brouillait et ne restait plus que la sensation de brûlure dans tout son corps. Un feu liquide circulait librement dans ses veines, réduisant toute tentative de se relever, d’agir ou de penser à l’état de cendres. Il tombait en chute libre dans les ténèbres. 

***

Une voix l’appelait, écho d’un cauchemar. La voix de Thomas. Les flammes, les armes, le sang et les cris. Il voyait la scène se rejouer derrière ses paupières closes. On le secouait par les épaules, il pouvait à nouveau sentir ses membres. Il ouvrit les yeux. Thomas était penché au-dessus de lui, affolé. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il s’arrêta et une vague de soulagement passa sur ses traits. 

-Que… Tenta d’articuler Newt, mais la voix lui manquait.

Il se sentait effroyablement faible. Bien qu’il ait retrouvé l’usage de son corps, il peina à se redresser. Autour de lui, la salle était sans dessus dessous. Les tables avaient été projetées au sol et des débris de chaises jonchaient le sol. Les membres du conseil se relevaient difficilement de ce qui semblait avoir été une mauvaise chute et même le roi émergeait derrière son trône renversé. Brenda le regardait avec un mélange d’inquiétude et d’admiration d’où elle se tenait au milieu de la salle. Elle se redressa dans une grimace en se massant le dos. 

-Attention, pas trop vite, lui dit Thomas alors qu’il essayait de se relever. 

Il semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir été sonné dans cet interlude dont Newt avait été déconnecté. Ses yeux d’ambre l’observaient attentivement, l’anxiété se lisait sur son visage. C’est alors qu’il remarqua qu’une sorte de lueur les entourait tous les deux. Il leva les mains à hauteur de visage, elles brillaient d’un vif éclat doré. 

-Tu devrais baisser les mains si tu ne veux pas créer un autre accident, lui dit Brenda. A vrai dire, vous devriez tous les deux baisser les mains, on ne sait jamais… 

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Qu’entendait-elle par « un autre accident ». 

-Oui, je tiens à préciser que c’est toi qui as retourné la pièce lorsque tu as voulu réagir à ta vision… Heureusement que ton système nous a reconnus comme alliés et que Thomas t’as rapidement apaisé, sinon nous aurions sûrement été réduits en poussière. 

Il baissa un instant les yeux sur ses mains et celles de Thomas, elles brillaient de la même lueur. Il frôla les mains du garçon du bout des doigts et un frisson le parcourut, c’était comme s’il pouvait sentir l’énergie circuler entre eux, se répandre en lui, et mettre chacun de ses nerfs à vif. Son cœur semblait gonfler dans sa poitrine et le souffle lui manquait.

Les mains de Thomas se refermèrent sur les siennes et ses pouces vinrent former de petits cercles rassurant sur le dos de ses mains. Il sentit une vague d’apaisement déferler sur lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Newt voulait disparaître dans l’autre garçon, si une telle chose était possible. Il en était persuadé. 

-Mais… Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il finalement. 

-C’est ce que l’on aimerait savoir, répondit sèchement la voix de Térésa qui apparut à son tour dans son champ de vision alors qu’elle approchait de Brenda. Tu as une explication à tout ça, peut-être ?

L’interpelée se redressa afin de se donner une contenance et planta son regard dans celui de la protectrice de Laclos sans flancher. 

-En effet. J’ai vu ce que tu as vu, expliqua-t-elle à l’intention de Newt. Je n’en attendais pas autant. Tout était si net, tout semblait si… réel. 

Le garçon ne put qu’approuver ses dires. La jeune fille exposa leur vision aux autres, se tournant régulièrement vers lui pour des confirmations qu’il lui accordait d’un hochement de tête. Elle évoqua chacune des scènes puis en vint à la conclusion tant crainte de tous.

-Ce n’est pas le futur assuré. C’est une possibilité. C’est ce qui va se passer si nous n’agissons pas. Leurs armées vont marcher au Nord, sur Orgonath. Si exterminer la population semble être leur petit plaisir, ce sont les magiciens qui les intéressent, et ils savent comment les détecter. J’avais un doute quant au fait qu’ils pouvaient nous suivre grâce aux énergies que nous dégageons, mais j’en suis sûre maintenant. C’est de cette manière qu’ils ont retrouvé notre trace dans les montagnes. L’autre village qui a été attaqué est l’unique village des plaines qui abritait un magicien. C’est aussi pour cette raison que leur chef s’est directement dirigé vers toi lorsqu’il t’a vu dans la plaine. 

-Pourquoi en auraient-ils après les magiciens ? Demanda Térésa.

-Ce doit être nos pouvoirs qui les intéressent, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison… Ils doivent s’y connaitre dans ce domaine, tu as vu les chaînes qu’avaient les magiciens aux poignets ? Ils étaient enchantés pour bloquer la magie de ceux qui les portent. 

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Intervint le Seigneur Agnes. 

-J’ai passé ma vie à étudier la magie et ses différents aspects. J’ai voyagé pour avoir accès à des manuels, j’ai même passé quelque temps dans la capitale pour m’instruire. Et si mon don n’est pas extrêmement puissant, il est affûté pour certaines choses. Je peux sentir les choses… Ton don, à toi, fit-elle en reportant son attention sur Newt, est plus grand que je ne le pensais. Tu fais partie d’un rang de magiciens bien plus puissant que je ne le suis.

Le garçon aurait voulu le nier. Par habitude. Par rejet. Mais il n’était plus en mesure de le faire. Ses mains et celles de Thomas, liées dans une étreinte luminescente en étaient la preuve. Celle-ci commençait lentement à faiblir, mais il ne voulait pas qu’ils brisent le contact pour autant. 

-Pourquoi elle ne s’est pas exprimée pendant toutes ces années alors ? Demanda-t-il finalement, s’accrochant à un dernier espoir. 

-Je ne sais pas… Comme je l’ai dit plus tôt, ce peut être dû à différentes raisons. Dans ton cas, j’ai comme l’impression que pendant tout ce temps tu l’as… rejetée ? 

-Et pourquoi se manifesterait-elle tout à coup ? 

-La nécessité ? La survie ? L’instinct ? Proposa la jeune fille. En tout cas j’ai comme l’impression que c’est lié à sa présence… dit-elle en désignant Thomas d’un mouvement de la tête.

Newt voulut répondre quelque chose, mais il ne savait que dire. Comment Thomas pouvait-il avoir quelque chose à faire dans tout ça ? D’un autre côté, il était le seul à ne pas avoir été victime de la soudaine vague de magie qu’il avait déversé sur la pièce, et plus encore, il semblait être parvenu à le calmer et le ramener à lui alors qu’il en perdait le contrôle. Newt ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas non plus attirer les monstres en ce lieu, car c’est ce qu’il risquait de faire avec son pouvoir irradiant certainement à des kilomètres. 

La conversation continuait autour de lui. Les mots fusaient, tourbillonnaient mais il ne parvenait à les saisir au vol. Il était bien trop loin, bien trop fatigué et distrait. Ce n’était pas censé lui arriver. Pas maintenant. Son esprit en alerte lui hurlait de faire quelque chose, de bouger, de fuir quelque part où il ne sentirait plus ce danger flotter au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Mais il ne pouvait pousser son corps à agir, et seule la présence de Thomas à ses côtés le rappelait à la raison alors que son esprit s’égarait. Le garçon tenait ses mains comme s’il ne devait jamais les lâcher et il pouvait sentir son regard attentif sur lui, comme s’il ne pouvait s’en détacher. C’était quelque chose de rassurant. Le garçon était arrivé à Laclos après avoir tout perdu, vu tous ceux avec qui il avait grandi se faire exécuter sous ses yeux et tous ses repères partir en fumée. Mais Newt pouvait sentir la force qui l’habitait. Il pouvait le sentir. Il ne le lâcherait pas.

On frappa brusquement à la lourde porte de bois et tout le monde se tourna vers le roi. Personne n’était censé interrompre un conseil. Ces coups frappés à la porte ne pouvaient signifier qu’une chose, une urgence. Le roi ordonna que l’on ouvre. Newt, qui se trouvait toujours au sol tenta de se relever afin de se donner contenance et Thomas l’aida à se hisser sur ses jambes. Si leurs mains se lâchèrent, il prit garde à laisser l’une d’elle dans le dos du garçon afin de le soutenir. Newt le remercia d’un signe de tête avant de détourner le regard. Deux gardes entrèrent, ils s’inclinèrent et l’un d’eux s’exprima :

-Une messagère d’Orgonath, Mon Seigneur. Nous l’avons informée que vous teniez un conseil, mais elle a insisté quant à l’importance de sa venue. C’est au sujet des récentes invasions.

-Faites-la entrer, dit le roi. 

-Sonya, la salua Newt lorsqu’il reconnut la nouvelle arrivante. 

Ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage pâle aux grands yeux clairs, les épaules drapées d’une cape de voyage et une rapière à son côté, la jeune fille n’avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue à Orgonath. Il s’était beaucoup entraîné en duel contre elle, et malgré son jeune âge, il devait avouer qu’elle n’avait rien à envier à tous les autres combattants qu’il avait rencontré au cours de sa vie. Vive et précise, sa lame s’avérait bien souvent impitoyable. Il n’avait connu de meilleur trio que celui qu’elle formait avec Harriet et Aris, deux magiciens de la capitale. Le garçon avait une volonté qui lui permettait de créer d’incroyable illusions et barrières protectrices et ses professeurs disaient déjà d’Harriet qu’elle maniait le feu avec plus d’habilité que les maîtres dragons ne le faisaient en leur temps alors qu’elle n’avait pas encore achevé son second cycle d’apprentissage. 

-Newt, lui répondit-elle avec un mince sourire qui ne suffit pas à masquer son appréhension. Mon Seigneur, Haut Conseil de Laclos, fit-elle à l’attention de l’assemblée. Je suis désolée d’interrompre votre réunion, mais c’est une urgence qui m’amène sur votre territoire. J’ai cru comprendre que vous aviez essuyé des attaques récemment. Nos terres ont également connu quelques attaques, mais je craints que ce ne soit qu’un début. Nos magiciens ont lu l’avenir, et si nous n’agissons pas, le monde tel que nous le connaissons risque de disparaître.

La jeune fille fut invitée à les rejoindre. Les magiciens d’Orgonath semblaient en savoir autant qu’eux désormais. Ils avaient envoyé la jeune messagère afin de solliciter l’aide de Laclos. La Haute Reine de la cité avait envoyé des éclaireurs dans toutes les villes afin de réunir des troupes au Nord. Leurs meilleurs devins étaient d’accord pour dire que c’était là-bas que se déciderait l’avenir des peuples libres. Après de longues minutes de discussion, chacun se tut afin d’écouter la décision du Seigneur Agnes. 

-Si les visions des magiciens s’avéraient fausses ? Intervint Térésa alors que la question de l’intervention des cavaliers de Laclos était discutée. Enfin, vous le dites vous-mêmes, ce ne sont que des suppositions basées sur les circonstances actuelles.

-Ce sont les magiciens qui les intéressent, répliqua Sonya qui en savait autant si ce n’était plus qu’eux sur la situation. 

-Il parait, oui, grommela la protectrice de Laclos. 

-Les murs d’Orgonath abritent les plus puissant magiciens, sans compter que leur nombre y est bien plus élevé que n’importe où ailleurs. C’est pourquoi ils vont y envoyer le gros de leur force. S’ils se nourrissent vraiment de leurs pouvoirs, une fois Orgonath prise, plus rien ne pourra les arrêter. 

-Et nous sommes censés laisser Laclos aux mains de ces barbares en envoyant nos troupes au Nord. C’est peut-être tout ce qu’ils attendent pour raser nos terres. 

-De toutes les armées, vous avez la cavalerie la plus importante. Vous pourriez emmener votre peuple au Nord également… Ils y seront plus en sécurité. Laclos n’est pas une forteresse idéale comme place défensive. 

Newt grimaça à la remarque de la jeune fille. Il connaissait suffisamment Térésa pour savoir qu’elle n’acceptait pas aisément la critique et moins encore de la part de personnes étrangères. Elle n’avait pas côtoyé Sonya comme Newt l’avait fait, et elle la considérait certainement plus comme une potentielle menace qu’une alliée. La jeune commandante n’accordait pas aisément sa confiance, et Newt préférait ne pas assister à une véritable confrontation entre les deux. Sonya pouvait être tout aussi terrifiante que la fille du roi, aussi fut-il soulagé lorsque cette dernière annonça la fin de la réunion :

-Ce n’est pas une discussion à prendre à la légère. Nous aurons besoin d’en discuter à tête reposée et en présence uniquement du le roi et de son conseil.

Sonya serra les poings, mais hocha la tête en signe de compréhension avant de se retirer avec un dernier salut pour le roi qui ordonna à l’un des gardes de lui faire préparer une chambre afin qu’elle puisse se reposer. Si quelques regards furent échangés, personne ne discuta l’intervention de Térésa qui venait de se positionner en chef de conseil en mettant fin au débat, là où seul le roi pouvait habituellement prendre de telles directives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un long chapitre et des explications, sur la vie de Newt, sa condition, sur la situation. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Cette nuit-là, Thomas fut réveillé par une sensation de panique inexplicable. Il se redressa dans le lit, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade. Devant ses yeux se dessinaient des mares de sang sur des tapis colorés et les mains peintes du même liquide vital. Ce n’était pas ses mains, mais des mains d’enfant, pâles et délicates. 

Il força l’air dans ses poumons et se leva aussi précautionneusement que son état le permettait afin de ne pas réveiller Mina qui dormait à ses côtés. Une fois dans le couloir et la porte refermée derrière lui, il se laissa aller contre le mur, mais la sensation de malaise ne se dissipait pas. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Un danger rôdait. Tout proche. Il se sentait à nouveau pris du vertige qu’il avait ressenti lorsque les enfers s’étaient déversés sur le village. Il pouvait sentir la mort et le danger imminent. C’était un monde de ténèbres et de sang qui l’entourait. Dans ses oreilles retentissait un cri unique. Le cri d’une femme. 

Puis il réalisa que ces sensations n’étaient pas les siennes. Ces mains n’étaient pas les siennes, et ces souvenirs n’étaient pas les siens. Les interstices autour de la porte faisant face à la sienne palpitaient d’une lueur étrangement vive à une telle heure de la nuit. Une lueur qu’aucune bougie n’aurait pu créer. La chambre de Newt.

Thomas sentit son cœur se serrer, et sans plus réfléchir il s’approcha de la porte et frappa quelques coups. Il savait d’où venait cette sensation, il n’avait plus le moindre doute. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il savait. Face à l’absence de réponse, il frappa à nouveau et appela le nom du garçon. Quelque chose se passait.

Il sentit la panique enfler en lui. La sienne ou celle du garçon, il ne savait plus vraiment les différencier. Le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds et il actionna la poignée de la porte, entrant dans la chambre du garçon d’un bond. La scène qui s’offrait à ses yeux avait quelque chose de surréaliste. La pièce entière était secouée par une force invisible, les tableaux aux murs se balançaient dangereusement alors que leur support s’émiettait lentement, emplissant la pièce d’une poussière blanchâtre percée par un éclair d’or aveuglant. Au milieu de ses draps, Newt se contorsionnait, comme possédé, la respiration haletante et les yeux clos. Son visage nimbé de lumière était plus pâle que jamais et ses traits tirés dans une expression d’horreur mêlée de souffrance. 

Thomas se précipita vers le garçon. Il l’attrapa par les épaules et appela son nom de toutes ses forces, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Sa peau était incandescente. L’une de ses mains vint se refermer sur son bras avec une force surprenante comme s’il était son dernier point d’ancrage dans ce monde. Ce qui était peut-être le cas à cet instant. Thomas ignora la douleur provoquée par la poigne impitoyable du jeune commandant. Il posa ses mains de part et d’autre de son visage en quête de l’attention du garçon. Il sentait tout son corps trembler contre le sien, ses cheveux collés à son front luisant de sueur. Ce n’était pas seulement la fièvre qui le consumait, mais un véritable volcan qui semblait se déchainer en lui.

-Newt, Newt, il faut que tu te réveilles. Ce n’est pas réel !

Il ne cessait de lui répéter des paroles sans même savoir si elles avaient le moindre sens afin d’essayer de le faire réagir, pour le réveiller de ce cauchemar ou le rassurer. Il ne savait plus vraiment. Mais même s’il ignorait ce qu’il faisait exactement, la technique semblait efficace. Newt commençait à se calmer. Il ne s’agitait plus autant et la lueur qui émanait de son être entier se fit moins aveuglante. Thomas continua à lui parler alors que le garçon battait des paupières, ses longs cils étirant des ombres sur ses pommettes saillantes. Le noir de ses yeux se fit plus consistant et il plongea son regard grave dans celui de Thomas. 

-Newt, souffla-t-il. Tu es là…

-Tommy… Murmura le garçon à son tour.

Une trace de terreur, bientôt remplacée par la confusion se lisait dans ses prunelles abyssales. 

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il après quelques instants. 

Le commandant se contenta d’un vague signe de la tête. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Fit une voix de petite fille dans un bâillement.

Thomas se retourna et découvrit Mina en compagnie de Brenda postée dans l’entrebâillement de la pièce.

-Ce n’est rien Mina, c’était juste un cauchemar, lui répondit-il.

-Les murs tremblaient…

-C’est parce que Newt a de très gros cauchemars qui font vraiment peur, lui répondit Brenda en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille dans un geste rassurant avant d’entrer dans la pièce et de s’approcher du lit où se tenaient les deux garçons.

Elle fit un signe de tête vers la porte à Thomas qui comprit le message et envoya à Newt un sourire qu’il voulait rassurant mais dont lui-même doutait de la crédibilité avant de retirer ses mains toujours posées sur lui, l’une sur son épaule et l’autre dans sa nuque. Il se redressa et la main de Newt glissa du de son bras où elle le serrait toujours, bien que sa prise soit moins forte. Ses doigts y avaient laissés des marques rouges sombres et il entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose lorsqu’il le remarqua mais Thomas lui fit signe que ce n’était rien. Il pouvait encore sentir leur empreinte brulante sur sa peau, mais ce n’était pas de la faute du garçon. Ce n’était rien. Il échangea un autre regard avec le garçon, quelque chose qui voulait dire « je reviens ». Il prit la main de Mina et la reconduisit jusqu’à leur chambre. 

-C’est avec sa magie qu’il fait ça ? Lui demanda la fillette et il pouvait voir les questions se bousculaient dans ses yeux immenses malgré le voile de fatigue qui les brouillait. 

-Qu’est-ce qui te dit que Newt est un magicien ? Lui demanda-t-il. 

-J’ai entendu les grands en parler, fit-elle dans un haussement d’épaules alors qu’elle s’installait dans les draps.

-Est-ce que tu as écouté les conversations des grands ? 

-Ce n’est pas écouter quand ça tombe innocemment dans l’oreille. 

Peu de personnes étaient au courant de la situation de Newt. Si un petit nombre de ses hommes avaient entendu Brenda vaguement évoquer cette possibilité lorsqu’ils étaient venus à sa rescousse, seules les quelques personnes présentes lors du conseil en avaient eu confirmation et avant que la session ne soit close, il avait été convenu que chacun resterait discret à ce sujet tant que tout ne serait pas sous contrôle afin d’éviter que plus d’inquiétudes encore ne viennent troubler les esprits. Il y avait déjà tant à penser. Personne n’aurait pris le risque d’en parler trop ouvertement, à la portée d’oreilles innocentes comme semblait essayer de lui faire croire Mina. Il la fixa avec insistance, les sourcils froncés, mais la petite ne se démonta pas, feignant de remettre un pli de sa robe de nuit en place avec un peu trop d’application. 

-Mina, reprit-il. Tu as écouté les conversations des grands. 

Ce n’était pas une question cette fois, et la petite réagit, plantant son regard dans le sien avec effronterie. 

-Il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de m’informer si tu ne me dis rien, dit-il en relevant le menton dans une attitude de défi. 

-Ecoute, souffla-t-il, si je ne te parle pas de ces choses c’est parce… C’est compliqué. Il y a beaucoup d’enjeux. Tu sais que nous sommes en danger, et nous ne savons pas encore exactement quelle est la situation. Il y a encore beaucoup de questions auxquelles je n’ai pas trouvé de réponses. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter avec ça, tu sais que je ferai tout pour te protéger.

-Est-ce qu’on va rester ici ? On ne retournera jamais au village, n’est-ce pas ?

-Il ne reste plus rien du village… Quant à Laclos, nous ne sommes pas sûrs que cette place puisse nous protéger très longtemps. Le danger est partout, et nous ne sommes pas les seuls dont la vie est en jeu. Il s’agit d’autres villes aussi, d’autres peuples. 

-Alors on doit tous s’allier pour vaincre, c’est ça ?

-C’est une possibilité…

-On est plus forts tous ensembles.

-C’est vrai, admit-il dans un sourire, tout semblait plus simple du point de vue d’une enfant.

-Comme le commandant Newt et toi ? Vous êtes plus forts quand vous êtes tous les deux ? C’est pour ça que tu vas avec lui ? 

-Euh… J’imagine oui, enfin, je fais ce que je peux… le commandant Newt est très fort.

-Tu le rends plus fort, alors. Tu sais ce n’est pas pareil pour tout le monde. Papa ne rendait pas maman plus forte. Toi si, elle me le disait. Sans toi elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait, expliqua la jeune fille dans un bâillement, le sommeil alourdissant ses paupières. Tu rends les gens plus forts. Je me demande comment elle fait là-haut, maintenant qu’elle est toute seule. Elle a dû retrouver ton papa. Il ne la laissera pas toute seule ?

-Bien sûr qu’il ne la laisser pas seule… Et puis je suis sûre qu’elle y a trouvé un tas de gens prêts à l’aider dans son nouveau voyage, ta maman était vraiment une personne incroyable. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter pour elle. Elle est toujours avec nous, tu sais, d’une certaine manière… Elle sera toujours là pour te rendre plus forte quand tu en auras besoin.

La jeune fille lui répondit dans un murmure inaudible alors qu’elle se laissait bercer par les bras de Morphée. Thomas déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite fille, le cœur lourd. Mina était une petite fille vive et intelligente. Une petite fille que les épreuves avaient forcé à grandir trop vite et à ouvrir les yeux bien trop grands pour voir les horreurs du monde venir assombrir ses rêves de petite fille, la plongeant dans une réalité bien plus cruelle qu’elle n’aurait dû l’être. Il quitta la pièce en silence afin de ne pas la réveiller, plus soucieux que jamais quant à l’avenir de celle dont il était désormais entièrement responsable. Il avait tenu pendant de longues années un rôle de grand frère dans la vie de Mina, mais maintenant que sa mère n’était plus là, il était tout ce qui lui restait. Ce n’était pas un problème pour lui, il aurait tout donné pour la fillette, mais en des temps si difficiles, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Les envahisseurs pouvaient attaquer Laclos à tout moment, et il craignait de ne pouvoir la protéger. Qui plus est, Mina était attentive à tout ce qu’il se passait autour d’elle, et elle n’avait eu aucun mal à comprendre que le danger les guettait. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais lui avouer toute la vérité ne lui semblait pas plus correct. Elle était bien trop jeune pour être exposée entièrement à cette vérité, elle n’avait que trop souffert. 

Il entra dans la chambre de Newt où celui-ci et Brenda discutaient à voix basses. Ils s’interrompirent lorsqu’il fit son entrée. Il leur lança un regard interrogateur auquel Brenda répondit par un soupir ennuyé avant de lui faire signe de se joindre à eux. 

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il à Newt en prenant place à ses côtés sur le rebord du lit, face à une Brenda à l’air songeur.

-Oui ça va mieux, fit-il, mais le garçon ne manqua pas le léger tremblement qui animait encore ses mains. Merci, pour ton intervention, ajouta-t-il sans croiser son regard.

-Je t’en prie. Mais… Est-ce que quelqu’un saurait m’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé ? Parce que je… Enfin, j’ai été réveillé par un cauchemar aussi et je pense que ce n’était pas le mien… Et j’ai ressenti la détresse… La tienne.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux vers Brenda qui les regardait tour à tour.

-Il y a des tas de choses qui sont dites au sujet de la magie, commença-t-elle lentement. Sur les personnes et les liens qu’elles entretiennent et les répercussions que cela peut avoir sur les énergies. Je pense que ton pouvoir, Newt, est étroitement lié à Thomas car il est celui qui l’a déclenché. Il semblerait qu’il ait fait son apparition lorsque Thomas est arrivé, blessé à Laclos d’après ce que j’ai compris. Tu avais en quelque sorte cadenassé ce pouvoir en toi, pour des raisons qui te sont propres. Mais lorsque Thomas s’est retrouvé au bord du gouffre, ta force s’est éveillée pour l’en sortir. Instinct, appel irrésistible, je ne sais pas de quoi il s’agit exactement. Mais l’urgence de le sauver a été plus forte que le traumatisme qui l’avait refoulé. Ce n’est pas quelque chose d’anodin… Mais il semble que vos énergies aient fusionné à ce moment. Une part de toi est en lui, et une part de lui est en toi. Ça ne fait pas de Thomas un magicien à proprement parler. Mais à travers ce qui vous unit, il a un impact sur ton propre pouvoir. Il semble également que cette fusion de vos énergies ait créé une sorte de connexion entre vous, plus étroite, ce qui explique que Thomas ait ressenti la détresse causée par ton cauchemar. D’autant plus que celui-ci ayant réveillé ton pouvoir sans que tu ne le contrôles, l’organisme de Thomas y a réagi. 

-Ce n’est pas la première fois que je fais ce cauchemar, expliqua Newt. Et je n’ai jamais eu de soucis avec ça. Est-ce que mon pouvoir risque de tout détruire autour de moi sans que je m’en rende compte chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ?

-Ton pouvoir s’est déclenché en réaction à une situation de stress. Ton corps s’est mis en alerte comme dans une situation de danger… Tu ne contrôles pas ton don, alors il se déclenche instinctivement. Le problème étant que comme tu ne le contrôles pas, il peut s’avérer dangereux pour ton environnement, comme tu as pu le constater, mais pour toi aussi. Ton pouvoir puise dans tes réserves d’énergie, et si tu n’y fais pas attention et que tu le laisses prendre le dessus, il peut gravement t’affaiblir, ou même te tuer. 

-Difficile de faire attention à quoi que ce soit quand on est inconscient, grommela le garçon.

-Apprendre à maîtriser son pouvoir demande un entraînement très exigeant aux magiciens qui apprennent à en connaître le potentiel alors qu’ils grandissent avec. Pour toi qui prends conscience de ta pleine puissance si tardivement, ce ne sera que plus pénible et dangereux encore, je préfère ne pas te le cacher. Mais tu as la chance de ne pas être seul dans cette épreuve, dit-elle plus doucement en échangeant un regard avec Thomas.

-Et il ne peut pas… retourner où il était pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda Newt avec une hésitation. Apparemment il existe un endroit où il y avait suffisamment de place pour conserver tout ce… cette… magie non-désirée. 

-Ce n’est pas si simple. Et ce n’est pas quelque chose qui se fait, répondit sèchement Brenda. Ta magie fait partie de toi, c’est une partie de toi à part entière. C’est un don, une chance d’en être pourvu. Elle te rend plus fort, te permet de voir et vivre des choses que personne d’autre ne pourrait expérimenter. Si tu arrêtais de la rejeter de la sorte, peut-être que tu pourrais t’en rendre compte. 

Le ton de la jeune fille était cassant et elle semblait à la fois agacée et furieuse. Thomas connaissait Brenda et il pouvait dire qu’elle n’exprimait pas totalement sa colère, elle était bien plus effrayante lorsqu’elle le faisait. Mais elle n’en était pas pour autant moins réelle. Newt s’était figé au ton de la jeune fille mais il eut le bon sens de ne pas répliquer, quoi que cela lui en coûte.

-Tu devrais rester ici pour le reste de la nuit, Thomas, ajouta-t-elle. C’est le seul moyen d’éviter un autre accident pour le moment. Je pourrais essayer de concocter une potion apaisante, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu’il faudrait pour ça… Ce n’est pas vraiment ma spécialité. 

-Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? Intervint Thomas alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle honnêtement. Continue à faire ce que tu fais, tu as l’air de mieux savoir que quiconque comment t’y prendre. Aies confiance en toi, réfléchis-y, analyses, écris un livre à ce sujet, tu faciliteras la vie aux futurs magiciens dans ce cas s’il devait y en avoir d’autres. 

-Tu crois vraiment que c’est le moment de plaisanter ? 

-Je te détends parce que j’ai comme l’impression que je te laisse en une compagnie on ne peut moins amusante, fit-elle avec un haussement d’épaules avant de disparaitre dans l’entrebâillement de la porte.

Un silence envahit la pièce lorsque la jeune fille referma la porte, aucun des deux garçons ne sachant comment réagir. Ce fut Newt qui le brisa dans un soupir.

-Brenda était en colère.

-Ce n’était pas contre toi, essaya de le rassurer Thomas. Elle ne peut juste pas comprendre ta réaction.

-Est-ce que c’est si difficile de comprendre que je ne veux pas de ce truc qui peut me tuer ou pire encore tuer mon entourage sans même que je m’en rende compte ?

-C’est sûr que vu comme ça… Elle voit les choses différemment... Essaie de te mettre à sa place, expliqua-t-il face à l’air interrogateur du garçon. Toi, tu mets toute ton énergie au service de Laclos et de sa défense, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es prêt à tout pour la protéger du danger et c’est ce à quoi tu as décidé de dédier ta vie. Tu ne supporterais pas que l’on puisse prendre ça à la légère. Brenda a décidé de consacrer sa vie aux mystères de la magie. Elle passe son temps à tester les limites du monde et de l’esprit à travers les visions. Elle a beaucoup voyagé afin de rencontrer des magiciens en tous genres, tout ça pour en venir à la conclusion qu’absolument rien n’était acquis. Elle ne peut concevoir que tu rejettes ça. Même si c’est ton choix, et que c’est absolument ton droit, personne ne devrait en juger autrement, ne te méprends pas quant à mon propos… Pour elle c’est tout simplement inconcevable. Et te voir lutter ainsi contre ta nature, contre un tel pouvoir, ça la contrarie. 

-Ce n’est pas ma nature, fit sombrement le garçon. Si ça l’était, il se serait développé normalement, comme chez les autres personnes. 

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. 

-Je peux m’installer là, fit Thomas en désignant le tapis au pied du lit du garçon. Le temps que tu t’endormes, si tu veux, ou rester après, je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire…

-Tu devrais retourner te coucher auprès de Mina, elle a besoin de toi. De toute façon, je ne vais pas réussir à me rendormir, je vais aller faire un tour dehors et voir comment vont les gars de garde. Tu devrais aller te reposer, les jours à venir pourraient être tumultueux. 

Le garçon disparut avant que Thomas n’ait le temps de lui répondre. Il aurait voulu lui dire, que lui aussi avait besoin de se reposer. Qu’il donnait trop. Bien trop. A se faire du souci pour les autres et jamais pour sa propre personne. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu’il avait peur aussi. Pour l’avenir, mais aussi pour lui. Parce qu’il pouvait le sentir au fond de lui, plus encore qu’en observant les traits tirés du jeune commandant. Il avait peur de le voir disparaitre. Comme une flamme que l’on abandonnerait aux vents violents du nord, sans matière à consumer, il vacillait. Et s’il s’éteignait, c’était toute une nation qu’il privait de sa lumière. A la simple idée qu’il puisse faillir, Thomas pouvait voir ses espoirs comme son ardeur se geler et son monde s’obscurcir. 

***

-Oui, c’est bien comme ça, redresse-toi un peu, cria Thomas afin que sa voix couvre les hurlements du vent battant la carrière. Baisse les mains pour ne pas tirer, tiens les crins si tu en as besoin.

Mina se balançait à plus d’un mètre du sol sur le grand Tucker, ses jambes dépassant à peine de la lourde selle alors que le cheval se laissait tranquillement mener au trot par sa jeune cavalière. 

Après leur première fuite catastrophique, Thomas avait jugé bon que la jeune fille soit capable de chevaucher seule en cas de problème. Surtout s’il n’était plus là pour la protéger. Le conseil s’était réuni plus tôt dans la journée, et s’il n’avait pu y participer cette fois, il avait croisé Newt à sa sortie et celui-ci lui avait vaguement expliqué la situation afin qu’il puisse s’y préparer avant que l’annonce officielle ne soit faite. Puis il s’était rapidement retiré, annonçant qu’il avait à faire. Thomas l’avait vu quitter la ville, seul, chevauchant Atlas à bon rythme. Son cœur s’était serré à cette vue. Le danger rôdait et le garçon allait tout droit à sa rencontre, sans ciller. Thomas avait vu des hommes agir de la sorte. Certains extrêmement courageux, d’autres désespérés ou aveuglés par le chagrin, beaucoup ayant déjà renoncé à la vie. Il aurait voulu que Newt soit uniquement courageux, mais il avait vu les failles chez le garçon, celles qui venaient troubler son regard lorsque la douleur dans sa jambe le trahissait. 

Il s’était élancé dans l’allée principale dans un élan fou. Pour le retenir ou pour l’y accompagner, ou peut-être pour le supplier de le laisser y aller à sa place. Mais une voix avait claqué dans son dos. Térésa s’était avancé vers lui, le regard dur. 

-Il part en repérage dans les plaines, voir si l’envahisseur rôde encore sur nos terres. 

-Seul ? S’était-il écrié.

-Il sait ce qu’il fait, et il a besoin d’être un peu seul, avait-elle répondu dans un haussement d’épaules. Ne t’inquiète pas pour lui, c’est l’un des meilleurs combattants de Laclos et il connait parfaitement le terrain. Et puis il est trop obstiné pour entendre raison de toute façon. 

Il n’avait jamais vu des yeux si bleus ni un regard si jeune et si déterminé la fois. Elle dégageait une assurance déconcertante pour une personne si jeune. Peut-être que Thomas n’avait pas côtoyé beaucoup de filles de seigneurs et qu’elles n’avaient d’autres choix. Mina semblait beaucoup admirer la jeune fille même si elle ne l’avait observé que de loin, et il n’était pas sûr de la manière dont il devait réagir lorsqu’il la voyait poursuivre les autres gamins de la ville un bâton à la main en criant qu’on lui apporte son destrier. Une part de lui était au moins rassuré à l’idée qu’elle saurait se débrouiller si leurs chemins venaient à se séparer. Ce qui allait sûrement être le cas d’après ce que lui avait annoncé Newt. Ils allaient partir. Des troupes allaient rejoindre Orgonath dans son combat, d’autres accompagneraient les civils à l’abri dans les montagnes. Les détails devaient encore être discutés quant au nombre d’hommes, mais ils devaient tous se préparer au départ. 

-Descends les talons, s’écria une voix grave derrière lui.

Thomas sursauta, il n’avait pas entendu les nouveaux arrivants approcher. Alby lui accorda un signe de tête en passant près de lui avant de se diriger vers la cavalière. Mina s’était arrêtée et il entreprit de corriger sa position avec attention tout particulière.

-Déverrouille tes genoux, oui comme ça, pour pouvoir appuyer sur tes talons. Sans basculer ta jambe à l’arrière, sinon tu es déséquilibré, regarde.

Son rire se mêla à celui de la jeune fille lorsqu’elle commença à glisser de la selle alors qu’il la tirait vers lui. Il la remit en selle d’un geste, sa musculature impressionnante lui permettant de manier l’enfant comme une poupée de chiffon. 

-On dit des enfants de Laclos qu’ils apprennent à monter à cheval avant de marcher, fit Térésa en prenant place à ses côtés. C’est à peine exagéré. Ici, élever des chevaux et les monter est un véritable art. Alby sait de quoi il parle. 

-J’essaie de lui apprendre ce que je peux afin qu’elle puisse se débrouiller si elle venait à devoir fuir…

-Tu as raison… Elle ne s’en sort pas si mal, le rassura-t-elle. Mais elle n’en sera que meilleure une fois ces conseils en tête. Elle pourrait avoir un poney, tu sais, ce serait peut-être plus simple.

-Newt m’a fait la proposition… Il m’a parlé d’un certain Caracole, je crois ? Mais Tucker était le cheval de sa mère, elle y est très attachée et elle souhaitait apprendre avec lui. Il est calme et il a le pied sûr, elle devrait s’en sortir, dit-il, peu assuré, et sa dernière phrase sonnait presque comme une question. 

-Ça se comprend, et oui, il n’y a pas de raison qu’elle n’y parvienne pas, le rassura-t-elle. Ça ne m’étonne pas qu’il lui ait proposé Caracole. C’est le premier équidé qu’il ait débourré. Dresser un cheval est un rite de passage vers l’âge adulte… Pour la plupart d’entre nous, come je te l’ai dit, c’est facile parce qu’on nait presque cavalier. Newt n’était pas d’ici. Il a quand même débourré son premier cheval avant l’âge moyen. Parfois j’ai l’impression qu’il les comprend. Ce doit être parce que les humains lui ont fait trop de mal, alors il a dû placer sa confiance en d’autres êtres. Il était si sauvage quand il est arrivé… 

Thomas resta silencieux, écoutant attentivement ce que la jeune fille lui confiait sans savoir si elle attendait une réponse, ou si même il voulait en formuler une. Newt était un puits de secrets, et il n’était pas sûr que ceux-ci aient à être remontés à la surface et examinés sans qu’il ne soit celui tirant sur la corde pour qu’on l’y aide. Le seau devait déborder et son eau être troublée, mais chaque goûte en être précieuse.

-Je te dis ça parce que je sais que tu tiens à lui. Ce n’est pas difficile à remarquer. Et il tient aussi à toi, même s’il ne sait pas le montrer. 

-Je ne dirais pas qu’il ne sait pas le montrer, essaya-t-il de protester.

-Oh si. Il a toujours été comme ça. Ça se comprend. Il n’a pas eu la vie facile, trancha-t-elle. Ce n’est pas pour rien si je te dis ça. Il a besoin de personnes sur qui il peut compter, et ce qui vous unit, ce n’est pas commun. Ces histoires de magie me font peur, nous ne sommes pas habitués à ça ici, mais si à travers ça, tu peux l’aider, alors tu dois le faire. 

-Je ne compte pas le laisse tomber, fit-il fermement.

-Je n’en doute pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui creusa une fossette dans sa joue. 

C’était la première fois qu’il la voyait sourire et tout son visage sembla s’adoucir. Elle était belle. Le soleil couchant baignait son visage d’une douce lumière et donnait à ses traits harmonieux une toute autre dimension. Elle apparaissait dans toute sa puissance. Inébranlable. 

-Mon père n’approuve pas que j’aille à Orgonath, reprit-elle après un instant de silence uniquement perturbé par les injonctions d’Alby et le bruit des sabots de Tucker marquant son allure. Il pense qu’en tant qu’unique héritière je devrais rester auprès de mon peuple. S’il m’arrivait quelque chose, il verrait sa lignée s’éteindre et son peuple sans chef. Alby et Newt au front également, si aucun d’entre nous ne revient, il craint pour son peuple. Je suis la dernière héritière portant son sang, ce n’est pas rien à ses yeux. Et puis, il voit ses fils perdus en Newt. S’il doit mourir à la guerre, il y est résigné.

Le soleil disparaissait derrière les sommets de la montagne à l’Ouest et alors que les ombres s’étendaient sur eux, les doutes hantant les pensées de la jeune fille refaisaient surface. 

-Newt ne mourra pas, répondit-il fermement.

-Sûr que tu ne le verras pas mourir. Tu te seras jeté au devant de sa mort avant qu’il n’en ait le temps. Mais son cadavre n’en viendra pas moins recouvrir le tien si ce doit être sa fin. Ne prends pas cet air choqué, c’est de la guerre dont nous parlons. J’y connais quelque chose, elle m’a pris toute ma famille. Et même à des lieux de distance, elle a emporté une part de mon père avec elle. Je suis tout ce qu’il lui reste, alors il veut me retenir de toutes ses forces. 

-Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? 

-Je dois vivre pour mener le peuple de Laclos, mais pour accomplir un tel destin, encore faut-il que le peuple de Laclos survive. Si cette guerre est perdue, alors mon peuple le sera aussi et bien que vivante, je ne leur serai plus d’aucune utilité. C’est pour ça que je veux me battre. Mais en pensant ainsi, je pense au présent, comme une guerrière. En tant que monarque, je me dois de penser à l’avenir. Ils ont raison, lorsqu’ils disent que les grands chefs de guerre ne font pas forcément de bons rois. 

-Tu as déjà avancé bien plus loin sur le chemin que bien d’autres rois avant toi dans les termes que tu exprimes. Tu aimes trop ton peuple pour prendre des décisions irréfléchies. 

-Je ne sais pas, je manque de lucidité parfois. Je n’étais pas très coopérative lors du conseil. Je ne voulais pas déserter la ville. Elle est tout ce que nous avons bâti, tout ce que nous avons. C’est notre terre et nous l’abandonnons. 

-Vous n’avez pas le choix.

-Sûrement. Je n’en ai pas moins le cœur lourd. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Ou peut-être que si, au fond, je le sais. Tu sais, ça n’a pas toujours été facile. Avec Newt, fit-elle devant son air interrogateur. Lorsque mon père s’est pris d’affection pour lui et s’est décidé à le recueillir et à l’élever comme un fils, j’ai eu beaucoup de ressentiment à son écart. Son dernier fils était parti à la guerre peu de temps auparavant et il n’avait pas de nouvelles. Les autres étaient déjà perdus. J’étais tout ce qu’il lui restait, sa dernière petite fille, promise à un grand avenir. Et je me suis sentie trahie lorsqu’il l’a recueilli, parce que j’avais l’impression de ne pas être assez, qu’il voulait un autre héritier. J’avais peur qu’il ne prenne ma place, j’étais révoltée et on a beaucoup bataillé tous les deux. Mais je me trompais, mon père ne m’a pas moins aimée. A aucun moment il n’a fait passer Newt avant moi. En quelque sorte, je crois qu’il avait encore de l’amour à donner. Un vide à combler aussi, sans aucun doute. Ça le rassurait de savoir que sa fille n’était plus seule. Il a élevé Newt pour qu’il soit toujours à mon côté et face à mon animosité, je crois qu’il a été dérouté. Puis j’ai fini par accepter ce garçon bizarre. En y pensant aujourd’hui, je me rends compte que rien de tout ça n’est juste pour Newt, il n’avait rien demandé. Mais tu vois comme il est, jamais il s’en plaindrait, au contraire, il s’est fait un devoir de jouer son rôle aussi bien qu’il le pouvait. Il se soucie de ce peuple au moins autant que moi, je ne l’en remercierai jamais assez. Aujourd’hui, malgré nos différents, il est comme un frère pour moi. Ne lui dis jamais que j’ai dit ça. 

Ils sourirent tristement à cette tentative de la jeune fille, conscients de ce qui planait au-dessus d’eux. Le rire de Mina raisonna dans la plaine alors qu’Alby lui racontait quelque chose qu’ils ne pouvaient entendre d’où ils étaient. Quelque chose d’aussi innocent semblait presque irréel dans cette atmosphère dominée par une tension croissante. 

Plus tard, de retour à l’écurie, lorsque Thomas annoncerait la suite des événements à la petite fille et leur séparation imminente, ce rire aussi se fanerait. 

-Tu te souviens de ce qu’on a dit la dernière fois ? Qu’on était plus forts ensembles… Alors pourquoi tu me laisses ?

-Je ne t’abandonne pas, Mina… Mais c’est trop dangereux pour toi là-bas. Tu es trop jeune pour ça. Il y aura du monde avec toi, tu ne seras pas seule… Et on sera très vite réunis, mais en attendant, il faudra que tu sois forte. 

-Pourquoi tu y vas si c’est dangereux ? 

-Je… C’est ce que je dois faire. Ils auront besoin de toutes les personnes en âge de se battre. Tu sais que si ce n’était pas de la plus haute importance je resterai avec toi, n’est-ce pas ?

A ce moment, alors qu’il essuierait ses larmes, il se demanderait si cette guerre emporterait avec elle toute trace de bonheur, tous les rires et leurs éclats. Lorsque le sang remplacerait la rosée et les cris de guerre les chants des coqs, alors peut-être que même le soleil cesserait de briller. 

*** 

Newt attendait dans l’obscurité de sa chambre. Les genoux remontés contre son torse, il attendait, luttant contre le sommeil. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Même si son corps grinçait de fatigue, les membres raides et son esprit confondu par une brume épaisse. Il n’avait pas dormi la nuit précédente, profitant de la nuit pour faire le tour des écuries, vérifier tout le matériel et la condition de leurs destriers avant leur départ et échangeant avec les gardes présents. S’ils ne firent aucun commentaire quant à sa présence sur les murailles à cette heure de la nuit, il ne put ignorer leurs échanges de regards soucieux. Newt ne voulait pas inquiéter ses hommes. C’était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Ils partaient le lendemain pour Orgonath. La décision avait été prise la veille et ils avaient lancé les préparatifs pour le grand départ. La première réunion du conseil avait été houleuse. Lorsqu’il avait annoncé d’entrée que quelque soit leur décision il rallierait la cause de la capitale, Térésa l’avait fusillé du regard.

-Je n’oblige personne à me suivre, mais je n’ai pas d’autre choix, de toute manière. Mon pouvoir les attirerait à nous si je reste, et ils vous trouveront par ma faute, peu importe où vous fuirez. Et je ne peux laisser Orgonath à son sort… J’ai des amis là-bas aussi qui ont besoin d’aide. Je voudrais défendre ce peuple de Laclos qui m’a fait sien, et c’est ce que j’espère faire en me rendant là-bas. Je ne l’abandonne pas. J’irai arrêter ces monstres à Orgonath avant qu’ils ne l’atteignent, ou je mourrai en essayant. 

De longues discussions s’en étaient suivies, et finalement, Térésa et Alby avaient décidé qu’ils se rendraient à Orgonath, mais qu’ils laisseraient les hommes décider de ce qu’ils désiraient faire. Le roi quant à lui guiderait son peuple jusqu’aux montagnes où une ancienne citadelle les abriterait. Leurs ennemis ne se rendraient pas là-bas avant d’avoir fait tomber Orgonath. Le Seigneur Agnes était trop vieux maintenant pour mener ses troupes sur le champ de bataille, et sa place était auprès de son peuple en ces temps de trouble. 

Newt avait expliqué la situation aux hommes de son bataillon, et à son plus grand étonnement, tous avaient accepté de le suivre. Il pensait en particulier à ceux et celles qui avaient des familles, mais il comprenait aussi qu’ils étaient les plus désireux de se rendre au front. S’ils arrêtaient l’envahisseur au Nord, alors leurs familles seraient sauves. Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient des guerriers, ils n’avaient pas peur de la mort. 

Une vague de fatigue le submergea et ses paupières papillonnèrent tandis qu’il luttait contre le sommeil. Il se redressa afin de chasser la sensation d’engourdissement qui tentait de l’assaillir. Il posa les pieds sur la fraicheur du sol et se décida à sortir afin de garder son corps et son esprit en action. 

Il se chaussa, plaça sa dague à son côté, et se drapa de sa cape. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu’il découvrit Thomas assis contre le mur opposé, dans la même tenue. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? Lui demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Je n’arrive pas à dormir. Mina veut venir avec moi, je lui ai expliqué qu’elle ne pouvait pas, qu’il fallait qu’elle aille se mettre à l’abri parce qu’elle est encore trop petite pour se battre. Elle a fini par s’endormir. Pas moi. Je suis trop agité alors je suis venu ici pour éviter de la réveiller, expliqua le garçon dans une grimace. 

-Tu sais… Il y a une solution très simple pour que vous ne soyez pas séparés tous les deux, tenta Newt.

-Ne recommence pas, s’il te plaît. Il n’est pas question que j’aille me réfugier pendant que toi et les autres allez au front. 

Newt n’insista pas. Ils avaient eu cette discussion plus tôt dans la journée. Dans son esprit, il n’avait jamais été question que le garçon les accompagne. C’était sans compter sur le manque total de bon sens de Thomas et son obstination. Newt ne voulait pas qu’il aille au devant du danger, Mina avait besoin de lui, son peuple amputé d’un certain nombre de ses membres aurait besoin d’hommes forts et courageux comme Thomas, mais celui-ci ne l’entendait pas de cette manière. « Ce n’est pas comme si tu pouvais m’empêcher de vous accompagner de toute manière, c’est ma décision », avait-il conclu. Newt avait failli répliquer quelque chose d’assez stupide sur le fait qu’il pouvait tout à fait l’en empêcher, même s’il devait pour ça avoir recours à de basses manœuvres. Mais Thomas avait raison, il s’agissait de sa décision et il se devait de la respecter. Le garçon avait également beaucoup perdu, sa volonté de participer à la confrontation était plus que légitime. 

-Ça me brise le cœur de laisser Mina, fit Thomas, le sortant de ses pensées. Mais je ne peux pas fuir. Vous aurez besoin d’autant de combattants valides que possibles pour les repousser. Et surtout, je ne peux pas te laisser, Newt. Pas seulement parce que tu pourrais potentiellement te transformer en arme de destruction incontrôlable pendant ton sommeil, mais parce que tu mérites que l’on se soucie de toi. Réellement.

-Je me soucie de toi lorsque je te demande de ne rester en dehors du combat, grommela Newt, mais il pouvait sentir une chaleur lui monter au visage aux paroles du garçon. 

Thomas n’avait pas peur de dire les choses comme il les ressentait. Son attitude était toujours ouverte et bienveillante. Il s’élevait face au monde sans bouclier comme s’il ne craignait pas que l’on puisse le blesser. Il avait souffert pourtant, mais il était bien trop fort pour que les coups portés ne le fassent ployer. Il se tenait fièrement dressé, son intégrité, sa bonté et son courage ses seules armes et défenses face au monde et sa cruauté. 

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire après un moment de silence. Pour l’autre jour, lorsque je suis parti sans rien dire… Je pense que ce n’était pas très juste pour toi.

-Ce n’est rien, le rassura doucement Thomas.

-C’était juste… trop dur, j’imagine ? Accepter tout ce que j’ai passé ma vie à rejeter. Je déteste mon père. Il a détruit ma vie le jour où il a tué ma mère. Et la magie c’est tout ce que j’ai hérité de lui. Et je n’en voulais pas. Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il n’est pas ma famille. Il s’est servi de son pouvoir pour essayer de faire peur à ma mère. J’étais jeune, mais j’ai bien compris ce qu’il s’est passé. Il a dû avoir la peur de sa vie lorsqu’il s’est rendu compte qu’il avait engendré un fils. Un potentiel magicien perdu dans la nature… Son fils aux mains d’une prostituée en plus ! Pour lui c’était une aberration, et pourtant ma mère m’a aimé plus qu’il n’en aurait jamais été capable. Mon père n’était pas quelqu’un de bien, il faisait partie d’une bande de magiciens assez puissants pour se croire tout permis. C’était une personne méprisable et je ne veux jamais devenir comme lui. Lorsqu’il a été retrouvé, ils n’ont pas eu de mal à l’identifier, c’était un visage que beaucoup connaissaient. 

-Tu ne seras jamais lui, tu le sais ? Ce n’est pas parce qu’il est ton père que tu es comme lui, magie ou pas. Tu es trop bon pour ça, Newt… 

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Thomas lisait bien trop en lui, tout ce qu’il ne disait pas. Sa main vint chercher la sienne, il entremêla ses doigts aux siens et son pouce dessina de petits cercles apaisants le long de sa paume. Une douce chaleur enveloppa presque aussitôt la zone de contact, rassurante. Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent et Newt se laissa envahir par la sensation de plénitude. Il inhala sans retenue cet air nouveau, enivrant qui emplissait l’espace entre eux. Un espace en lui jusqu’alors inconnu semblait s’ouvrir pour accueillir la chaleur et un quelque chose qu’il ne savait nommer. 

-Toi aussi tu le sens ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse, pour ne pas briser l’intimité du moment.

-Oui, je le sens, répondit Thomas sur le même ton, et sa voix était si proche qu’il aurait pu s’adresser directement à son esprit. Le mien aussi s’est accéléré, murmura-t-il en glissant les doigts sur son poignet, où le battement vital retentissait avec force sous la peau fine. Ils battent au même rythme…

Les doigts de Newt tremblèrent lorsque de sa main libre il imita le garçon, effleurant les veines apparentes dans lesquelles il pouvait en effet sentir l’écho du battement vital en harmonie avec celui qu’il sentait résonner dans ses propres oreilles. 

-Tu crois que… c’est quelque chose de permanent ? Demanda Newt.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Thomas après une hésitation. Ça ne me gênerait pas que ça le soit. Je n’ai pas envie que ça s’arrête. Je n’ai jamais ressenti ça et… Si c’est un peu déroutant, c’est agréable. Et unique. Lorsque tu es proche comme ça, j’ai l’impression que… quelque chose d’infini s’étend devant nous. Et en nous. Aussi déroutant que ça puisse être, et peut-être peu agréable pour toi…

-Non, l’interrompit Newt. Je veux dire… Toute cette histoire de pouvoir et tout ce que ça fait ressurgir, ça ne me plait pas. Mais ce que je ressens là, c’est autre chose. C’est effrayant, certes, et déroutant… mais c’est bon, souffla-t-il. 

Il sentit le sourire de Thomas avant de le voir lorsqu’il redressa la tête pour croiser son regard. L’or liquide de ses iris le submergea. Jamais le ventre de la montagne n’abrita trésor plus précieux ou attrayant. Newt ne s’était jamais battu pour des butins, il avait décidé de prendre les armes pour protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient se défendre, et l’ardeur de ce regard ravivait sa volonté de conserver ce qu’il y avait de beau et de vivant dans le monde. Il entreprit de se lever sans lâcher la main du garçon.

-Sortons prendre l’air, fit-il doucement, et Thomas le suivit sans poser de questions. 

Ils traversèrent les couloirs menant au grand hall avant de passer la porte et de se retrouver sur le parvis. Ils empruntèrent le pont de pierres qui menait au chemin de garde le long des remparts. Ben se tenait à son poste, scrutant l’horizon. Newt ne lâcha pas la main de Thomas lorsque le jeune garde se tourna vers eux pour les saluer. Son regard s’attarda un instant sur leurs doigts liés avant qu’il n’en détourne rapidement les yeux.

-Mon S… Newt, se corrigea-t-il avec hâte. Thomas. Un peu tard pour une promenade nocturne, non ?

-Le grand départ est pour demain, les esprits sont un peu agités.

-Je vous comprends… C’est un honneur pour moi de vous accompagner dans cette campagne, fit-il avant de se retirer. 

Newt laissa son regard se perdre au loin vers le Nord. Les nuages se précipitaient, pressés, dans le ciel. La lune disparaissait dans leur ombre comme si elle ne devait jamais reparaître. Puis sa lumière surgissait à nouveau, se répandait sur les collines désertes et plus menaçantes que jamais. Les pires atrocités pouvaient se cacher dans leurs vallons, invisibles, n’attendant que le moment propice pour se révéler. Une immense étendue minée de pièges prêts à se refermer sur quiconque s’y aventurerait. Et le lendemain, ils s’y risqueraient. 

-C’est de là-bas que nous sommes arrivés, fit Thomas en désignant un espace entre deux collines que l’obscurité colorait d’un bleu sombre comme son ciel. 

-Et c’est d’ici que je vous ai vus arriver, répondit Newt. 

-Je le sais, maintenant. Je l’ai vu à travers tes yeux. J’ai vu le ciel s’enflammer, de près mais aussi au loin quand ils ont brulé le village, et si je regarde un peu trop longtemps, je peux encore voir la fumée troubler l’horizon et s’élever pour rejoindre les nuages avec fureur. Je crois que l’on peut dire que c’est à ce moment-là que tout a commencé.

Newt hocha la tête. Tout avait commencé dès l’instant où il avait posé le regard sur Thomas, il le savait désormais. Il avait ensuite voulu le sauver, et c’était ce qu’il avait fait. Lui aussi pouvait encore voir ces choses, et Thomas était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre et le ressentir comme il le faisait. 

-Comment était ta vie là-bas ? Demanda Newt après un moment de silence.

-C’était une vie… tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal, j’imagine. Je travaillais à la forge, je m’occupais de Mina, j’aidais sa mère, et d’autres personnes si elles en avaient besoin. Je rendais visite à Brenda et Jorge, même si tout le monde les trouvait un peu bizarre. J’avais certaines responsabilités envers ces personnes, mais j’imagine que ma vie n’avait rien de très excitant. Et si je rêvais d’aventures parfois, je ne me plaignais pas de ce que j’avais.

-Tu as toujours eu une âme d’aventurier alors, quelque part au fond de toi… 

-C’est possible… J’en rêvais, comme beaucoup de jeunes gens le font. Mais je n’imaginais pas que mon voyage prendrait cette tournure. J’aurais voulu prendre la route sauvage dans la fraicheur du matin et m’enfoncer dans la brume aveugle pour en ressortir des kilomètres plus loin avec un œil nouveau sur l’infini s’offrant à moi. Je me dis que j’aurais préféré qu’elle soit toute autre, je ne voulais pas toute cette horreur et cette souffrance. Personne ne veut de telles choses. Mais d’une manière ou d’une autre mes pas m’ont mené à toi, alors je ne peux penser qu’il n’y a que des forces maléfiques à l’œuvre. Il reste du bon en ce monde. 

Deux sourires timides se dessinèrent, échangés dans le secret de la nuit noire. Personne ne pouvait les voir. S’il faisait trop sombre pour qu’ils puissent distinguer les traits de l’autre, ils se voyaient avec bien plus de précision que quiconque n’aurait pu les voir sous les éclats du soleil. Comme un tableau retenu par cœur, ils se devinaient dans l’obscurité, se redessinaient, se découvraient un peu plus encore dans leurs paroles chuchotées entrecoupées de silences. 

-Lorsque je suis sorti de la cité hier, commença Newt. Tu m’as appelé. J’étais loin, mais je t’ai entendu. Là, dit-il en désignant sa tempe de l’index. 

Thomas hocha la tête, il n’était pas étonné outre mesure. Rien ne pouvait plus l’étonner concernant ce lien qui les unissait. Il avait vu des choses, des souvenirs, des images qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il les avait vus, et avait ressenti des émotions qui étaient également celles d’un autre, avait partagé sa détresse. Comme s’il revivait ces moments en même temps que le garçon. En quelque sorte, ils avaient pris une place en lui, l’avait envahi, plus jamais il ne serait le même. Jamais il ne pourrait les oublier. 

-Tu as l’air épuisé, remarqua Thomas, et même s’il ne pouvait deviner les cernes sous ses yeux, il pouvait plus encore la ressentir. 

-Je n’arrive pas très bien à dormir non plus ces derniers temps...

-Ferme les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-J’ai peur que si je m’endorme… ça recommence. Ce n’est pas seulement les cauchemars. Même si je préférerais ne pas avoir à revivre ces scènes d’horreur nuit après nuit, j’y suis presque habitué. Si on s’habitue vraiment à ce genre de choses. 

Ces images avaient bercé son enfance. Il était ce qu’elles avaient fait de lui. Elles étaient une part de lui. Ne le quittaient jamais. Jamais ne le feraient. Même après maints lavages, le sang de ses parents restait coagulé sur ses mains meurtrières. Et dans le silence, jamais les cris ne s’éteignaient. 

-Mais lorsque je suis inconscient, reprit-il, je suis dangereux. La fissure dans le mur de ma chambre me nargue, même dans l’obscurité. Je pourrais faire s’écrouler toute cette aile de la maison mère sans même m’en apercevoir.

-Priver ton corps et ton esprit de repos n’est pas une solution, tu sais…

-Je le sais… Mais j’ai peur. Je n’aurais jamais cru dire une telle chose, mais je suis effrayé. Je pensais que la peur était derrière. A force de courir vers la mort, je pensais l’avoir semée. Je peux te le dire à toi, parce que tu finiras de toute façon par le savoir. 

-Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas être intrusif… Je ne le contrôle pas, mais les images afflues et s’imposent à moi. Ta détresse est mienne lorsqu’elle survient. Mais je ne sens pas ta peur, tu ne dois pas l’être suffisamment. Et même si tu as peur… C’est normal. Tout le monde a peur. Et si ça pouvait t’éviter de courir vers la mort, ça m’arrangerait. J’ai envie que tu restes en vie, Newt. Et je ne suis pas le seul… La vie a encore tellement à t’offrir. Même si ça peut paraître difficile à croire ces derniers temps, elle ne se résume pas à la souffrance, aux armes, aux larmes et au sang. 

Newt hocha la tête. Sans cesse ces mêmes mots et questions virevoltaient dans son esprit, et le bien et le mal s’y mêlaient en des lignes confuses. Mais les paroles de Thomas étaient lumière dans ce monde d’obscurité. Sa voix couvrait les cris et le bruit insoutenable des corps qui tombaient sans vie sur le sol. 

-Je ne ferais rien d’idiot, tu sais... Tu pourrais vraiment rester avec Mina si tu le voulais, tenta une dernière fois Newt. Tout ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi. Pas seulement la guerre, mais ce que je fais. Ça peut me tuer, ça peut tuer les gens autour de moi. Et toi, qui es si proche, je n’ose pas imaginer ce que ça pourrait te faire. 

-Mina se remet incroyablement bien malgré le traumatisme qu’elle a vécu. Elle n’a perdu ni le sommeil, ni l’appétit. Malgré la tristesse, elle sait que la vie continue, elle s’y efforce et y parvient. Elle est très forte. Parfois j’ai l’impression que j’ai plus besoin d’elle qu’elle n’a besoin de moi. Elle s’en sortira très bien sans moi. Et je n’ai pas peur de toi Newt, ou de ce qu’il y a en toi. Je le vois. Je peux le voir, et le sentir. Le brasier, là, dit-il en désignant son ventre brûlant. L’ouragan, là, ajouta-t-il en frôlant sa tempe du bout des doigts. Mais je sais que ces choses ne me feront pas de mal. Je sais aussi qu’elles peuvent t’en faire. A toi. Et je ne les laisserai pas faire. 

-Peut-être que tu as raison. Mina n’a pas besoin de toi autant que moi. C’est une terreur, il parait qu’elle a déjà lancé des duels à la moitié des enfants de mes hommes, et si elle ne sait pas encore vraiment manier une arme à proprement parler, on m’a dit qu’elle était si hargneuse qu’ils avaient peur de l’affronter. Moi, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais m’éloigner de toi. Chaque fois que j’émets l’hypothèse que nos chemins vont se séparer, quelque chose gronde à l’intérieur. Les braises se ravivent, je peux les sentir. C’est comme une menace sourde. 

-Alors n’émets pas cette hypothèse, car je ne compte pas m’éloigner de toi, souffla Thomas.

Ils parlèrent encore longtemps dans l’obscurité. Une discussion intime ponctuée de silences apaisants. Newt se laissa bercer par la voix de Thomas dans la nuit alors que les ombres s’étiraient sur les collines, et c’est dans la sécurité de sa chaleur qu’il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre où se mêlent les émotions, et qui se termine par de la douceur. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié :)


	6. Chapter 6

Le soleil se levait derrière les collines. Une lumière sanglante baignait la scène, présage inquiétant quant au voyage qui les attendait. Thomas resserra les pans de sa cape autour de Newt dont la tête reposait sur son épaule. Le garçon s’était endormi quelque part au milieu de la nuit. Son esprit cessant finalement de combattre la fatigue qui assaillait son corps dépravé de repos, il s’était laissé aller contre lui, et Thomas ne l’avait pas lâché un instant, s’assurant qu’il était aussi confortablement installé que possible en vue de la position dans laquelle il s’était endormi. Il était étonnamment calme dans son sommeil. Aucun cauchemar ne semblait avoir troublé sa nuit, sa respiration égale, ses membres détendus. Thomas aurait voulu continuer à baisser les yeux sur ce visage apaisé, à ignorer l’appel du sang qui montait des collines, mais déjà Laclos commençait à s’éveiller. Teresa et Albi s’étaient levés aux premiers rayons du soleil pour finir les préparatifs, et le reste de la garde commencerait bientôt à regrouper le peuple pour le départ. 

Newt bougea contre lui, ses yeux papillonnèrent dans la lumière rougeoyante et il se redressa brusquement. 

-Désolé, murmura-t-il sans croiser son regard. 

-Ne t’excuse pas, lui répondit Thomas sur le même ton, observant son profil se découper sur le ciel.

Même cette lueur menaçante ne parvenait à ternir ses traits. Elle leur donnait au contraire quelque chose d’irréel, et son reflet dans ses iris sombres les rendait hypnotisantes. Ses cheveux se dressaient en bataille là où sa tête avait reposé contre son épaule, et s’il semblait encore fatigué, une énergie nouvelle émanait de lui. 

-Tu n’as pas eu de cauchemars ? Lui demanda tout de même Thomas.

-Non… J’ai trop dormi, fit-il en se redressant. 

La cape de Thomas qu’il avait posé sur ses épaules tomba à ce geste et Newt soupira :

-Tu as dû mourir de froid.

-Tu en avais plus besoin que moi, fit-il dans un haussement d’épaules. Et puis tu me tenais chaud.

-Hum… merci, Thomas, dit-il finalement et le regard qu’il lui lança fut si furtif qu’il aurait pu le manquer s’il avait ne serait-ce que cligné des yeux.

Thomas voulait lui dire que le remercier était inutile, qu’il le faisait parce qu’il le voulait, le pouvait, et parce qu’il n’aurait de toute façon pu lutter contre son instinct qui lui hurlait de le protéger à tout prix. Newt ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que l’on ressente ce genre de choses à son égard, il avait bataillé seul bien trop longtemps. Thomas lui apprendrait, ou tout au moins il essaierait. Le calme des nuits quand les ombres du passé sont tenus à distance. La douceur des gestes lorsqu’ils sont bienveillants. La chaleur dans le regard de celui qui aime. 

*** 

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à monter plus haut dans le ciel, tout le monde se regroupa devant la porte Nord. Ils partiraient tous ensemble dans cette direction avant de se séparer, les personnes trop vieilles ou trop jeunes pour prendre les armes, les blessés, les malades et tous les autres incapables de participer au combat ou qui ne le souhaitaient pas partiraient en direction de la forteresse cachée dans les montagnes à l’est alors que les autres se dirigeraient à l’ouest, vers Orgonath et le danger. Ils iraient se battre pour leur survie et celle de leurs proches. Ils se battraient pour la vie, et pour tous ceux qui ne pouvaient protéger les leurs. 

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard aux hautes palissades de bois de Laclos, à la maison mère trônant fièrement sur le point culminant de la colline. Ils murmurèrent un dernier au revoir à l’intention de leur foyer, de leur terre, celle qui avait été leur mère nourricière. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de ses enfants. Les mains du Seigneur Agnes tremblaient sur le pommeau de sa selle où elles reposaient. Alors Teresa sera les mollets et sa monture se mit en route, entrainant ainsi son peuple vers sa destinée, consciente que c’était désormais sa responsabilité. Elle serra les paupières avec force afin de retenir les larmes. Il était trop tard désormais pour avoir des regrets, et trop tôt encore pour pleurer. Les larmes viendraient couvrir ses joues lorsque ses frères tomberaient aux mains de l’envahisseur et leur sang mouiller une terre qui ne serait plus la leur. 

***

Pendant des jours ils parcoururent les plaines infinies, et jamais leur vigilance ne se relâchait. Lorsqu’ils levaient le campement à la nuit venue, ils instauraient des tours de garde afin de garder un œil sur les environs, et chaque murmure dans la nuit les faisait sursauter. Ces terres étaient les leurs, et pour la première fois, elles respiraient le danger. Ils se fiaient à toutes les réactions de leurs chevaux, mais même eux semblaient bien plus agités qu’à leur habitude, levant le nez au vent, les naseaux dilatés afin de capter la moindre odeur étrangère, les oreilles cherchant à pointer dans toutes directions à la fois. 

Teresa allait et venait inlassablement de la tête au bout de leur formation, s’enquérant de la santé de chacun lorsqu’elle n’était pas obstinément fermée, ses yeux fixés sur l’horizon comme si elle pouvait en allonger le champ de vision à force de persévérance. Newt, Alby et d’autres cavaliers expérimentés passaient une bonne partie de la journée à l’imiter, c’était leur manière de s’assurer qu’aucun danger ne parvenait par les flancs, à l’avant ou à l’arrière de la procession. C’était tout leur peuple qu’ils entrainaient en terrain hostile, et jamais ils n’avaient eu l’impression d’être des proies si faciles à surprendre. 

Lorsqu’il s’arrêtait, Newt venait se positionner à côté de Thomas, et alors seulement Argos cessait d’essayer de lui prendre la main afin de rejoindre Atlas. Il cherchait tant à s’en approcher toujours davantage même lorsqu’elle était à ses cotés, que la plupart du temps les jambes de leurs cavaliers se retrouvées enserrées entre leurs ventres. 

Le soir venu, leur travail n’était pas terminé. Newt passait du temps avec Brenda à essayer de comprendre comment mieux contrôler son pouvoir. Elle essayait avant tout de l’aider à le dissimuler. Selon elle, c’était une chose que certains magiciens apprenaient à faire avec beaucoup d’entrainement. S’il parvenait au moins à réduire son champ de radiation, il attirerait moins facilement l’ennemi à lui. Thomas pouvait sentir sa frustration chaque fois qu’il ne parvenait à connecter avec cette chose en lui, qui l’envahissait, prenait bien trop d’espace et refusait de se laisser dompter. Le pouvoir de Newt était un peu comme tous ces cheveux sauvages qu’il avait croisés. Excepté qu’il faisait partie de lui et que pour cette même raison peut-être il ne parvenait à l’apprivoiser. 

Thomas assistait à toutes ces séances, mais il n’avait pas besoin d’intervenir. Si Newt ne parvenait au but escompté par Brenda, au moins ne perdait-il plus le contrôle de sa magie. Il avait tout de même envie de s’approcher du garçon et de ressentir la force circulant en lui, si vivante, si vive… Mais ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il pouvait faire devant tout le monde. C’était quelque chose de privé, comme les regards qu’ils échangeaient lorsque personne ne regardait. Différents de ces échanges muets qu’ils pouvaient avoir quand les autres étaient là, il y avait ces moments où leurs orbes se rencontraient, brûlantes et quelque chose en lui s’éveillait. Si elle n’avait pas été si plaisante la sensation aurait presque pu être inquiétante. Si nouvelle, si intense. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle s’arrête. Il pouvait aussi le sentir, lorsqu’ils s’étendaient à même le sol le soir, toujours l’un à côté de l’autre et que le regard de Newt brûlait dans l’obscurité comme s’il ne devait jamais s’éteindre. Flamme éternelle qu’aucune épreuve ne semblait pouvoir faire vaciller. 

Thomas aussi s’entrainait chaque soir. Newt, Teresa, Alby, et même Gally étaient autant de professeurs s’attelant à faire de lui une fine lame. S’il pouvait se débrouiller avec une arme à la main, l’entrainement avec de réels guerriers l’aidait à développer sa rapidité, son regard sur le combat, sa précision et sa vigilance. Il parvenait à battre certains des Lacelaux, ce qui lui avait permis de couper court aux protestations de Newt quant au fait qu’il désirait participer au combat. Même s’il acceptait sa décision, le jeune commandant ne perdait pas une occasion d’essayer de l’en dissuader.

-Tu n’as pas à le faire, tu n’es pas un soldat, ni un guerrier… Tu n’as rien à faire sur un champ de bataille ! lui disait-il un soir où ils s’entretenaient tous les deux et qu’il essayait de le persuader de partir à l’est tant qu’il en était encore temps. 

-Je sais me battre, Newt, ce serait non seulement injuste mais aussi très lâche de ma part de laisser d’autres se battre pendant que je fuis sous prétexte d’un titre. J’ai battu Ben aujourd’hui et Gally n’est pas parvenu à me désarmer !

-Tu sais, je veux seulement essayer de te protéger du danger, Tommy, avait murmuré Newt une fois la conversation achevée. 

Thomas n’avait pas pu retenir ses doigts d’aller effleurer la peau du garçon cette fois, et c’était un millier de frissons qui les avaient parcourus de part en part. Le surnom avait résonné longtemps dans son esprit. Il y résonnerait sûrement toujours comme un écho infini dans les montagnes d’un monde sans fin. 

-Tommy, avait-il répété dans un sourire. 

Il avait écopé de quelques cicatrices à force d’entrainements, car si Newt était toujours extrêmement prudent, les autres ne retenaient pas systématiquement la portée de leurs coups. 

-C’est le métier qui rentre, avait répondu Térésa aux protestations de son frère adoptif quant à une estafilade qui barrait l’avant bras du garçon.

Thomas soupçonnait Newt d’un peu trop le ménager par peur de le blesser. Cette constatation lui faisait lever les yeux au ciel, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il préférait superviser les entrainements plutôt que d’y participer activement. Il rectifiait souvent ses positions et lui donnaient des conseils quant aux réactions à avoir et aux détails auxquels porter attention. Thomas n’arrivait de toute façon pas à se concentrer lorsque c’était son aîné qui se tenait en face de lui. Tout chez Newt perturbait ses fonctions vitales, son regard glissait de la lame de l’épée à la main enserrant sa poignée et lorsqu’il cherchait à déchiffrer son prochain mouvement dans son regard il s’y perdait. Il admirait la rapidité de Newt, sa précision et la facilité avec laquelle il se déplaçait malgré la raideur dans sa jambe. Comme s’il ne sentait pas la douleur. Et pourtant, il avait toujours peur qu’un faux mouvement ne survienne.

-Pourquoi j’ai toujours l’impression que tu oublies comment attaquer à revers lorsque tu t’entraines contre moi ? Lui demanda-il un soir. Tu sais, j’ai connu de nombreuses recrues, continua-t-il, coupant cours aux plates excuses que le garçon essayait vainement de formuler. J’ai l’habitude de les affronter au moins une fois afin de pouvoir tester leurs aptitudes. J’ai eu différents types d’élèves. Certains ont eu tendance à me sous-estimer et à penser qu’avec un adversaire boiteux ils n’auraient aucun mal à remporter le combat. Trop confiants, ils ont bien vite mordu la poussière. D’autres encore, assez malins, ont pu vouloir essayer de me prendre sur mon mauvais côté afin de prendre l’avantage. Ça n’a jamais réellement fonctionné non plus, même si je dois avouer que ce n’est pas la situation la plus confortable pour moi, mais on va dire que j’y suis habitué. Mais alors je n’avais jamais vu une personne refuser à ce point de mettre son adversaire en difficulté. Honnêtement Thomas, tu essaies de me désarmer ou de nous faire danser ?

-Pour tout t’avouer, j’aimerais bien mieux t’inviter à danser plutôt que t’affronter, le défia le garçon.

Un instant, Newt parut presque étonné par son audace, puis il secoua la tête en souriant : 

« Tu es impossible… ». 

Plus ils s’éloignaient de Laclos et plus l’expression du jeune commandant se faisait soucieuse et son humeur maussade. Thomas aurait tout fait pour voir un peu plus de ce sourire. Alors, lorsque le soir même ils se retrouvèrent à monter la garde tous les deux, il n’eut aucune hésitation lorsqu’il saisit la main du garçon afin de l’entraîner dans une valse dont il était bien incapable de déterminer les pas. Un instant le monde cessa sa course lorsque le rire du garçon résonna tout contre lui. Et puis il comprit que ce n’était peut-être pas le cas. Le monde autour était toujours le même. Peut-être qu’il venait juste de se rendre compte que c’était lui qui avait trouvé l’astre au centre de son univers. 

***

Ils voyageaient depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Ils avaient dévié légèrement au nord-est afin de se rapprocher de la citadelle et d’assurer la protection des civils aussi longtemps que possible. D’ici la fin de la journée ils devraient avoir atteint la rivière Limagne quelque part en aval du coude d’où elle surgissait de la vallée encaissée courant d’Ouest en Est à travers les terres sauvages. A cet endroit, la rivière se séparait en deux bras où les eaux se faisaient bien moins troubles et si par malheur l’ennemi avait dû y passer avant eux et endommager les ponts qui les enjambaient, ils pourraient encore traverser à gué sans grand danger à cette période de l’année. 

Son sang se glaça lorsque la voix de Sonya retentit dans la plaine, stridente : « Embuscade ! Sortez les armes ! Préparez la défense ! ». Chacun l’entendit avant de l’apercevoir, agitant sa lance dans un signe d’alerte, sa petite jument alezane lancée dans un galop endiablée. Aussitôt, sa voix fut reprise par des milliers d’autres, murmures apeurés, prières chuchotées, cris de détresse, sanglots de désespoir. Mais c’est la voix de Térésa qui surgit par-dessus toutes les autres, donnant des ordres de bataille, organisant ses hommes en un instant alors que derrière l’éclaireuse les collines semblaient s’écarter pour laisser apparaitre les créatures sombres grouillant dans ses flancs et vallons. 

Thomas fut tiré de l’état de choc dans lequel l’annonce l’avait plongé lorsqu’Argos essaya de lui prendre le mors afin de rejoindre Atlas que Newt guidait habilement entre les civils tout en réunissant ses hommes afin de lancer la charge. Au même instant une petite main enserra son bras et il stoppa le destrier déjà prêt à s’élancer. Mina levait vers lui un regard empli de terreur derrière lequel persistait une prière muette, quelque chose comme « Ne m’abandonne pas. ». Au milieu de la foule de civils effrayés que le Seigneur Agnes essayait d’éloigner de ce qui serait bientôt un champ de bataille, c’était l’imposante carrure de Tucker qu’elle tenait par la bride qui lui permettait de ne pas se faire renverser. Il se ressaisit en un instant et saisit la petite fille par les bras afin de l’aider à se mettre en selle.

-Il faut que tu ailles te mettre à l’abri avec les autres civils ma chérie. Suis les ordres du Seigneur Agnes et tout se passera bien.

-Et toi ? Tu viens aussi, n’est-ce pas ?

-Je ne peux pas, je dois rejoindre les autres, fit-il, la voix nouée en jetant un regard en arrière, où les croupes des chevaux s’éloignaient à la rencontre de l’ennemi. 

-Non, tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Cria-t-elle alors que ses yeux s’emplissaient de larmes.

Sa prise sur son bras s’affermit alors qu’elle enfouissait son visage contre lui. Il la serra contre lui, réfrénant l’envie de l’emporter loin du danger. Autre chose l’appelait, et c’était une épreuve qu’ils ne pouvaient vivre ensemble. 

-Je m’occupe d’elle, fit une voix féminine près d’eux. 

Le Docteur Cooper avait surgi de nulle part sur sa haute jument pommelée et elle saisit la bride de Tucker d’une main. Ils échangèrent un signe de tête et Thomas déposa un dernier baiser sur le front d’une Mina secouée de sanglots. 

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt, lui promit-il avant de se détacher d’elle. Veillez sur elle, docteur s’il vous plait. 

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. Veillez sur lui, l’entendit-il prononcer alors qu’il s’élançait déjà à la suite des autres cavaliers.

Dans la plaine retentissaient les cris de guerre et de souffrance. Les sons inhumains des créatures et ceux plus terribles encore des hommes à l’agonie. Les lames s’entrechoquaient dans un tonnerre ininterrompu. Des silhouettes sombres se précipitaient à toute allure de l’autre côté de la vallée et Thomas découvrit avec horreur que leurs ennemis disposaient également de montures. Mais comme elles différaient des destriers des Lacelaux. Les reflets d’or de leurs robes lustrées se perdaient au milieu de l’amas de fourrures brunes ternes et sales de quadrupèdes inconnus semblables à des chiens, des loups ou équidés qu’une éternité passée dans les lieux les plus terribles aurait altérés. Bientôt les pelages soyeux disparaitraient, souillés de sang ou lacérés par les griffes impitoyables de l’ennemi. 

Alors qu’il s’approchait à vive allure, Thomas vit un cavalier se faire jeter de selle par un groupe de créatures enragées. Sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu’il tira son arme, et c’est sans hésitation qu’il fondit sur les assaillants. Il en transperça un de son épée, un autre fut renversé par Argos et le cavalier au sol put se relever alors que le jeune homme engageait le combat avec une créature montée sur ce qui un jour aurait pu avoir un ancêtre commun avec le cheval. Une écume brunâtre s’accumulait aux coins de sa bouche aux dents acérées, là où le mors entaillait les chairs. Les yeux fous roulaient dans leurs orbites et le pelage se faisait rare en plusieurs endroits où la peau se couvrait de croûtes épaisses semblables à une carapace. Il repoussa l’épée de son assaillant d’un mouvement brusque, fit volter Argos afin d’éviter un coût mortel alors que celui-ci luttait de force contre l’autre équidé à coup de dents et d’antérieurs. Thomas évita un autre coup d’estoc en jetant l’épaule en arrière et se fendit dans une attaque qui transperça l’épaule de son adversaire. 

Avant qu’un autre assaillant ne revienne à l’attaque, il eut le temps de jeter un œil au champ de bataille et son regard trouva presque immédiatement la haute silhouette de Newt. Les rayons du soleil chatoyaient dans ses cheveux clairs en bataille, source de lumière tranchant au milieu de l’attroupement des créatures à l’aura obscure. Une force nouvelle s’empara de Thomas et il se mit à lutter avec plus d’ardeur encore, fendant les troupes ennemies afin de s’approcher du garçon dont il ne pouvait effacer l’image dans son esprit. 

Alors qu’il approchait de la zone où le jeune commandant opérait, il remarqua que quelque chose n’était pas normal. Maintenu à quelques mètres de distance de son emplacement, il ne parvenait à s’approcher d’avantage afin de mieux le couvrir. Chaque ennemi qu’il pourfendait était automatiquement remplacé par un autre, plus enragé encore, de sorte que Newt était sans cesse harcelé de toute part par l’ennemi et isolé du reste de son armée. Il était descendu de cheval afin d’être libre de ses mouvements et de ne se laisser surprendre par aucun ennemi et il virevoltait au milieu de ses assaillants, esquivant autant de coups qu’il n’en distribuait avec une vitesse et une précision proche de l’inhumain. Le moindre faux-pas s’avérerait inévitablement fatal et Thomas descendit à son tour de cheval afin de se plonger au cœur de la bataille, plus agité que jamais, plus inquiet quant à la tournure de la bataille qu’il ne l’avait été depuis le début de l’offensive. 

-Thomas ! L’appela une voix féminine.

Un instant plus tard, Brenda se tenait à ses côtés. Elle trancha un ennemi de ses longs couteaux alors que Jorge, qui ne la lâchait pas d’une semelle couvrait son côté.

-Newt ! Dit-il simplement en désignant le garçon.

-C’est après lui qu’ils en ont, affirma la jeune fille, comprenant immédiatement sa pensée.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils s’acharnent comme ça ? Demanda une nouvelle voix à leur côté.

Gally les avait rejoints et son regard inquiet se posa sur son commandant.

-C’est son pouvoir qui les attire, ils sont là pour lui… expliqua Brenda. Il est leur priorité, et ils ne cesseront de leur pourchasser. Ils savent que s’il rejoint les autres magiciens, il sera beaucoup plus difficile de l’attraper.

-Il faut le tirer de là ! Grommela le garçon, et à sa plus grande surprise, Thomas ne put qu’approuver ses dires. 

Ils s’organisèrent en un instant et plongèrent tous les quatre au centre de la bataille, perçant la ligne ennemi en unissant leur force. 

-Newt, replie-toi ! Hurla Gally dès qu’ils furent assez proches du garçon. 

Celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête avant de repousser un autre ennemi. Bien sûr que Newt ne lâcherait rien. Il savait son peuple derrière lui, à la portée de l’ennemi s’il devait faillir. Gally grogna face à l’obstination du garçon et à grands coups d’épées franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son commandant, et couvert par les autres, l’empoigna par la taille afin de l’entrainer hors du combat. 

-Gally, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla Newt en se débattant. 

Il était sur le point de s’échapper, mais Thomas les rejoignit et aida Gally à le maîtriser pendant que d’autres soldats repoussaient l’ennemi. 

-Reformez les rangs ! Chargez ! Hurla la voix de Térésa, et une salve de cavaliers passa en trombe, repoussant l’ennemi qui essayait de les poursuivre. 

Dès qu’ils se trouvèrent derrière la ligne de cavaliers, ils purent enfin reprendre un souffle qu’ils n’avaient pas conscience d’avoir retenu, mais Newt laissa exploser sa colère.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel, les gars ?

-Ils essaient de te sauver la vie, répliqua Brenda avec humeur. Ces créatures en ont après toi, c’est ton pouvoir qui les attire. Si tu y retournes, ils vont ne faire qu’une bouchée de toi !

-Et qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Laisser mes hommes se faire massacrer pendant que je me mets à l’abri ? Si c’est ce que vous attendez de moi, je préfère mourir que de les laisser tomber pour me protéger ! 

-Si tu y retournes, c’est du suicide ! S’écria la jeune fille, excédée. 

Newt fulminait, mais c’est uniquement une fois qu’il sembla s’être un peu calmé que Gally le relâcha et qu’ils retournèrent à la bataille, laissant à Thomas le soin de rester avec lui. « Tu pourrais les attirer à toi s’ils ne peuvent avoir Newt, vos énergies sont mêlées » lui avait expliqué Brenda. Il les regarda s’élancer à nouveau au cœur de la bataille, fuyant le regard de Newt qu’il devinait plein de reproches. Newt n’avait pas peur de mourir, il n’avait pas peur pour sa vie. Thomas ne pouvait pas comprendre une telle chose. Il aurait voulu le protéger. Dans les plaines, les deux armées s’affrontaient avec férocité, l’ennemi essayant sans relâche de forcer leurs rangs afin d’atteindre l’unique cible qui les intéressait réellement. Lorsque Thomas se retourna un instant plus tard, Newt enfourchait Atlas qui s’était repliée auprès de son maître, Argos la suivant comme son ombre.

-Newt, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

-Si je ne peux pas me battre auprès de mes hommes, je peux au moins écarter le danger, fit-il avec détermination. 

Thomas voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais déjà, Atlas s’élançait dans la vallée, contournant le champ de bataille. Thomas saisit les rênes d’Argos et l’enfourcha d’un bond, et celui-ci n’attendit même pas que son cavalier soit en selle pour suivre la jument dans sa course endiablée. A quelques mètres à peine du jeune commandant, Thomas put voir leurs assaillants interrompre leur combat pour se lancer à leur poursuite. C’était donc là le plan brillant du garçon. Attirer l’ennemi loin des siens. Quelque part en lui se mêlait horreur, admiration, colère et quelque chose comme une sombre tristesse. Newt pouvait commettre un tel sacrifice sans même prendre le temps d’une seconde pensée. Comme s’il ne craignait pas pour sa vie. Comme s’il n’y tenait pas. 

Lorsque Newt se tourna sur sa selle afin de vérifier que son plan fonctionnait et qu’il découvrit que Thomas le suivait, ses yeux reflétèrent une panique qu’il n’avait jamais vu s’y refléter. Il rassembla Atlas pour que le garçon puisse le rattraper.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Thomas ? S’écria-t-il alors qu’ils repartaient botte à botte à toute allure. Tu étais censé rester avec les autres !

-Et te laisser seul ? Désolé mais ce n’est pas dans mes plans. Je te l’ai dit, Newt, je ne compte pas te laisser, cria-t-il pour couvrir le grondement de tonnerres des sabots de leurs montures.

Derrière eux, l’armée de démons se déployait alors que le reste de la troupe de Lacelaux avait disparu à l’horizon, leur peuple sain et sauf. Ils ne parlèrent pas plus alors qu’ils filaient comme le vent à travers la plaine, l’ennemi à leur trousse. Newt en neutralisa plusieurs à l’aide de son arc qu’il manipulait avec une précision étonnante à cette vitesse. Il changeait parfois de direction afin d’isoler et de désarçonner leurs assaillants, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux à leur poursuite pour qu’ils puissent y faire quoi que ce soit, et si Atlas et Argos avaient le pied rapide, les créatures de l’ennemi ne semblaient pas ressentir la moindre fatigue, ce qui n’aurait pas été étonnant. Elles étaient des créatures de l’ombre que les faiblesses qu’endurait le monde du vivant n’atteignaient pas. Thomas avait perdu la notion du temps alors que Newt dérivait une fois de plus vers l’ennemi et qu’ils se déployaient sur deux créatures isolées afin de les mettre hors d’état de nuire. Alors du versant des collines dont ils s’approchaient surgirent d’autres assaillants, les forçant à prendre une trajectoire les menant à l’Est. 

Thomas se laissait guider par Newt qui, dans un espoir désespéré, essayait de dépasser l’ennemi. Mais ils étaient encerclés de toute part et n’avaient d’autre choix que de se laisser diriger dans une direction imposée comme un troupeau de moutons qu’une meute de loups harcèlerait de toute part. Il ne comprit les vains efforts du garçon qu’une fois qu’il vit se dessiner devant eux un large ravin. Argos ralentit en même temps qu’Atlas lorsqu’ils en approchèrent, dépourvus de toute autre option, cernés par leurs ennemis bien trop nombreux. Il sentait le destrier trembler sous lui, peut-être à cause de la fatigue provoquée par cette course infernale, sûrement à cause de l’ennemi derrière eux qui le rendait nerveux. 

Ils firent volte face afin de confronter leurs assaillants. L’horreur frappa Thomas lorsqu’il vit toutes les sombres silhouettes difformes les entourant. Le piège s’était refermé autours d’eux et il n’y avait plus d’issue. Tout son corps fut secoué par cette réalisation. Il n’y avait pas d’issue, ils étaient cernés par l’ennemi. Ils allaient mourir à cet endroit. Il jeta un regard à Newt. Le garçon se tenait droit, comme si son attitude princière ne devait jamais le quitter, même dans cette situation. Une lueur terrible brillait dans son regard alors qu’il défiait l’ennemi d’approcher, le poing serré sur de la garde de son épée à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. La mâchoire crispée et les épaules carrées, il était plus impressionnant que jamais et pour la première fois Thomas vit véritablement l’homme de guerre en lui. Prêt à mourir l’arme à la main pour ses frères. Qui jamais n’abandonnait. Newt n’avait pas peur de la mort. Et ce n’était pas seulement une pensée qui s’opposait à la vie. La vie avait fait de lui un guerrier et il se battrait jusqu’à son dernier souffle. Il n’y avait pas de peur ni de regrets. Seulement une détermination de fer que rien ne pourrait altérer. Thomas ne savait pas si cette pensée le rassurait ou non. 

D’une certaine manière, le calme implacable de Newt l’apaisait. Mais il ne les sauverait pas. Cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Newt était de ces chefs de guerre que son peuple aurait suivis sans hésitation. Thomas se serait certainement précipité sans hésitation à ses côtés même si le garçon l’emportait tout droit dans les flammes de l’enfer. Il était si fort et si droit, qu’il en devenait infaillible aux yeux de ceux qui croyaient en lui. Mais personne n’était infaillible. Et Newt n’était pas un Dieu tout-puissant, mais un homme mortel fait de chair et de sang. S’il était blessé, il saignait et de la même manière, il pouvait être tué. 

L’une des créatures s’avança. Grande et robuste, le regard mauvais mais les gestes précis, elle avança avec assurance mais sans relâcher la garde. 

-Venir avec nous, prononça-t-elle d’une voix caverneuse. 

-C’est moi que vous voulez, les défia Newt, et il n’y avait pas de peur dans sa voix. Laissez-le partir et je vous suivrai sans résistance.

Thomas aurait pu protester s’il n’avait été devancé par la voix terrifiante de l’ennemi qui sonna comme quelque chose qui devait être un rire, si une telle chose était possible. 

-Venir tous les deux, reprit-il fermement. Descendre à terre. 

Newt descendit de cheval et Thomas l’imita. Le garçon murmura quelques paroles qu’il ne put déchiffrer à l’oreille de la jument et les deux destriers s’éloignèrent. L’ennemi laissa passer les montures sans y prêter attention alors que les troupes se rapprochaient dangereusement. 

-Calme. Lâcher vos armes.

Thomas voulut échanger un regard avec Newt, mais celui-ci fixait leur assaillant avec obstination, peu enclin à obéir et à se retrouver désarmé. Le grincement des cordes des arcs se fit entendre dans l’air alors qu’on les prenait en joue et Newt laissa tomber son épée. Elle toucha le sol dans un bruit sourd. Thomas l’imita, et jamais un bruit n’avait tant exprimé la défaite. Ça ne pouvait arriver. Pas maintenant. Son cœur se serra. Newt était le meilleur guerrier qui lui ait été donné de voir, mais désarmé et encerclé par l’ennemi, il pouvait difficilement assurer leur défense. Newt ne pouvait pas être vaincu. Ils ne pouvaient pas être vaincus. Pas tant qu’ils étaient tous les deux. Plus que jamais le garçon avait besoin de lui.

L’un de ses soldats apporta une chaîne à celui qui semblait être le chef. Thomas reconnut le métal identique à celui des chaînes que portaient les magiciens dans la vision de Newt. L’ennemi s’approcha prudemment d’eux comme s’il craignait une attaque et Thomas aurait presque pu trouver la situation ironique, ils étaient désarmés, pris en cible par pas moins de dix archers, ils n’avaient plus de montures. Il se demandait bien quelle menace ils pouvaient représenter. 

Le grondement de l’eau résonnait depuis la vallée encaissée, et c’était peut-être la dernière fois qu’ils entendaient ce son, et jamais plus le vent ne sifflerait dans les branches. Thomas ne pouvait imaginer que des terres désolées que ces monstres foulaient. Est-ce que tous tomberaient dans leurs pièges ? Est-ce que tout serait réduit en cendres comme il l’avait vu dans cette terrible vision ? Le rire de Mina retentit dans ses oreilles avant de se transformer en un hurlement de terreur. Promesse brisée contre sa volonté. Et Newt, la tête haute à ses côtés, prêt depuis bien trop longtemps à accueillir la mort. Newt qui aurait mérité autre chose. Qu’on lui offre une chance d’aimer une vie plus clémente. Newt qu’il avait rencontré trop tard. 

-Newt, souffla-t-il, si doucement qu’il fut presque étonné lorsqu’il remarqua que le garçon tendait l’oreille alors que quelques mètres plus bas les eaux déchainées se brisaient avec fracas sur les rochers. 

Ils ne finiraient pas ainsi. Si tout devait se terminer, ce serait sans autres chaînes pour les lier que leurs doigts enlacés.

-Maintenant, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Dans un élan de folie, il fit volte face, saisit la main du garçon et l’entraîna à sa suite avant de s’élancer dans le vide. Lorsque les flèches sifflèrent dans l’air, leur chute avait déjà commencé, et ils tombaient. Ils tombaient sans fin. Leurs corps se précipitaient vers les eaux déchainées de la rivière au-dessous. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi entre ciel et terre, leurs corps irrépressiblement attirés par le sol. Un instant ou des milliers pendant lesquels tout ce qu’il put penser fut quelque chose comme : il doit vivre, et ses doigts serrèrent un plus fort la main dans la sienne. 

Et c’est avec une force incommensurable qu’il dut marteler son esprit de cette pensée unique afin de ne pas perdre la raison lorsque son corps pénétra violemment dans les eaux glacées de la rivière. L’air quitta brusquement ses poumons alors que le courant l’emportait dans ses profondeurs meurtrières. Il chassa la folie qui essayait de l’assiéger alors que ses membres s’engourdissaient, que le froid mordait sa peau comme un millier de piques attaquant la chaire. 

Il avait perdu Newt. Quelque part entre le moment où ils étaient entrés dans l’eau et celui où le ventre de la rivière les avait engloutis. En un instant, sa main avait lâché la sienne et une panique nouvelle enfla en lui. Il ne pouvait perdre Newt. Pas maintenant. C’est cette pensée plus que toute autre qui l’encouragea à combattre le torrent. Il perça la surface et l’air qu’il inspira brûla ses poumons, mais la douleur ne l’empêcha pas d’hurler le nom de Newt afin de couvrir le grondement des eaux se brisant sur les rochers. Il luttait contre le courant, ses mouvements guidés par la force du désespoir. 

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver ses repères et il aperçut alors la silhouette de Newt, emportée par la rivière. Thomas se fraya un chemin dans sa direction, ses forces décuplées par la frayeur lorsqu’il vit le corps du garçon projeté contre les rochers, pantin inarticulé livré au monstre colossal coulant tout droit des sources cachées au cœur de la montagne. En quelques brassées il fut auprès du garçon et il sécurisa un bras autour de lui alors que le courant les entraînait. 

-Newt ? Tu es blessé ? Cria-t-il afin que le garçon puisse l’entendre.

-Non, ça va ! Fit le garçon, mais Thomas pouvait dire que quelque chose n’allait pas. 

Newt semblait lutter avec bien trop de difficulté pour rester à la surface de l’eau, comme si ses membres ne lui répondaient plus correctement. Alors il le serra un peu plus contre lui afin de le protéger de la violence des assauts qui les projetaient sans relâche vers la berge pavée de roches. Toute la force qu’il pouvait puiser en lui, il la concentra dans la seule tâche de protéger Newt en les maintenant tous deux au centre du cours d’eau sans laisser son corps se détacher du sien. Il jeta un regard au sommet de la falaise, mais déjà l’ennemi avait disparu de leur champ de vision, le torrent les emportait bien trop vite au loin. 

-Tommy, les chutes du Galgal, elles approchent ! Lui intima Newt, la frayeur perçant dans sa voix. 

Il devait les sortir de là. Il ne savait comment, d’autant plus que contrairement au garçon, il n’avait aucune connaissance de la géographie de ces terres qu’il n’avait jamais foulées. Il ne les avait que rêvées, et ô comme la réalité divergeait de ses rêves. Les torrents s’écoulant des montagnes et leurs mille secrets et trésors renfermés devenaient un danger mortel dont la force les dépassait et contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient lutter. Et le garçon aux cheveux d’or qu’il avait vu chevauchant le vent s’y noyait car il ne pouvait s’envoler. Thomas ne le laisserait pas sombrer. 

Si dans toutes ses fantaisies il s’était vu parcourir des chemins fleuris et sans danger, aujourd’hui il savait que les choses étaient autres. Il avait vu l’horreur qui les attendait, il avait vu l’ennemi venant droit des enfers pour les assiéger. Et si le garçon de son rêve avait cessé de se battre pour sa vie, alors il le ferait pour lui. 

Leur salut se présenta sous la forme d’un arbre mourant dont les racines étaient ancrées entre les rochers et dont la cime penchait au dessus du torrent. Thomas n’eut qu’un instant pour réagir lorsqu’il l’aperçut à peine à quelques mètres. Il sécurisa un bras autour de Newt et de l’autre il parvint à saisir l’une des branches à portée de bras et suffisamment solide pour supporter leur poids. Il sentit la traction de leurs corps encore immergés que le courant tentait impitoyablement d’emporter dans son sillage. Il verrouilla ses jambes autour des hanches de Newt afin de libérer son second bras qui vint rejoindre l’autre pour l’aider à supporter la charge. 

-Newt, grimpe ! S’écria-t-il alors que le garçon continuait à lutter contre le remous de l’eau.

Celui-ci s’exécuta, ses mains agrippant les épaules de Thomas afin de se hisser hors de l’eau. Thomas relâcha la prise de ses jambes et Newt put à son tour l’enserrer des siennes afin de l’escalader et de saisir le tronc de ses propres mains. Ils étaient si proches, leurs corps fusionnant presque dans l’effort, partageant leur force, que dans un contexte où leur vie n’aurait pas été en péril, Thomas aurait sûrement atteint le point de non-retour qu’il craignait depuis si longtemps, où il ne pourrait plus contenir tout ce qu’il avait à dire à Newt, tout ce qu’il ressentait, tout ce qu’il voyait en lui et désirait... Mais le moment était bien le pire pour se lancer dans de telles déclarations. Ils se tractèrent hors de portée de l’eau et se suspendirent à l’arbre avant de se glisser le long de sa cime jusque la berge. 

Lorsqu’ils touchèrent la terre ferme, ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, leurs corps vidés d’énergie et leurs esprits encore embués par le flot d’émotions à la simple pensée de la catastrophe qu’ils venaient d’éviter de justesse. Ils venaient d’échapper à au moins trois fins plutôt tragiques en l’espace de quelques instants. Thomas usa du peu d’énergie qu’il lui restait pour chercher la main de Newt à ses côtés. Il referma ses doigts autour de son poignet, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Il pouvait sentir son pouls battre à une allure folle. Ils étaient bien vivants. Tous les deux. 

Les instants s’étiraient. Thomas ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi étendus à recouvrer leurs esprits et écouter leurs respirations reprendre leur calme. Lorsqu’il se redressa, son regard chercha immédiatement celui de Newt :

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu es blessé… 

Du sang avait coulé le long de sa tempe, et en s’approchant il put voir qu’il avait une balafre au niveau du crâne. Le sang avait commencé à coaguler dans ses cheveux clairs bien que la blessure ait été en partie rincée par l’eau. 

-Ce n’est rien, fit le garçon en essuyant le sang d’un revers de la main.

Mais lorsqu’il se releva, Thomas remarqua la grimace qui vint déformer ses traits alors qu’il reportait son poids sur sa jambe valide pendant que l’autre tâtonnait le sol à la recherche d’un appuie plus confortable.

-C’est lorsque tu as été projeté sur les rochers ? S’inquiéta Thomas. 

-Sûrement… Mais ça va, ne t’inquiète pas, ça va passer. Comment tu te sens toi ? Rien de cassé ?

Thomas secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, mais son regard examina soigneusement le garçon, essayant de déterminer à quel point Newt minimisait l’état de ses blessures.

-Ne me regarde pas comme, fit Newt d’un ton sec. Je ne compte pas m’écrouler dans les minutes à venir. Je vais bien. On devrait se mettre en route avant que l’ennemi ne retrouve notre trace et essayer de rejoindre Orgonath au plus vite. La rivière nous a déportés au Sud. Il se peut que le Seigneur Agnes ait emporté les civils à l’Est, et si c’est le cas, les troupes vont accélérer le rythme afin de rejoindre la capitale au plus vite. 

-Laisse-moi au moins nettoyer cette blessure, intervint Thomas en désignant sa tête.

Newt obtempéra et clopina jusqu’au bord de l’eau qu’il toisa avec méfiance. Difficile de croire que celle qui avait failli avoir leur peau quelques minutes plus tôt leur servait maintenant à panser une blessure dont elle était responsable. Thomas arracha un pan de sa chemise déjà à moitié déchirée et la nettoya dans l’eau.

-Tu nous as sauvé la vie plus de fois que je ne saurais te remercier aujourd’hui, commença Newt. Mais ne crois pas que je ne t’en veux pas pour autant, siffla-t-il lorsque Thomas appliqua la compresse contre la blessure. Ce que tu as fait été totalement idiot, tu le sais ? Je savais ce que je faisais, Thomas, et surtout je savais pourquoi je le faisais. Ce n’était pas quelque chose de vain. Je devais sauver mon peuple ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est que de regarder ces gens mourir en se précipitant au devant de toi parce que j’étais leur cible. Ces monstres… ils se fichaient des autres, ils n’étaient que des êtres insignifiants essayant de leur barrer le passage. Et je n’en vaux pas la peine. Personne ne vaut la peine qu’un peuple entier se fasse décimer pour son salut. Je ne les aurais pas laissés m’avoir, tu sais… Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils me veulent, à moi et à ce pouvoir qui est en moi, mais je sais seulement que cette force entre leurs mains ne signifierait rien de bon. Plutôt mourir que de leur donner une chance de mettre la main dessus ! 

Thomas avait suspendu son geste à mi-chemin entre la rivière et la blessure du garçon. Les yeux de celui-ci brillaient d’une émotion indescriptible tant elle était plurielle. La détermination, ce qu’il restait de la peur et de l’horreur, pas pour sa vie mais pour les autres, et finalement, la colère. La colère qui enfla soudain jusqu’à envahir ses prunelles d’ordinaire si douces. Il voulut répliquer quelque chose, il avait tellement à dire, et il sentait ces mêmes émotions prendre leur source au plus profond de lui, prêtes à jaillir à tout moment. 

-Tu as risqué ta vie comme un imbécile à me suivre, et à quoi tu pensais exactement en faisant ça ? Explosa finalement Newt. Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas juste te tenir là-bas, en sécurité avec les autres ? 

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, Newt, protesta-t-il, mais le garçon ne le laissa pas développer.

-C’est aussi pour toi que je le faisais, idiot ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois que j’ai ressenti lorsqu’on se tenait là-bas au bord de la falaise, la fin si proche ? C’est comme si j’avais moi-même signé ton arrêt de mort en t’entraînant là-dedans parce que tu n’es pas capable de laisser les autres prendre les choses en charge. J’aurais pu gérer cette situation, je n’ai pas peur d’affronter la mort qui m’attend. C’est ce que je fais chaque jour, c’est la raison pour laquelle je vis !

\- Tu n’es pas le seul à vouloir protéger les autres… Peut-être que je ne voulais simplement pas que tu affrontes la mort seul, alors. Tu y as pensé ? 

-Ce n’est pas ta décision. Et maintenant on a une troupe de monstres assoiffés de pouvoir à nos trousses, nous n’avons aucune ressource, on est isolés en terrain hostile, affaiblis, et qu’est-ce que tu y gagnes ? Le héro en toi se sent mieux, dis-moi ? On va crever comme des bêtes traquées, mais au moins on sera deux, c’est ça ? Putain, Thomas, tu ne peux pas te servir de la partie rationnelle de ton cerveau parfois au lieu de te précipiter dans le premier plan, qui n’en est même pas un, qui s’offre à toi !

-Et le héro en toi se sentirait mieux seul, peut-être ? Répliqua Thomas, sentant toutes ses émotions se muer en colère à leur tout : la peur, le désespoir, la tristesse, mais aussi la colère pure, parce que Newt était borné, parce qu’il aurait préféré mourir que de laisser un autre l’aider, parce qu’il pouvait se sacrifier, mais qu’il n’acceptait pas que l’on estime sa vie là où lui-même était incapable de le faire, et Thomas ne pouvait plus le supporter, c’était trop douloureux de leur voir refuser de vivre. 

-Si je te savais en sécurité, je me sentirais mieux, oui ! 

-J’étais censé te laisser courir vers ta mort comme si ce n’était rien, c’est bien ça ? Désolé Newt, mais ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut demander de faire une telle chose, parce que j’en suis simplement incapable ! Je t’ai promis que je ne te laisserai pas, et je ne compte pas briser cette promesse. Jamais. Tant que je serais en vie, je ne te laisserai pas tourner le dos à la vie, je serai toujours là pour assurer tes arrières, et si ça veut dire te suivre dans tes plans suicidaires et frôler la mort une autre demi-douzaine de fois, alors tu ne peux pas dire que c’est de ma faute, car tout ce que je fais c’est essayer de te protéger. Des autres et de toi-même !

Ils avaient tous deux le souffle court. Leurs regards s’affrontèrent un instant, le noir abyssal se fondant dans l’or liquide. Puis Newt baissa le regard alors qu’une émotion nouvelle prenait possession de lui, une émotion qu’il ne pouvait laisser quiconque apercevoir, et il reprit, dans un souffle cette fois :

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ces choses, je ne comprends pas…

-Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? 

-Pourquoi tu t’en soucies tant ? Juste… Mina t’attend. Brenda et Jorge, et toute ta vie devant toi…

-Toi aussi, tu as encore tant de choses à découvrir et à vivre, Newt… C’est ce que je voudrais te faire voir.

-Ce n’est peut-être pas mon destin… Je ne vaux pas la peine de tous ces sacrifices, Thomas, et tu aurais dû le comprendre bien plus tôt.

Thomas voulu répondre quelque chose, mais il ne savait trouver les mots. Newt semblait plus fragile que jamais, brisé par la vie et ces pensées qui le hantaient. Il ne savait d’où elle venait, comment le garçon en était venu à avoir une si basse estime de sa propre vie, et s’il en avait eu un aperçu plus tôt, que le garçon puisse le dire avec des termes si définitifs l’emplissait d’horreur. Il se rapprocha de lui et s’assit dans l’herbe à ses côtés. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules afin de le serrer contre lui car Newt était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables et de sa main libre, il souleva doucement son menton pour croiser son regard. 

-Ce n’est pas parce que tu ne vois pas ta propre valeur que cela signifie que tu n’en as pas. Si seulement tu pouvais voir, tout l’amour que tu es incapable de te donner, comme les autres t’en couvrent. Tes guerriers, ton peuple, les membres de la cour et… moi aussi, fit-il doucement après une hésitation. Tu es certainement la personne la plus généreuse qu’il m’ait été donné de rencontrer, la plus désintéressée, dévouée. Et tu es brillant et si courageux Newt, même si tu n’es pas toujours capable de mêler les deux, sourit-il. Tu peux dire que je suis un idiot qui ne réfléchit pas avant de foncer au devant du danger, mais tu es plutôt impulsif aussi, dans ton genre. Tu n’es pas capable de le voir, mais crois-moi, quand je te dis que tu en vaux la peine. 

-Tu es trop bon pour ce monde, Tommy, fit Newt dans un demi-sourire. Mais là où tu es impulsif, sache que des risques que j’ai pris aujourd’hui, ils étaient tout à fait réfléchis, et longuement mûris.

-Il va falloir revoir ta manière de réfléchir aux événements à venir dans ce cas. Le danger est peut-être à nos trousses, mais je ne te laisserai pas prendre d’autres risques seul. On est ensembles là-dedans, maintenant, d’accord ?

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Newt ne hoche la tête. Thomas laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, même s’il avait conscience qu’il ne pourrait relâcher sa garde. Newt avait bien trop de défense pour qu’elles soient si facilement rompues. Thomas voulait le sauver, de toutes les manières possibles. 

Lorsque Newt releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur qu’il n’y avait jamais vue, une émotion si forte, et Thomas se demanda si c’était ses paroles qui en étaient la cause, ou leur dispute suivie de tant de révélations. Newt était toujours maître de lui, Thomas pouvait le voir, il ne laissait jamais rien paraître de ce qu’il ressentait vraiment, il gardait contenance et se cachait derrière le rang qu’il occupait, son bouclier et son armure ses défenses en toute circonstance. Mais il était tellement plus et il ne fallait pas beaucoup de discernement pour s’en apercevoir. Il ne comprenait pas que Newt ne puisse pas se rendre compte de tout ce qu’il était, de tout ce qu’il offrait et de l’amour que les gens lui portaient. Mais Thomas n’avait pas grandi sans l’amour d’un parent et avec pour souvenir, la haine dans le regard du père agonisant dans son propre sang. Newt était un survivant, un rescapé, un enfant écorché et prêt à tout sacrifier. Il avait connu la peur, la mort et la haine, le dégoût de soi et le rejet à l’âge tendre de l’enfance où il n’avait aucune arme pour s’en protéger. Thomas lui apprendrait. Il lui apprendrait l’amour et la confiance, la tendresse et la patience infinie de ceux qui aiment. 

Ils étaient si proches, il sentait la poitrine du garçon se soulever dans ses bras au rythme de sa respiration désormais apaisée. Il aurait voulu le tenir ainsi toute sa vie, pour que jamais plus il ne connaisse la peur et le doute, mais un hurlement retentit au loin, écho du danger qui rôdait. Ils se remirent en route sans plus tarder, car l’ennemi était toujours sur leurs traces. 

S’ils survivaient, Thomas lui apprendrait. 

Ils survivraient, et alors, ils auraient tout le temps d’apprendre. 

*** 

Atlas et Argos les retrouvèrent peu de temps après qu’ils se soient remis en route, et ce fut un soulagement pour Newt qui ne pouvait réellement appuyer son poids sur sa jambe injuriée. Il refusait de se plaindre, mais la douleur était telle qu’il ne pouvait marcher correctement sans l’aide de Thomas. Il n’avait pas voulu inquiéter le garçon, mais il avait en effet reçu un choc plutôt important lorsque les vagues l’avaient projeté sur les parois rocheuses et s’il avait été à moitié sonné par son coup à la tête, il craignait également que sa jambe, déjà fragilisée par sa vieille blessure, n’ait subi une autre fracture en absorbant la plus grande part du choc. 

Une fois en selle, il put ignorer la douleur. Il connaissait les allures d’Atlas mieux que sa propre démarche, et elle avait sans conteste le pied bien plus sûr que lui. Ils durent d’abord évoluer lentement sur le banc étroit et rocheux entre la paroi de la falaise et les eaux troubles, puis la vallée s’élargit et ils purent prendre un trot soutenu. 

Newt essayait de rester concentré sur leur objectif, rejoindre Orgonath à tout prix afin d’unir leurs forces et de repousser l’ennemi, ses sens aux aguets afin de savoir s’ils étaient suivis, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de s’égarer. Les paroles de Thomas se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête et son regard d’ambre le hantait. Ce regard… Jamais personne ne l’avait regardé de cette manière. Il avait détesté cette tristesse qu’il y avait lue. A quoi s’attendait le garçon ? Il était foutu, et ce depuis longtemps. Il avait vécu pour le sourire d’une mère prisonnière d’un bordel puis il avait vécu pour les armes. Et aujourd’hui encore, c’était ce qu’il faisait. Il menait une guerre pour protéger le peuple qui l’avait sorti de ce grand vide qui s’était emparé de lui lorsqu’il avait tout perdu. L’étendard des Lacelaux avait été son seul repère dans la nuit noire. Il s’était reconstruit par les armes, alors l’amour de soi, Thomas pouvait en parler à qui voulait bien l’entendre, mais Newt ne connaissait pas une telle chose. Il avait abandonné tout amour lorsque ses mains avaient versé le premier sang. Le sang d’un père qui n’en avait pas été un. Parce qu’il n’aurait pas dû naître. Et aujourd’hui cette chose en lui, qu’il ne pouvait contrôler, cette chose qui l’assiégeait, lui en donnait un peu plus la preuve encore. Elle faisait de lui une arme de guerre. Sous un différent aspect, mais une arme de guerre tout de même, et incontrôlable qui plus est. C’était ce que son père avait dit lorsqu’il était venu le chercher, il n’aurait pas dû être. Il n’aurait pas dû…

Malgré ses années de guerres, Newt n’avait que peu connu la colère. Parce qu’il prenait tout ça avec recul. Il le faisait parce que c’était son devoir, que c’était tout ce qu’il savait faire. Mais Thomas et ses réactions impulsives, Thomas et sa bienveillance, ses attentions et son regard qui lui disait qu’il était plus qu’un bouclier derrière lequel se réfugier. Thomas qui voulait le protéger. Thomas qui voulait le sauver. C’était effrayant. Tout comme les frissons qui le parcouraient de part en part lorsqu’ils se frôlaient. Déjà la colère n’était plus, et il aurait voulu qu’il le serre contre lui un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus fort, comme s’il ne devait jamais le laisser s’éloigner. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter, il ne savait plus ce qu’il ressentait. Il ne savait plus s’il devait le croire ou lui demander d’arrêter. 

Malgré la fatigue, ils décidèrent de voyager de nuit, profitant de la faible luminosité de la lune pour passer inaperçu dans la semi-pénombre. Newt et Atlas, habitués aux longues chevauchées nocturnes dans de telles circonstances lors des campagnes qu’ils effectuaient avec les Lacelaux menaient Argos et Thomas par les étroits chemins sillonnant le long du fleuve. Newt n’aimait pas beaucoup cette position qu’ils tenaient, en contrebas de la falaise ils étaient des cibles faciles, mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment remonter la pente trop abrupte en cet endroit. Les chevaux les avaient rejoints par le sud là où les rives du fleuve s’élargissaient et ses eaux se faisaient calmes alors qu’il sinuait entre les collines avant de se séparer en plusieurs bras qui venaient alimenter les différents villages perdus dans les plaines. 

Ils devraient bientôt arriver au coude Nord où les pans de la vallée s’adoucissaient et ils pourraient alors prendre un chemin certes moins dissimulé, mais d’où ils pourraient également voir arriver un potentiel ennemi. Une forêt couvrait les collines qui s’étendaient aux pieds des montagnes au Nord, elle pourrait leur servir de couvert s’ils voulaient éviter d’être aperçus. S’ils ne suivaient pas les chemins tracés, ils pourraient peut-être y semer l’ennemi. Newt, contrairement à beaucoup d’autres ne craignait pas la forêt. Des histoires avaient toujours couru au sujet des ombres qu’elle dissimulait, et des âmes qu’elle égarait. Les pièges de la forêt lui faisaient bien moins peur que l’ennemi à leur poursuite. Les forêts étaient anciennes, pleines de souvenirs et attachées à cette terre qui les faisait grandir. Si elles devaient choisir un camp, elles ne choisiraient sûrement pas celui de ces envahisseurs qui faisaient s’enflammer le ciel pour le plaisir de détruire ce qu’il y avait de vivant dans ce monde.

Ils s’arrêtèrent lorsque le jour se leva. Ils étaient exténués et ils trouvèrent une excavation naturelle creusée dans la paroi rocheuse dans laquelle ils pouvaient s’abriter. Grâce aux chevaux, ils avaient pu récupérer les provisions qu’ils avaient chacun chargé, ils purent donc prendre un maigre déjeuner avant de se coucher afin de se reposer. Il faisait froid et ils ne voulaient allumer de feu de crainte d’attirer l’ennemi directement à eux. Ils n’avaient que les minces couvertures qu’ils avaient chargées sur les chevaux, et Newt ne protesta pas lorsque Thomas l’invita à venir se serrer contre lui afin de se réchauffer. Ils bataillèrent également quant à qui prendrait le premier tour de garde.

-Tu es exténué Newt et tu es blessé, protesta Thomas. Tu as besoin de te reposer. 

-Toi aussi tu dois te reposer, j’ai l’habitude de voyager et de ne pas dormir, contrairement à toi, fit-il remarquer. 

-Tu es capable de ne pas me réveiller pour que je prenne mon tour !

Newt s’apprêtait à répliquer, mais il devait avouer qu’il ne l’avait pas volé. C’était à peu près l’idée qu’il avait en tête lorsqu’il prenait un premier tour de garde. Thomas lui lança un sourire entendu et l’invita à s’étendre pour dormir. Newt soupira, puis il sentit sa jambe protester lorsqu’il voulut se retourner et il céda. Il avait vraiment besoin d’un peu de repos s’il voulait pouvoir les protéger de manière efficace en cas d’attaque. Alors il cala un bras sous sa nuque et resserra la couverture autour de lui. Thomas bougea à ses côtés et déplaça précautionneusement sa jambe qu’il vint placer sur la sienne afin qu’elle soit surélevée.

-Repose-toi, Newt, fut la dernière chose qu’il l’entendit murmure avant de s’endormir, assommé par la fatigue trop longtemps refoulée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre. Ecrire une scène de combat est toujours un grand défi, car d'une part, fan d'heroic fantasy c'est quelque chose que j'adore, mais aussi parce qu'il est si difficile de décrire la fluidité du combat qu'on a en tête. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce serait gentil ! 
> 
> Oh et comme vous pouvez le voir, la relation met du temps à se mettre en place mais bon c'est la GUERRE on n'a pas que ça à faire ! et c'est la manière dont j'aime écrire les relations, je pense que la confiance ça se construit, surtout avec un personnage comme Newt. 
> 
> A bientôt !!


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas luttait contre la fatigue qui essayait de s’emparer de lui. La chaleur de Newt contre lui et sa respiration régulière ne l’aidaient pas à rester éveillé. Il voulait se blottir contre lui, respirer sa chaleur et le tenir dans ses bras alors qu’ils s’endormaient tous les deux, loin du danger qui les guettait. Mais le danger était là, partout. Plus que jamais, ils étaient des cibles faciles, alors il reporta son attention sur les signes extérieurs. Tout semblait calme. Trop calme, peut-être. Il glissa un autre regard vers Newt et son expression enfin sereine dans le sommeil. Il ne l’avait jamais vu dormir si profondément auparavant, pas une seule fois il ne s’était réveillé, lui qui bondissait au moindre sifflement du vent dans les branches. Il devait être épuisé. Il prit le temps d’admirer son profil finement ciselé, sa mâchoire délicate, ses traits harmonieux. L’arc parfait de ses sourcils et l’ombre de ses cils sur ses joues pâles. 

Il avait au moins trouvé un moyen de rester éveillé. Thomas aurait pu admirer le garçon pendant des heures sans jamais se lasser. Il voulait tendre la main et caresser la douceur de sa peau du bout des doigts, les passer dans sa masse de cheveux clairs et désordonnés. 

Il fut interpelé lorsqu’Atlas se redressa brusquement, le nez au vent, les oreilles agitées. Elle laissa échapper un grondement sourd alors que ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Newt se redressa brusquement comme si même dans son sommeil le plus profond il était d’une manière ou d’une autre relié à sa monture, ce qui n’aurait même pas étonné Thomas. Newt était sûrement l’un des plus jeunes commandants Lacelaux n’ayant aucun lien de parenté direct avec un seigneur, il passerait sûrement plus de temps avec son cheval qu’avec sa famille s’il en avait fondé une, alors en comptant qu’il n’en avait pas… Thomas se ressaisit, ce n’était pas le moment de divaguer. Il se leva et rejoignit Newt qui se tenait près de la jument. Il avait posé une main rassurante sur son encolure afin de la calmer et se tourna vers Thomas lorsque celui-ci s’approcha.

-Ils arrivent, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils perçoivent de mon énergie, mais c’est fichtrement précis. Ils sont juste au dessus de nous je les entends, je pense qu’ils se préparent à descendre. Tu devrais rester ici pendant que je vais voir ça, commença-t-il. 

-Non Newt, c’est hors de question. Pas cette fois, l’interrompit-il avant que le garçon ne trouve d’autres excuses. 

Il ne l’abandonnerait pas. Pas cette fois. Thomas savait qu’il n’était pas aussi bon guerrier que Newt, et il avait également vaguement conscience qu’il était une source d’inquiétude pour le garçon sur le champ de bataille, mais il ne pouvait le laisser affronter seul le danger. Encore moins dans son état. Certes, cette pause semblait lui avoir fait du bien et il pouvait à nouveau se déplacer seul, mais sa boiterie était plus prononcée que jamais. Et il n’y pouvait rien s’il souhaitait plus que tout le protéger. De tout et de tout le monde. Il ne le laisserait pas affronter l’ennemi seul. 

Newt semblait prêt à répliquer, mais son regard croisa celui de Thomas et il retint les paroles qu’il s’apprêtait à prononcer. Peut-être avait-il finalement compris qu’il ne pourrait le faire changer d’avis. Il soupira, résigné.

-Très bien, mais ne fais rien de stupide, s’il te plait. Tu restes derrière moi si tu le peux et surtout, surtout tu ne cours pas au devant du danger !

Thomas hocha vivement la tête, trop heureux que Newt ne l’assomme pas afin de le tenir hors du combat. Il savait pertinemment qu’il aurait été capable de faire une chose aussi extrême, Newt n’avait aucune limite lorsqu’il s’agissait de protéger les autres. 

Ils s’avancèrent prudemment sur la berge et déjà, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Comme une troupe de prédateurs, l’ennemi courait sur leur trace, guidé par une piste qu’eux seuls pouvaient détecter. Bientôt, l’un d’eux surgit derrière un amas rocheux au Nord, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux fous. Il ne lui fallut qu’un instant pour découvrir la présence de Newt et aussitôt, il se précipita sur lui comme un papillon attiré par la flamme, sans se soucier du danger, comme une envie irrépressible. Newt l’accueillit du fil de son épée, lui déchirant le flanc sans difficulté. Il n’avait pas encore touché le sol qu’une poignée de ses congénères faisaient leur apparition et se jetaient sur le jeune guerrier. Newt demeurait calme et mesuré, tranchant l’ennemi sans flancher alors que Thomas sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine comme s’il s’apprêtait à s’en échapper à tout moment. Newt était plus fort que ça pourtant, il le savait. Il avait une confiance absolue en ses capacités à repousser l’ennemi, mais il ne pouvait empêcher l’inquiétude d’enfler dans sa poitrine, envahissant tout l’espace et lui coupant la respiration. 

Comme plus de créatures approchaient, il se jeta à son tour dans le combat afin de soulager Newt de la vague d’assaillants. Puis, oubliant tout conseil du garçon, il se battit à ses côtés, car il était hors de question qu’il reste en retrait. Les ennemis affluaient, de plus en plus nombreux, mais ensemble, ils parvenaient à les retenir. 

Puis un violent frisson parcourut son échine et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Une silhouette était apparue sur la berge. Différente des autres, hautes et robuste, bien plus dangereuse que ces créatures agitées. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d’une lueur mauvaise alors qu’il s’avançait avec un calme calculé vers Newt qui repoussait un autre de ses sbires. Lorsqu’il se redressa, prêt à accueillir un nouvel adversaire, Newt put en découvrir la nature. Thomas ne sut pas ce que le garçon ressentit à ce moment, alors que lui-même repoussait une autre poignée d’adversaires. Est-ce que son sang se glaça d’effroi comme le sien ou le prit-il comme un simple défi ? Newt semblait sans peur, et Thomas aurait aimé avoir ne serait-ce que la moitié de son courage. Thomas ne pouvait pas savoir que Newt apprenait la peur comme jamais il ne l’avait côtoyé car ce n’était pas uniquement de sa vie dont il s’agissait. Il ne pouvait pas voir les images terrifiantes qui défilaient devant ses yeux, teintant la berge et l’eau de la rivière d’un rouge sang qui n’était ni le sien ni celui de l’ennemi. 

Une lutte acharnée s’ensuivit sur laquelle Thomas essayait de garder un œil distrait tout en repoussant tout autre adversaire qui aurait pu essayer d’atteindre Newt. Les épées s’entrechoquaient avec force, Newt comme la monstrueuse créature face à lui avait de nombreuses bottes à sa disposition. Chaque détail avait son importance. Ils s’observaient, se testaient et seule la vitesse et la précision de Newt lui permettait de résister à la force brutale de son adversaire qui assenait coup sur coup, ne cessant de prendre le garçon à revers et le forçant à prendre appuie sur sa mauvaise jambe. 

Soudain, le garçon se jeta au sol, frappa avec force du pied dans le genou désaxé de la créature qui grogna lorsque l’articulation craqua. Il se redressa d’un bond, mais déjà l’autre tenait sa garde. Au moins le combat était-il rééquilibré. Thomas ne cessait d’être impressionné par l’habilité de Newt à mener et renverser un combat. Il le voyait jouer sur le fil de la vie tel un danseur de corde, virevoltant l’épée au poing.

Puis dans un instant terrible tout bascula. Le genou de Newt toucha le sol dans un craquement alors qu’une créature lui sautait sur le dos depuis la falaise d’où elle était sournoisement descendue sans qu’aucun d’eux ne s’en aperçoive. Son épée lui échappa alors qu’il roulait au sol. Thomas ne se rendit même pas compte qu’il criait le nom du garçon dans un instant de panique. Déjà, il s’élançait dans sa direction sans savoir ce qu’il faisait. Newt se redressa sur sa jambe valide et d’une pierre ramassée sur le sol dans sa chute, assena un violent coup sur le crâne de son assaillant. Au dessus de lui, son précédent adversaire levait haut l’épée, prêt à lui porter un coup fatal. Peut-être que Newt l’aurait évité, ça n’aurait pas été la première fois que le garçon se sortait d’une situation impossible. Mais avant que l’épée n’ait eu le temps de s’abattre, Thomas brandit la sienne et repoussa la lame de toutes ses forces, faisant reculer son porteur. Possédé par un besoin irrépressible de protéger celui qui l’avait tant de fois sauvé, il porta un autre coup tant qu’il le put avant que l’autre ne se ressaisisse, mais il fut paré et avant qu’il n’ait le temps de réagir, le pommeau de son adversaire s’abattit brutalement sur sa tempe. Sonné et déstabilisé, il n’eut pas le temps de se reprendre et c’est avec effroi qu’il vit la lame plonger vers lui alors que la voix de Newt hurlait son nom, habitée par une note de désespoir qu’il ne lui avait jamais connue. 

Il s’apprêtait à recevoir le coup, à tomber raide ou à ressentir une violente douleur le transpercer de part en part. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ressemblait la mort, ni la mort par les armes en particulier. Etait-ce vraiment douloureux, ou suffisamment rapide pour ne pas avoir le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu’il se passait ? 

Mais ni souffrance ni obscurité ne se firent ressentir. Seule la voix de Newt résonnait au creux de son oreille alors que ses mains le tiraient en arrière sans douceur. Il l’entendit à nouveau prononcer son nom, et sa voix semblait bien plus proche tout à coup alors qu’il sortait de sa torpeur.

Il trébucha en arrière, emporté par le garçon et alors qu’il se ressaisissait, il aperçut ses mains sur sa poitrine qui le maintenaient contre lui. Elles rayonnaient d’une lueur d’ambre éblouissante. En vérité, cette lueur n’émanait pas uniquement de ses mains, elle les entourait tel un cocon protecteur et il fallut quelques instants à ses yeux pour s’habituer à son intensité et distinguer l’ennemi qui essayait en vain d’en passer le rideau de force. 

-Newt, murmura-t-il, incrédule. Tu… 

Il fut interrompu par un hurlement de la créature qui abattit son épée avec force sur le bouclier protecteur, provoquant un brusque tremblement qui se répercuta de l’intérieur. 

-Vous ne pouvez fuir… Grogna la créature de sa voix gutturale en assenant un autre coup plus violent encore que le précédent. 

Une violente secousse les fit tous reculer et Thomas agrippa la main de Newt qui le tenait toujours contre lui comme s’il craignait lui aussi qu’ils ne se trouvent séparé d’une quelconque manière par le choc. C’était comme s’il se trouvait à nouveau dans l’eau agitée de la rivière et sans savoir pourquoi, peu importait les dangers extérieurs tant qu’il gardait Newt à ses côtés, comme si sa survie dépendait uniquement de lui, comme si le monde pouvait s’arrêter de tourner ou qu’il pouvait cesser de respirer. Newt l’ancrerait toujours au sol, il lui donnerait de l’oxygène, l’empêcherait de tomber dans la folie ou d’envisager d’abandonner. 

Un puissant éclat de lumière l’aveugla à nouveau et un bruit strident retentit à ses oreilles. Tout semblait tourner autour d’eux. Thomas se trouvait dans un monde sans forme et sans son distinct. Comme sourd et aveugle. Un monde de tout et de rien où ses sens saturés semblaient ne plus pouvoir capter la moindre information, si ce n’était la main de Newt dans la sienne. Son unique point d’ancrage avec la réalité. Son seul repère. Il était toujours vivant. Ils étaient toujours vivants. Il pouvait sentir la vie pulser entre ses doigts. L’air autour de lui subissait de brusques variations. Passant du chaud au froid et secoué de violentes perturbations, il avait l’impression de se retrouver en pleine mer, projeté sur les rochers par les vagues, le souffle coupé à chaque nouvelle secousse invisible. Sauf que cette fois, il ne pouvait lutter contre les assauts, comme paralysé par une force bien supérieure à toutes les autres. 

Puis ce fut le calme absolu. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cet interlude avait duré. Peut-être un instant ou des heures. Sans qu’il ne s’en soit rendu compte, il s’était retrouvé projeté au sol, mais il ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur. Sa main serrait toujours celle de Newt, et le garçon le serrait toujours contre lui avec force. En un coup d’œil il constata que plus un ennemi ne se tenait debout à l’horizon. De leurs adversaires, il ne restait que des silhouettes inertes éparpillées sur le sol. 

L’étreinte de Newt se relâcha et alors qu’il se tournait vers lui, il sentit le tremblement dans ses mains. Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, il réalisa que c’était son corps entier qui était pris de violents soubresauts. 

-Newt, l’appela-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de la silhouette tremblante du garçon. Newt, est-ce que tu m’entends ? 

Thomas constata avec horreur que les yeux du jeune homme étaient perdus dans le vide, ses mâchoires si serrées qu’il pouvait entendre ses dents grincer sous le choc de ses spasmes. Tout son corps irradiait de cette lumière par laquelle il avait presque l’air d’être possédé, si une telle chose était possible. Thomas se pencha sur le garçon et plaça les mains de part et d’autre de son visage, appelant son prénom sans relâche comme une incantation, essayant désespérément de le ramener à lui. Newt n'était pas là, il n’était plus là, comme absent de son corps. 

Il allait revenir. Il devait revenir. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Le quitter. Pas Newt. Pas maintenant. 

-Reviens Newt, reviens-moi ! Reviens parmi nous. Newt… Appelait-il en le secouant dans ses bras. 

Puis il se sentit à nouveau tomber. Il tombait, mais pas dans le vide comme précédemment, il tombait à l’intérieur d’un souvenir, ou dans un cauchemar. A l’intérieur de lui-même, ou plutôt à l’intérieur d’un autre. Et les images surgirent, ou plutôt il se trouva projeté dans une chambre, et il ressentait l’horreur alors qu’il découvrait un petit garçon couvert de sang tenant dans ses bras une femme mortellement blessée. Au pied du lit, un homme gisait, la jugulaire tranchée répandant des litres du liquide vital sur le tapis beige. 

« Oh mon chéri, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire déjà figé par la mort, tu brilles comme une étoile. » 

Le petit garçon leva des yeux d’un noir abyssal dans sa direction et ce qu’il y vit était plus terrible que tout le reste. C’était comme si la vie déjà avait quitté ce visage si jeune qui regardait au travers lui sans le voir.

Thomas se sentit aspiré et projeté ailleurs, à un autre moment. Le petit garçon se tenait là, mais la vie n’avait pas encore disparue de ses prunelles innocentes. Deux hommes se tenaient devant lui dans un salon luxurieux, ils échangeaient vivement. 

-Tu ne traites pas bien ce petit ! Faisait le plus jeune. 

-Ah oui ? Tu crois que j’ai que ça à faire, bichonner les rejetons de ces putains ? C’est un business que je tiens, pas une garderie ! J’ai pas que ça à foutre. Fais ce que tu veux, trouves-lui une occupation si ça t’amuse, mais je préférerais qu’il se rende utile, y a toujours des trucs à nettoyer ici, mais il faut dire qu’il est pas très courageux, il laisse toujours des traces ! S’écria-t-il en quittant la pièce dans un mouvement d’humeur. 

Le petit garçon se tenait sagement au milieu de la salle, se dandinant inconfortablement sous le regard de l’adulte toujours présent dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos, la tête baissée.

-Hey, l’interpela doucement le jeune homme. Je suis sûr que ce n’est pas drôle pour toi d’être ici, hum… Viens par ici, approche, on ne va pas laisser le vieux nous déprimer, pas vrai ? 

Le petit garçon releva la tête et l’homme lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Il y avait derrière ce sourire, quelque chose qui retourna l’estomac de Thomas. Il voulait hurler au petit Newt de ne pas s’approcher, de s’enfuir, tout de suite, mais il ne pouvait ni parler, ni bouger, observateur impuissant de la scène.

-Je suis sûr que tu sais parfaitement te rendre utile, pas vrai, murmurait l’homme en passant une main dans les mèches soyeuses du garçon, son autre main jouant avec la boucle de sa ceinture alors qu’un sourire lubrique se dessinait sur ses lèvres. 

Thomas voulait lui hurler de ne pas toucher ce petit ange avec ses main répugnantes. Il voulait le frapper et emmener le petit garçon qu’était Newt à cette époque loin de ces horreurs. Il voulait le protéger de ce monde qui allait le détruire, de ce monde cruel qui lui retirerait le goût de la vie. 

Nouvelle secousse, et nouveau décors. Une pluie fine tombait alors que le jour se couchait à l’horizon et les derniers rayons du soleil se reflétaient en un millier d’éclats sur la surface miroitante de la mer. La mer. Thomas ne l’avait jamais vue. Derrière lui, une cité d’or s’étendait et il devina qu’il se trouvait sur les murs entourant la ville d’Azalan. Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Newt au sujet de la ville. Il pouvait confirmer que la ville rayonnait de l’extérieur, mais le garçon l’avait prévenu, que sous les pavés, les moins chanceux payaient le lourd tribut de tout ce luxe. Le petit Newt se tenait auprès de lui sur la haute muraille, son regard morne fixait l’horizon mais Thomas pouvait dire que ce n’était pas le reflet d’un coucher de soleil qu’il voyait se refléter dans ses pupilles mais une mer de sang. Il aurait voulu tendre une main vers lui, le serrer contre lui, lui dire que tout irait mieux, un jour. Qu’il n’était pas seul. Qu’il ne le serait plus jamais. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne put rien faire lorsque le petit garçon se leva, déterminé. Et ce sont des larmes silencieuses qui coulèrent le long de ses joues lorsqu’il vit avec horreur le petit corps tomber dans le vide et se briser sur les pavés parfaitement alignés d’Azalan. 

Puis une brusque lueur l’aveugla et c’est le corps tremblant d’un Newt plus âgé mais pas moins abîmé qu’il tenait dans ses bras. Lorsqu’il serra le garçon plus fort contre lui et qu’il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux il remarqua que ceux-ci étaient déjà mouillés de ses larmes. Il força des paroles rassurantes malgré sa gorge nouée et il berçait le garçon autant qu’il en avait lui-même besoin. Thomas ne savait pas s’il avait déjà eu aussi mal au cœur, envie de hurler, de pleurer et de vomir à la fois. 

Les tremblements finirent par se calmer, et de la même manière les cris dans l’esprit de Thomas se transformèrent en murmure. Il continuait à appeler le prénom de Newt doucement, comme s’il craignait que le garçon ne s’égare à nouveau alors qu’il le berçait machinalement contre lui dans une tentative de l’apaiser. Les violents soubresauts devinrent de légers frissons et Thomas se rendit compte que le garçon avait froid lorsqu’il se mit à greloter tout contre lui. 

Il retira rapidement la cape qu’il portait afin d’en envelopper le garçon et il le serra plus fort contre lui afin de lui transmettre sa chaleur sans s’arrêter de lui parler.

-C’est fini, Newt. Tu les as mis hors de combat. Nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. Tu es en sécurité, personne ne te fera de mal. Reviens parmi nous. Est-ce que tu m’entends ? Newt, dis quelque chose, sers ma main si tu m’entends. 

Thomas continuait de lui parler dans une litanie incohérente. Il ne savait plus vraiment qui il essayait de rassurer, le guerrier au pouvoir incontrôlable ou le petit garçon se tenant sur le bord de la muraille, les mains et la tunique encore couvertes du sang de sa mère. Est-ce qu’il y avait vraiment une différence ? Est-ce que Newt cesserait un jour d’être ce petit garçon ? ou plutôt, le petit garçon de l’époque n’avait-il déjà pas trop vécu pour encore être un enfant ? Newt allait revenir. Il devait revenir. Lui revenir. Les doigts du garçon finirent par appliquer une faible pression sur les siens là où il lui tenait la main. Thomas laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors que les prunelles sombres cherchaient les siennes, sortant du brouillard dans lequel elles s’étaient égarées. Au fond de ses yeux, Thomas pouvait encore voir le spectre du reflet du coucher de soleil sanglant sur la mer. 

-Tommy ? Murmura-t-il.

-Oui, c’est moi, répondit-il en venant poser une main rassurante contre le visage du garçon.

-Tommy, répéta-t-il alors que son autre main venait s’agripper à son épaule, le rapprochant un peu plus, comme s’il représentait son dernier repère sur terre et Thomas ne chercha pas à résister.

Il vint appuyer son front sur celui du garçon, profitant de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de son odeur couverte par celle du sang et de la sueur. Parce qu’il le pouvait. Parce que Newt lui était revenu. Il répéta à nouveau son prénom et Thomas sentit son souffle s’échouer sur ses lèvres, toutes proches. Si proches qu’il pouvait presque les sentir remuer contre les siennes. Il retint son souffle un instant, pour ne pas se laisser subjuguer par le garçon, parce que tout était trop, beaucoup trop. 

Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses joues et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux soucieux de Newt qui inspectèrent scrupuleusement son visage.

-Tommy, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blessé ? 

-Je… Non… Je vais bien, fit Thomas. Merde Newt, comment toi tu vas ? Tu m’as fait une de ces peurs… Tu as mal quelque part ?

Newt le prenait de court une fois de plus, car même après avoir combattu avec bien trop de bravoure pour son propre bien, avoir frôlé la mort pour le protéger, être entré dans une transe si inquiétante que Thomas avait bien cru le perdre et revécu ce qui devait être ses pires souvenirs, le garçon parvenait encore à s’inquiéter pour les autres plutôt que pour lui-même. Thomas voulait lui offrir le monde et tout le reste. Il voulait aussi prendre le temps de le serrer contre lui et de le rassurer, de lui dire que jamais plus, il ne le laisserait sauter. Mais il n’était pas sûr que ce soit le moment. Il n’était pas sûr qu’il y ait un moment approprié pour ça, d’ailleurs. Il ne savait pas si Newt savait qu’il avait vu. Il ne savait pas si Newt en avait déjà parlé. 

Il n’eut pas le temps d’y penser plus longtemps car déjà, Newt se redressait, prêt à se relever.

-Fais attention, tu as eu un choc violent…

-Non, ça va, Je vais bien, fit le garçon en se hissant maladroitement sur ses jambes tremblantes, reportant un peu de poids sur celle indemne et Thomas se demanda si c’était de ce jour-là que datait sa boiterie. Il en était presque persuadé, et pourtant qu’il n’en ait pas gardé d’autres séquelles relevait du miracle. Thomas resta près de lui, une main sous son coude pour l’aider à se soutenir. 

-Est-ce que tu sais comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je n’en sais rien, répondit Newt dans un haussement d’épaules. Je… j’ai été pris de panique lorsque j’ai vu l’épée plonger vers toi, mais j’étais trop loin pour intervenir, je n’avais pas le temps… Et c’est arrivé. Mais je ne peux pas le contrôler.

Thomas hocha la tête pour lui intimer qu’il comprenait. 

-C’était bien plus violent que les autres fois, remarqua-t-il.

-Peut-être parce qu’il y avait un danger direct et réel ? Proposa Newt, et sa voix ressemblait à un chuchotement. 

Thomas hocha à nouveau la tête, ce semblait être une réponse plausible. 

-Il faut reprendre notre route, fit le jeune commandant en se détachant maladroitement de lui.

Thomas voulut protester et il essaya tout d’abord de le rattraper lorsqu’il le vit chanceler. Cependant, Atlas s’était approchée et elle attendit qu’il se fut accroché à sa crinière pour s’incliner afin qu’il puisse l’enfourcher. Thomas n’avait rien vu ni rien entendu de la part du jeune cavalier et il se demanda quelle autre sorcellerie était à l’œuvre entre ces deux là. Il se mit en selle à son tour, se promettant de ne pas quitter le garçon du garçon de tout leur périple. Ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir, un chemin pavé de dangers. Et Thomas n’avait pas manqué le tremblement dans les mains de Newt, ni l’épuisement que même sa détermination ne parvenait à masquer. 

*** 

Leur marche reprit. Pendant des nuits, ils marchèrent sans relâche, profitant de quelques heures de sommeil le jour avant de reprendre leur marche interminable. Des hurlements terrifiants déchiraient la nuit, suivant leur progression invisible à l’ombre des nuages qui obstruaient les astres comme si jamais plus ni la lune ni le soleil ne devaient briller. La nuit, le monde semblait disparaître dans une obscurité telle qu’ils n’en avaient jamais connu et les jours se ressemblaient, des nuages menaçants s’amoncelant dans le ciel comme à l’annonce d’un orage qui ne venait pas. Mais la menace était là, tangible. 

Après quelques jours à profiter de cette obscurité pour se faufiler aussi discrètement que possible le long de la vallée, ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt qui bordait le pied des montages au nord. Thomas sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu’ils passèrent la barrière des arbres. Il n’avait pas peur de la forêt, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à toutes les histoires que racontaient les gens du village. La forêt était à leurs yeux un lieu sinistre et dangereux. Un lieu de mauvaise rencontre quand rencontre il y avait, ou de solitude et d’égarement menant à la folie lorsqu’elle vous isolait du reste du monde comme un prisonnier dans un immense labyrinthe de ronces et de feuilles mortes. 

Les arbres s’élevaient haut vers le ciel, et plus que jamais l’obscurité les entourait. Les arbres serrés ne dessinaient aucun sentier, et le chemin semblait se refermer derrière eux à mesure qu’ils avançaient. Thomas ne pouvait empêcher cette impression de se faire engloutir par une bête incontrôlable de se faire ressentir. Ils parvenaient à maintenir une direction, mais sans soleil pour s’orienter, la tâche devenait difficile. Plusieurs fois, Thomas dut grimper dans des arbres afin de déterminer s’ils avançaient dans la bonne direction en repérant la position des pics montagneux au nord. Newt avait voulu le faire, mais Thomas l’avait arrêté avant que le garçon ne commence à peiner en essayant de se hisser sur la première branche. Il avait protesté lorsque Thomas lui avait dit qu’il s’en chargeait, puis il avait rendu les armes. 

Ils souffraient tous deux de ce voyage avec si peu de réserve, mais Newt manquait clairement de repos et d’énergie, affaibli par son combat et cette chose en lui, qui le rongeait. Il ne se plaignait jamais, mais Thomas pouvait entendre sa respiration se faire laborieuse lorsqu’ils descendaient de leurs montures et grimpaient des passages escarpés et il était prêt à bondir chaque fois que les jambes du garçon le trahissaient et qu’il dérapait sur le sol instable. Plus encore, c’était son être tout entier qui lui hurlait de le protéger car il était plus affaibli que jamais. 

Et pourtant Thomas n’avait pas idée du combat que menait Newt à ce moment. Parfois, un voile brumeux passait devant ses yeux, et c’était comme s’il n’était plus tout à fait là. Ni ailleurs. Le monde dans lequel il évoluait semblait se faire distant. Il ne sentait plus rien, même plus la douleur lancinante dans sa jambe. Elle disparaissait alors que son corps entier s’engourdissait, et c’était comme s’il flottait loin au dessus des arbres. Et dans ces moments il était sûr de la direction qu’ils prenaient. Puis il retombait au sol, et tout son être hurlait de douleur, comme un millier de lances qui viendraient le transpercer de toute part. Mais il fermait les yeux, fort, et il forçait l’air dans ses poumons, priant pour que Thomas ne ressente pas cette douleur comme il était capable de ressentir d’autres de ses émotions lorsqu’il en perdait le contrôle. 

Après plusieurs jours dans la forêt, un soir, ils firent une pause près d’un amas rocheux. Ils décidèrent de faire un somme sous un rocher surplombé d’un imposant saule dont les racines semblaient avoir fusionné avec la roche à un moment ou un autre du temps. Ils se blottirent l’un contre l’autre afin de se protéger de la fraîcheur du petit matin. 

Ils tremblaient à l’unisson. Thomas prit sa main dans la sienne alors qu’il le tenait contre lui de l’autre et il sentit une vague de bien être le submerger. Jamais il n’avait laissé quiconque le soutenir de la sorte, mais avec Thomas tout était différent, il ne pouvait l’empêcher. La douleur se tut un moment, et il put à nouveau respirer à plein poumons. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que leurs mains brillaient dans la pénombre du monde. Il pivota le poignet et il découvrit comme un entrelacs de filaments courant du poignet du garçon au sien, brillant avec intensité. Il essaya de vivement dégager sa main, mais Thomas raffermit sa prise.

-Ce n’est rien Newt, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête contre la sienne. 

-Je prends ton énergie, je vais te blesser, Tommy, fit Newt avec horreur, conscient désormais de ce dont il était capable, de ce qu’il se passait en lui.

-Non, on partage nos forces, et si j’en ai plus que toi à donner, alors ainsi soit-il. 

-Je pourrais te tuer comme ça, s’écria-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

-Non, tu ne me feras pas de mal, répondit simplement Thomas en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Viens ici et repose-toi, tu en as besoin. 

Newt se laissa aller quelques instants dans la chaleur du garçon contre de lui. Puis il retira sa main de la sienne et il entendit Thomas soupirer de mécontentement, mais il ne pouvait le laisser faire indéfiniment. Ils ne connaissaient ni l’un ni l’autre les limites de leur connexion, ni les dangers sous-jacents. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait de le blesser. Il s’endormit et au creux de son esprit résonnaient ces mots « tu ne me feras pas de mal ». Newt ne comprenait pas comment Thomas pouvait lui accorder une telle confiance alors même que plus que quiconque, il avait vu le monstre en lui. 

Ils reprirent leur marche, et la lassitude s’empara à nouveau de leurs membres et de leurs esprits. Newt luttait de toutes ses forces contre l’engourdissement qui reprenait petit à petit possession de lui. Il dérapa une autre fois alors qu’ils escaladaient un pan de roches et une fois de plus, ce furent les bras de Thomas qui lui firent reprendre pied alors qu’il n’avait plus la force de se retenir de tomber. 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au sommet, Thomas lui désigna par-delà la cime des arbres les montagnes au loin dont la roche étincelait dans la faible lueur qui filtrait à travers les nuages. Ils approchaient. Il lui adressa un sourire et le brouillard devant ses yeux sembla se lever un peu. Soleil inaltérable perçant la brume la plus obscure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus de combats, plus de souvenirs et plus d'obstacles encore pour nos deux héros. Et en ces temps sombres, une lueur d'espoir qui réside en l'autre. 
> 
> Un chapitre qui arrive un peu tard, mais avec les fêtes je n'ai pas beaucoup eu de temps pour écrire. 
> 
> Pour plus d'aventures, mon twitter : @Flooze3
> 
> Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! A bientôt :)


	8. Chapter 8

Trois jours plus tard, ils émergèrent de la forêt, et sans relâche ils continuèrent à avancer vers la haute citadelle blanche fondue dans la montagne. Leur fatigue était telle que la silhouette de l’imposante capitale semblait parfois s’évanouir sous leurs yeux. Au matin du quatrième jour, ils se trouvaient à ses portes. 

Dès qu’ils étaient apparus dans la plaine, les gardes sur les remparts s’étaient agités, puis quand l’identité des nouveaux arrivants avait été découverte, c’était la citadelle entière qui était entrée en ébullition. Ils n’avaient pas passé la porte qu’une poignée de personnes se précipitait vers eux, les autres étant tenues à l’écart afin de ne pas les submerger. 

-Je savais que tu t’en étais sorti ! S’écria un garçon en tête de file avant d’attirer Newt dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle. Je leur avais dit, s’il y a bien une personne qui peut résister à tout, c’est lui ! Mais tu as vraiment une mine affreuse… commenta-t-il finalement après un regard au garçon alors que celui-ci chancelait légèrement sur ses jambes, sa main se retenant à l’épaule de son ami. 

-Merci, Minho, répondit-il. Toi aussi tu es resplendissant. 

Le garçon laissa échapper un rire alors que d’autres personnes les rejoignaient. Ce son sonnait étranger à leurs oreilles, ils ne pensaient plus devoir vivre pour l’entendre en cet âge sombre. Teresa et Alby serrèrent Newt dans leurs bras à la manière des Lacelaux retrouvant leurs camarades, mais derrière cette brève étreinte se cachait un soulagement immense et une émotion qu’ils ne pouvaient masquer de savoir leur acolyte en vie. Brenda surgit de la foule et se jeta au cou de Thomas.

-Comment va Mina ? S’enquit-il aussitôt. Et Jorge ? 

-Ils sont saufs tous les deux, Mina est partie avec les autres dans les montagnes. J’ai eu si peur Thomas, espèce d’idiot !

-Ce n’est pas comme si c’était ma faute… commença-t-il à protester, mais avant qu’il n’ait le temps de développer, Minho les invita à rejoindre la grande salle où un repas les attendait. 

-Chuck, ramène les chevaux à l’écurie, s’il te plaît. Et je vais demander qu’on fasse couler un bain, vous empestez tous les deux. 

Newt ne répondit rien, mais il passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux du jeune garçon qui avait saisi les guides d’Atlas.

-Je suis si content que tu sois là, Newt, fit Chuck avec un sourire plein de candeur. Tu leur as donné une leçon, à ces monstres, pas vrai ?

-Je suis content de te voir aussi, Chuck. Et on peut dire ça comme ça, oui…

Ils entrèrent plus avant dans la cité, et Newt échangea poignées de mains et accolades avec les Lacelaux attroupés afin d’accueillir leur général. Il s’enquit de leurs pertes et de l’état de santé de chacun, présentant maintes condoléances pour leurs frères tombés et chantant les louanges de tous ceux ayant combattu avec bravoure. Il reçut plus encore de tapes sur l’épaule et d’éloges qu’il ne fut capable d’en distribuer. Gally le broya dans une étreinte de fer et s’il souffla quelque chose d’inapproprié au sujet de son commandant étant un idiot, personne dans l’assemblée ne saisit ses paroles, et pour la première fois le regard qu’il posa sur Thomas ne fut pas hostile, et avec un peu d’imagination, il pouvait presque y lire de la reconnaissance. La foule les laissa finalement s’éloigner sous l’injonction de Minho qui ignora le regard désapprobateur de son ami. 

Alors qu’ils s’élevaient au cœur de la citadelle vers la grande salle, Newt commença à poser un millier de questions à Minho et aux autres, et Thomas était plutôt satisfait de voir à quel point le garçon pouvait se montrer impatient alors que son ami lui répétait qu’il avait besoin de repos avant de s’inquiéter de tout ça, qu’ils en parleraient lorsqu’il serait en état. Cette situation lui rappelait vaguement celle dans laquelle il s’était trouvé quelques mois plus tôt lors de son arrivée à Laclos, et si Newt l’avait trouvé impatient, il pouvait désormais affirmer que le jeune général ne supportait pas plus que lui d’être dans l’ignorance. 

Ils dévorèrent le repas qui leur fut servi et chacun se retenait de poser les questions qui tournaient sans relâche dans leurs têtes. Si chacun brûlait de savoir comment les deux jeunes garçons s’étaient sortis de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle ils s’étaient retrouvés, Newt les pressa de leur parler d’un sujet qu’il jugeait bien plus important. 

-Ces créatures grouillent à l’Ouest, expliqua Minho. Elles se réunissent, chaque jour plus nombreuses. Une véritable armée. On en a découvert deux types : il y a celles presque pitoyables, elles pourraient paraître pour des ombres d’êtres humains, ce qu’il en resterait une fois après une décomposition bien entamée. Je ne sais quelle maladie les ronge, une maladie venue d’ailleurs, je ne sais quel risque elle représente… Mais ces créatures se battent avec la force du désespoir, guidées par une faim tenaillante, une soif de sang et de tuer. Mais elles obéissent à une force plus grande, ces créatures plus robustes parmi elles. Ce sont elles qui prennent les décisions, et ce sont elles également qui sont attirées par les magiciens et qui les traquent de la sorte, se servant des autres comme de leur armée personnelle, leur permettant d’assouvir leur soif de sang sur le champ de bataille en gage de butin. 

-Pourquoi s’intéressent-elles tant aux magiciens ? Demanda Newt. 

-Elles sont elles-mêmes pourvues de magie, et… il semble qu’elles soient capables de se nourrir de celle des autres, qui les rend plus puissantes encore. 

-Mais d’où viennent-elles ? Nous n’avons jamais vu de telles choses auparavant, comment c’est possible ?

-Normal, elles ne sont pas d’ici. Nous avons envoyé des éclaireurs, et ils ont découvert un portail. C’est comme ça qu’elles sont arrivées. Elles ont ouvert un portail grâce à la magie, et en récoltant la puissance de nos magiciens, elles peuvent l’alimenter pour en faire venir plus encore de leur monde au nôtre.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda à son tour Thomas, ne comprenant pas tout le mal que se donnaient ces créatures pour prendre un pouvoir qui leur permettait simplement de grossir une armée pour en prendre encore davantage dans une boucle sans fin.

-Ton ami ici pose vraiment la question ? Fit Minho avec sarcasme. Le pouvoir, la conquête, la domination… Que sais-je encore ! C’est ce qui motive les guerres et les invasions, ça l’a toujours été. Je ne sais pas d’où elles viennent mais lorsqu’elles sont arrivées ici, elles ont dû trouver cet endroit plutôt à leur goût, et au rythme auquel elles se répandent, ayant déjà balayé tout le territoire entre Laclos et ici, je dirais qu’elles comptent bien envahir notre monde sans se soucier de notre avis sur la question. On ne négocie pas avec ces créatures. On les tue ou elles nous tuent. C’est ce qu’on appelle la guerre. 

-Elles peuvent parler notre langue, intervint Thomas, essayant d’ignorer les dernières paroles si peu encourageantes du garçon qui parlait à la manière des guerriers. Lorsqu’elles nous ont encerclés, l’une d’elles s’est adressée à nous, dans un dialecte tout particulier, certes… mais elles peuvent communiquer dans notre langue.

-Pas étonnant, avec le nombre de magiciens qu’elles ont capturé, fit Minho. Je ne pense pas pour autant qu’elles soient ouvertes à quelque négociation… Ce sont des envahisseurs, des êtres qui veulent nos terres et nos peuples. Rien d’autre ne les intéresse. C’est ce que tous nos divinateurs ont lu. La destruction, la mort. 

-Quel est le plan maintenant ? Demanda Newt. On ne va pas se terrer ici jusqu’à ce que l’ennemi vienne nous chercher ?

-Oh non, on ne va pas les laisser venir nous chercher, intervint Térésa. Une expédition est prévue, dès ce soir, un groupe d’éclaireur va partir en repérage pour savoir comment exactement est protégé leur campement. Nous avons une priorité : refermer ce portail. Pour ça, il nous faudra effectuer une percée dans leur campement, éliminer tous leurs magiciens. Puis traquer ces créatures comme l’on traque les gobelins dans nos collines depuis toutes ces années. 

-J’en suis, fit aussitôt Newt.

-Désolé, mais c’est impossible. En comptant qu’ils peuvent détecter les énergies magiques, toi et ton pouvoir repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde ne sortirez pas d’ici, fit Minho alors que le garçon s’apprêtait à répliquer. C’est de cette manière que notre dernier groupe d’éclaireurs s’est fait repérer. Ce n’était pas beau à voir. J’étais parti avec une dizaine de camarades. Je suis revenu seul. Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver à nouveau, et c’est pour ça que même moi je ne ferai pas partie de cette expédition. Ils m’ont traqué jusqu’aux portes de la ville et j’ai bien failli y passer, tu n’imagines pas à quel point nos énergies magiques les attirent. Térésa mènera les opérations. Elle partira avec Sonya qui connait les montagnes mieux que personne. Elle choisira une poignée d’autres soldats de son choix. Mais toi, tu restes ici. 

Thomas pouvait sentir Newt ronger son frein à ses côtés, désireux de prendre part aux opérations malgré toutes les contrindications. 

-J’irai en son nom, intervint-il à son tour, refusant d’être laissé de côté. 

-Hors de question ! S’écria Newt.

-Certainement pas, répondit Minho exactement au même instant. 

Ils échangèrent un regard, presque surpris de tomber d’accord pour la première fois depuis le retour de Newt. Leur relation avait toujours connu de nombreuses et longues négociations. Minho reprit :

-Ton lien avec Newt serait sans doute tout aussi détectable que celui de tout autre magicien. 

Le regard qu’il posa sur lui et la fermeté de son ton ne laissaient aucune place à la discussion. Thomas avait conscience de forcer sa chance, Minho ne semblait déjà pas très enclin à ce qu’il participe à cette discussion, et il pouvait sentir le poids de son regard planant sur lui, le jaugeant sans retenue, se demandant sûrement qui il était et comment il s’était retrouvé en ces lieux. 

Le garçon avait quelque chose d’intimidant avec sa carrure robuste, ses épaules larges et ses biceps saillants. Des heures d’entraînements avaient dû forger ce corps d’acier, et si Thomas ne se laissait pas facilement impressionner, il n’oubliait pas où il se trouvait ni à qui il avait à faire. Même un garçon de campagne comme lui connaissait la réputation de la famille royale. Tous avaient entendu parler, que ce soit par les marchants ambulants ou autres soldats cherchant une retraite paisible, de la prestigieuse famille royale, à la fois lames habiles et magiciens d’un grand ordre. Minho était le fils unique du Roi du Royaume du Nord et de la Haute Magicienne du Royaume de l’Est, issue de la grande lignée des Lee, l’héritier du trône d’Orgonath, capitale du monde des Hommes Libres. Sa famille était aussi puissante en termes d’influence sur le monde que de pouvoir brut. Il était issu d’une des plus puissantes familles de magiciens de part sa mère, et si cela ne se ressentait pas car il était en parfait contrôle, Thomas avait vu ce que la magie de Newt, dont les origines étaient inconnues était capable de faire, alors il préférait ne pas imaginer les dégâts que Minho pouvait provoquer. 

Ils discutèrent un peu plus longtemps le sujet de l’opération, puis Minho invita chacun à rejoindre son poste, souhaitant couper court à cette réunion afin de ne pas épuiser davantage les nouveaux arrivants. Si Newt semblait mieux se porter, les cernes sous ses yeux formaient deux proéminences sombres sur son ton pâle et Thomas pouvait sentir toutes les tensions accumulées lors de leur voyage peser sur ses épaules. 

-Est-ce que tu vas me raconter ce qu’il s’est passé maintenant ? Demanda Minho à Newt. Je raconterai la version que tu voudras aux autres si tu ne veux pas te répéter.

-Je n’ai rien à cacher.

-A ta place, j’aurais préféré qu’on cache cet acte complètement idiot de ta part de te lancer seul face à une armée de ces monstres suceurs de pouvoirs. Mais bon, j’imagine que ta réputation est déjà faite, puisque je n’ai même pas été étonné. J’étais quand même pressé que tu te sortes de cette situation pour pouvoir te dire que tu étais un crétin.

-Toujours aussi délicat, mon ami…

-Au moins maintenant tu as trouvé une personne pour te faire concurrence, remarqua le garçon en se tournant vers Thomas. 

-Si Tommy n’avait pas été aussi impulsif qu’irréfléchi, je ne serais sûrement plus là pour pouvoir en discuter, Min… 

-Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de parler comme si je n’étais pas là ? Intervint Thomas.

-Et puis il est bien comme toi, il ne sait pas se tenir. Je n’ai jamais vu un inconnu me répondre de la sorte en ma demeure ! Mais bien sûr, fais comme chez toi le nouveau ! répliqua Minho. Si j’ai bien compris tu es dans les petits papiers de notre Seigneur de Laclos et bon, tu es chanceux, ses amis sont mes amis, alors… Je dirais même que tu es plus que dans ses petits papiers, fit le garçon soudain songeur en s’approchant.

Il passa entre eux plusieurs fois, les observa, tâtonnant l’espace les séparant, son regard passant de l’un à l’autre.

-On pourrait presque dire que tu t’es glissé sous sa peau, dans ce qui fait son être. Son énergie. C’est tout de même incroyable. Je n’aurais jamais cru pouvoir sentir ton pouvoir, Newt. La dernière fois que je t’ai vu, il était indétectable, on croyait tous qu’il était « éteint » si une telle chose est même possible. Et pourtant aujourd’hui, il est bien là, tangible, bien qu’affaibli… Je n’ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as dû faire pour te débarrasser de tes assaillants. Ça aussi, je peux le sentir, c’est comme un grand vide, juste là, fit-il en indiquant un espace quelque part au niveau de sa poitrine. Mais plus étonnant encore est cette transmission d’énergie entre vous… Tu es un non-magique, Thomas, pas vrai ?

-Pour autant que je sache, oui.

-Et pourtant, c’est comme si vos énergies se nourrissaient l’une de l’autre. Elles vous lient sans aucun doute. Tu n’as pas tord, Newt, quand tu me dis que sans lui tu ne serais pas là, c’est certainement ce lien qui t’a maintenu en vie lorsque tu aurais pu basculer. Maintenant raconte-moi exactement ce qu’il s’est passé. 

Et Newt raconta. Il raconta comme il avait voulu mettre fin au massacre de son peuple, comme Thomas l’avait suivi. Le saut, la rivière et l’attaque à laquelle ils auraient pu ne pas réchapper si ce n’était pour son pouvoir incontrôlable. L’aide de Thomas et la route sans fin qu’ils avaient empruntée. Il raconta, n’omettant que quelques détails. Il raconta comme l’on explique un plan de bataille. Les mouvements, les moments clés. Les brèches, les réussites et les échecs. Mais tout comme l’on ne parle pas du massacre, des vies sacrifiées, de l’odeur du sang et de la peur, du goût métallique dans la bouche ou des cries d’agonie des frères tombant au combat avant de se lancer dans la bataille, il n’exprima pas la détresse, l’appel de la mort, le désespoir, sa vie qui l’observait comme si elle était déjà partie. Il ne révéla pas ce qu’il avait vu, ce que Thomas avait pu voir aussi alors qu’il basculait en lui, dans ce qu’il y avait de plus terrible. Mais Thomas savait que toutes ces choses étaient là, juste derrière ses lèvres scellées qui gardaient ses secrets. 

-Comment as-tu fait pour l’arrêter alors qu’il avait perdu le contrôle ? Lui demanda finalement Minho.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Thomas dans un haussement d’épaules. Je… J’agis juste par instinct dans ces moments-là, c’est assez terrifiant. Parce que je peux sentir que… Je ne sais pas, je peux juste le sentir, et je veux juste qu’il revienne. 

-C’est un des trucs les plus bizarres que j’ai jamais vu, et pourtant j’ai sacrément dû étudier l’histoire de la magie quand j’étais plus jeune.

-Je pense surtout que tu manquais tellement de sérieux lors de tes leçons que tu ne te souviens pas des milliers de cas plus bizarres que tu as dû étudier, le railla Newt. 

-Peut-être que tu n’as pas tout à fait tord, mais il n’empêche que cette histoire est bizarre. Je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir passer à la maison de soin avant de pouvoir vous reposer. Le docteur Ava Paige va vous examiner. C’est un dur périple auquel vous avez dû faire face et je voudrais m’assurer que tout va bien. 

-Est-ce que le Docteur Cooper n’est pas plutôt disponible ? Demanda Newt dans une grimace.

-Elle est là, mais tu sais tout comme moi que le Docteur Paige est une des plus grandes spécialistes de la magie. Donc pour cette fois, sois gentil, hum ?

Newt acquiesça à contre cœur.

-Laisse-moi au moins retirer la crasse qui me colle à la peau avant d’aller la voir. Je n’ai pas envie de la voir froncer son nez comme si j’étais une espèce d’insecte répugnant. Pas que je souhaite lui épargner l’odeur, mais si elle n’est pas capable de me traiter comme un être humain digne de ce nom j’aimerais au moins pouvoir me sentir comme tel.

-Tu crois vraiment qu’elle te laisserait entrer dans sa précieuse salle d’examen dans cet état ? Le taquina Minho.

Il les entraîna à sa suite travers des couloirs aux fenêtres hautes taillées à même la roche laissant entrer la lumière du jour. La tension qui habitait Newt était palpable. Thomas ne savait pas qui était le docteur dont ils avaient parlé, mais le garçon ne souhaitait définitivement pas y être confronté. 

L’agitation régnait dans la capitale en contrebas qui voyait sa population gonflée par l’arrivée des troupes de Lacelaux et de leurs destriers. Sur les fortifications, les gardes scrutaient l’horizon avec une attention toute particulière, tandis que dans la ville, les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations, non sans s’arrêter régulièrement afin d’échanger quelques murmures inquiets avec leurs voisins. 

Thomas aurait aimé découvrir la capitale en d’autres circonstances. Pour venir y exercer son art avec les meilleurs forgerons de son temps. Ou pour permettre à Mina d’étudier dans leurs académies renommées dans tout le pays. Il pouvait presque sentir sa main dans la sienne alors qu’il s’imaginait parcourir avec elle les couloirs interminables ornés de tableaux de célèbres savants, empli de fierté à l’idée qu’elle y trônerait peut-être un jour à son tour. Comme son cœur se serrait à la pensée de la petite fille qu’il avait promis de protéger et qui à nouveau se retrouvait sans repère et sans famille. La guerre exigeait des choix. Il avait préféré que leurs chemins se séparent afin de préserver Mina. Il espérait qu’un jour, elle saurait le pardonner.

Minho les mena aux salles d’eau où ils purent enfin prendre un bain digne de ce nom. L’eau chaude relaxa les tensions dans les muscles de Thomas et il se sentit revivre alors que la poussière, la boue et la sueur accumulées tout au long de leur périple quittait sa peau afin de lui rendre son aspect et sa couleur habituelles. Il restait malgré tout prudent, tendant l’oreille afin de s’assurer que Newt, de l’autre côté du paravent ne rencontrait aucune difficulté. La chaleur du foyer et le repas chaud qu’ils avaient pris leur avait permis de recouvrer quelques forces, mais ils manquaient atrocement de sommeil, et toute énergie avait littéralement quitté le garçon au cours de leur voyage. 

Il essaya de ne pas penser à la proximité du jeune capitaine, à l’eau se frayant un chemin sur les étendues de peau pâle, à ses mains passant dans ses cheveux mouillés et trop longs afin de les dégager de son visage. Les muscles finement dessinés de ses épaules et de son dos, ses yeux rougis par les vapeurs du bain et le soupir s’échappant de ses lèvres. En vain. Les images ne voulaient quitter son esprit. 

Dès qu’ils furent sortis et eurent revêtus des vêtements propres, Minho les mena à une salle de soins où il les abandonna, leur indiquant qu’il allait chercher le docteur. Les murs de la salle étaient complètement blancs et dépourvus de fenêtres. La pièce était baignée d’une lumière artificielle échappant de globes flottant au plafond, lumière froide et blafarde sur les murs de pierres tout aussi peu avenants. La pièce donnait une impression d’enfermement pesante. 

-Ca fait toujours cet effet la première fois que l’on entre ici, fit Newt, sa voix presque trop claire dans le silence de la pièce. Je déteste cet endroit… 

-Tu y es déjà venu alors ?

-C’est ici qu’on m’a amené pour mon premier examen magique. Tu vois ces murs ? C’est une roche très spéciale que l’on trouve au-delà des monts à l’Est. Elles sont renforcées de nervures d’un métal que l’on trouve dans les tréfonds de la Montagne de l’Oubli. J’imagine que tu en as déjà entendu parler, mais est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle porte ce nom ? Il parait que les gens perdent la tête là-bas, expliqua-t-il lorsque Thomas lui fit signe que non. Peu de ceux qui s’y sont aventurés en sont revenus, et ceux qui en reviennent ne sont plus jamais les mêmes. Comme si tout ce qu’ils savaient, tout ce qu’ils étaient avant d’y aller avait disparu et que quelque chose de nouveau les habitait. On ne sait pas ce qu’il s’y passe, mais on a arrêté d’y envoyer des expéditions après avoir perdu tant d’esprits abandonnés à l’errance ou la folie. Ils ont tout de même réussi à en ramener quelques extraits, et il se trouve que le métal qu’on y trouve a la vertu de bloquer la magie. C’est pourquoi ils en ont tapissé les murs de cette salle, pour pouvoir examiner les cas magiques sans risquer de déclencher des catastrophes. Entends bien, je pourrais me servir de mon pouvoir ici, si je savais comment faire, mais il ne pourrait pas traverser ces murs.

-Tu en es bien sûr ? Demanda Thomas.

-Aucune onde magique n’a jamais pu passer cette barrière.

-Mais ton pouvoir est grand.

-Il n’est pas si grand, fit Newt dans un haussement d’épaules. Juste incontrôlable, c’est ce qui le rend dangereux. Les premières fois que je suis venu ici, ils s’attendaient à découvrir quelque chose qui n’était pas. Aujourd’hui j’y reviens car cette chose s’est réveillée alors qu’on ne l’attendait plus. C’est à n’y rien comprendre. Ne dis rien au Docteur Paige. Je déteste cette femme. Elle va sûrement encore essayer de rentrer dans ma tête pour chercher des choses. Elle faisait ça quand j’étais gamin. Elle n’a jamais pu y entrer. Il y avait quelque chose comme un blocage, déjà à l’époque.

-Mais si elle n’a pas les informations, est-ce qu’elle pourra tout de même t’aider…

-Ne lui dis rien, s’il te plait. Tout ça… 

Il s’interrompit lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, révélant une femme, grande et pâle, vêtue de la longue robe du bleu nuit des magiciens. Son regard d’un bleu perçant passa de l’un à l’autre et la ligne fine et serrée de ses lèvres esquissa un sourire. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon strict au dessus de sa tête au port fier. Thomas décida aussitôt qu’il ne l’appréciait pas, pas seulement parce que son apparence était aussi froide que celle de la pièce qui lui servait de laboratoire, mais parce qu’il sentit Newt se tendre comme un arc dès qu’elle fit son apparition. Minho entra à sa suite dans la pièce et lorsqu’elle l’invita à prendre congé avec une froide politesse, et qu’il refusa tout aussi poliment, Thomas comprit que si le jeune héritier respectait sa qualité de spécialiste, il ne la portait pas pour autant dans son cœur. 

-Je préfèrerais assister à la séance. 

-Très bien. Bonjour Newton. Heureuse de voir que vous vous en êtes tirés, fit-elle en s’approchant pour se placer face au garçon. 

-Bonjour, professeure. 

-Alors, finalement voilà votre pouvoir qui se réveille. C’est une très bonne nouvelle pour nous tous, en ces temps sombres. 

Newt répondait aussi brièvement que possible aux questions qu’elle lui posait sur les différentes manifestations de son pouvoir et lorsqu’elle se tournait vers Thomas en quête davantage d’explications, il se contentait d’appuyer les dires de Newt, respectant le vœu du garçon de garder certaines choses privées.

Elle établit un contact, refermant ses longues mains froides sur les leurs et hochant la tête à intervalle régulier comme si elle traitait des données qu’ils ne pouvaient comprendre.

-Détendez-vous, Newt, je n’ai même pas encore commencé mon examen. On ne voudrait pas que vous vous blessiez. 

Thomas échangea un regard qu’il voulut rassurant avec le garçon, mais celui-ci semblait peu réceptif, plus tendu que jamais. Thomas le comprenait car même sans être véritablement concerné par cet examen, le simple contact du docteur le repoussait. Il ne pouvait expliquer cette révulsion, et il n’aurait su dire si elle était sienne ou appartenait à Newt. S’il existait encore une différence entre ces deux choses. Étrangement, l’idée qu’il n’y en ait plus ne le dérangeait pas. 

-Hum, intéressant. C’est bien la même énergie qui circule de l’un à l’autre… C’est très singulier. Enfin, pas que ça ne se soit jamais vu, mais je ne l’avais personnellement jamais observé directement. 

-Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça signifie ? S’enquit Minho depuis l’autre côté de la salle où il se tenait, les bras croisés. 

Thomas comprit pour la première fois l’importance de la présence du garçon. Malgré le millier de questions qui le taraudaient, Newt n’en aurait sûrement posé aucune au docteur, tant son aversion pour elle était grande. Il aurait lui-même aimé pouvoir les poser, et ne s’en serait pas gêné, s’il avait seulement eu la moindre idée de ce que tout ceci signifiait.

-Sans vous manquer de respect, si vous étiez venus aux cours dispensés sur les études des cas magiques particuliers, vous le sauriez sûrement. De tels cas ont été observés à plusieurs occasions : parfois suite à des expériences mêlant deux personnes pourvues de magie. Mais Thomas ici présent est bien un non mage. Il y a aussi le cas des greffes, mais une fois de plus cette hypothèse ne tient pas la route. Il est un autre cas, encore mal compris. C’est un lien fort qui peut unir deux personnes sous certaines circonstances plus ou moins urgentes. Je pense que c’est ce à quoi nous avons à faire ici d’après ce que vous m’avez raconté. Cependant, la condition de Newton et son refus d’accepter son don pendant tout ce temps brouillent d’autant plus les pistes…

Thomas soupira. Il ne savait pas si une réelle explication demeurait quelque part, mais il était à peu près sûr que si c’était le cas, elle serait de toute façon incapable d’expliquer ce qu’il se passait entre eux même avec la réponse sous les yeux. Ce qu’ils ressentaient, ce qu’il se passait entre eux, même s’il ne savait le nommer, était bien trop fort, et ce lien qui les unissait bien trop intense pour qu’une femme comme elle, munie de sa science, puisse le comprendre. Il ressentit une envie soudaine de s’éloigner d’elle, et d’éloigner Newt par la même occasion, de prendre la main du garçon plutôt que d’avoir cette femme faisant barrage entre eux. Il voulait sentir la chaleur du garçon près de lui. Même si ses mains étaient fraîches, elles n’avaient rien de la froideur glaciale de celles du docteur. Il y avait tant de vie en lui, tant de choses qui ne demandaient qu’à être écoutées. Il désirait protéger ce qu’ils avaient du regard inquisiteur et antipathique de cette femme. 

Elle le lâcha finalement et concentra sur attention sur Newt, prenant chacune de ses mains dans les siennes, ses doigts s’enroulant autour de ses poignets si délicats pour un guerrier comme des serres autour d’une proie. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent ainsi en silence. Puis Thomas sentit une migraine poindre comme une pique que l’on enfoncerait dans son crâne. Il sentit la douleur avant même de voir les traits de Newt se crisper. Et cette sensation de panique sourde envahir son être et altérer ses fonctions comme un étau qui enserrerait son cerveau et bloquerait ses fonctions cognitives. Sa cage thoracique sembla se rétrécir et son cœur commença à battre douloureusement dans un espace trop limité. En un instant une grande fatigue remplaça la douleur et il serait sûrement tombé s’il s’était tenu debout car ses membres se firent lourds. Un nuage de brume passa devant ses yeux pourtant grands ouverts. Il voulut tendre une main tremblante vers Newt, mais une voix claqua dans le silence de la pièce. 

-Ça suffit !

La brume se dissipa rapidement et il retrouva son souffle en un instant. Comme si tout le poids qui avait pesé sur lui un instant plus tôt s’était évaporé. Presque comme un réflexe, sa main trouva celle de Newt, tremblante et reposant sans force sur le tissu blanc de la table d’observation. Une faible lueur faisait briller sa peau plus pâle que jamais et l’épuisement qu’il lisait sur ses traits vint peser comme un poids dans son estomac. Newt avait l’air malade et Thomas n’avait jamais tant voulu s’en prendre physiquement à une personne qu’à cet instant lorsque son regard se posa sur le docteur. 

-Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Fit-il, la menace perceptible dans sa voix.

-Je tenais à tester l’ampleur de son pouvoir, mais, voyez-vous, Newton n’a jamais été très coopératif à ce sujet. Alors j’ai un peu poussé les choses.

-Coopératif… Commença Newt, mais sa voix ne porta pas plus qu’un chuchotement tant elle était faible malgré la colère visible sur ses traits tirés de fatigue. 

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça sans l’accord d’une personne, et vous le savez ! Gronda Minho, et Thomas fut une fois de plus soulagé par son intervention, car il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il retournait ni quels étaient les droits de chacun en la matière. Mais il n’avait définitivement pas besoin de connaître ces choses pour savoir qu’elle n’avait pas le droit d’atteindre Newt de la sorte. 

-Nous sommes en des temps sombres où un pouvoir tel que celui qui m’a été décrit pourrait bien faire la différence dans nos rangs, alors je vous prie d’excuser ma petite entorse à la règle.

-Il n’a aucun contrôle sur son pouvoir et celui-ci a déjà failli le tuer en chemin. Il est épuisé, drainé de ses forces, un faux pas, une réaction imprévisible – dont les chances sont bien plus élevées que la moyenne dans son cas – et vous pourriez le tuer ! Je sais que nous sommes en des temps inquiétants, mais ne reporter pas ce désespoir sur Newt. Il a vu suffisamment de choses ces derniers temps je crois. 

-Il nous faut des réponses, répondit le docteur en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte. Et rapidement. Ce que j’ai vu est encourageant. Son pouvoir prend sa source profondément en lui. Sa source d’énergie, bien que dissimulée, s’est développée pendant toutes ces années, et aujourd’hui, il représente une chance immense pour notre peuple. Cette énergie est renforcée par son lien avec le jeune non-mage. Il aurait pu s’évanouir, mais il ne l’a pas fait, et il a continué à lutter en puisant dans leur énergie commune. Et sans contact. Même par le simple lien de l’esprit, cet échange lui a permis de puiser plus encore. Je sais qu’il est votre ami, je sais également que le sujet n’a pas toujours été évident, mais nous allons avoir besoin de lui, et très bientôt.

-Vous êtes une malade, cracha Thomas face à la sérénité dont cette femme pouvait faire preuve alors même qu’elle jouait avec la vie et la santé aussi bien mentale et physique d’un jeune homme que la vie avait déjà tant abîmé, répétant les schémas abusifs qui avaient pavé les chemins de son enfance volée.

-Vous prenez ça trop personnellement, fit-elle en secouant la tête d’un air désolé. Il ne s’agit pas de vous ou de Newton, il s’agit de la survie de l’humanité. 

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Thomas avait reporté son attention sur un Newt au teint blême, le regard perdu dans le vide, insensible à ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. Il se rapprocha et à sa plus grande surprise, le garçon s’appuya contre lui, alors il referma les bras autour de son corps tremblant, le laissant se fondre dans son étreinte. Minho s’approcha à son tour et s’agenouilla en face du garçon afin de trouver son regard.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Hum… Tu me poses vraiment la question, fit-il dans un souffle. 

-Désolé pour ça…

-Je la détesterai toujours.

-Tu sais comment elle est…

-Elle me le rend bien. 

-Au moins tu vas accepter d’aller te reposer maintenant, pas vrai ?

-Je veux aller voir mes Lacelaux, avant… Fit-il dans un souffle. Me rendre avec eux à la maison de soins…

-Ecoute, je pense que dans ton état, ils comprendront que tu avais besoin de te reposer avant d’aller les féliciter un par un pour leur courage. Tu sais… La plupart d’entre eux te croyaient partis. Pour de bon. Je veux dire, c’est ton bataillon, et s’il y a bien une personne qu’ils pensent capable de se sortir d’une mauvaise situation, c’est bien leur commandant… mais là, ça avait quand même l’air un peu ambitieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. 

Le garçon hocha la tête à contre cœur, et l’absence de protestations était une preuve d’autant plus frappante de l’état alarmant dans lequel il se trouvait. 

-Est-ce que je devrais dormir ici ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les murs blindés. 

-Est-ce que tu pourrais vraiment dormir dans cette pièce ?

-Pas sûr, mais dans mon état peut-être. Si ça m’évite de détruire ton palais. 

-Je pense que dans ton état tu ne devrais plus détruire grand chose… Et puis je crois qu’on a un spécialiste en la matière, non ? Fit-il en jetant un regard à Thomas. 

-Pour un spécialiste je dois avouer que je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais.

-Mais ça a l’air de fonctionner, alors juste… continue à le faire. 

Thomas hocha la tête et il pouvait voir dans le regard qu’ils échangèrent que Minho cherchait quelque chose en lui. Il ne lâcha pas ce regard, et le garçon dû y trouver ce qu’il souhaitait puisqu’il hocha finalement la tête à son tour avant de les guider à l’extérieur de la salle d’examens. C’était comme un pacte qu’ils venaient de sceller. Thomas n’était pas sûr de ce que Minho avait lu en lui, s’il pouvait voir à quel point Newt avait pris de l’importance dans sa vie. En lui. Comme tout était bien plus grand que ce que les limites du monde qu’il avait toujours connu ne le lui avait laissé entendre. Thomas comptait bien continuer à veiller sur Newt autant qu’il le pourrait. Il ne comptait pas le laisser. 

Alors que Minho les entrainait dans une succession de couloirs, Newt trébucha à ses côtés, et il passa un bras autour de lui afin de le soutenir. L’énergie qu’il semblait avoir retrouvé lorsqu’ils avaient passé les portes de la ville l’avait quitté et il semblait à nouveau se tenir au bord du gouffre. 

Ils traversèrent une cour élégamment pavée de pierres blanches où des plantes de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes émergeaient de parcelles d’herbe soigneusement entretenues. Des papillons aux couleurs irréelles virevoltaient autour d’un arbuste aux fleurs rose pâle dont les feuilles d’un blanc nacré se balançaient sans empressement dans le vent. C’était comme si le temps s’était arrêté à cet endroit, figé pour toujours dans un âge de paix et de sérénité que les hommes ne semblaient plus devoir connaître. Si l’ennemi entrait dans la citadelle, alors cet instant qui semblait se faire éternité serait brisé. 

Ils entrèrent dans une autre aile de la forteresse et Minho les mena en haut d’un escalier de pierre taillé directement dans la roche. C’est lorsqu’ils arrivèrent sur le palier et que Thomas jeta un œil par la fenêtre qu’il remarqua qu’ils dominaient la cité de toute sa hauteur. Minho ouvrit une porte et leur fit signe d’entrer.

-Tu verras que ça n’a pas beaucoup changé ici depuis le temps que tu n’y es pas venu… 

-Ma chambre était donc réservée.

-Toujours, tu sais bien… Et puis j’avais pensé à te mettre à l’écurie, mais si tu dois faire s’écrouler une chambre mieux vaut qu’elle se trouve en hauteur, au moins aucune autre ne repose dessus, tu sais, histoire d’éviter que toute la cité ne s’effondre, tout ça. Au moins ici personne ne viendra vous déranger, tout le monde était un peu trop content de te retrouver en vie... Et je ne veux pas te voir hors de cette chambre tant que tu ne ressembles pas à nouveau à un être humain digne de ce nom. J’aurai besoin que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme quand tu en sortiras, compris ? Oh… Et je suis content de te retrouver. Tu sais… En vie. 

Newt grogna une réponse, mais déjà, Minho avait disparu dans un claquement de la lourde porte de bois. 

-Il est adorable, remarqua Thomas dans une grimace.

-On s’y fait, fit Newt avec un faible sourire. Il manie le sarcasme avec autant d’habilité que sa lame, autant dire que peu de gens sont capables de véritablement apprécier sa compagnie.

Newt s’avança précautionnement au milieu de la pièce et ils échangèrent un sourire.

-Newt, tu saignes, fit Thomas en remarquant le filet de sang s’échappant de la narine du garçon. 

Le garçon y porta aussitôt la main et découvrant le liquide l’essuya de la manche de sa chemise. 

-Juste la fatigue, fit-il dans un haussement d’épaules. 

-Repose-toi alors, répondit Thomas en le guidant vers le lit contre le mur où le jeune guerrier se laissa tomber dans un profond soupire. 

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, réveille-moi, d’accord ? Fit-il en s’apprêtant à se lever pour se diriger vers le matelas de l’autre côté de la pièce.

Newt posa la main sur son bras et il interrompit son mouvement.

-Reste là, s’il te plait, fit-il dans un souffle. 

Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur lui et sa main alla chercher la sienne sans insistance dans une invitation muette. Surpris par sa demande, il ne fallut cependant qu’un instant à Thomas pour se ressaisir et répondre à sa requête par un sourire ponctué d’un hochement de tête. Il retira ses chaussures alors que Newt à ses côtés se délestait de sa tunique et de son pantalon. Thomas s’allongea à ses côtés, prêt à veiller encore un moment en attendant que le garçon ne s’endorme, juste au cas où…

-Mets-toi à l’aise, fit Newt en soulevant la couverture dans une invitation. Tu mérites une bonne nuit de sommeil aussi, confortable. 

Thomas n’hésita qu’un instant avant de retirer à son tour la couche de vêtement superflu, ne gardant que son caleçon et la fine chemise blanche qu’il portait sous la tunique. Il se glissa ensuite sous la couverture où il trouva la main de Newt reposant entre eux sur le matelas. Il effectua une légère pression autour de ses phalanges. 

-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour profiter à nouveau du confort d’un lit, dit Newt.

Il avait fermé les yeux comme si les maintenir ouverts était trop fatiguant, ce qui était sûrement le cas, et sa voix ne s’élevait pas plus haut qu’un murmure. 

-Mais nous y sommes parvenus, nous nous en sommes sortis, répondit Thomas sur le même ton.

-Tu avais sûrement raison, tu sais… 

Thomas ne savait pas de quoi le garçon parlait, mais il ne le pressa pas, lui laissant le temps de formuler ce qu’il voulait exprimer, si c’était vraiment ce qu’il voulait faire, et la réponse lui parvint quelques instants plus tard, impitoyable comme la lame affutée d’un assassin. 

-Lorsque je me suis élancé… je ne pensais pas revenir. Et ça n’avait pas d’importance. 

-Newt, murmura-t-il, détaillant les traits du garçon sur lesquels se lisait son tourment malgré la fatigue.

-Non, Tommy. Je… Ce n’est pas la première fois. Tu l’as vu. C’est cette part de moi qui m’effraie le plus. Ce sont tous ces souvenirs. Ils m’assaillent et parfois je ne peux pas repousser la peur et le désespoir. Après toutes ces années de combat, je pensais que plus rien ne pourrait m’atteindre. Mais je veux continuer me battre…

-Tu ne sauteras plus, Newt. Et si tu dois tomber, je serai là pour te relever. 

-Merci, Tommy, murmura-t-il alors que sa main serrait faiblement la sienne.

Thomas se rapprocha afin de partager leur chaleur et le garçon se laissa aller contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule alors que leurs jambes s’emmêlaient. Et c’est dans les bras l’un de l’autre qu’ils s’endormirent plus en sécurité qu’ils ne l’avaient été depuis bien longtemps. Et pourtant, non loin d’eux, le danger rôdait. 

Mais à cet instant, bercé par la respiration de l’autre, ils pouvaient presque croire que rien d’autre n’existait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà nos deux protagonistes arrivés à la capitale, où de nouvelles épreuves et découvertes les attendent ! Et Mihno fait finalement son entrée dans l'histoire, ainsi que Chuck, même si nous n'en avons qu'un très bref aperçu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt !
> 
> Twitter: @Flooze3


	9. Chapter 9

Tout n’était qu’obscurité. Un brouillard si épais qu’il semblait avoir pris une consistance solide de mur de pierres grises voilait son regard, et son poids pesait sur tout son corps. Sur son échine, qu’il pouvait sentir prête à ployer. Sur ses paupières, que l’épuisement faisait papillonner. Sur sa poitrine, qui, comme comprimée ne parvenait que faiblement à se soulever. Sa respiration était laborieuse, et s’il en avait eu la force, son cœur se serait sûrement emballé sous la sensation d’urgence de manquer d’air. Mais il semblait plutôt prêt à s’arrêter à tout moment, son battement raisonnant si faiblement dans ses oreilles qu’il avait l’impression de s’entendre mourir lentement. Sans pouvoir bouger. Sans pouvoir rien y faire. 

Il allait s’éteindre au milieu d’un lieu inconnu, entre deux contrées, sans jamais retrouver ceux qui l’avaient accueilli parmi eux comme un frère, et le monde brûlerait sans qu’il n’en voie les flammes. Sans un dernier mot. Sans un au revoir ou un dernier encouragement. Selon les croyances des gens de Laclos, les guerriers valeureux se retrouvaient dans l’haut-delà et galopaient sans relâche dans des prairies plus verdoyantes qu’aucun vivant n’en avait jamais vues. Leurs chevaux, qu’ils retrouvaient en ces lieux, ne connaissaient plus la fatigue des destriers mortels, et lorsque les étoiles apparaissaient sous un ciel nouveau et pourtant si semblable à celui qu’ils avaient connu de leur vivant, ils retrouvaient les leurs au sommet d’une colline dominant ces terres vallonnées s’étendant à perte de vue, et un festin les y attendait. Les gens de Laclos étaient un peuple de la Terre. Un peuple qui croyait en ce qu’il y avait de simple, si ce n’était dans les actes qu’ils voulaient nobles. Tout ce qu’ils souhaitaient après une longue journée, après un combat, ou même après la mort, c’était retrouver leur Terre Mère, et aujourd’hui, le cœur de ses frères devait pleurer de l’avoir abandonnée.

Newt allait s’éteindre loin de cette terre et de ce peuple qui l’avait fait sien. Il ne trouverait jamais le chemin des collines éternelles qu’ils appelaient El’Nalin. Car il n’était pas un véritable Lacelaux, et qu’aucun de ses frères n’était là pour le guider sur ce chemin. Il partirait comme il était arrivé, comme il avait vécu. Sans but nommé, sans combat lui appartenant sinon ceux qu’il s’était approprié sans légitimité, sans famille pour le reconnaître car il n’appartenait à aucun clan par le sang. Peut-être que ce brouillard aveuglant devait être sa fin. Peut-être qu’il devait errer dans l’obscurité pour toujours car c’était ce que la vie lui avait réservé. Malgré tous les combats menés, peut-être que ce destin obscur avait fini par le rattraper. 

Et il abandonnerait derrière lui Thomas dans sa chute, perdu dans cette contrée hostile, des ennemis bien trop nombreux à leurs trousses. Thomas qui avait voulu l’aider, qui avait cru qu’il pourrait le sauver. Il avait tant donné, et Newt avait puisé en lui bien plus qu’il n’en avait le droit. Parce qu’il avait cette lumière en lui. Etincelante. La chaleur et le courage… 

-Newt, lui parvint une voix au loin. 

Il connaissait cette voix, et lorsqu’elle l’appela à nouveau il la reconnut car elle était le symbole de l’espoir. Lumière blanche dans l’obscurité lui montrant le chemin à travers le labyrinthe de son esprit embrumé. Ile sentit quelque chose se réveiller en lui et son corps retrouva consistance. Le poids qui le pesait sembla être retiré et les battements de son cœur redoublèrent de vigueur comme s’il revenait à la vie. Il put sentir la chaleur contre lui chasser le vide glacial qui l’avait envahi et il s’y accrocha. Ses mains se refermèrent sur un tissu fin sous lequel il pouvait sentir le battement de la vie. 

-C’est fini Newt, nous sommes en sécurité ici, murmura la voix de Thomas tout contre lui.

Newt ne savait pas si les mots en sécurité auraient à nouveau un sens un jour, mais pour cette fois, il décida de les croire. Il décida de le croire, et il se laisse bercer par la chaleur rassurante du garçon qui, il en avait conscience, était la seule chose à ce moment qui l’empêchait de sombrer. 

***

Le jour n’était pas encore levé, mais à l’extérieur, une certaine agitation régnait. Encore et toujours. Toute la nuit, elle avait été perceptible. Même depuis leur cabine perchée au sommet de la citadelle, Thomas pouvait sentir la tension, palpable, qui émanait de chaque garde, de chaque soldat, conseiller ou habitant de la ville en âge de comprendre ce qu’il se tramait. Même les enfants les plus jeunes semblaient conscients du danger planant sur eux. Sans relâche, des pleurs avaient déchiré la nuit dans le lointain. Trop faibles pour les déranger, mais bien présents pour qui tendait l’oreille. 

Thomas glissa un regard au garçon à ses côtés. Newt avait eu quelques épisodes agités au cours de son sommeil, et à un certain point, Thomas avait pu sentir une réelle détresse émaner de lui, comme lorsqu’il avait des cauchemars. Il avait essayé de l’apaiser de ses mots et de sa présence, et le garçon s’était calmé, et depuis il dormait enfin paisiblement, ses mains fermées sur le devant de sa chemise, ses jambes enroulées autour des siennes comme s’il craignait qu’il ne s’échappe et sa tête enfouie dans l’oreiller. Il semblait enfin apaisé. Ses traits étaient détendus et sa respiration régulière, profonde. Il était bien vivant. Bien plus qu’il ne l’avait été ces derniers temps. Thomas pouvait encore sentir la peur de le voir défaillir à tout moment alors que la moindre brise semblait prête à l’abattre après toutes ces épreuves, dévoré par une fièvre qui lui rongeait le corps et l’esprit. La peur de le perdre, ancrée en lui, ne disparaitrait sûrement plus jamais. Elle avait été bien trop réelle et palpable et il avait été bien trop affecté pour imaginer un jour pouvoir supprimer ces images de son esprit. 

Malgré l’obscurité dans la pièce, des lumières s’élevaient de la ville et filtraient par la fenêtre, lui permettant de détailler son compagnon dans la nuit. Ses cheveux, propres de la douche qu’ils avaient pu prendre, reposaient sur l’oreiller, entourant son visage pâle aux traits finement ciselés. Ses lèvres roses formaient une courbe harmonieuse à laquelle ses yeux ne cessaient de s’accrocher. Thomas aurait pu l’admirer des heures durant, à profiter du simple fait qu’il soit vivant et à ses côtés. Enfin apaisé. 

Un tressaillement vint doucement secouer sa paupière, et son corps ondula lentement entre les draps alors qu’il laissait échapper un soupir et venait se blottir contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule et disparaissant ainsi de sa vue. Thomas sourit à son attitude détendue, peu habitué à le voir se réveiller en douceur et non dans un sursaut. 

Puis il sembla se réveiller tout à fait et il releva la tête, lui lançant un regard soucieux que Thomas aurait voulu pouvoir faire disparaitre. 

-Désolé, bredouilla-t-il en desserrant sa prise sur le tissu de sa camisole. 

-Non, murmura Thomas en refermant une main sur les siennes. Tu n’as pas à l’être. 

Bien qu’encore un peu déboussolé, Newt sembla à nouveau se détendre et se laissa aller contre lui. 

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Pendant la nuit, j’ai cru que nous étions encore là-bas… J’ai cru que nous n’y arriverions pas.

-On l’a fait, Newt, lui murmura-t-il en refermant les bras autour de lui. Ici, nous allons pouvoir organiser les forces des peuples libres. Nous avons encore nos chances. 

-Quand le monde disparaissait autour de moi, je pouvais encore entendre ta voix. C’est la seule chose qui peut m’atteindre.

-C’est pour ça que je ne compte plus jamais te quitter, sourit Thomas, il n’en croyait pas moins chacun des mots qu’il venait de prononcer. 

-Tu es donc coincé avec moi jusque la fin de ta vie ? 

-Je ne suis pas coincé si c’est de mon plein grès. Tu sais… J’ai connu plus horrible comme mission que de rester au côté d’une personne à la fois charmante, et intelligente et…

-Ne sois pas flatteur, protesta Newt, mais même s’il essaya de cacher sa tête contre l’oreiller, il ne put dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues.

Thomas se redressa sur un coude pour mieux l’observer, et peut-être aussi parce qu’ainsi, il avait réellement l’impression de pouvoir le protéger du monde. 

-C’est un honneur de pouvoir être à tes côtés. Et il faut croire que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. 

Leurs regards se trouvèrent, et Newt leva une main timide vers son visage qu’il effleura du bout des doigts. Malgré les heures passées à manier les armes, il y avait une douceur inégalable dans ses gestes, et Thomas était persuadé que dans un monde plus juste, ces mains n’auraient pas dû connaitre la violence. Il les sentit glisser de sa pommette à l’angle de sa mâchoire avant de se perdre dans ses mèches de cheveux juste au-dessus de son oreille où elle sembla trouver sa place. 

Enfin satisfaits, ses yeux, qui tout ce temps avait parcouru son visage comme s’ils le redécouvraient sous une lumière nouvelle se plongèrent dans les siens. Ses prunelles étaient d’un noir si profond qu’elles donnaient l’impression d’être infinies, et une lueur y brillait à cet instant qui ne devait jamais plus s’éteindre. Si intense et pleine de mystère. 

Elle attisa un peu plus un désir si longtemps contenu et renié. Et Thomas réalisa comme il voulait l’embrasser et le toucher. Réellement. Il était si proche. Pour une fois qu’ils n’étaient pas dans l’urgence, que leurs vies n’étaient pas directement mises en danger. Il put fermer les yeux un instant et respirer son odeur encore chaude de sommeil. Si le monde n’avait été sur le point de brûler, tout ceci aurait pu être un rêve. 

Un coup léger fut frappé à la porte, ça n’aurait pu être qu’un effleurement si le silence dans la pièce n’avait été aussi absolu et chargé d’une tension bien différente de celles qu’ils avaient l’habitude d’expérimenter. Newt se redressa d’un bond et sa main resserra sa prise dans les cheveux de Thomas qui ne put retenir un gémissement embarrassant. 

-Désolé, chuchota le garçon en glissant une dernière fois ses doigts entre ses mèches avec douceur comme pour se faire pardonner. 

Dans un réflexe, Newt s’était placé entre la porte, source de danger et son compagnon. Il s’était redressé en position accroupie, prêt à bondir tandis que Thomas s’était laissé échouer sur le matelas. Un instant plus tôt, sa garde avait pourtant semblé totalement baissée, mais il aurait été naïf de croire qu’elle l’avait réellement été. 

Le garçon se dirigea vers la porte, le mouvement général de son corps souple malgré la raideur dans sa jambe. Il ouvrit la porte et la silhouette de Teresa se dessina dans son entrebâillement.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, fit-elle doucement. Minho nous a bien dit que tu avais besoin de repos, mais je pensais tout de même avoir la chance de te dire au revoir. Nous allons partir maintenant tant que la nuit est encore noire afin de nous faufiler sans être vu. Nous ne savons pas quels sont les espions de l’ennemi, où ils se cachent ni ce qu’ils sont capables de discerner. Le jour pourrait bien ne pas se lever là où nous allons. 

Quelque part dans sa voix, Thomas pouvait déceler les paroles qu’elle ne prononcerait pas : « Je voulais te dire au revoir, car peut-être que je ne reviendrai pas. ». Teresa était une battante, tout comme ses ancêtres chefs de guerres, elle ne partait pas au combat défaitiste. Mais en ces temps sombres, ne pas voir un autre jour se lever était plus que jamais une éventualité pour chacun. 

-Je m’habille et je vous rejoints pour votre départ, dit-il. 

Avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui, Thomas vit Teresa jeter un regard à la pièce, là où il était allongé dans les draps et sur le second lit qui n’avait pas été défait. Ils revêtirent rapidement des vêtements chauds avant de descendre aux écuries où les chevaux avaient été préparés pour le départ. Alors qu’ils se faufilaient par des couloirs et escaliers étroits, raccourcis cachés aux yeux de tous pour se déplacer plus rapidement de la partie inférieure à celle supérieure de la citadelle, Teresa expliqua leur itinéraire à son frère adoptif non sans avoir auparavant lancé un regard vers Thomas. 

-On peut lui faire confiance. Il m’a sauvé la vie plus de fois que je ne saurais les compter. Et puis il est capable de voir ce qu’il se passe dans ma tête dans tous les cas, donc ce n’est pas comme si on pouvait lui cacher grand-chose…

-Je ne peux pas vraiment voir tout ce… commença-t-il avant d’être interrompu par la voix basse mais pressante de l’héritière de Laclos. 

-Je sais qu’il est de confiance. C’est juste une vieille habitude. Et puis en temps de guerre, avoir des informations, c’est potentiellement devenir une cible. 

-Il n’est de toute manière pas prévu qu’il sorte de cette citadelle.

Thomas faillit s’étouffer avec sa salive à l’entente de ces paroles. Newt avait une tendance à être ridiculement protecteur, mais cette phrase prononcée à voix haute à elle seule atteignait un tout autre niveau sur l’échelle de l’absurde. 

-Garde un œil sur lui alors, j’ai comme l’impression qu’il est prêt à courir à l’aventure à tout moment.

-Vous pourriez éviter de parler de moi comme si je n’étais pas là ? Et puis je ne compte pas quitter Newt. Je n’ai peut-être pas prêté serment parce que personne ne me prend au sérieux quand je dis que je veux me battre, mais je me considère tout de même à son service. 

-Un jour tu m’expliqueras comment tu fais. Si tu devenais seigneur de Laclos, absolument tous les membres des peuples libres rejoindraient sûrement tes ordres. Et ne proteste pas, Gally t’a prêté serment. Il a essayé de me tuer la première fois qu’il s’est réveillé. 

-Il essayait de s’enfuir, il a aussi assommé le Docteur Cooper, je te rappelle.

-Elle ne lui a toujours pas pardonné, elle lui donne toujours cette immonde mixture que l’on devait prendre gamin lorsqu’on était malade au lieu de lui donner la nouvelle version qui est bien meilleure…

-Il n’est de toute façon pas envisageable que je devienne un jour Seigneur de Laclos, au cas où tu n’étais pas au courant, reprit Newt comme s’il venait juste de traiter le reste des informations fournies par l’héritière.

-Peu importe, conclut-elle. Nous allons partir par la porte Nord, sous la montagne suivant les anciens passages creusés par les premiers hommes, quand elle était encore Del’Nonan, La Tour des Hommes du Nord, et non la Citadelle des Mages, qui a également connu le nom de Maison des Dragons en des temps glorieux… 

Elle continua à lui expliquer comme ils passeraient par les montagnes afin d’être invisibles aux yeux de l’ennemi, même si cela leur prenait plus de temps. 

-On ne peut de toute façon pas arriver directement à la porte de leur camp. Alors il nous faut rester à l’abri des montagnes pour contourner les Arfadales, c’est dans ces ruines du Vieux Royaume qu’ils se sont établis et dans les plaines au-delà. Ces vestiges de l’Ancien Temps sont devenus un repère du mal et c’est là-bas que l’ombre s’étend, loin à l’Ouest, et si le soleil s’y couche, nous ne sommes pas sûr qu’un beau jour il ne puisse plus se lever. 

-L’obscurité vous procurera une protection dans votre mission, aussi mauvais que soit le présage qu’elle apporte. 

La jeune commandante haussa la tête en signe d’acquiescement et alors qu’ils rejoignaient les autres dans la cour intérieure à l’ombre des hautes tours taillées dans la roche, une voix de protestation se fit entendre. 

-Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais clairement stipulé que cet imprudent reste au repos !

-Il nous aurait tués si nous étions partis sans le prévenir, répliqua Teresa, se plantant devant un Minho à l’air faussement mécontent.

-Encore faudrait-il que nous revenions vivants, remarqua Sonya en ajustant les protections en cuir léger de ses avant bras. 

A ses côtés, une jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir en signe de contrariété face à la remarque désobligeante. La peau brune, les cheveux noir noués en dreadlocks et une lueur de détermination dans le regard, il y avait dans sa beauté quelque chose d’intimidant. Malgré cette apparence tenace, elle n’en semblait pas moins affectée par le départ des éclaireurs. Un garçon à l’aspect dégingandé se tenait à ses côtés, et bien qu’il la dominât de plusieurs centimètres, il apparaissait comme un petit garçon timide. 

-Tu ne devrais pas y aller, entendit-il la jeune fille grogner lorsqu’elle les rejoignit pour leur dire au revoir. Ta place est auprès de nous… 

Se souvenant des paroles de Newt au sujet de Sonya, il en conclut qu’il devait s’agir de Harriet et Aris, les amis proches de la guerrière protectrice de la cité. Il ne pouvait qu’imaginer leur désarroi à l’idée de leur amie partant seule au devant du danger. La même tension habitait Newt alors qu’il échangeait avec Teresa quant à leur plan d’action. S’il ne laissait rien paraître dans son discours, la peur pour les siens, mêlée d’une certaine frustration, n’en était pas moins réelle. Le danger était réel. Ceux qui sortaient n’étaient pas sûrs de revenir. Ils n’étaient pas sûrs non plus d’être accueillis par les ruines de ce qui avait un jour été leur foyer et par les corps sans vie de leurs amis s’ils revenaient trop tard. Mais ils ne pouvaient laisser le désespoir les envahir. 

-Père a été blessé lorsque l’ennemi nous a attaqués dans les collines, fit Teresa. C’est la seule raison pour laquelle il n’est pas là aujourd’hui, mais ne t’en fais pas, le docteur Cooper a dit qu’il s’en remettrait. Malgré toutes nos discussions, il serait venu à la guerre si sa blessure ne l’empêchait de manier une épée. 

-On ne peut donc pas vous empêcher de n’en faire qu’à votre tête dans cette famille ?

-C’est sûrement pour ça que tu y as trouvé ta place, répliqua-t-elle. Pendant mon absence, tu es en charge des Lacelaux. Ne t’y habitues pas trop, je compte bien revenir ! 

-J’espère bien que tu vas revenir. Et vite ! Avant que je n’aie le temps de prendre une décision stupide. 

-Je te fais confiance, il n’y a que pour toi-même que tu fais de si mauvais choix. 

Ils se donnèrent l’accolade à la manière des Lacelaux, mais leur étreinte dura plus longtemps qu’à l’accoutumée, et Newt n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant. Teresa avait toujours toléré sa présence mais n’avait jamais fait preuve d’une grande affection à son égard, et c’était une attitude qu’il lui rendait bien. Car s’il admirait la jeune héritière pour ses capacités de combattante et de chef de troupes, il considérait leur relation plus professionnelle qu’amicale ou familiale. Mais en ce jour, peut-être parce que le danger était imminent, ou peut-être parce qu’ils partageaient désormais la responsabilité de la destinée de leur peuple, un lien nouveau semblait les unir, plus fort, plus complexe. 

Elle se tourna vers Thomas pour le saluer, et alors qu’elle lui posait une main sur l’épaule en signe d’au revoir, elle se pencha légèrement afin de lui murmurer :

-Veille sur lui.

Alors que le groupe se réunissait, une lueur se répandit dans la cour depuis le couloir menant au cercle intérieur de la forteresse. Deux silhouettes firent leur apparition rayonnant d’une puissance que les mortels ne pouvaient qu’admirer avec stupéfaction. Comme deux êtres surréels posant le pied sur une terre de mortels, ils ne portaient aucune torche ou source de lumière et pourtant une lueur irradiait, éclairant leurs pas. Elégante et rayonnant de puissance, étoile du matin dévouée à guider son peuple à travers l’obscurité, ainsi apparaissait la Reine Aloya. Bien que minuscule à côté de la carrure impressionnante de guerrier du Nord de son mari, le Roi Ouran, porteur de la légendaire lame d’Englin qui avait servi ses ancêtres bien avant lui lors de maints batailles, elle était entourée de cette aura qui, si elle était rassurante à cet instant, ne laissait pas le moindre doute quant à sa capacité destructrice. 

Tous deux étaient issus de lignées prestigieuses dont de nombreux membres avaient profondément marqué l’histoire de leur monde, et le roi et la reine ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Ils avaient tous deux vaillamment combattu l’ennemi lors des guerres contre les hommes de sable, le Roi avait mené de nombreux assauts, jour après jour, menant lui-même ses troupes au combat, se jetant sans peur au cœur de la bataille et la reine avait été l’une de ceux qui avaient dévié le fleuve afin de couper la route à l’ennemi. La Reine Aloya était une magicienne venant du Royaume de l’Est, et si les souverains s’étaient rencontrés alors qu’elle venait en visite aux magiciens de l’académie, ils s’étaient reconnus en l’autre au premier abord. Cependant, se faire accepter à part entière part le peuple d’Orgonath très attaché à la tradition, et surtout méfiant à l’égard des magiciens de l’ Est n’avait pas été une mince affaire. Mais lorsqu’une maladie mystérieuse et dévastatrice avait commencé à se propager dans la cité, elle avait marché sans crainte au milieu des malades et tous ceux qu’elle avait touchés avaient guéri. Ainsi, ils l’avaient appelée l’étoile du matin, car elle était la première lueur que les mourants avaient vu dans ce qui semblait être une nuit éternelle où seule régnait la douleur. 

Le couple royal s’avança sous les regards respectueux des personnes présentes. Le regard de la reine se posa sur chacun d’entre eux, l’un après l’autre, et bien que reconnue parmi les sages, il y avait quelque chose d’impétueux dans ces yeux noirs aux abysses infinies. Ils accrochèrent son regard avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de le baisser et c’était comme si les âges y défilaient, ceux passés et ceux à venir, le temps, insaisissable. Et un murmure effleura ses pensées, comme le souvenir d’un rêve oublié : « Il aura besoin de toi ». En un instant, le moment fut passé et il se retrouva suspendu dans le vide alors qu’elle se détournait de lui, sans accroche, le souffle coupé. Une main effleura la sienne et il se ressaisit. Lorsqu’il croisa le regard de Newt, il sut qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir entendu cette voix dans sa tête, et que tout ceci n’était pas un rêve. 

Puis le roi exprima la gratitude de la cité envers leur acte et bénit leur voyage, mais rien de ce qu’il énonça ne resta ancré en la mémoire des convives comme le firent les paroles de la reine, car s’ils avaient pénétré leurs esprits comme une brise, ses mots y étaient désormais gravés dans une encre de feu. 

Une large pierre masquait l’entrée de la porte Nord taillée directement dans la roche. Ses chemins, anciens et dont l’existence même était connue de peu les mèneraient au cœur de la montagne, là où nul homme ne posait plus le pied sous le coup du hasard. Lorsque Térésa franchit l’entrée en tête du groupe, une bourrasque de vent souleva un nuage de poussière sous ses pieds, mais elle ne se détourna pas, et en un instant elle avait disparu, comme si elle avait basculé de l’autre côté, dans un ailleurs où ils ne pourraient la rejoindre. Sonya s’avança avec la même assurance, mais avant de s’effacer, son image jeta un dernier regard dans leur direction. Alors que le vent soulevait ses cheveux blonds, l’ombre d’un doute flotta sur son visage avant que la détermination ne la remplace. Ses yeux, aussi bleus que le reflet d’un ciel d’été scintillèrent encore un instant alors que sa silhouette disparaissait dans une brume invisible. La main de Thomas alla effleurer celle de Newt sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi. Sans qu’il ne puisse se l’expliquer, il avait cette impression que quelque chose de bouleversant venait de se passer. 

Un à un tous les membres de la compagnie disparurent, puis la pierre fut replacée face à l’entrée d’un simple signe de la main de la Reine, scellant leur destin, et elle annonça que le passage saurait toujours ouvrir ses voies aux amis de la cité. Sa voix résonnait à l’air libre comme dans les esprits, claire d’une manière tout à fait irréelle. Elle se tourna ensuite dans leur direction et leur annonça ces paroles :

-Vous vous joindrez à nous pour le conseil de ce matin. Nous devons faire face à des temps sombres, et de grandes décisions dépend l’avenir des hommes.

Ils s’inclinèrent face aux monarques avant de suivre leurs pas à travers le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés. 

***

Dans la salle du conseil, Newt indiqua à Thomas de prendre place à côté de lui alors que lui-même s’asseyait à la droite de Minho sur l’une des chaises de bois massif placées en cercle au milieu de la salle du conseil, une grande pièce circulaire située au cœur même de la citadelle. Derrière les chaises hautes des souverains se déployait la bannière pourpre et or d’Orgonath sur laquelle se croisaient deux épées, mais également celle bleu nuit des magiciens, brodée d’une multitude d’éclats d’argent rappelant un ciel étoilé. Puis s’étirant le long du mur, se trouvaient toutes les bannières des peuples libres. Derrière eux, le cheval sacré de Laclos se dressait dans toute sa splendeur sur un fond vert impérial. 

De nombreuses autres chaises étaient disposées et sachant que leur nombre et répartition dans l’espace dépendaient des personnes attendues, Newt se demandait qui ils attendaient, si ce n’était les membres du conseil permanent qui faisaient leur entrée un à un. Sa question fut bien vite élucidée lorsque Brenda et Jorge franchirent le pas de la porte. Le docteur Cooper entra juste derrière eux et leur adressa un sourire amical qui ne suffit pas à masquer son attitude tendue. Brenda vint se placer devant lui et lui tendit un flacon dans lequel un liquide d’un bleu très clair tourbillonnait. 

-Si tu as peur de perdre le contrôle pendant la nuit, ça devrait t’aider à t’apaiser. Une cuillère avant de te coucher devrait suffire. 

-C’est toi qui l’a conçu ? Lui demanda-t-il, impressionné.

-On peut dire ça oui. Le docteur Cooper m’a beaucoup aidée. J’en ai également discuté avec quelques magiciens qui connaissent mieux les effets secondaires possibles que moi pour avoir traité plus de patients magiciens afin d’adapter les doses, mais c’est avant tout mon idée oui. Ils n’ont jamais vraiment eu à faire à un tel problème de contrôle, la plupart des jeunes magiciens sont très vite éduqués sur les questions magiques et apprennent à vivre avec en harmonie. 

-Merci, Brenda, fit-il, et il espérait que dans sa voix elle puisse entendre à quel point il était reconnaissant.

Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir se fier tout à fait à cette étrange décoction, mais si elle pouvait l’aider à éviter de mettre en danger ceux qui l’entouraient, il n’allait certainement pas la rejeter. 

Le Docteur Paige fit son entrée, suivie des autres magiciens de hauts rangs et Newt essaya d’ignorer sa présence, mais même sans la regarder, il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui comme un étau venant enserrer sa cage thoracique. Etre dans la même pièce que cette femme le rendait malade, c’était le degré de toxicité qu’elle, son esprit et son pouvoir pernicieux avaient atteins. 

« Elle ne peut pas te faire de mal », murmura une voix familière, et l’étau sembla se desserrer autour de lui. Il se tourna vers Thomas et le regard du garçon était habité d’une intensité nouvelle. Toute son attention semblait focalisée sur lui et Newt pouvait presque deviner la sensation de démangeaison dans ses doigts alors qu’il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas saisir la sienne à cause de l’assemblée autour d’eux. Il était également trop éloigné pour avoir pu lui murmurer ces mots à l’oreille. Un instant, il fut déconcerté, mais très vite la confusion disparut, car il était là. Il pouvait sentir sa présence apaisante et la peur et le doute l’avaient quitté. Et si ce n’était pas seulement des mots qui passaient entre eux, s’il devait décrire ce qu’il lui disait, il aurait pu reconnaitre que ces paroles disaient : « Je ne la laisserai pas te faire de mal. »

Les magiciens prirent place dans l’autre moitié du cercle, et tous leurs regards convergèrent vers Newt qui garda la tête haute, les défiant de faire le moindre commentaire à leur égard. Car quelque part, il savait qu’il n’était pas le seul impliqué dans cette histoire. Le lien qu’il entretenait avec Thomas, aussi inexplicable qu’il soit même pour les concernés, faisait de son compagnon une cible idéale pour ceux qui n’oseraient s’en prendre directement à lui, bien qu’il doutât que son statut ne lui soit d’aucune protection. Les Hauts Magiciens d’Orgonath faisaient partie des personnes les plus puissantes et les plus respectées quand ils n’étaient pas craints, ce qui ne diminuait en rien leur influence, et si Newt était sous la protection de Laclos, ni le Seigneur Agnes, ni Térésa, l’héritière du trône et demoiselle protectrice de la cité n’étaient présents à ce moment. Et même si le Seigneur Agnes le considérait comme un fils et le traitait comme tel, il n’était personne pour ces gens qui le méprisaient car il n’avait aucune ascendance et n’avait même livré aucune bataille digne de ce nom. Si les hommes de Laclos l’acceptaient et le respectaient, ici, il n’était rien d’autre qu’un élément perturbateur qui dérangeait. 

Un autre groupe de magiciens fit son entrée, moins nombreux, ils portaient des robes d’un bleu plus sombre et leurs capuches étaient rabattus sur leurs fronts, masquant une partie de leur visage s’ils baissaient la tête. Contrairement aux autres magiciens, ils portaient également une épée à leur côté, et quelque chose de dangereux émanait d’eux. Différent du malaise que lui inspirait le docteur Paige, son instinct lui criait qu’il s’agissait là d’une réelle menace, et Newt comprit qu’ils n’étaient pas de simples magiciens. Ils appartenaient à un ordre auquel il n’avait définitivement pas envie d’avoir à faire.

Après quelques instants de réflexions, il parvint à atteindre les souvenirs des leçons au sujet de la magie qu’il avait dû suivre avec Minho lors de sa venue à la capitale pour l’étude de son propre cas, qui s’était avérée peu fructueuse. Cet ordre de magiciens-guerriers, appelé l’ordre de Duran, avait leur propre citadelle à l’Est, à quelques heures de chevauchée au Nord d’Azalan. Leur vie entière était dédiée à la magie, et ils étaient craints de beaucoup. Ils échangeaient peu avec le reste du monde, et n’avaient que peu d’estime pour les non-magiques. Ce n’était pas ce que le professeur leur avait appris, bien entendu, mais les paroles de Minho qui avaient rencontré un certain nombre d’entre eux de passage à la capitale et n’en avait pas gardé de bons souvenirs. La séparation entre les magiciens du monde libre qui allaient et venaient entre l’académie d’Orgonath, principal centre d’apprentissage et de recherche et d’autres sites dispersées dans les différentes villes voisines et l’ordre de Duran remontait à un temps plutôt lointain, mais les relations entre les uns et les autres ne s’étaient pas beaucoup améliorées avec le temps. Leur présence à cette réunion montrait néanmoins la gravité de la situation. 

L’un des magiciens de Duran le fixait avec insistance, et lorsqu’il rejeta son capuchon en arrière, il découvrit des cheveux aussi noirs que son regard. Son visage aux traits finement ciselés aurait pu être beau s’il ne le glaçait pas d’effroi. Ce regard. Il connaissait ce regard pour l’avoir vu et haï à longueur de nuits. Il était synonyme de mauvais présage et de mort. Il n’apportait que peine et remord. Et même alors que ces yeux l’observaient maintenant avec un calme contrôlé, ils n’en étaient pas moins assassins. Une vague d’émotions l’envahit, il ne savait discerner s’il s’agissait d’effroi ou de rage, mais elle le paralysait.

« Le contrôle, Newt. C’est ce que tu te dois d’atteindre. » 

Depuis son trône, la reine l’observait avec un calme troublant. Un coup d’œil à ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège lui rappela efficacement pourquoi le contrôle était si important. Une lueur rougeâtre et menaçante commençait à émaner du bout de ses doigts. Il hocha doucement la tête et respira profondément afin de reprendre contenance. Lorsqu’il regarda à nouveau dans sa direction, elle ne le regardait plus, mais il savait que son attention portait partout à la fois, et que le regard n’était qu’une manière parmi tant d’autres qu’elle avait d’observer le monde. 

A ses côtés, il pouvait sentir le poids du regard de Thomas sur lui. Il n’était pas seul. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver en ces lieux. Ils étaient saufs, et qui que soit cette personne, elle ne pouvait pas l’atteindre. Qui que soit cette personne, elle n’était pas celui qui avait brisé sa vie. Ce n’était pas possible. Il n’était plus. La lueur s’atténua jusqu’à n’être plus visible, et c’était la première fois qu’il parvenait à contrôler cette force qui l’habitait. Les magiciens présents dans la salle le toisaient avec méfiance, troublés par cette réaction peu commode ; et incertains quant à l’attitude à adopter. Depuis l’autre côté du cercle des convives, l’étrange magicien le foudroyait toujours du regard, mais un sourire dépourvu d’humour ou de chaleur étirait ses lèvres. Avant que les choses n’aient le temps de s’envenimer, le roi se leva et chacun reporta son attention sur lui :

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je vous remercie de votre présence à une heure si matinale. Nous voulions tout d’abord souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, commença le roi. Le Capitaine Newt de Laclos, Commandant général des Lacelaux et second héritier du trône, et son compagnon de route, Thomas, qui sont passés par bien des épreuves pour nous rejoindre. Nous étions en pleine réunion lorsque vous êtes arrivés, et n’avons donc pas pu vous accueillir comme vous le méritiez hier. 

Ils le remercièrent poliment d’une brève révérence avant qu’il n’enchaine sur le départ de la troupe menée par Térésa et des enjeux de cette expédition. 

Cependant, malgré son calme extérieur, Newt était tout à fait stupéfait, ne payant même pas attention au début du discours énoncé par le roi. Celui-ci l’avait qualifié de second héritier du trône. Une telle chose n’avait jamais été officiellement déclarée, et il ne comprenait pas l’importance de ce détail alors même que le souverain actuel était toujours apte à régner et son héritière plus prête encore à prendre la relève. Les paroles de Teresa lui revinrent à l’esprit, et déjà lorsqu’elles les avaient prononcées, quelque chose l’avait alarmé. Des temps obscurs s’annonçaient, et les souverains devaient être prêts à toute éventualité. S’assurer que son peuple aurait un guide pour le mener vers des chemins plus sûrs quoi qu’il arrive, quelqu’un prêt à tout pour les protéger, était la priorité. De la même manière, en lui offrant cette position, elle lui donnait un titre de noblesse, il n’était plus seulement le jeune général talentueux de Laclos, même s’il s’était battu pour obtenir ce titre, peut-être plus encore qu’aucun autre avant lui. Il devenait quelqu’un aux yeux de tous ces gens réunis pour décider de l’avenir de leur monde, une personne avec un pouvoir qui pesait dans la balance des décisions. C’était révoltant comme une parole pouvait avoir plus d’impact que le travail d’une vie, mais c’était ce que Teresa lui avait offert avant de le laisser aux prises avec des gens dont le pouvoir était une affaire d’héritage. Elle lui avait donné de quoi se battre à armes égales. 

Newt s’était toujours senti respecté lorsqu’il était venu à la capitale, les souverains eux-mêmes l’avaient accueilli comme un membre potentiel de l’académie de magie, et avaient cherché à l’aider quant aux mystères qui entouraient sa naissance, ses origines et son enfance et ce malgré son manque évident de collaboration. Lorsqu’il était arrivé à Laclos et qu’il y avait vu cet avenir si différent lui ouvrir ses portes, il avait compris que là était sa chance. A la fois une chance de se faire une place quelque part, mais aussi une chance de se donner corps et âme pour une cause et ainsi oublier l’avant. Ne pas l’oublier elle, mais ne garder que l’image de son sourire et en mémoire sa force et son courage lorsqu’elle se battait pour eux. 

Il avait compris qu’il devrait se battre, plus encore que les autres pour s’y faire une place, mais après les humiliations qu’il avait connu, après ce qu’il avait vu et vécu, après ce qui était arrivé à sa mère et comme la vie battait encore en lui, malédiction ou seconde chance qui s’offrait à lui sans qu’il sache en quoi il la méritait, il était prêt à mener ce combat. Il se battrait pour la vie. Pour ce peuple et pour lui. Et c’était ce qu’il avait fait. Mais de la même manière qu’il avait revêtu les couleurs de Laclos, il avait voulu tirer un trait sur son passé. Il avait voulu oublier, et il avait refusé de replonger dans ces souvenirs douloureux. Il avait décidé que ces réponses n’en valaient pas la peine, ce que la plupart des adultes de son entourage ne pouvaient comprendre. De toutes ces choses, il n’y avait pas eu que des succès. Des années plus tard, il était toujours hanté par son passé. 

La Reine Aloya avait toujours posé sur lui un regard attentif. Plus encore que son mari qui le considérait comme un bon compagnon pour son fils et s’amusait à les voir évoluer ensemble, elle voyait bien au-delà des apparences, toutes ces émotions. Ces peurs et cette colère refoulées comme un feu que l’on aurait cherché à étouffer. Bien sûr, là se trouvait le don de cette grande dame dans toute sa complexité, mais plus encore, à l’époque déjà elle avait compris, que cette même force se cachait quelque part en lui. 

-Si les magiciens de la capitale ne s’étaient pas laissés aller à l’oisiveté et la médiocrité, nous n’en serions pas là aujourd’hui, fit froidement un magicien de l’ordre. 

De taille moyenne, les cheveux sombres parsemés de gris et la voix nasillarde, il lui apparut immédiatement comme une personne peu sympathique. Ses petits yeux mobiles aux reflets bleus fixaient le groupe de magiciens de la capitale avec intensité, mais son expression était comme figée et ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions. 

-Ces envahisseurs pensent pouvoir prendre cette place forte car ils peuvent sentir la peur et la faiblesse qui émane de chacun de ses membres, reprit-il. Ils savent qu’ils peuvent vous piétiner, venir vous chercher dans votre propre citadelle. Si vous aviez passé les siècles derniers à vous endurcir au lieu de vous complaire dans votre petit confort, l’ennemi tremblerait à votre place et aurait tôt fait de tourner la bride afin de rejoindre leurs propres terres.

-Je ne vous permets pas d’insulter notre travail de la sorte, Janson, intervint froidement le Docteur Paige. Et encore moins les grands noms de la capitale…

-Oh je n’insulte personne, et surtout pas la capitale ni ses grands noms. Ce que je dénonce c’est le laxisme des magiciens ordinaires qui les a rendus médiocres en tout point. Vous êtes les seuls responsables de votre propre décadence. 

-Comment osez-vous me parler de décadence lorsque vous faites usages de pratiques répudiées par les descendants mêmes des pères fondateurs ?

-Vos ancêtres étaient aussi faibles que vous. Vous n’avez aucune conviction ni force mentale. Vous êtes simplement effrayés par le pouvoir qui nous a été conféré ! Et aujourd’hui vous vous retrouvez réduits à vous cacher comme des rats face à un ennemi venu d’ailleurs qui lui n’a que faire de vos pauvres valeurs. 

La Reine Aloya se leva, et si le mouvement fut calme, la pièce fut plongée dans le silence en un instant. Son regard balaya l’assemblée comme si elle évaluait chacun d’entre eux avant de prendre la parole, et lorsqu’elle parla, sa voix était calme et profonde :

-Je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour régler nos différents. Laxisme ou manque de valeurs au sein de nos confréries de magiciens, quelques soient les questions soulevées depuis des siècles sur lesquels nous n’avons jamais su nous accorder, elles importent peu aujourd’hui. Si nous sommes réunis aujourd’hui c’est pour discuter de cette menace qui plane sur chacun de nous, qui menace nos vies et nos foyers et que nous nous devons d’affronter. Tous ensembles. Car aucun ordre ne peut lutter seul face à cet envahisseur qui nous surpasse en nombre et en puissance. Nous devons unir nos forces en ces temps sombres, pour notre propre survie, afin de repousser un ennemi commun. 

-Nous avons envoyé une invitation aux mages de Duncan, et nous sommes heureux qu’ils y aient répondu, reprit plus calmement le Docteur Paige, dont la voix était montée d’une octave depuis le début de la discussion. Mais les insultes et la rancune n’ont pas leur place dans cette alliance que nous leur avons proposée. 

-Nous avons répondu à votre appel car nous avons pu sentir la venue de l’ennemi. Sa force rayonne à travers les territoires. Son ombre s’étend jusqu’au désert d’où nous venons, et nous avons conscience de la gravité de la situation, reprit le dénommé Janson qui apparaissait comme le porte-parole de l’ordre de Duncan. Mais ce n’est pas là l’unique trouble que nous avons décelé ces derniers temps, dit-il en posant un regard lourd de sens sur Newt, et ce dernier se sentit aussitôt mal à l’aise exposé à cet être dépourvu d’une quelconque chaleur humaine. A plusieurs reprises nous avons pu sentir des perturbations hors de contrôle venues d’un magicien inconnu. Même avec l’agitation provoquée par ces envahisseurs nous avons pu déceler sa puissance. Une puissance nouvelle jusque-là endormie et surgissant brusquement. 

-Je pense que tout magicien présent peut sentir cette force difficilement contenue et encore non maîtrisée, expliqua le Docteur Paige. J’ai connu le jeune Newton lorsqu’il était encore un enfant et nous n’avions pu faire s’exprimer la magie en lui. Elle était là quelque part, présente, mais à l’état de dormance. Aujourd’hui, elle s’exprime dans toute sa puissance, et en vue de notre situation il s’agit peut-être de notre plus grande chance. Nous aurons besoin de toutes les forces possibles pour repousser cet ennemi, et celle-ci est conséquente. 

-Si je ne provoque aucune catastrophe avant que mon pouvoir accepte de se plier à ma volonté je pourrais peut-être vous être utile, en effet, intervint Newt, avec une pointe de sarcasme, agacé que ces deux personnes pour qui il ressentait avant tout de l’aversion parlent de lui de la sorte sans s’adresser directement à sa personne alors même qu’il était dans la pièce. J’espère qu’en attendant vous êtes prêt à courir le risque de voir vos nuits ne jamais connaître de jour alors que je dors sous le même toit que vous. 

-Si tu penses nous faire peur, fit Janson dans un sourire dépourvu d’humour. 

-Ce n’est pas mon but, mais la triste réalité, et elle ne m’enchante guère plus que vous. Je n’ai pas de contrôle sur ce qu’il se passe en moi en ce moment, et si j’ai bien compris ce que l’on m’a dit depuis que tout ça a commencé, la force que je porte est étonnamment puissante, et l’acquisition du contrôle de la magie se construit au cours du développement d’un individu. Mon cas est donc plutôt particulier… Et si tout le monde essaie d’être positif, je pense tout de même pouvoir en conclure qu’on ne sait pas comment tout ça va évoluer à l’avenir. 

-Il n’existe aucune certitude quant à la magie, c’est pourquoi certains d’entre nous dédient nos vies à son étude.

-Dans ce cas, vous devriez éviter de compter ma capacité à la contrôler dans l’équation si vous voulez remporter cette guerre. J’ai vécu toutes ces années sans savoir que j’avais cette force, et aujourd’hui, si j’essaie d’apprendre à cohabiter avec elle, je sais qu’elle pourrait tout aussi bien signer ma fin et celle de mon entourage au moindre faux pas. Pour le moment, elle est plus un danger qu’une arme dont on pourrait se servir dans ce combat. Je donnerais ma vie pour les peuples libres, mais je suis avant tout un guerrier, pas un magicien. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le devenir en un jour, ni en dix. Et le temps presse. 

-Si nous avions un autre choix... commença Janson.

-Il existe une autre solution, intervint le Docteur Paige. 

Tout le monde porta son attention sur la spécialiste, prêt à écouter sa suggestion, certains avec un intérêt grandissant, d’autres l’air sceptique quant à ce qu’elle avançait. 

-Nous pourrions extraire son pouvoir et le transporter à un autre magicien capable de le supporter et de le contrôler. Il est certes particulièrement puissant, mais nous avons des mages expérimentés qui pourraient très certainement s’en accommoder. Surtout que s’il prend de telles proportions chez le garçon c’est avant tout parce qu’il n’en a pas la maîtrise…

-Ça ne va pas de proposer une telle chose ? S’écria brusquement Brenda. 

-Je ne nie pas que le processus soit risqué pour toutes les personnes impliquées, mais si nous sommes très vigilants…

-Là n’est pas la question, intervint sombrement le Docteur Cooper. On ne peut tout simplement pas envisager une telle chose. Priver une personne de son don et le donner à une autre ? C’est contre toute éthique. Ce serait comme l’amputer d’une part de lui. On ne se remet jamais d’une telle perte, vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi si vous avez étudié les cas de transplantation ! 

-Celle-ci pourrait tous nous sauver, fit la magicienne. 

-Alors c’est ainsi que se joue la guerre désormais ? Intervint Thomas en se levant brusquement. On peut sacrifier une personne sur l’autel comme s’il ne s’agissait pas là d’un être humain à part entière mais d’un simple instrument à utiliser afin de parvenir à vos fins ? 

-Pour le bien de tous… Cette décision n’est de toute façon pas la nôtre, souffla le Docteur. 

Tous les regards se tournèrent à ce moment vers Newt, qui était resté silencieux tout au long de cet échange non sans y porter une attention toute particulière. Il existait donc un moyen de se débarrasser de cet encombrant fardeau et de sauver tous ces gens à la fois ? Il ne parviendrait sûrement jamais à contrôler cette puissance dont ils auraient grandement besoin lorsque la guerre exploserait au grand jour. Pas en si court lapse de temps en tout cas. 

Thomas, le regard grave, toujours debout à ses côtés – Thomas qui s’était levé pour prendre sa défense comme il le faisait toujours – secouait la tête doucement comme s’il pouvait lire le flot de ses pensées et essayait par ce geste de les démentir. Et pourtant ce fardeau en était un pour lui aussi. Même s’il refusait d’en voir le danger, il était en première ligne à chaque débordement. Il s’était laissé traîner jusqu’ici car il refusait de laisser Newt en être le pantin impuissant et était enchaîné à lui comme si des liens que nul ne saurait briser l’empêchaient désormais de s’éloigner. Cette situation n’était juste pour aucun d’entre eux. 

Mais quelque part au fond de lui, un pincement se fit ressentir. C’était cette force qui était à l’origine de leur connexion. Sans qu’il ne sache comment, elle avait sauvé Thomas, l’avait ramené du côté de la vie, l’avait ramené à lui, et de la même manière elle avait lié leurs destins. Thomas qui ne voulait pas le laisser. Thomas qui avait choisi de ne jamais l’abandonner et grâce à qui il se sentait moins seul que jamais et ce malgré les sombres événements des jours passés. 

Son regard balaya l’assemblée qui attendait patiemment son verdict. « Ne leur cède pas cette part de toi », fit la voix familière au creux de son esprit. Il glissa un regard vers Thomas et son regard l’implorait de l’écouter. Il ne savait pas d’où cette nouvelle faculté venait, mais s’il repoussait cette énergie en lui, il repoussait ce qu’ils avaient tous les deux. Il ne savait pas ce dont il s’agissait exactement, mais elle les rendait plus forts ensemble. Il pouvait sentir sa présence à cet instant, comme jamais il n’avait ressenti une présence auparavant, lui rappelant qu’il n’était pas seul, et qu’il importait, il pouvait même entendre ces quelques mots qui lui rappelaient qu’il méritait d’être entier. S’il abandonnait, ce n’était pas seulement lui-même et ses droits qu’il laisserait tomber, mais Thomas aussi qu’il trahirait. 

-Je ne pense pas que… ce soit juste, articula-t-il lentement.

Les réactions dans l’assemblée se firent aussitôt ressentir, le souffle que chacun retenait s’échappa de leurs lèvres, en un soupir contrarié ou soulagé. A ses côtés, il sentit Thomas se détendre, et sa main qui désirait plus que tout venir envelopper la sienne, il pouvait la sentir également, malgré la distance.

Et pourtant le doute persistait, profondément ancré. Est-ce qu’il était juste de risquer la survie de l’humanité dans le seul but de préserver ce qu’il ressentait, ce qui le faisait se sentir plus vivant qu’il ne l’avait jamais été ? Aussi loin que sa mémoire remontait, il n’avait jamais agi dans son unique intérêt. Tout ce qu’il avait fait, il l’avait fait au nom de Laclos, et n’avait jamais voulu en retirer aucune gloire. Et aujourd’hui, alors que l’avenir de tous était en jeu…

-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment tous nous condamner, petit, siffla un membre de l’ordre qui fut immédiatement interrompu d’un geste de la main par Janson. 

-Il ne condamne personne en agissant ainsi, intervint Brenda. Il contrôlera ce pouvoir d’une manière ou d’une autre, et nous n’avons pas à craindre pour nos vies. Il n’est pas seul dans cette tâche. Thomas fera la différence. 

-Maintenant nous sommes censés laisser nos espoirs reposer dans les mains d’un non mage ? Cette assemblée devient de plus en plus ridicule…

-Thomas n’est pas n’importe quel non mage, lui et Newt ont une connexion qui leur permet de garder ce pouvoir sous contrôle. Ils ont su prouver leur efficacité, la magie de Newt leur a sauvé la vie une fois déjà, et ce sans le moindre entraînement. Ce lien les rend plus fort également, ils alimentent l’énergie de l’autre et la soutiennent, ajouta Brenda, et son regard se posa avec insistance sur les membres de l’ordre dont certains échangèrent des regards inquiets face à son annonce. 

-J’ai observé ce lien de près, et c’est absolument fascinant. Je suis prête à les prendre tous deux sous ma tutelle dès aujourd’hui, annonça le Docteur Paige.

-S’il revient à quelqu’un de le prendre en charge, c’est à l’ordre, intervint le magicien au regard noir qui n’avait cessé de toiser Newt. 

Sa voix était grave et impérieuse, il y avait quelque chose d’inquiétant à son sujet. Son assurance, ou la lueur froide et impitoyable dans son regard.

-Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie ? Répliqua-t-elle.

-Car il y appartient. Il était le fils de l’un des nôtres, et si en cela sa vie appartient déjà à l’ordre, il nous doit encore une compensation, puisqu’il a retiré celle de son père. Votre petit protégé a tué mon frère, annonça-t-il finalement d’une voix glaciale. 

-Tout ceci est ridicule ! Fit le Docteur Page. 

-Oh je ne vous le fais pas dire… Accueillir un bâtard dans nos rangs ne me réjouit pas le cœur, croyez-le bien. Mais sa vie nous revient, c’est la règle de l’ordre. 

-Mensonges, intervint Minho, sa colère contrôlée vibrant tout de même dans sa voix. Vous n’êtes en aucun cas autorisé à formuler de telles insultes et accusations envers un membre de ce conseil. Quoique vous pensiez de la position de Newt, il n’est ici pas moins que votre égal, et je vous prierai de le respecter comme tel. 

-Comment se peut-il que… commença le Docteur. 

-Oh mais je peux tout vous expliquer, et il ne s’agit nullement d’un mensonge, sauf votre respect, votre Majesté, fit-il à l’attention de Mihno. C’est une longue histoire, mais je peux vous en donner une version abrégée. 

Un silence lui répondit, chacun se demandant si ce qu’il avançait était vrai, mais trop surpris par l’annonce pour réellement réagir ou protester. Newt sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles. De ce père assassin, il n’avait jamais rien sur ni rien voulu savoir, et il ne pensait pas qu’un jour sa véritable identité se révélerait à lui. De son passé, il n’avait jamais rien avoué à personne, et aujourd’hui, la vérité s’apprêtait à être révélée au grand jour. 

-Mon frère, aussi honorable qu’ait été sa vie, avait ses propres faiblesses d’homme, commença le mage. N’étant pas marié, il se rendait parfois à la maison close d’Azalan, et ne me servez pas de faux airs choqués. Je préférerais ne pas savoir combien d’entre vous font la même chose une fois la nuit tombée. C’était là l’unique plaisir que connaissait mon frère, toute sa vie était consacrée à l’apprentissage des secrets les plus complexes que recèle la magie. Il ne savait pas que malgré toutes ses précautions, l’une des femmes qu’il visitait avait accouché d’un de ses enfants. Si elle avait la moindre connaissance du fait qu’il était sien, elle s’est bien gardée de lui en parler et ce malgré les risques encourus. Et un jour, il l’a senti. Nous l’avons senti. Le pouvoir de l’enfant a fini par se déclarer, alors bien sûr il s’est empressé d’aller le récupérer. Puis nous n’avons plus rien senti. Mon frère est parti pour Azalan, et tout à coup je n’ai plus senti son pouvoir, ni celui de l’enfant. Je me suis donc rendu sur place, immédiatement après avoir perdu sa trace et une immense agitation régnait. On avait retrouvé un homme de haut rang et une prostituée dans un bain de sang dans la chambre de celle-ci. Je n’ai jamais su ce qu’il s’était passé, j’ai cru que les choses avaient dérapé, que dans une dispute ils s’étaient entre-tués et que l’enfant s’était enfui mais n’avait pas été bien loin. A mes yeux, il était aussi mort que mon frère ou que sa putain de mère. Mais des années plus tard, il est soudainement réapparu. Je ne sais comment ce diable a dissimulé son pouvoir pendant tout ce temps, mais il est bien là aujourd’hui. Et je sais que c’est lui sans le moindre doute, derrière l’impureté qui l’habite, le même sang qui coule dans nos veines me le dit. Et à partir de cette essence et à l’aide de pierres de visions et du souvenir de mon frère, j’ai pu reconstituer la scène. Le gamin l’a tué de sang froid, c’est lui le meurtrier.

-Votre frère a tué ma mère. Il n’est pas mon père, c’est lui le meurtrier car elle était innocente dans toute cette histoire, gronda Newt en se levant à son tour, répliquant directement à un assaut pour la première fois depuis le début du conseil qu’il avait suivi avec calme et une attention toute particulière, la colère enflant dangereusement en lui à l’entente des paroles empoisonnées de l’homme en face de lui.

-Qu’est-ce que valait sa…

« Ça suffit », résonna une voix claire dans l’agitation de l’assemblée, la réduisant instantanément au silence bien qu’aucune parole n’ait été formulée verbalement. La voix s’était adressée directement à l’esprit de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle et malgré son calme, chacun avait pu sentir que l’ordre était sans appel. 

-C’est assez, articula cette fois la Reine Aloya, et sa voix paraissait étrangement douce après l’injonction qui avait secoué toutes les personnes conviées. Il ne s’agit nullement du sujet de notre réunion, et les querelles et ressentiments de chacun n’ont rien à faire entre ces murs. Newt, la décision vous revient de choisir votre propre destin, et aucune circonstance ne peut venir interférer avec ce droit fondamental que vous avez sur votre vie. 

Newt resta un moment silencieux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer la rage qui grondait en lui. Il comprenait mieux ce malaise que provoquait la vision de l’homme vêtu de bleu en face de lui. Son regard était le même, il avait remarqué dès son entrée que quelque chose n’était pas normal, il aurait dû faire la connexion entre eux. C’était là la raison pour laquelle ce regard le glaçait d’horreur, mais si l’enfant en lui tremblait au terrible souvenir, l’adulte qu’il était aujourd’hui ne ressentait que rage et mépris pour cet homme. Et aucun des deux n’aurait hésité à éteindre la lueur de vie dans ce regard comme il l’avait fait autrefois. On avait arraché à Newt son enfance il y a bien longtemps, il n’avait eu d’autre choix que de s’adapter à la cruauté du monde qui l’entourait. 

-Merci, votre Altesse, répondit-il après un moment, lorsqu’il fût parvenu à refouler la colère quelque part au fond de lui, non sans adresser un salut respectueux à la souveraine. Je voudrais continuer mon entraînement avec Brenda, annonça-t-il. Minho pourra également assister à nos séances s’il en a le temps, ainsi que le Docteur Cooper. Bien sûr, Thomas sera le principal convié, aussi longtemps qu’il acceptera cette tâche, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l’intéressé pour s’assurer qu’il ne s’opposait pas à sa proposition, car même si le garçon ne cessait de lui répéter qu’il resterait à ses côtés, Newt voulait être sûr qu’il sache qu’à tout moment, il pouvait changer d’avis. 

Le garçon hocha la tête en retour afin de lui signaler son accord, refoulant l’envie de lever les yeux eu ciel aux doutes de Newt à son endroit. Les autres personnes concernées lui accordèrent également leur accord sans hésiter, et alors que le Docteur Paige s’apprêtait à répliquer et que les magiciens de l’Ordre s’agitaient dangereusement, la Reine Aloya leva la main en signe de silence. 

-C’est donc une affaire conclue. Je veux un bilan régulier de l’évolution de la situation. Nous avons une guerre à préparer. 

A son plus grand soulagement, la conversation se détourna ensuite de Newt afin d’aborder plus en détail la guerre à venir, des ressources et des hommes dont ils disposaient. En temps de guerre, les hommes étaient des chiffres que l’on amenait sur le champ de batailles, disposés en unités plus ou moins importantes et sous le commandement d’un chef. Aux yeux des souverains, ils perdaient bien souvent leur identité. Comme il aurait été difficile, lors de l’élaboration d’une stratégie, de savoir qu’en première ligne d’un bataillon, se trouvait une personne en particulier. Une personne avec une histoire et une famille. Des parents et des enfants. Des amis, des rêves. Comme il aurait été difficile d’envoyer ce bataillon tout en sachant qu’il ne reviendrait pas car il avait pour rôle de créer une diversion. Car c’était aussi ainsi que se jouaient les grandes guerres, à coup de ruses où l’appât était un semblable, un homme de chair et de sang. Où dans d’autres circonstances l’homme aurait pu porter un autre visage. 

C’est ce que Newt redoutait aujourd’hui. Il connaissait chacun de ses hommes. Leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Lorsqu’il combattait, il gardait un œil sur chacun d’entre eux, et jamais il ne les aurait envoyés à une mort certaine. C’est pourquoi il était toujours si prudent et méticuleux lorsqu’ils prévoyaient des campagnes sur ses terres. Mais ils n’étaient plus chez eux, et cette guerre qui les attendait n’était pas uniquement la leur. Elle était bien plus grande qu’eux, et le feu surgissant de ses entrailles dévorait tout sur son passage. Les choses avaient changé, et dans son esprit résonnait le tonnerre du galop de sa cavalerie, et les cris d’agonie des hommes dont il reconnaissait les voix. Jusqu’à ce qu’une seule foulée ne se fasse entendre. S’élançant seule dans une dernière charge désespérée. Il n’y eut pas de cri, mais soudain survint le silence. 

-Newt, appela une voix près de lui.

Le garçon releva la tête, alors que le bruit alentour se faisait à nouveau entendre, son regard s’était égaré dans le vide alors qu’il était absorbé par ses sombres pensées. Les différents membres du conseil s’étaient levés et se dirigeaient en groupe vers la sortie, plongés pour la plupart dans de sérieuses conversations. 

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Thomas. 

-Hum… pour quelqu’un qui vient d’assister à un conseil de guerre de si bonne heure, j’imagine que je ne me porte pas si mal. 

En parcourant la salle, il découvrit deux yeux noirs le fixant avec un mélange effrayant de hargne et d’ironie. Newt n’avait jamais vu un tel regard auparavant chez qui que ce soit. C’était au-delà de la haine ou du mépris. Le résultat horrifiant de ces deux choses à leur apogée. Son attention se reporta sur Thomas lorsque celui-ci bougea afin de se rapprocher. 

-On devrait aller chercher quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus aussi rationnés que… là-bas. Il faut manger. 

-Pour une fois je dois dire que Thomas à raison, fit une voix féminine. Vous allez devoir prendre des forces si vous voulez commencer votre entraînement, conclut Brenda.

-Newt, intervint une autre voix. Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ? Fit Minho à voix basse en s’approchant de lui. 

Le concerné lui indiqua la sortie secondaire menant aux jardins derrière lesquels se situaient les cuisines principales. Il savait qu’ils devaient avoir cette conversation désormais. C’était exactement ce qu’il avait cherché à éviter toute sa vie, et s’il la redoutait toujours autant aujourd’hui, il n’avait plus d’autre choix que de s’expliquer auprès de son ami. Aucun secret n’était à l’abri, et ceux qui avaient peuplé son monde depuis sa naissance sans jamais se dévoiler, silhouettes inquiétantes sans visage et sans nom le guettant inlassablement, dissimulées dans l’ombre de son esprit, semblaient finalement éclater au grand jour.

-Tout ce qu’il a dit est vrai, Minho, fit-il lorsqu’ils furent hors d’atteintes des oreilles indiscrètes, dit-il profitant d’un élan de courage pour en finir avec cette annonce. J’ai tué un magicien de l’ordre venu me chercher lorsque j’étais jeune, même si je ne le savais pas à l’époque. Il s’en est pris à ma mère… et j’ai fait la seule chose que j’avais à faire. J’ai essayé de la sauver. 

-Pourquoi tu ne m’en as jamais parlé ? demanda aussitôt le garçon. Pourquoi… combien de fois a-t-on eu des discussions sur d’où tu venais et ce qu’il t’était arrivé ? Tu as toujours été discret sur ta vie… avant. Et si je pensais que tu avais perdu la mémoire suite à ton traumatisme, j’avais conscience que tu me cachais certaines choses et je l’acceptais. Mais… ça ? 

-Min, quel âge on avait quand on m’a envoyé ici ?

-Dix, onze ans, peut-être douze ? Je ne sais plus…

-Comment tu aurais réagi si je t’avais dit que j’avais tué mon père ? demanda Newt, étonné désormais par le calme qu’il parvenait à maintenir en lui.

-Newt, tu étais si jeune… je ne peux juste pas y croire, fit-il en secouant la tête.

-Tu ne m’aurais pas cru, peut-être. Puis tu l’aurais fait… et tu m’aurais sûrement détesté, ou tu aurais eu peur de moi. Sûrement un mélange de ces deux choses, ce sentiment qui pousse les être humains à donner à l’autre le nom de monstre. Et j’étais effrayé par tout ce qui m’arrivait. Ma mère, la seule personne qui se soit jamais souciée de moi venait de mourir. J’avais tué un homme. Un homme qui disait être mon père. Un homme puissant dont la vie valait aux yeux du monde bien plus que la mienne, j’étais un criminel. Après ça, j’ai été accueilli en ami dans une cité dont je ne connaissais rien. On me parlait de potentiel, d’origines inconnues et on m’envoyait à la capitale voir des docteurs, des magiciens et autres afin de m’examiner. Tu étais le fils de la Haute Reine Aloya, tu sais que le seul point commun entre tous ces endroits où j’ai été baladé en cette courte période de temps, c’est que partout, on parlait d’elle, on connaissait son nom et ses exploits. Si je me faisais prendre, j’étais sûrement mort ou bon pour passer le reste de ma vie enfermé dans un endroit où je n’aurais pu nuire à personne. 

-Je comprends que tu ne te sois pas présenté à moi en ces termes, mais après tout ce temps… 

-Après ça, j’ai juste voulu oublier. J’avais une nouvelle chance. Une chance de tout recommencer. A Laclos, j’ai pu devenir qui je voulais être. C’est ce que le Seigneur Agnes m’a offert, et je ne lui en serais jamais assez reconnaissant. 

« Et qui as-tu décidé de devenir ? » Lui souffla une ombre dans son esprit. L’ombre du doute qui s’était logée à cet endroit et y dansait nuit et jour. 

-Tout ce que je voulais, c’était oublié ce passé qui revenait sans cesse me hanter. Je n’en ai jamais parlé à personne… 

Minho lança un regard en direction de Thomas et Newt rectifia.

-Thomas est la seule personne à qui j’en ai parlé. Je…

-Je comprends, fit Minho, coupant cours aux explications que le garçon s’apprêtait à lui donner, et il était sincère.

Newt ne savait même pas ce qu’il voulait lui expliquer. Qu’avec Thomas, c’était différent ? Minho était celui qu’il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami. Malgré leurs différences, ils s’étaient appréciés dès leur première rencontre, et s’étaient toujours soutenus. L’honnêteté de Minho, son humour mêlé de sarcasme, l’impulsivité et l’humanité dont il faisait preuve malgré son rang avaient été tant d’éléments qui l’avaient rendu agréable aux yeux d’un jeune Newt à qui la vie donnait une seconde chance dont, à l’époque, il ne voulait pas. S’il s’était au premier abord montré peu bavard et discret, Minho n’avait pas renoncé, et ils avaient fini par devenir amis. Newt ne le remercierait jamais suffisamment pour toute l’aide que le garçon lui avait apportée. Sans lui, il ne savait pas où il en serait aujourd’hui. 

-Bon, allons voir ce que Fry veut bien nous fournir pour le petit déjeuner, fit Minho sur un ton plus léger. Il déteste qu’on se rende aux cuisines à n’importe quelle heure, mais tu as toujours été le préféré de son père, et je suis sûr que tu es toujours le préféré du fils. Pourquoi tu as toujours été le préféré de tout le monde ?

-Parce qu’à côté du diable que tu étais j’avais l’air d’un ange ? Mais attends un peu... Tu veux dire que Fry est le chef des cuisines maintenant ?

-Ne dis pas ça trop fort quand il est là s’il te plait, on ne voudrait pas qu’il devienne vaniteux. 

Comme Minho l’avait prédit, Fry commença à protester quand il le vit apparaitre à la porte des cuisines, mais lorsque Newt entra à sa suite, il abandonna ce qu’il était en train de faire pour venir le saluer d’une accolade. 

-Ils ne te nourrissent pas à Laclos ? Demanda-t-il brusquement en l’observant des pieds à la tête en secouant la tête face à la silhouette émaciée du garçon.

-On va dire que ces derniers jours ont été quelque peu éprouvants, fit-il dans un haussement d’épaules.

Ils avaient connu la faim, la soif, l’épuisement et la peur au cours de leur errance. La fièvre et cette chose en lui qu’il ne pouvait contrôler l’avaient rongé et jamais il n’oublierait ce regard que Thomas posait sur lui lorsqu’il s’adressait à lui, qu’il entendait sa voix mais n’avait plus la force de répondre. C’était donc à cela que ressemblait le reflet de la mort, le masque qui figeait un instant les traits de ceux qui l’observaient de près. C’était au-delà de l’inquiétude ou de l’horreur, quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pu qualifier. 

-Assieds-toi donc et dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, fit Frypan. Ils ont rationné la citadelle depuis que plus aucune transaction hors de ses murs n’est sûre, mais je peux encore te trouver à peu près tout ce que tu veux. Est-ce un ami à toi ? Demanda-t-il finalement en le voyant échanger un regard avec Thomas.

-Oui, c’est Thomas, qui mérite un bon repas chaud aussi, il a peut-être souffert de pires privations encore. Thomas, Fry, un vieil ami.

Ils profitèrent de ce moment de calme pour discuter un peu de leur vie, se racontant quelques nouvelles depuis qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus. Le père de Fry avait été le chef des cuisines avant lui. Sa mère était garde de la citadelle. Elle ne manquait jamais de venir s’enquérir des besoins potentiels des cuisines toujours débordées par le nombre de bouches à nourrir, toujours prête à se rendre chez un commerçant afin de se procurer un ingrédient manquant dès la fin de son service. En retour, le chef des cuisines ne la laissait jamais repartir l’estomac vide. C’était ainsi qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, et si Fry avait beaucoup couru après sa mère sur les remparts, il avait, avec le temps, passé de plus en plus de temps en cuisine avec son père dont il était très jeune devenu l’apprenti. La conversation se reporta cependant bien vite sur la menace grandissante. 

-Je n’ai jamais été très bon guerrier, fit Fry dans un pauvre sourire que les autres garçons lui rendirent avec sincérité, le souvenir de leurs entraînements tous ensembles leur revenant à l’esprit. Mais si ce doit être le dernier combat, je suis prêt à me battre.

-Fry… commença Newt.

-Non, Newt. Je sais que je ne suis pas un soldat. Mais si leur armée est telle qu’on le dit et si elle continue à gonfler ses rangs de plus de ces créatures, vous aurez besoin de tous les hommes valides, peut-être même de ceux qui en d’autres circonstances ne seraient plus même considérés comme valides. 

Lorsque Newt chercha du soutient auprès des autres, Thomas se contenta d’hausser les épaules et bien sûr qu’il comprenait son désarroi, mais il avait pris la même décision que Fry en le suivant jusqu’ici. Ils n’avaient cessé de se disputer à ce sujet, Newt aurait dû s’en douter. Minho ne fut pas d’une plus grande aide, il se contentait d’hocher lentement la tête, son expression neutre. Newt le savait. Il savait que la situation était critique. Il l’avait vue de ses propres yeux, il l’avait vécue dans toute son horreur. Et pourtant, elle n’était pas plus facile à accepter.

-Ne parlons pas de malheur pour le moment, fit calmement Minho. Nous attendrons de voir ce que Teresa a à nous dire de la situation avant de prendre une décision. En attendant, nous avons d’autres préoccupations, reprit-il une fois que Fry fut retourné à ses fourneaux. Les magiciens de l’Ordre t’en veulent d’après ce que j’ai compris. Ils ne vont sûrement pas abandonner si facilement.

-Je ne leur dois rien, répliqua aussitôt Newt, et le même sentiment de rage qu’il pensait apaisé enfla en un instant, comme s’il ne devait plus jamais s’éteindre. Ce type m’en veut ? Ce n’est rien par rapport à la haine que je ressens pour celui qu’il appelle son frère. Et il s’agit pourtant d’un homme mort. Si vous vouliez une preuve que la vengeance ne sert à rien, elle est ici même devant vous. Même sa mort n’a su éteindre la haine que j’ai à son égard, ni effacer la peine. Si j’écoutais cette part de moi qui est restée auprès d’elle ce jour-là, je vous dirais que je préfèrerais être mort à la place de ce salopard, parce que seule la mort saura effacer ce jour de ma mémoire, mais quand je croise le regard de son frère, ce regard qui m’emplit de haine, je regrette juste de lui avoir offert une mort si rapide. Je souhaiterais le voir souffrir. Alors d’une manière, je le comprends. Parce que je crois que je sais ce qu’il ressent. Je connais la haine, l’envie de meurtre. Mais plus encore, je sais que ça ne s’effacera jamais. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi. La vengeance ne lui apportera rien. Le vide est là, et il y restera. 

-T’es un grand malade, souffla Minho. Je regrette presque cette période où t’étais certes déjà un meurtrier mais camouflé sous le masque d’un pauvre gamin ravagé. Je t’assure, c’était moins flippant. Quand tu évitais également de bouleverser tous les champs de puissance alentours. Ton énergie me rend à cran. Juste… évite de mettre les membres restants de la famille de ton géniteur encore plus en colère qu’ils ne le sont déjà, s’il te plait. Ce sont certainement les personnes les puissantes dans le coin, et en général, quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils l’obtiennent, tu sais ? S’ils te veulent, mort ou vivant, ou vivant dans l’espoir de te mettre à mort, ils ne vont sûrement pas abandonner si facilement. 

-Ne t’en fais pas, je compte bien rester aussi loin d’eux que possible. J’ai très bien vécu à distance jusqu’à aujourd’hui et pour être honnête, j’aurais préféré que ça continue ainsi. 

-En attendant, on aura besoin de toutes les forces possibles pour repousser l’ennemi. Dompte ta colère et ta magie, une guerre nous attend.


End file.
